


Both or Neither

by Silverfox



Series: Both or Neither [1]
Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: The Outriders make an unexpected discovery. While they’re drawing consequences, Jesse too has to deal with the news. And it all started with what looked like a simple cold!





	1. A Simple Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: This is fanfic. That means I do not own any of it. I just borrow it to play with for a little while and let people see the pathetic results if they really want to.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I'm not making any money from it. It's just for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer 3: What isn't borrowed is all made up. None of this is real or most likely at all realistic. Please don't trust any of the information in here. Most likely you know more about whatever I'm writing about than I do.
> 
> Disclaimer 4: Attitudes, views and opinions expressed by the characters or in the story are not necessarily those of the author. Even when writing Science Fiction or Fantasy I do not tend to attempt to create perfect/better worlds in which everybody gets a happy end ... or whatever is best for them. Please accept that some characters will have a bad ending or be unhappy.
> 
> Disclaimer 5: I intend no insult to anyone. If I offend anyone I'm very sorry. Please understand that it was an accident as I tend to be very clumsy in these things.
> 
> A/N: Just reposting an old fic. Never mind me. Jesse isn’t feeling too well, Jean Claude wants to help and Moku is very curious. Who’s Moku you ask? Read and find out. “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

BOTH OR NEITHER?

Chapter 1: A Simple Cold

A rather annoying flu virus had been making it's way through the Outrider forces for at least a week when Jesse first started coughing. Nemesis was beginning to feel the increasing shortage of personnel and accordingly was in a bad mood. His Nastiness was probably quite aware that the number of affected soldiers would increase dramatically before this was over and was generally not very willing to accept the fact people sometimes got sick in the first place.

All in all Jesse decided that this was probably not the best time to call in sick and, hell, it was just a simple cold.

His Outrider colleagues however didn't seem to see things the same way Nemesis did. Most of them just did their best to stay as far away from Jesse as they could, but one particularly big and stupid specimen whose name escaped Jesse's memory, actually dared to grumble something about killing Jesse, if he passed the flu on to him.

Jesse glared at the offender. He was not in the mood to deal with this guy. Actually he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone or anything. He was tired. Those stupid coughing fits had kept him awake most of the night and now his throat was all sore and swallowing hurt.

"It's not your damn flu at all." he croaked. "It's just a stupid cold."

"Looks a lot like it." Razzle commented from the safety of the other end of the meeting room.

Several others nodded agreement. If Jesse had felt a little less sore he'd probably have considered murdering at least Razzle for this. Luckily he wasn't left completely without allies in this fight.

"Jesse can't even get the same diseases we do." Jean Claude explained in a rather bored tone. "He's a different species."

"Lots of diseases kill all sorts of animals." Big and stupid insisted.

"Yeah, but not creatures from different planets, much less different dimensions. They have to be related somehow." one of the scientists pointed out. "Fleshlings getting or giving the flu from or to Outriders is an absolutely ridiculous idea."

"Fine, in that case could you please return your attention to our latest project." Nemesis hissed effectively ending the discussion.

The strategy meeting seemed endless today. Jesse was still dead tired, sore and now also developing a headache. Between coughing fits and trying to keep himself from nodding off he barely caught the basics of Nemesis' latest plan and he didn't even notice it until Nemesis asked for comments.

Uncharacteristically Nemesis accepted a half hearted shrug as his only answer and after a measuring look passed him over.

Jesse began to wonder whether he looked even worse than he felt, if even Nemesis didn't want to bother with him. And what had they done with the temperature controls? He was feeling decidedly cold.

"Maybe you should go down to med bay and let the doctors check you out." Jean Claude suggested on the way out after the meeting.

"And what exactly do you think an Outrider doctor is going to do with me?" Jesse tried to say. Damn, his voice was gone.

Jean Claude had apparently understood him anyway. "Well, I didn't think you'd appreciate me suggesting you see a vet too much." he teased.

When Jesse had first joined the Outrider army Nemesis had insisted on a quick health check ... performed by an exobiologist, as Jesse had found out later. The guy was the Outriders' best expert on life forms from the sol system, but the incident still irked Jesse as Jean Claude well knew.

"I'm not going to see anyone. It's just a simple cold. It'll go away in a few days." If only he weren't feeling so dizzy. Had to be the lack of sleep.

"At least go back to bed until then." Jean Claude tried. "You look feverish."

"It's nothing, Jean Claude." Jesse somehow managed to say through another coughing fit. Why the hell did the Outrider have to look so concerned? It wasn't like they were friends.

Yes, they did spend a lot of time together, mainly because Jean Claude spoke English quite well and made a good translator. Not that Jesse thought he'd have been lost without his help. The most important Outriders all spoke English, though not always fluently, and he'd picked up more of the Outrider language then he wanted people to know in the time he'd been here. Still Jean Claude was the most comfortable person to talk to and for some reason he put up with Jesse's frequent company even when he was off duty.

"It's not nothing." the Outrider insisted. "And you aren't really needed today. Go get some rest."

"You're not seriously suggesting I should ask Nemesis for sick leave, are you? He'll kill me."

"No, he won't." Jean Claude said patiently. "Even he has already noticed that you are practically asleep on your feet and of no use to anyone in your condition. Go to bed, Jesse. Sleep it off."

"No." croaked Jesse stubbornly.

And that was how things continued for the rest of the day and the day after. Jean Claude did his best to convince Jesse to either see a doctor or stay in bed, Nemesis ignored them both after a while and everybody else avoided him, but Jesse insisted on continuing his usual routine. Well, with a few alterations. He skipped breakfast that second morning, because he couldn't swallow anything anyway, ate half a bowl of soup for lunch and flat out refused when Jean Claude tried to coax him into having dinner. He also skipped weapons training due to his pounding headache. Just walking and sitting around was hard enough.

When Jesse didn't show up the next morning Nemesis sent Jean Claude to check up on him.

-Uh, you want me to drag him out of bed, Sir?- Jean Claude asked cautiously.

-No, if he's still sick, just report it and leave him there. It's getting seriously boring to watch him drag himself around anyway.-

And that's how it came that Jesse woke up that morning just as Jean Claude carried a tray of food into his room.

"How'd you get in here?" he grumbled almost incomprehensibly since his throat still hadn't gotten any better.

"Morning." Jean Claude tried brightly. "I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm sure I locked that door." croaked Jesse.

"Oh, I asked one of the technicians at the hangar to rewire it for me." Jean Claude shrugged. "Took him only ten minutes which was just enough to get your breakfast."

Jesse cautiously inspected 'breakfast'. It looked like some kind of fruit, which wasn't really a surprise. The Outriders appeared to love fruits of all kinds and so far none of the alien fruits had proven to be poisonous to humans. He'd stopped importing human food after a while. It was quite difficult, expensive and time consuming to arrange and all in all Outrider food wasn't that bad. Not that he'd ever admit he liked it.

Jean Claude used Jesse's distraction with shoving the food around his plate to secretly inspect Jesse. He definitely looked worse even though he'd apparently slept through the whole morning. They'd already been setting up for lunch when he'd arrived in the mess to ask them for some breakfast for Jesse.

He suppressed a sigh. This didn't look like a simple cold to him at all anymore, but Jesse couldn't have caught the flu from an Outrider. Maybe he'd picked up some Fleshling flu during their last mission? He had met other Fleshlings there, so it was possible.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" he asked once again.

"I don't have a thermometer." Jesse growled.

"No problem. I'll ask the Physics lab. They've got all kinds of thermometers."

"No time." Jesse gave him a very weak smirk. "I'm late already."

"No, you're not." grinned Jean Claude. "Nemesis granted your sick leave."

"What?"

"He thinks sick Fleshlings are boring."

If Jesse's head hadn't hurt so much, he'd probably have thrown his pillow at Jean Claude. As it was he just sank back into it and pulled the covers up while Jean Claude went to get that thermometer.

Which he pushed straight into Jesses mouth when he returned.

"Hey, what ..." Jesse tried to protest.

"Shush, talking will mess up the thermometer's readings." Jean Claude interrupted him.

Jesse was beginning to suspect that the Outrider was enjoying the chance to boss him around, but he felt too weak to fight back. He decided to just close his eyes and let it all happen.

"What is the normal body temperature of a . . . 'human'?"

Jesse cracked one eye open again to look up at Jean Claude. Should he answer him, or follow the 'no talking' command?

"Never mind, it's got to be in the computer."

Jesse sighed and closed his eye again. At least this way the headache wasn't as bad and as long as he didn't try to get up he didn't feel dizzy either.

 

For two days Jean Claude continued to play nurse, but Jesse still wasn't much better and now the Outrider was beginning to cough as well. And in his case it had to be the flu for sure.

"Jesse?"

"What?" Jesse answered. Right now his voice actually sounded better than Jean Claude's.

"I feel terrible." Jean Claude complained.

Jesse sat up and looked at him. Poor guy, he really did look sick. "Sorry, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I have to go down to med bay." Jean Claude stated.

"So, why don't you?"

"If this is the flu, they'll keep me there for at least two weeks and then there'll be nobody to care for you."

That was a problem. He'd have to get his own food then.

"Come with me Jesse." Jean Claude begged.

"Your doctors don't know a thing about humans." Jesse reminded him. "What more can they do than put me into bed and wait till I get better?"

"They do have medical data about your race." Jean Claude corrected him. "And they have nurses who'll care for you and I'll know you don't need me."

And somehow Jean Claude really did manage to talk Jesse into accompanying him to med bay.

The place was rather hectic since the flu had spread unexpectedly fast causing an unusually high number of patients while part of the medical staff was sick as well. Jean Claude took several minutes to track down a young doctor and explain the situation to her. That was when Jesse realised he had another problem. Unlike the warriors and spies that were expected to have contact with the humans, the Outriders' medical personnel had not been taught any enemy languages. If he got separated from Jean Claude in here he'd have to rely on the little bits and pieces of Outrider language he knew to communicate.

The young doctor stared at Jesse wide eyed. -I don't know what to do with a Fleshling!- she gasped.

Jesse understood that sentence without a problem. Fleshling had been the very first Outrider word he'd learned to recognise and 'I don't know what to do.' were words he often heard from his soldiers.

"I told you so." he informed Jean Claude, but the doctor seemed to have had an idea.

She indicated for them to sit down and dashed off.

"Don't worry, I just have to convince them they have a bed left over for you." Jean Claude tried to console him.

The young doctor returned with another doctor in tow. This one was older and Jesse thought he'd seen him before. Of course, he had to be the head doctor. She'd just passed the problem on to her boss.

-Hi, Moku.- Jean Claude greeted him like an old friend. -I've probably just got the flu, but Jesse's sick, too and nobody seems to know what to do with a sick Fleshling.-

Jesse unfortunately didn't understand much more than that the guy's name was Moku and he apparently didn't speak English either, so he just shrugged at the doctor when he looked at him.

Moku decided to deal with the easier task first. He examined Jean Claude, gave him some apparently very bad tasting medicine and put him into the next available bed. Jesse decided to stay next to Jean Claude, but unfortunately the medicine had a strong drowsing effect and Jean Claude quickly fell asleep.

Moku turned to Jesse and said something Jesse couldn't understand.

"I think we'll need a translator, Moku." he informed the doctor.

Moku turned towards one of his assistants and asked him to get someone who spoke 'Fleshling'. The assistant stared at Moku in complete confusion and answered -Where the hell from?-

Jesse sighed. Those were two more sentences he knew very well.

Moku turned back to Jesse at this sign of possible understanding. -Come.- he said making 'follow me' gestures.

-No.- Jesse made his very first attempt at actually pronouncing an Outrider word. -Jean Claude speak Fleshling.-

-Jean Claude is asleep.- Moku insisted. -Come.-

-No. Jean Claude.- What Jesse really wanted to say was that he didn't want to be separated from the only person around who spoke his language, but unfortunately he had no idea how to say ‘separate’ in Outrider language. Just what was the order to split up? He must have heard that somewhere sometime, but his head hurt again and he couldn’t remember.

Moku looked from Jesse to Jean Claude then back to Jesse. -Come now. Back later?-

Back later? Did that mean he'd take him back to Jean Claude after whatever he was planning to do with him? His head hurt too much and he was getting dizzy again as well. He wasn't well enough to stay up this long.

Slowly to demonstrate that he was still hesitant to leave he nodded and Moku smiled and led him back to the examination room.

What Moku planned to do with him turned out to be a very thorough examination of every part of his body in front of several younger doctors, who looked on wide eyed. At least Jesse was allowed to lie down during most of it. Apparently the results were compared to data from the computer. The young doctors asked lots of questions with the word Fleshling in them. That's what tipped Jesse off to what they were doing there. They'd never seen a human before and Moku had decided Jesse made good teaching material!

Why had he come down here again?

Finally Moku finished by taking a blood sample and handing it to one of the onlookers with the words: -Take this to my ...- Unfortunately Jesse didn't know the last word, but at least Moku was giving 'follow me' signs again, so this ordeal seemed to be over.

Indeed Moku led him back to where they'd left Jean Claude just as he'd promised. They'd set up another bed for him, right next to Jean Claude's.

-Good.- Jesse told Moku. He wasn't going to thank the guy even if he'd known the word.

Moku smiled again nodded and went off to his lab to study the Fleshling's blood. Maybe, if he could find some virus or bacteria or any substance that didn't belong in there, he'd be able to come up with a way to actually cure the Fleshling. That feat might make him famous! What other Outrider doctor could claim to have successfully treated a Fleshling? Of course it meant he had to analyse everything in there and compare it to the partially unclear data their spies had stolen from Fleshling medical computers. Whoever had made the translation had apparently had no idea of medicine or even chemistry at all.

Several hours later Moku stared unbelievingly at the first set of results. This was impossible! Absolutely impossible! It just couldn't be!

But it was. Moku dashed to the next communication station. -I have to talk to Nemesis, right now.- he told the surprised soldier who answered his call.

 

Next: We find out what Moku’s so excited about, Jean Claude has to break it to Jesse and Jesse is not inclined to accept the news.


	2. Impossible News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Moku reveals what he found out, Jean Claude accepts it rather easily, but he’s the only one. “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

Chapter 2: Impossible News

Moku's call caused quite a stir among Nemesis and his generals and brought almost all of them down to the med bay. Razzle and a few others excused themselves very quickly, though, as they didn't dare to go near the most flu virus infested place on the planet.

Nemesis let them go. He didn't need them right now. He needed to talk with Jesse. And Moku. Not necessarily in that order, though, he decided as he stepped out of the lift.

He found Moku in his lab still studying the medical data gathered from Jesse, this time in comparison to the normal values for Outriders.

-Have you at least thought to find out what's wrong with him?- Nemesis asked not bothering with a greeting.

-Aside from the fact that his existence is biologically impossible?- Moku shrugged. -The flu, just like all the rest. Considering the new discovery, I'd say it isn't even surprising.-

-Do we know how to treat him?-

-For now I gave him the same medicine as everybody else. I'll just have to keep a close eye on him in case the medicine doesn't agree with his Fleshling biology. I doubt there will be any problems, though. He resembles us surprisingly much.-

-Well, that would have to be expected.- Nemesis stated calmly. -Wouldn't it?-

-Considering the fact that he exists, I suppose so.- Moku agreed. -Otherwise it would be quite impossible. ... It is impossible.-

-Apparently it is.- Nemesis seemed unbothered. -Maybe he can clear that up for us. Where is he?-

Moku led Nemesis and the slightly nervous commanders to Jesse's bed, but unfortunately the flu medicine had had a similar effect on him as it had had on Jean Claude hours earlier. Jesse was fast asleep and Moku advised strongly against waking him up.

-What does that make him then?- somebody asked behind them.

Nemesis turned to glare at the speaker. -If Jesse can't clear that up, we'll wonder about it later. Now I just want to know how he came to be at all.-

Jean Claude who'd woken up from the commotion wondered for a moment whether he could risk explaining the birds and the bees to his Nastiness, but decided against it. Even if he could claim that the fever was affecting his brain as an excuse, teasing Nemesis usually was detrimental to ones health. He'd leave it to the experts. In other words: to Jesse.

-What's the matter?- he asked instead. -Is there something wrong with Jesse?-

-Yes, just about everything.- Moku answered dryly.

Jean Claude got worried. That didn't sound encouraging at all. -He's a Fleshling.- he suggested hopefully. -A being from another dimension. He has to be different from us.-

-And that's precisely what is so wrong about it.- Nemesis interrupted.

Apparently whatever was wrong with Jesse had brought him some relief from his boredom. That wasn't encouraging at all.

-So what exactly is wrong with him?- he demanded of Moku.

Moku gave him an impatient look.

-He'll want to know and since you don't speak Fleshling, I assume I'll have to be the one who tells him.- Jean Claude tried.

The answer was impossible. Jean Claude stared at Moku trying to comprehend it. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Finally the information sank in.

-Oh, well, that explains the hair then.- he finally said.

-Explains the hair?- Nemesis repeated. -What hair?-

-Fleshlings have neither blue nor green pigments.- Jean Claude quoted a study text for undercover agents. -Teal hair is what you get by mixing the two, so you don't find blue, green or teal hair in Fleshlings unless it's dye. All our spies are advised to cover up any such hair colours when among Fleshlings. They stand out.-

-Then why didn't the Fleshlings ever suspect anything?- one of the generals asked.

-Why didn't we?- Jean Claude asked him calmly.

-We are used to people having teal hair.- Moku suggested. -As for the Fleshlings, mutations happen occasionally. Jheszej was born like that and otherwise completely normal and healthy, so they just didn't think much of it.-

"Jesse." Jean Claude corrected. -It's pronounced Jesse.-

-Jhejzzy.- Moku attempted again. -Jh ... Jh ... That is a crazy language. Can't we give him a pronounceable name?-

-I don’t think he’d appreciate it.- somebody whispered just loud enough to be heard. It wasn’t clear who it had been, but Nemesis had his suspects: Just about everybody who’d ever worked with Jesse.

-If you can manage my name, you can manage his.- Jean Claude insisted. -It's Fleshling as well.-

-Yes, I'll never understand what your parents were thinking.- Moku grumbled.

Nemesis insisted on hanging around med bay until Jesse woke up despite Moku's assurances that he'd call him right away and that the 'excitement' of seeing him might be bad for his patients.

At least most of the commanders disappeared after a while, scared of all the coughing. No, they definitely didn't want to catch the flu.

 

"Nemesis?" that was the last person Jesse had expected to see when he awoke. "Did you catch the flu as well?"

Nemesis fumed. "No, I need information about your clan."

"My what?"

"Family." Jean Claude interjected casually. "Most Fleshlings do not live in clans."

Nemesis sent him an angry glare, but then looked back to Jesse expectantly.

Jesse tried to shrug, but that was rather difficult lying down and he felt much too lazy to sit up. "I don't have one."

"Everybody has a clan ... family." Nemesis corrected himself. "How can one not have one?"

"Duh, I'm an orphan." Jesse sighed. So this was going to be another round of useless questions about human culture? "I spent most of my childhood in an orphanage."

Nemesis looked to Jean Claude at that, but Jean Claude looked just as puzzled as he was.

"Uh, what's that, Jesse?" Jean Claude asked when Jesse didn't elaborate.

"What's what?"

"Erm ... orphan." Jean Claude said rather unwillingly. He hated to admit it when he didn't know a human word.

"A child that has no parents." Jesse explained. Damn, he could tell that this was going to be a long questioning session. And he was so tired! Couldn't they at least leave him alone while he was sick?

"Everybody has parents." Jean Claude insisted. "At least I didn't think Fleshlings were that good at genetic engineering."

"No, I mean, a child whose parents are dead."

"So you were raised by an uncle, aunt or cousin?" Nemesis took over again.

"No, I already told you I grew up in an orphanage." Jesse groaned. "Look I'm really not the best person to ask about human families. Maybe you can kidnap another human and interrogate him?"

"I need to know about your family, Jesse." Nemesis insisted. "Now what is an orphanage?"

Jesse looked from Nemesis to Jean Claude. No help there. He was just as curious. "Well, it's where orphans are taken, if they aren't adopted. It's like boarding school only that the children live there all year."

"Er ... boarding school?" Jean Claude asked confused.

"A school that you live at." Jesse explained. "Like your warrior academy. The students only go home during the holidays."

Jean Claude finally nodded in understanding.

"And orphans don't go home, because they have no home to go to." Jesse finished.

"So you were raised by a teacher?" Nemesis again.

"A whole bunch of people." Jesse shrugged. "Whoever was on duty at the time."

"Horrible!" gasped Jean Claude.

"Well, what do you know about your parents?" Nemesis demanded after a moment of shocked silence that Jesse didn't quite understand. "How did they die?"

"They were shot when I was about seven." Jesse explained.

More shocked looks.

"By a human outlaw. Outriders had nothing to do with it." Jesse assured them. "He was on the run from the law and couldn't let them call the Star Sheriffs and report they'd seen him."

"So your parents never had any contact with Outriders?" Nemesis asked.

What was that all about now? "No, not that I ..." Jesse stopped suddenly. "Well, they did live on Juno station when you attacked it. They moved back to Yuma when Cavalry Command decided to give up the station afterwards."

Nemesis did some quick calculations in his head. "You weren't with them then?"

"No, I was only born about a year after that." Jesse told him.

"You're younger than I thought." Nemesis stated.

"About one year, or exactly nine months after the attack?" asked Jean Claude.

Jesse stared at him. "What?!"

"You are half Outrider." Nemesis said as if talking about the weather.

"What?!" repeated Jesse, this time staring at Nemesis.

"Moku analysed your blood and found Outrider genes as well as Fleshling ones. You say your parents were both Fleshlings, though?"

"Yes, definitely." Jesse confirmed, but got only incredulous looks. "They both had round ears and so do I, see?" he pushed back his hair to show off his perfectly human ears.

"Round ears, but teal hair." Jean Claude pointed out. "You've got a little bit of both parents there."

"I am not ..."

"Do you have a picture of your parents?" Nemesis interrupted Jesse's protests.

"Yes, somewhere." Jesse admitted. He knew exactly where that picture was, but Nemesis didn't need to know that.

"Do you look a lot like them?" Nemesis continued calmly.

"A little." Jesse said rather unwillingly. "More like my mother."

Nemesis nodded. "And your father? In what respect do you look like him?"

Jesse thought about it, but didn't come up with anything. "I never had much in common with my father. That happens sometimes. I probably take more after a grandparent."

"Or, he wasn't really your father." Nemesis stated. "Not biologically."

"No, no that's normal. A lot of humans don't look much like their parents." Jesse insisted. "Outriders and humans can't interbreed. We're from different dimensions. Hell, if we can't get the same diseases how could we ..."

"Actually, you've got the same illness Jean Claude does." Nemesis informed him calmly. "Now, please excuse me, I have to find your father."

"I already told you my father is dead!" Jesse yelled after him. "He was shot by a human outlaw, damn it!"

"Jesse, please, my head hurts enough already." Jean Claude pleaded.

Somehow that got through to Jesse. "I'm human." he told the Outrider more softly. "Human. How should it even be possible? My mother loved my father. She'd never have . . ."

"You know, I've heard about the attack on that space station." Jean Claude said rather conversationally. "It caused quite a scandal here."

"A scandal?" Jesse asked a little confused. What did that have to do with him?

"Yes, I was still a child at the time, but everybody was talking about it. The attack was mostly meant to gather information about Fleshlings. Commander Laxus was in charge. Well, more or less, I suppose. It was an almost completely free project of his. He only had to report the results back to Nemesis. Hardly the kind of mission you can make a big mess of normally."

"That's a matter of perspective." Jesse remarked sarcastically. "Is that the Commander Laxus that's in charge of some outpost that never seems to do anything?"

"The same. The station fell surprisingly easily and Laxus' people hacked into the computers without a problem, but he lost control of his warriors and they started to 'play' with the humans."

"Play?"

"And it wasn't all taunting and torture either." Jean Claude said without looking at Jesse. "People were very disgusted by some of the things they heard and Laxus and his entire troop ended up on that outpost in the middle of nowhere. They really don't have anything to do there except watch for any possible attackers out of an uninhabited region of space."

"Must be fun."

"I'm sure." Jean Claude grinned. Then after a while: "It's a good thing, you know."

"What is?"

"Being an Outrider."

"Moku doesn't know a thing about humans. He made some mistake."

"He's the best doctor we have." Jean Claude stated. "He'd never make a mistake about Outrider genes.

"He must have." Jesse whispered to himself. Because if Moku hadn't made a mistake, then what was he?

 

Next: Jesse’s back on his feet and trying to deal with the Outriders’ reactions to the news, Nemesis has a guest nobody likes and Jean Claude likes sugar.


	3. Commander Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesse’s back on his feet, but still in a bad mood and Nemesis has a meeting with one of his least popular commanders. “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

Chapter 3: Commander Laxus

Despite Jean Claude's original assumption, both of them were back on their feet a week later and Jesse was doing his best to forget the whole disaster. Unfortunately he was reminded of it every time he heard the soldiers’ excited whispering wherever he passed.

They were whispering in their own language, of course, but it unnerved Jesse almost as much as the curious stares they were giving him. Admittedly he was also doing his best to look human, opting to wear very human clothes as much as possible whenever there was no need to run around in his battle armour. He'd even changed his hair style to allow his human ears to show.

It finally got too much when one of his own men got stuck in the middle of his report stuttering and staring at Jesse and couldn’t go on.

"Alright, soldier!" Jesse barked at him. "Could you please enlighten me as to what is so fascinating about my person that it makes you forget your job?"

"Well ... um ... Sir ... It's just ...just ..."

Jesse shot him a look.

"Just that I heard you're actually not a Fleshling, after all." the soldier finished bravely.

"I'm human, soldier. Always was, always will be. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sir. Of course not. ... But they say your father was actually one of us and ... uh, well, ... You've got to admit that's rather disgusting. I mean, with a Fleshling? Eeewwww!"

"Oh, so I'm disgusting?" Jesse glowered.

"No, no, Sir. Not you. Your father is, Sir."

Jesse sighed. "Just get out of here and don't come back until you remember the rest of your report." he hissed.

The Outrider fled from his office before he'd even finished the sentence.

'Great, just great.' thought Jesse. 'Now I can't even work in peace anymore. And I thought they had a problem when they only knew I was human. I really ought to get back at Moku for this.'

Unfortunately it was quite hard to find something he could do to an Outrider he barely knew and couldn't even communicate with. Maybe Jean Claude would help him?

Or he could take it out on Nemesis for letting the information get to the soldiers in the first place. Yes, bothering Nemesis sounded like it would take his mind off his problem.

On his way to Nemesis' strategy planning room he met Jean Claude who appeared to be headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey Jesse, where are you going?" Jean Claude greeted him happily.

"Looking for Nemesis." Jesse growled.

"So am I." Jean Claude answered. "Join me?"

Jesse blinked at that. If Jean Claude was looking for his Nastiness, wasn't he going in the wrong direction?

"They told me he's in his office." Jean Claude explained.

"In his office? Why ever would Nemesis be in his office?" That was usually one of the least likely places to find his Nastiness. Unless he was intending to intimidate somebody he used the strategy planning room for all meetings and discussions.

"Well, I heard that an unscheduled shuttle arrived half an hour ago." Jean Claude shrugged. "I suppose we have an important visitor."

Thus they made their way to Nemesis' office. It was a big, very impressive room, but right now it seemed almost crowded. Several other commanders were there standing against the wall behind Nemesis who was actually sitting at his huge, heavy desk, which Jesse had never seen him do before.

In front of that desk stood yet another commander. One Jesse had never seen before, though Jean Claude apparently knew what was going on, because Jesse heard him mutter "Ups." at the sight of the stranger. Had they come at a bad moment?

The strange commander turned around when he heard them enter. He was tall with hair almost the same shade of teal as Jesse's, but didn't have the fit and well muscled look Jesse was used to from the other Outriders. This one looked like he hadn't been training for a while.

Jesse sneered at him.

The strange commander sneered back. -And whatever is that ... thing?- he commented at the sight of Jesse's ears and clothing. -An Outrider or a filthy little Fleshling?-

"A Human." Jesse declared. The comment may have been in Outrider language, but not hard to understand at all. Especially with all the practise Jesse had had during his stay in med bay.

-Outrider.- insisted Jean Claude earning himself an angry look from Jesse.

-Neither.- sneered Razzle.

-Actually, he's both.- Nemesis stated calmly, interrupting Jesse's daydream about wrapping his hands around Razzle's ugly neck and squeezing a little. -Half of each, to be precise.-

-Huh?- made the stranger and Jesse quickly corrected his estimation of the guy's intelligence downward. Not that it had been very high to start with.

-Yes, huh.- Nemesis confirmed. -Huh happens to be the reason you are here, but right now I'm more interested in your answer to my earlier question. Why did it take you a week to get here, when last time I checked the journey still took three days?-

That was a bit beyond Jesse's knowledge of the Outrider language, but he did get the suspicion that he had something to do with the stranger's presence. That did nothing to endear the stranger to him.

-My Lord, I had no idea it was this urgent. We were very busy at the outpost when your message arrived and I thought to get things finished before leaving would be in your interest.-

Even Nemesis' mask looked surprised at that announcement. -Ah, and what was that important task that couldn't wait until you got back, Laxus?-

Jesse froze at the sound of that name. Was that really the man indirectly responsible for his existence? And what did Nemesis want with him?

-The yearly cleaning of the outpost, my Lord.- Laxus answered with only minimal hesitation.

-The yearly cleaning?- Nemesis repeated. -You do take your work seriously, don't you, Commander Laxus? I have never before heard of an officer who could actually be bothered to get actively involved in such affairs as the scrubbing of walls. Do tell me, is that the highlight of your year?-

Laxus actually blushed, which was quite an interesting sight thanks to the slightly greenish tinge of his skin. Yes, the yearly cleaning was the most exciting thing that ever happened at his outpost. That and the arrival and departure of the supply shuttles.

-Fascinating as it might be, I have a more important task for you.- Nemesis continued. -I hope you will give it similar attention.-

-Certainly, my Lord!- Laxus exclaimed happily. Finally he was actually getting to do something worthy of his station and talents again!

-As you already noticed, my friend Jesse here looks like a Fleshling and I actually hired him thinking that's what he was. Recently however it was brought to my attention that his hair colour does not occur in Fleshlings and a blood test revealed that he is in fact part Outrider. His mother was one of the Fleshlings that lived on Juno station. Jesse was born a while after your ... um ... whatever you call that mess you made there.-

Laxus blushed again. That mess was the reason for all his troubles and he really couldn't see what was wrong with letting a bunch of victorious soldiers have their fun. After all it would have taken some time and energy, he hadn't had to spare, to stop them. Okay, yes, so he had taken a little time to participate in the fun and games, but a man needed to get some recreation from time to time.

-Well, seeing as you are responsible for your soldiers’ behaviour and we do not know which one of them is responsible for Jesse’s existence, I suppose you will ...-

-But my Lord! A simple gene scan should be able to determine the ... thing’s ... father.- Laxus squeaked almost panicking.

Nemesis pretended to weigh that argument. -If you really wish to gene scan all your troops you may of course do so. That would be about five hundred people, or so, wouldn’t it?-

Laxus gulped then brightened. -About two hundred are female, though and wouldn’t have to be scanned.-

-Well, if you are going to gene scan three hundred people, we shouldn’t let that much work go to waste, don’t you think, Laxus?- Somehow Laxus must have walked right into Nemesis’ trap. At least that was the only reason Jesse could imagine for him to sound so pleased.

-Of course not, my Lord.- Laxus confirmed eagerly. -What do you propose I do with the results?-

-If there is one, there are likely to be more.- Nemesis stated. -Why don’t you develop a plan how to find them? I’m sure one of my more competent commanders will find time to supervise the execution, if you come up with something not entirely moronic.-

-Yes, my Lord.- Laxus said much less enthusiastically than before. Nemesis intended to have him supervised by an equal? Oh, the indignity!

-Jesse himself is quite competent and he also has an interest in the matter.- Nemesis continued.

-That half Fleshling thing!- Laxus squeaked. -It isn’t even old enough to be an officer.-

-He’s quite the expert on Fleshling culture and tactics.- Nemesis informed him calmly. -And he keeps his troops in line. You could learn a lot from him, Laxus ... Of course the downside is that he requires a translator. But that gives me an excuse to find you a second competent supervisor, if I can spare one. ... Maybe I could send Razzle instead. I think he’s getting a little bored. We’ll see how the situation is when you present your plans.-

-Yes, my Lord.- Laxus said once again sounding defeated. -I won’t disappoint you.-

-Somehow I doubt that.- muttered Nemesis. -And Laxus?-

-Yes, my Lord?-

-Do remember that there have occasionally been other incidents since Juno Station and also consider the undercover agents we planted among the Fleshlings. I do believe seduction is one of the tools of their trade. I would like to have all those children.-

-Yes, my Lord.- Laxus turned to leave then stopped again. -My Lord?-

-What is it, Laxus? Do you wish to meet our cleaning crew?-

-No, ... um ... I ... The results of the thing’s gene scan?-

-Go down to med bay. I’m sure Moku will be happy to share them with you.- Nemesis got up and walked around the desk, to lean against it facing the door. This pose was much more familiar to his commanders and they all relaxed a little. “Now, ... Jesse, what was it you wanted?”

“To borrow a few phantom chambers.”

The commanders froze once again.

“For temporary use only, of course.” Jesse amended.

Nemesis regarded him intensely. “Whatever for?”

“To solve a disciplinary problem.”

“Disciplinary problem? I thought Gattler said he’d taken care of that contraband ring?” Nemesis glared at said commander, who shrank back into a corner. He still hadn’t quite recovered from the three months he’d spent in a phantom chamber until Nemesis had grown bored of the punishment.

“I’m sure I did, Lord Nemesis.” Gattler hurried to say. “I haven’t seen any Fleshling sweets or liquor since.”

“Sweets and liquor?” Jesse repeated slightly amused.

“Personally I find Fleshling liquor rather dull, but ... there’s something to be said for sugar.” Jean Claude commented dreamily earning himself a sideward glance from Jesse.

“I’ll remember to keep the sugar packs next time I go out for coffee.”

“Fleshling food is not permitted in the vapour zone.” Gattler reminded Jesse.

“I’m human. I’m allowed human food.”

“Only half.” Razzle interjected predictably.

“But you’re not allowed to give it to Outriders.” Gattler insisted.

“I never said I was going to.”

“Why else would you keep it? I know you don’t like sugar in your coffee.” Razzle accused him.

“Maybe I’ll put it in my tea?” suggested Jesse.

“You intend to use it as bribes.” Razzle hissed.

“Prove it.”

“Damned little bastard.”

“Are you so sure who your father was, Razzle?” Jean Claude asked suddenly.

Jesse decided he had to find out later why that silenced Razzle so easily. And maybe he’d also look into that Outrider clan stuff. He’d never noticed any sorts of family bonds among the Outriders, but then he’d also never bothered to find out who was related to whom.

“I take it your disciplinary problem has nothing to do with contraband, then?” Nemesis demanded.

“No, It appears the common soldiers are gossiping about me, though.”

“Well, gossiping is one of their favourite and most harmless forms of entertainment.” Nemesis shrugged. “If that’s all they’re doing, leave them to it. The novelty will wear off soon enough.”

“They forget their reports over it, they whisper instead of working and they tell me I’m disgusting.” Jesse reported. “I do believe I should take some measures to remind them of proper respect. So can I borrow those phantom chambers, or do I have to kill someone?”

“Try assigning them cleaning duties.” Nemesis advised. “Laxus is the first person I ever met who enjoys that. ... Oh, and you might try not to provoke them.”

“Provoke them?” Jesse asked surprised.

“You used to cover those misshaped ears of yours.” Nemesis hinted.

“Their shape’s perfectly normal for a human.” Jesse returned.

“Exactly. It reminds people you’re part Fleshling.”

“They used to be fine thinking I’m all human.” Jesse countered.

“They used to be fine pretending they didn’t know you were a Fleshling.” Jean Claude corrected.

 

“Well, that was pointless.” Jesse told Jean Claude later on the way back to his office.

“Did you mean it about the sugar?” Jean Claude returned.

Jesse stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to stare at the Outrider. “I’m beginning to suspect Gattler has a reason to be worried about that.”

“Oh come on, it doesn’t do any harm, does it?” Jean Claude begged. “It’s just that we don’t have anything like it here.”

“I remember eating some sweet fruits for breakfast only yesterday.” Jesse countered.

“They’re not as sweet as sugar.” Jean Claude insisted.

“All right, all right, maybe I’ll get you your sugar.” Jesse gave in. “What was that with that Laxus guy?”

“He’s going to identify your father for us.” Jean Claude said eyeing Jesse a little more closely. “You know, he might not have to look very far.”

“What? I do hope you’re not implying ...”

“You have to admit there are certain similarities. You do look like an Artesz.” Jean Claude decided.

“I look like what?” Jesse almost yelled.

“An Artesz.” Jean Claude answered. “The teal hair, the form of your eyes. You’re small for an Artesz. They’re a rather tall clan, but then Fleshlings are generally smaller than Outriders so that makes sense.”

“And Laxus ...”

“Is the weapons master of clan Artesz.” Jean Claude grinned. “Rather embarrassing, if you ask me. We wouldn’t want to be caught dead with a weapons master like that.”

“Oh, and you really think that clown could be my father.” Jesse wrinkled his nose with distaste.

“There are a lot of Artesze in his troop. It’s quite the family enterprise.” Jean Claude shrugged. “I’ll bet you that you’re related to him somehow, even if only distantly.”

After that Jesse locked himself into his office for the rest of the day where he polished his weapons and armour until they gleamed. He didn’t want to see anybody right now, least of all Jean Claude ... or Laxus, if he was still around ... or more whispering soldiers ...

 

Next: Jesse’s pouting, Jean Claude tries to figure out why he hangs out with the half Fleshling and has a frightening thought . . . or would it be all hat bad?


	4. Fleshling Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s Jean Claude who has a problem. And he thinks Jesse will help? “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

Chapter 4: Fleshling Worries

Jean Claude went down to the space port after his talk with Jesse.

That hadn't gone over too well, he thought, but now Jesse had time to come to terms with the likely situation.

It worried him that the soldiers reacted with disgust to the news of Jesse's origins. He'd have expected them to be relieved. Half Fleshling was better than full Fleshling, right? Fleshlings were animals that could talk in the eyes of most Outriders. After all they didn't even know how to jump dimensions.

Yes, they were primitive, but not that far from developing into an actual civilisation. Jean Claude at least was quite willing to accept that at least some Fleshlings qualified as people.

It hadn't always been that way. During his time as a spy in the Fleshling dimension he'd gotten to know them rather well against his will and when he'd come back home, hoping to be free of the pests forever, there'd been Jesse.

He'd been quite pissed off when Nemesis had assigned him to baby-sit the Fleshling, not believing that a translator was really all Jesse needed.

And now? It had upset him to see Jesse's attempts to communicate with Moku on his own and today Jesse had understood Laxus' derogatory comment perfectly. He caught himself wondering how much longer Jesse would need him.

He should probably help him learn the Outrider language, encourage him to try to speak as well as just listen. Oddly it was something he didn't want to do.

What was so bad about Jesse no longer needing him? Why did he want to spend his time with the half-blood, while almost everybody else found him disgusting?

At random Jean Claude picked a worker out of a repair crew working on a nearby shuttle and asked him what he thought about Jesse.

-Well, I heard he's a really good Commander, Sir.- the man answered a little nervously. He was a simple mechanic. Soldiers, especially noble born officers didn't usually address him at all. If anything they talked to his boss.

-I mean his being half Fleshling.- Jean Claude specified. -How do you feel about that?-

The man shrugged. -Doesn't seem to have done him much harm.- he said after a moment. -It's weird, though. I mean, who'd want to do it with a Fleshling?- he grimaced.

-It's no different than with a woman.- Jean Claude said, then seeing the man's face added. -I had to seduce one to get the location of one of their soldiers once. It's not that bad once you get over the squickyness of it all.-

-Eeeewwww!- the man commented. -In that case I much prefer my menial job. It's cleaner.- he said indicating the oil stains on his work clothes.

-It's what you get for speaking good Fleshling, I suppose.- Jean Claude mused. -But like I already said, it could have been worse.- And to be totally honest with himself, he hadn't had to do it. He'd never had any orders to go after Colt in the first place.

-No half-breed kids then?- the mechanic asked sympathetically.

-No, no kids, half-blood or otherwise.- Jean Claude confirmed. -At least not yet.-

But as he walked on up to the control room a new thought came to him. Had he even stayed with that Linda Fleshling long enough to find out, if she'd gotten pregnant? What if there was a child after all? Stuck all alone among those primitive aliens. A helpless little infant that would never quite fit in with the primitives, just like Jesse had always been lost and alone among them.

At least that was the feeling Jean Claude got whenever Jesse mentioned his life with the Fleshlings. Jesse wouldn't admit to these things openly. You had to read between the lines to know what was going on inside him most of the time.

Jean Claude sighed. If he had a child with that Fleshling he had to find a way to rescue it from getting hurt the way Jesse had been.

But in order to rescue his child, he'd have to report the incident to Nemesis. Nemesis who hadn't been happy about the Colt-debacle at all after it had blown Jean Claude's cover among the Fleshlings. Was it worth risking to stir his Nastiness' anger anew over a child that most likely didn't even exist?

But the thought wouldn't leave him alone all day.

There was no way around it. He had to ask Jesse even if that might be a little too personal a question, he decided on his way to dinner.

Jesse wasn't there, though, nor had any of the kitchen staff seen him since breakfast.

-You mean he skipped lunch and is probably intending to skip dinner as well?-

-Yep.- said the old cook he was talking to. -He sometimes does that.-

-Not, if I can help it.- Jean Claude decided and grabbed a tray. -If he won't have dinner with me down here. We'll just both have to eat in his quarters.-

-This isn't a take away restaurant!- the cook protested.

-Oh, shut up. You've let me take food to Jesse before.- Jean Claude told him as he placed two plates filled with an unidentifiable red mash on his tray.

-That was when he was sick and couldn't come here and it was only his food. You're here, so you can eat here. If you want a picnic make it yourself! ... Hey, wait!- he yelled after Jean Claude who was already headed out the door. -You forgot the spoons!-

Jean Claude stopped. Right and that mash would be hard to eat using anything else.

-Here.- the cook handed him two spoons.

-Thanks.- and Jean Claude took off once again.

But Jesse wasn't in his quarters. Jean Claude knew the access code by now and didn't have to waste time getting help from maintenance to get in, but only found empty rooms.

So what next?

He went down to the hangar and checked the Badlander. Nothing.

Pretty little ship, though. Maybe he could convince Jesse to let him try it someday? Just for a little training flight?

That wasn't the current problem, though. Where was Jesse? He couldn't be working this late, could he?

Jesse's office door was locked and there was no light coming out from under it, but one of the guards down the corridor told him: -Yes, he's in there all right. Has been since before I started my shift. Nobody's gone in and nobody's come out all this time. I wonder what he's up to now.-

-Probably just sulking, because Nemesis wants to find his father and he doesn't.- Jean Claude shrugged -Or maybe it's because I told him he might be an Artesz. He wasn't exactly impressed with Laxus.-

-Who would be?- the other guard commented. -When has Laxus ever done anything worth mentioning? Aside from the Juno scandal, of course. Anyway, Jesse's old enough to take care of himself.-

-Except he sometimes forgets to eat.- Jean Claude sighed. -I'm going in there whether he wants it or not.-

The guards exchanged a look. -Good luck.-

It took almost five minutes of banging against the door and shouting until Jesse decided to let him in. Jean Claude took a quick look around the office as he entered. Apparently Jesse had just been sitting in the dark all this time. At least there was nothing on his desk. Not even a family photo, in fact.

"Okay, if you'd just turn on the light, I brought us some dinner."

"And if I don't?" He could hear Jesse smirk even if he couldn't see his expression in the dark.

"Then I'll have to do it myself. I like being able to see what I'm eating."

"I didn't invite you anyway." Jesse grumbled, but to Jean Claude's surprise the lights went on seconds later. "Better?"

"Better."

Jesse eyed the tray of food that now stood on his desk. "I'm not hungry."

"Can't be. You didn't have lunch."

"How would you know?"

"I asked the cooks."

"Oh, so you're having me watched now? You're not my mother, Jean Claude." Jesse said sharply. "And I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you and dinner sounded like a good excuse." It didn't seem a good idea to contest Jesse's claim. Arguing with Jesse never was a good idea, if you needed his help.

Jesse sat on the table and picked up his bowl of mash. "Whatever is that stuff?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it tastes good."

"Fine, so what did you want to talk about? Found any more possible relatives of mine?"

"No, I wanted to know about life with the Fleshlings." Jean Claude commented as casually as he could manage.

"Life with the Fleshlings? You know the Humans, Jean Claude. Better than most of your people. Hell, you pretended to be one for over a year, you speak our language without the slightest hint of an Outrider accent..."

Jean Claude smiled proudly. "It's a talent, you know. I can even do several different Fleshling accents, if I want to. "

"Whatever for?"

"Because it's easy for me." Jean Claude declared. "And it drives my father crazy. He hates alien languages, but it's what I do best."

"Right. So what could I tell you about Humans that you don't already know?"

"What it felt like to grow up among them. You've got Outrider blood. Did that make you feel different? Did you feel like you belonged there? If you'd stayed with them, do you think you'd have been okay? Can a half Outrider have a happy life among Fleshlings?"

Jesse winced. He put down his half finished mash, stood up and turned to stare at the wall, his back to Jean Claude. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please Jesse. I need to know." Jean Claude got up as well, but didn't quite dare to touch Jesse. "If there are others like you out there, are they okay?"

Jesse said nothing for a while and Jean Claude was almost ready to give up when suddenly Jesse's shoulders relaxed in defeat.

"I don't know." It was barely more than a whisper. "It's not easy growing up as an orphan. Those others wouldn't have to deal with that. They'd have their mothers at least. I'm not sure what my problem is, Jean Claude. Maybe it's just me."

"I never said there's anything wrong with you." Jean Claude said gently. This was going a little further than he'd intended.

"Didn't you?" Jesse said. "You thought it anyway. Why else would you ask?"

"Because... You aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Like I'd want anybody to know!" Jesse snorted.

"Ah, but this part has nothing to do with you. It's my secret and I need your word you'll keep it, if I tell you."

Jesse nodded slightly. "I'll keep yours as long as you keep mine."

"I ... had something with a Fleshling once. Not for long and not because I wanted to. Just one of Colt's ex-girls that I used to find him."

Jesse laughed. "Did you ever stop to consider whether you might be taking your hatred of the cowboy too far? This is turning into an obsession."

"You're one to talk about obsessions with Star Sheriffs." snorted Jean Claude.

Jesse just shrugged it off. "That's my business."

"Yes, well, but what if I have a half Fleshling child out there? Can I just leave it there? Don't I have a responsibility as a father? A responsibility to see that my child has a good life? What if that child ..."

Jesse held up a hand to stop him. "Is there a child or not, Jean Claude?" he asked sharply.

"I don't know!"

"Then find out before you start agonising over it."

"I'd have to go to the Fleshling dimension to do that."

"So?"

"So I'd have to explain to Nemesis why I want to go there."

"And there's a problem with that?"

"He was mad enough at me for going after Colt unauthorised. What's he going to say, if I tell him, I might have left behind an even bigger mess than we knew?"

Jesse fell silent for a while. Then suddenly said: "Tell Laxus."

"What!?"

"He's been ordered to find the children, right?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with..."

"So Nemesis would most likely pass the information to Laxus anyway. You'll have to leave the actual search to Laxus, of course, but Nemesis wouldn't have to know."

"Rely on Laxus?" Jean Claude frowned. "And I can't contact him right now."

"But he'll come back here with his plans. You can talk to him then."

Jean Claude thought for a moment. "If I miss him, will you tell him for me?"

"What makes you so sure I'll meet him?"

"He'll be bringing your father, remember?"

Jesse grimaced.

"He'll be your family then, Jesse Artesz." Jean Claude teased.

"Oh yeah?" Jesse frowned, then his head suddenly shot up to stare straight at Jean Claude. "What's your real name anyway?"

"Jean Claude." the Outrider shrugged. "You know that."

"That's a human name." Jesse pointed out. "Goes well with the French accent, though."

"I know. That's why I do it so often." Jean Claude grinned. "Naming children enemy names is an honoured tradition among Outriders. Don't ask me why, I don't know. It just is."

"It's not your full name, though." commented Jesse.

"Alright, I'm Jean Claude Istarsz Elhessar. Happy?"

"That's long."

"Well, they just had to pick a Fleshling double name."

"And the rest of it is the clan?"

"Elhessar's the clan. Istarsz defines more immediate family."

"Sounds like Istar." Jesse pulled a face.

"It's the Genitive."

"What?"

"Istarsz is the Genitive of Istar. Istar's in Fleshling. Only you put it after a noun instead of in front of it, so in Fleshling my name could be translated..."

"Hold it! You belong to Istar?!" Jesse interrupted Jean Claude eyes wide with horror.

"In a name it indicates lineage, not actual possession."

"It... it does what?"

"Istar's my father, so in that respect I'm his. Just like you've got those Fleshling names with son in the end. Johanson means son of Johan, Istarsz means son of Istar. I'd have told you your middle name, too, if I knew who your father is."

But Jesse barely heard the last part anymore. "Istar's your father?" he repeated several times trying to get to terms with that information. "Istar?"

Jesse considered himself lucky to not really know Istar. He'd seen Jean Claude talk to him a few times and wondered a little about what he'd thought was a rather unusual friendship.

Yes, the two did look a little alike, but in Jesse's eyes they had very little in common indeed.

Not that he'd ever talked to Istar, but his soldiers talked about him a lot, especially the younger ones. Istar apparently was the warrior academy's least popular teacher. He was famous for his brutal punishments and teaching style, which had earned him the nickname "the devil" among his students.

The only reason he showed up around here occasionally was that Nemesis apparently valued his advice, and maybe even friendship.

Whenever Jesse had met Istar the only reaction he'd gotten from him were disgusted looks, though. And that long before they'd found out about his parentage. The feeling had become quite mutual.

"Okay, now I almost feel sorry for you." he finally informed Jean Claude who was looking a little worried by now.

"Don't!" the Outrider hissed suddenly angry. "I love my father even if he's a little strict. It's not true that he's abusive. They all just don't understand. It's a family tradition to punish children harshly. It makes us strong, makes us the best warriors our army has. My father only wants the best for his children."

"Hey, calm down." This time it was Jesse who thought this conversation was going too far. 'Abusive? Oh shit!' What did he know about abusive parents and their children? "I don't even know Istar. He's never said a word to me. All I know is that I don't like the way he looks at me." Maybe it was just the way Istar treated his students that led to rumours that he abused his children? Jesse clung to that thought.

"He doesn't speak Fleshling. " Jean Claude explained a little calmer now. "And he won't learn it for you either. Racial pride is another family tradition, I guess. Primitive cultures are animals, even if they're not always that much behind us really. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between animals and people and we tend to solve it by just considering everyone we're not sure about an animal. And Fleshlings are a particularly difficult species."

"So I'm an animal?" Jesse hissed.

"Fleshlings are considered animals by our scientists, but you're not really a Fleshling. It might be a good idea to stop telling people that you are, though."

"So then I'm a half animal instead?"

"You're as much an Outrider as a Fleshling. If you can claim to be a Fleshling you can claim to be an Outrider just as well."

"Sure, I'd be very convincing." Jesse said bitterly. "I was raised as a Human, Jean Claude. It's what I understand. Outriders are just strange to me. What would I do, if I didn't have you to translate for me all the time?"

"Probably speak fluent Outrider by now." Jean Claude commented softly. He'd have to do something about this. Whether he liked it or not.

 

Next: Jean Claude has decided to teach Jesse the Outrider language ... whether Jesse wants it or not. Gattler is on Jesse’s side and still manages to make him angry. And Nemesis has a job for all three of them.


	5. Outrider Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Claude has his new pet project and he won’t let anyone stop him. Not even Jesse himself and definitely not Gattler. “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

Chapter 5: Outrider Troubles

The very next morning Jean Claude decided to start his new project. He arrived at breakfast with a rather dusty book under his arm and a very determined look in his eyes that immediately alerted the old cook.

-Jesse's already here. You've got no reason to abduct any of my food today.- he informed Jean Claude at once.

-I'm not even interested in your food.- Jean Claude told him. -I need to talk to Jesse.-

-Again?- asked a young kitchen aide.

-You don't want breakfast?- asked the cook alarmed.

-Maybe later.- Jean Claude declared and headed for Jesse's table.

Inconveniently Jesse was deep in a basics of strategy discussion with two sub-commanders who didn't quite seem to get the point of 'look before you leap'. Jean Claude didn't really want to know what had led to this discussion. Sometimes he got the impression that Nemesis intentionally gave Jesse his most stupid officers to baby-sit.

To be honest it was quite possible that he did. Jesse could usually think well enough for himself after all, so he wouldn't be in need of their advice and he knew to keep an eye on them. Then again stupidity got on his nerves and everybody else had to suffer his bad moods.

-Morning.- Jean Claude said deliberately in Outrider language and placed his book in front of Jesse's plate.

Jesse looked up. "What's that?"

"Outrider - Fleshling dictionary." Jean Claude declared proudly. "I haven't needed it in years and thought you might find it useful."

"Useful?"

"It helped me learn your language, so I suppose it can help you learn mine."

"Learn your language?" Jesse repeated as if the concept was completely new to him. "Whatever for?"

"Uh ... isn't there some rule against that?" one of the sub-commanders, most likely the more intelligent of the pair, asked.

Jean Claude grinned. "No, there isn't. No Fleshling's ever tried before and even if there were a rule against Fleshlings learning to speak Outrider, Jesse isn't really a Fleshling."

"Huh?" made the sub-commander looking to his friend for help. Unfortunately the only response he got was an equally confused look and a shrug.

Just where did Nemesis find those guys? They seemed even stupider than the last of Jesse's staff members he'd met and that was saying a lot.

Jesse picked up the book and turned over a few pages. "I don't read Outrider, Jean Claude and I already know all the English words. This is useless to me."

"No, it's not. You'll just have to start by learning our alphabet. I thought I could come to your office later, if you've got some time. It's a bit different from the Fleshling version, but not all that hard."

Jesse blinked at him. "If you're bored of being my translator, I'm sure we can find somebody else for the job." he said in a very cold tone that Jean Claude hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"I'm not." Jean Claude assured him hastily. "But I saw what problems you had with Moku and it'll be the same with your own family. You can't ask every Outrider to learn English, Jesse. If you're going to live here, you'll have to learn our language."

"I've gotten by just fine so far." Jesse informed him calmly, but he did take the book and at the moment that was the only thing that counted for Jean Claude.

The reading lessons didn't go as well as Jean Claude had hoped however. While Jesse turned out to be much more capable of repeating Outrider words and simple sentences than Jean Claude had expected he had a lot of trouble memorising the Outrider alphabet and his attempts at writing in Jean Claude's opinion were a disaster.

-No Jesse, you can't spell this s z e. What do you think we've got a letter for sze for?-

"You do realise that sze is a syllable rather than a letter, don't you?" Jesse frowned at him.

-Don't talk Fleshling with me. You're supposed to practise speaking Outrider.- Jean Claude shot back. -And it's a letter. There's one single symbol for it.-

"Look, you can either have a symbol for every letter, like in English, or you can have symbols for syllables like in Japanese, but you just can't go mixing them all the time. It's either s and z and e, or sze."

-It's sze. I've been telling you that for at least three days.- Jean Claude hissed. -And don't talk Fleshling.-

"But then why did you teach me separate letters for s, z and e first? It doesn't make sense to have them, if you can't use them."

In the heat of their argument neither of the two noticed the door opening.

-You can use them. You even have to use them. You just can't use them in place of sze. They're used separately, not together.- Jean Claude yelled. -And ...-

-Don't talk Fleshling.- Jesse finished for him. "If you've managed to teach me one thing it's that sentence, but I don't know what syllable is in Outrider, so I'll just stick to a language I can express what I mean in."

-Look, Jesse. You're not going to learn it, if you don't practise. You ...-

-Oh, just shut up, damn it.- One thing Jesse hadn't needed Jean Claude to help him with was learning Outrider curses. Jean Claude had discovered that he had quite an impressive collection of those as soon as he'd started insisting that Jesse had to talk Outrider during their lessons. Considering his vocabulary that was a rather tame reaction.

-Just try it, okay?- he begged.

"Just what are you two doing?" Commander Gattler was standing in the door looking quite confused.

-What does it look like I'm doing?- Jean Claude hissed. His patience was already worn very thin and Gattler looked like the perfect thing to take his frustration out on. -I'm trying to help Jesse learn our language.-

"Though, I still don't understand why I'm supposed to want to do that in the first place." Jesse added.

"Ah." said Gattler looking rather taken aback. "Well, Nemesis wants both of you in the strategy room five minutes ago."

As they hurried through the corridors Gattler grabbed Jean Claude's arm and held him back a little. -You do realise that Fleshlings can't learn our language, don't you? They're not intelligent enough. You're just torturing Nemesis' little pet for nothing.-

Jean Claude shot around. -Jesse is not a pet!- he yelled surprised at his own vehemence. -He's not a Fleshling and, if we're that much more intelligent than he is, how come he's the one that always comes up with the complicated plans you can never remember?-

-Okay, so he's got a few good tricks.- Gattler admitted. -And he's got an Outrider father, but that still doesn't make him equal to a full Outrider. Our language is complicated and he just didn't grow up with it.-

-We didn't grow up speaking Fleshling either!- Jean Claude hissed and slammed the door of the strategy room shut in Gattler's face.

Nemesis and the assembled Commanders watched in surprise as Gattler opened the door again very carefully and chose to stand next to Razzle rather than anywhere near Jesse and the still fuming Jean Claude.

"So what was that little stunt about?" Nemesis asked Jean Claude with the deceptive calm that usually indicated he was really mad at you.

"Uh ... a difference of opinions, your Nastiness. Nothing really important."

Surprisingly Nemesis let it slide. He had to have something really big on his mind to let the incident drop so easily. "Hard as it is to believe," he said instead. "It appears that Laxus has actually done a reasonably fast job this time. He has just informed us that he has identified Jesse's father and his plans are ready as well. Now, if Jean Claude and Gattler can settle their 'difference of opinions', I'd like them to have a look at said plans and report back to me with an actually executable plan."

"I'd like to see them too." Jesse interrupted. "I know the Humans best. I'll be able to predict their reactions."

"Those plans would be written in Outrider language." Nemesis commented. "Laxus doesn't know English, nor does anyone on his base."

"See." said Jean Claude and Gattler at the same time, then stopped and glared at each other.

"Maybe I should rethink that assignment." Nemesis suggested with a warning undertone to his voice. He didn't like it at all when he didn't know what his commanders were exchanging insults over. "Gattler and Razzle, perhaps?"

Just how had he found out how much it meant to Jean Claude to be a part of this?

"No, no, your Nastiness." Jean Claude assured him hastily. "The three of us will get along just fine. We can translate it for Jesse."

"Fine." decided Nemesis. "Jesse, aside from Fleshling reactions, you're also responsible for keeping those two from doing any serious harm to each other. And by serious harm I mean anything that will land either of them in med bay at any time that I might have a better use for him elsewhere."

"Sure, Nemesis, no problem." Jesse declared nonchalantly wondering how he was supposed to keep those two apart, if they really got mad. They were both heavier and stronger than he was and quite well trained in hand to hand combat. Not that he was afraid of either. ... Well, watching Gattler at sword training did leave him slightly disquieted most of the time. He sometimes wondered what Saber Rider would make of the traditional two sword fighting style of the Outriders, especially against an expert like Gattler.

"Good. Failure to comply will meet with very ... interesting consequences. You have about three days to finish whatever you're working on right now. I want you to lend your full attention to Laxus' project when he arrives." Nemesis continued. "He'll also be bringing your father to meet you, Jesse. I suppose he'll be eager to get to know you."

"Well, I'm not at all eager to meet him." Jesse frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's your father."

"Thanks, I much preferred the Human."

"Oh, come on. It'll be nice to have a family again, won't it?" Nemesis coaxed. "You've got to be lonely sometimes. Your father will be somebody you can talk to."

"I believe you just told me that he doesn't even speak English."

"He'll learn. It's not a difficult language. Some of our most stupid soldiers speak it."

"If you are referring to that new sub-commander you've given me, we really need to talk about that."

"Why? Do you have a problem with him?" Nemesis' voice was just too innocent.

"Well, I don't quite understand how he got to be an officer in the first place." Jesse commented. "He's got trouble using any machine that's got more than two buttons. I haven’t dared to let him near any of our vehicles, yet, but there’s been some damage to a few com units and computer terminals."

"He's the oldest son of the head of a very noble clan." Nemesis admitted. "I can't quite fire him. It'd have political consequences."

"Then put him in somebody else's troop. I've already got two others that aren't much brighter. I've met Outriders with half a brain. Why can't I get any on my staff?"

"Nobody else wants him." Nemesis shrugged. "And you're in the habit of working around your sub-commanders anyway so I didn't think it'd be a problem. If you had a way to communicate with them you could keep some of Laxus' staff after we rescue those children, but as it is I can only give you soldiers that speak English. They're not so easy to find."

-I might just surprise you.- Jesse informed him coldly. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer and keep some of Laxus' people after all."

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone stared at Jesse. Then suddenly several people started talking at once.

Nemesis silenced them by taking one single step towards Jesse. He looked him up and down then turned to Jean Claude. -Is he really up to that?-

-Maybe not yet.- Jean Claude said after a moment. -But, if he isn't now, he soon will be.-

 

-See, our work's worth it, after all.- Jean Claude told Jesse on the way out.

-So maybe he'll learn to speak well enough to be understood, but reading and writing is just too much. It's too hard for a little Fleshling brain.- Gattler commented. -Give it up.-

-Is not.- Jesse insisted angrily. He'd prove to Gattler that Humans weren't stupid. Ha! Considering what he'd seen from the Outriders so far Humans were a lot brighter than they were.

He had to concede that Nemesis was highly intelligent, though and Jean Claude could usually follow his thoughts without problems as well.

He wasn't sure about some of the others. Gattler often seemed completely confused at the suggestions Jesse made and Razzle tended to just sit back and listen silently, whenever they were discussing more complicated plans.

Sometimes Jesse thought he just preferred to listen in unnoticed, because he occasionally did make a comment or suggestion near the end of the discussion, but at other times he was more inclined to believe that Razzle simply had no clue what was going on.

Grammis usually could follow arguments that were based on military reasons, but openly admitted he didn't understand a thing when Jesse brought Psychology into the discussion. Then again none of the Outriders he knew were particularly good at Psychology, not even that of their own race. Jean Claude seemed to understand it best, but it appeared to be mostly intuition and things he'd picked up from Jesse.

Maybe the Warrior Academy didn't teach as much Psychology as the Star Sheriff Academy? It would probably have done Nemesis some good to learn it, though on the other hand, the way he used what Jesse had taught him about it was bad enough. Who knew what new ways of punishment Nemesis might invent, if he really understood what was going on in his commanders' minds.

 

Next: Laxus comes back for another visit and he’s even got Jesse’s father with him. But does Jesse want to meet either of them?


	6. Meeting the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Laxus returns with Jesse’s father, but does Jesse really want to get to know him? “” means somebody’s talking in English, -- in outrider language.

Chapter 6: Meeting the Father

Three days weren't enough time for Jesse to really learn the Outrider language in, but with his new-found will to succeed he did make quite some progress at reading, though his spelling problems continued to drive Jean Claude up the walls.

He was able to speak in mostly grammatically correct, though simple, sentences in normal day to day conversations, such as military orders and reports, simple strategic planning, food, trading insults and weapons training.

Jean Claude was also trying to explain such things as clan relations and clan life, but with much less success. After his first confusion at Jesse's difficulties with these particular topics the Outrider finally realised just how big a passive vocabulary Jesse had already had when they'd started. Words and phrases he was likely to have heard before were much easier to work with than the completely new ones taken from civilian life.

-We should have sent you on holiday sometimes.- he informed Jesse after a particularly disappointing attempt at memorising the outlay of a typical Outrider clan home and the names of the rooms inside.

-What for?- Jesse answered with a shrug. -What I done with it?-

-What would I have done.- Jean Claude corrected. Speculation still was a problem. -You'd have gotten to know a few things about civilian life. If you'd ever been in an Outrider house, you'd know what it looks like and what the rooms are called. You had no problem telling me the name of every room in a military base.-

-Who invite me into their home?- Jesse snorted.

-Who would invite me.- Jean Claude corrected again. -What's your problem with the word would? You even manage passive sentences. Why can't you say would?-

-Would.- Jesse repeated obligingly. -So who would invite me?-

-I would.- Jean Claude declared, but then amended. -If I were of any other clan, I would have. My family would not have been pleased to see you, I'm afraid.-

-What's with your family?- Jesse sighed. Ever since he'd started to show an interest in Outrider families Jean Claude had been making these odd comments about the house of Elhessar.

-Racial pride.- was all Jean Claude seemed willing to say about it. -Never mind now. You'll get to know your own clan soon enough. You'll learn easily enough from them.-

-I'm not planning on learning anything from those ...-

-Jesse!- Jean Claude admonished him. -No cursing! I know you know those words.-

Jesse frowned at him, but subsided. -I don't want to meet them. I don't care who they are. I had a Human family. That's enough.-

-They're dead, though.- Jean Claude reminded him. -And knowing your lineage will help you when meeting new Outriders. If you really are an Artesz, you won't have to prove you deserve to be a warrior anymore. It's your birthright as a member of a warrior clan. Any Outrider will respect that.-

-You don't respect house Artesz.- Jesse argued.

-They haven't produced any really good commanders in a while. You saw what a clown Laxus is. But that's something everybody has to prove on his own.- Jean Claude grinned suddenly. -You know, house Artesz might profit from you as much as you from them.-

-What?- Jesse started. -How's it good to have an illegitimate half blood?-

Jean Claude almost winced. He deliberately hadn't taught Jesse these words. Wherever had he picked them up? -You'd earn them some new respect. Prove that the house hasn't completely lost its bite. They did have some great commanders only three or four generations back, but looking at Laxus' lot you'd think the potential might be lost forever. Having a well known commander among its members is a credit to every clan. Just look at Razzle. He's illegitimate, too, but one of the most important and valued members of his clan.-

So that was what Jean Claude had meant when he'd asked Razzle about his father. -Is that why Razzle's so harsh? Because he has something to prove?-

Jean Claude stopped and stared at Jesse for a moment. Jesse could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. -You might be on to something there. I've never thought about it before, but he is very touchy about the circumstances of his birth. It's more than just being illegitimate and not knowing his father, you know. His mother was only eighteen when he was born.-

How would that be significant, Jesse wondered. Unless ... -Eighteen is too young to have children?- he asked.

Jean Claude nodded. -She was still a child herself. The age of passage for Outriders is twenty.-

-Twenty?- Jesse stared at him. "Twenty?!"

Jean Claude nodded again. -You shouldn't even be allowed to be a soldier yet, much less a commander, so I guess we'll have to stick with the Fleshling tradition as far as it concerns you. Then again, we've got really nice ceremonies for the twentieth birthday and Fleshlings don't really do anything about it at all.- Jean Claude added playing with the band he wore around his wrist absent-mindedly.

Jesse's eyes followed the movements of Jean Claude's fingers over the band. All Outriders he knew wore these bands, though you hardly ever noticed them, unless they fiddled with them as Jean Claude was doing right now.

-Ceremonies?- he asked curiously.

-Yes, it's when we get these.- Jean Claude nodded at the wristband.

-So this thing means you're an adult?-

-Exactly. It's given to you at the end of the ceremony by a teacher or mentor and replaces the necklace children wear.-

-Necklace?-

"Necklace." Jean Claude translated. -That is given by a family member, usually the head of clan, but sometimes your father or grandfather, on the tenth birthday.-

-Gattler has two wristbands.- Jesse remarked suddenly. -One on each arm.-

Jean Claude nodded almost proudly. -So have Razzle and Grammis, if you look more closely.-

-But you don't?-

-I'm too young. The second is given by a friend on your thirtieth birthday.-

-So you can tell an Outrider's age from looking at his hands.- Jesse realised surprised.

-Yes, maybe you should have the ceremony on your twentieth birthday after all. Just to fit into the system.- Jean Claude suggested.

Jesse laughed, then noticed that he was serious. -You think?-

-Yes, I think it would be good.- Jean Claude smiled at him. -It's up to you, of course, and you've got three years to make up your mind.-

At first Jesse just shook his head about it, but as he watched the people around him over the next days really looking for the bands on their arms for the first time his own wrist began to feel oddly naked and he began to wonder whether he should ask Laxus to give him at least a necklace to prove that he was at least older than ten. As weapons master Laxus ought to be authorised to do that, right?

 

The message that Commander Laxus' shuttle was coming in reached Jesse over the com-system as he was just stepping out of the shower the morning of the sixth day after Nemesis’ announcement. Just like Laxus to be late. Well, at least that meant Jesse didn't have to get changed for the occasion.

Digging through the trunk he'd brought with him when he'd first arrived in this dimension he found an old pair of torn jeans he'd completely forgotten he owned and a tee-shirt with a skull design. Yes, these clothes would do nicely. He dressed quickly, then took the time to tie back his hair leaving his ears, that he'd been hiding again lately, clearly visible.

He'd thought about spiking his hair or dying multicoloured strands into it for the occasion, but either would have distracted from his ears and round ears were definitely more provocative than any hairstyle he could come up with. Outriders seemed very liberal about he way people wore their hair anyway and Jesse just loved to provoke people.

The soldiers already present at breakfast just shook their heads or grinned when he entered. Particularly his own troops took it lightly. They were used to their commander's antics and now that they knew his actual age probably just considered it cute childish behaviour. He'd even heard one of them comment: -Well, teenagers like to experiment with crazy styles. I heard it's important for their development.- to his fellow guard once.

Gattler joined him a few minutes later.

-So, you've heard then?- he commented taking in Jesse's new look.

Considering his protests against Jean Claude's Outrider language lessons Gattler was surprisingly willing to help Jesse practise. Jesse would have thought that he was insecure about his English, if he hadn't been one of the most fluent Outriders at the language. As one of the commanders most frequently active in the Humans' dimension Gattler had had a lot of practise and it showed.

-Yes, I heard. Did they ring you out of the shower too?-

-No, out of bed.- Gattler grimaced. -Woke the rest of the dorm up as well.-

One of the few advantages of being the only human in the Outrider army was that Jesse had his quarters to himself, a luxury he shared only with Nemesis himself. Everybody else lived in dorms of sometimes up to twenty people, though the commanders did live in smaller groups.

Jesse had never asked why he hadn't just been assigned to one of the dorms. It seemed like a bad idea to suggest to Nemesis.

-Oh no, Jesse, no no no no.- was Jean Claude's first comment when he arrived. -Where did you find those clothes?-

-Brought them with me from Yuma.- Jesse answered calmly. -I just never wear them.-

-Then what gave you the idea to wear them today? You're not going to make a good first impression on your father looking like that.-

-I think that's the idea.- Gattler interjected and calmly plopped another thrathis fruit into his mouth.

-It is.- Jesse confirmed and followed his example. Thrathis fruits looked a lot like cherries, but were slightly sour, more juicy and, best of all, lacked the stone. Jesse had no idea how the hell thrathis trees reproduced without stones or similar seeds, but the fruits definitely made a very good breakfast.

-Don't you care about getting along with your family at all?- Jean Claude pleaded.

-No.- Jesse selected another fruit, a sotesz this time, yellow and a little dry, but more filling than thrathis and quite tasty as well.

Jean Claude pushed his tray away from himself in frustration. -You're impossible, Jesse. Absolutely impossible.-

-I know. The humans already told me long ago.- Jesse said around his sotesz.

-Aren't you going to eat anything?- Gattler suggested. -They'll call us to the hangar any moment now.-

-Don't you care about Jesse's relationship with his father at all?- Jean Claude asked him.

-No.- Gattler said in a passable imitation of Jesse's human accent.

Jean Claude looked from one to the other. -You're getting as bad as he is.- he groaned.

-Look, don't you think it's Jesse's business whether he wants to recognise his Outrider family or not? It's not like he owes them anything other than his existence and they didn't give him that intentionally. What they did on Juno station was wrong and now you expect him to thank them for it? I think Jesse has a right to be angry at them.-

This time Jesse did stop eating. Gattler was the last person he'd have expected to come up with something like that. -You thought that up on your own?- he asked honestly impressed.

-Well, I talked about it with some of the others. It was actually Razzle who brought that point up.- Gattler admitted.

-Razzle said I have a right to be angry?- Jesse asked incredulously. -Razzle said I'm right?-

-Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean he can't have the same opinion as you sometimes.- Gattler shrugged. -Razzle's clever, knows what you're up to even when I don't understand a thing.-

-I don't think he'd repeat his opinion to you anyway, Jesse.- Jean Claude commented. -What he'll tell a friend privately and what he'll admit to officially are two different things. He still won't be any nicer to you.-

Maybe so, but Jesse was beginning to get a different view of Razzle.

Less than half an hour later they were at the hangar to greet Laxus. Nemesis hadn't bothered to show up.

-He's showing his lack of respect for Laxus.- Jesse explained when Gattler expressed his surprise at that. -He isn't worthy of Nemesis' time.-

-He was last time he was here.- Gattler argued.

-Then he wanted to intimidate him to get him to actually work.- Jean Claude said simply. -Now that he's got what he wants he doesn't have to bother with him. That's why he already gave us our assignment days ago.-

-And woke us up this morning.- Gattler commented grumpily.

-We know you're tired, Gat. Give it a rest.- Jesse recommended earning odd glances from his companions for the use of the nickname.

At that moment the shuttle's ramp came down however and all three turned their attention toward the opening in which Laxus appeared. The weapons master of house Artesz leaned against some crate that had been readied for unloading waiting for the ramp to come to a complete standstill, before descending lazily.

Behind him followed another Outrider, more athletic and with hair a slightly darker shade of teal. This one had alert brown eyes and was probably quite handsome by Outrider standards.

He definitely cared about his looks a lot, Jesse thought at the sight of his, despite the long journey, impeccably pressed uniform.

-Oh no!- Jean Claude groaned beside Jesse. -Not him. Please not him! He just can't be Jesse's father.-

-What's so impossible about it?- Gattler asked. -We should really have expected it. At least he won't have much of a problem dealing with the situation.- He grinned. –I heard he already has five other bastards.- he added at Jesse's questioning look. -From four different mothers. Not to mention his two legitimate children. He's got no good name left to lose and a lot of experience with kids.-

-He hasn't got any experience with Jesse, though.- Jean Claude reminded Gattler. -I doubt his other kids are that deliberately difficult.-

Jesse smirked. -I'll show him. Just wait and see.-

-Jesse Marzzesz Artesz.- Jean Claude whispered as the two new arrivals came closer. -That's your real name.-

Marzze, as he was apparently called, struck a heroic pose as the two came to a stop at the bottom of the ramp then glanced around and visibly deflated at the realisation that there were no females present, not even Fleshling ones.

-Does that mean that he's Jesse's father then?- Gattler managed to put so much disgust into the question that even Laxus winced.

-Indeed he is.- Laxus confirmed trying to smile it off. -That's my cousin Marzze.- he introduced.

-We've heard of him.- Gattler commented.

-Really?- Marzze drew himself up again.

-Nothing good, though.- Jesse added with a sneer. -Are you sure I'm related to either of you?-

-Definitely, yes.- Laxus' smile widened while Marzze frowned deeply regarding Jesse intently from head to toes.

-See, Fleshlings are intelligent.- Jean Claude commented to Gattler. -At least Jesse can't be taking after his father.-

-There's always the chance a child takes after his grandparents.- Gattler suggested. -We're not here to discuss the wonders of heredity, however. The three of us are to check your strategy plans for his Nastiness.- he informed Laxus.

-Should we take them to your office or mine?- Jean Claude asked Gattler.

-Office?- Laxus and Marzze protested before Gattler had a chance to answer.

-Oh, come on.- Laxus continued. -We've had a very long journey. We need to get some rest first.-

-I don't think his Nastiness will agree.- Jesse remarked dryly. -He likes fast results.-

-We could transfer our work to a more comfortable place, though.- Marzze suggested. -We could drive into the city and work at a bar, for example. That ought to be an acceptable compromise, don't you think?-

-Er ...- was all Jean Claude got out. -What of security?-

-It does sound reasonable.- Gattler started.

-Then we are decided.- Laxus declared joyfully. -Now who has a hovercar to get us there?-

Jesse glanced to Jean Claude worriedly.

-Well, as long as they hand over those plans.- Jean Claude shrugged. -His Nastiness doesn't have to know where they did it, right?-

Jesse frowned. Going out with his new-found family didn't sound like that great an idea to him, but it seemed too late to stop them. He only hoped they could get it over with fast.

 

Next: Marzze brings out the family photos, there’s a drinking competition and Jesse is left with a rather difficult problem to solve . . . Just where the hell is the ignition?!


	7. How to Drive a Hovercar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Marzze brings out the family photos, Laxus wants a drinking contest and Jesse has no driving licence. A perfect recipe for disaster.

Chapter 7: How to Drive a Hovercar

They used Gattler's hovercar to get into town and after about an hour and a half found an establishment that met with Marzze's reluctant approval and no flat out refusal from any of the others. In fact the only thing Jesse found wrong with it was the half naked serving girls. Not that they didn't look pretty, but they were supposed to be here on business and it didn't look like Marzze would be able to resist distraction.

Then again Marzze was only here because he was Jesse's father. The only one they needed to actually bother with was Laxus. Not that Laxus was much better than Marzze, but at least he was able to keep his hormones in check better than his cousin.

Jean Claude ordered a large bowl of refreshment fruits for their table in the hopes that that would keep the serving girls away and their guests happy, then turned to Laxus who was annoying Gattler with comments about the decor.

-So, lets get started.- he suggested.

-What? ... Oh! Oh yes, the plans. ... Where did I put the ... Right, right. I'm afraid I forgot my briefcase in the car. Marzze why don't you show them those photos while I go get them?-

Marzze however was currently busy eyeing the behind of a light-blue-skinned serving girl who was bent over the table behind him. He licked his lips absent-mindedly as he stretched his hand over to give it a slight pat.

The girl started upright and moved a few steps to the left to get out of his reach.

Marzze gave a disappointed sigh.

-Marzze! Hey, Marzze!- Laxus waved at him jovially.

-Huh, what?-

-The photos, Marzze.- Laxus reminded him.

-Ah, ah yes.- Marzze nodded and started digging around in his pocket. -I brought a few pictures of my closest family. Thought Jesse would like to know a little about them before he meets them.-

-I have no intention of meeting anybody.- Jesse frowned.

Marzze regarded him once again and frowned as well. -I'm not all that happy about it either, but Laxus says his Nastiness insists you're part of the family. Ah, there they are.-

Jean Claude almost groaned. Did those two have to be this honest with each other? This way Jesse would never learn to accept his Outrider family.

Marzze finally pulled out a small holopicture projector and sat it on the table right next to the fruit bowl.

-There.- he declared as he turned it on. -This is me with my wife, your mother. Her name's Irzhe and she's a scientist. A common born member of our house. We've been married for fifteen years now.-

Irzhe was a blond, pink skinned Outrider woman who looked about a decade younger than her husband. Her smile in the picture seemed false. Considering what Gattler had told him about Marzze's bastards Jesse assumed that it wasn't a happy marriage. Not that he cared in the slightest. He wished Laxus would get back with those plans. A help seeking glance towards Jean Claude was answered with a nod towards the damn holo projector. So his only ally was deserting him as well?

-And here we have a baby photo of your brother Cozz.- Marzze continued happily. -He doesn't look like that anymore of course. He's grown a bit over the 21 years since then. Here's a more recent picture.- Marzze declared proudly.

Jesse regarded the picture of a young Outrider with short cropped teal hair and slightly bluish skin. Yes, he did get the impression that Cozz was indeed very tall.

And he was expected to consider that blue thing his brother? No, absolutely not. Cozz could stay just wherever he was and preferably Marzze and the rest of his brood right with him.

-Quite the chip off the old block.- Marzze continued beaming at the picture. -Despite the unfortunate fact that his original mother is a common farm girl. Takes after his father fortunately. Right now he's in his second year of officers' training at the Warrior Academy. Just you wait, we'll have a Commander in the family, yet.- He sighed. -I didn't make Commander, because Cozz was born while I was still at the Academy and my father insisted I start earning money to support my boy. It was a big disappointment for me at the time, but Cozz is on the best way to make up for it. If I can't be a Commander, I'd at least like to have a son who is.-

Well, in that case maybe Cozz had better not stay where he was. Another idiot commander like Laxus was the last thing Jesse needed in his life.

-You already do.- Jean Claude remarked dryly nodding towards Jesse. -You've had one for almost two years.-

Marzze gave Jesse another of his disparaging looks. -He doesn't look like much of a commander.-

Jesse shot him his iciest glare. Who the hell did Marzze think he was? He definitely didn't even look like much of a soldier himself. Probably wasn't, if playing around with helpless female prisoners was the best he could do.

-Looks can be deceiving.- Gattler threw in. -And all you've seen so far is an attempt to annoy people.-

Marzze raised an eyebrow at Gattler.

-Annoying people is his hobby, I think.- Gattler shrugged.

So Gattler thought he was a psychologist now?

-Just don't let Nemesis see you like this.- Marzze finally told Jesse.

-Why not?- Jesse smirked.

-I doubt he'd care about clothes.- Jean Claude commented.

-I'll find something that gets to him.- Jesse promised. Marzze's face at that announcement alone was worth the trouble.

-You'll wind up in a phantom chamber one day.- Gattler informed him.

-You're one to talk.- Jesse shot back.

Marzze gulped at hearing the word phantom chamber and quickly switched to the next picture. -Cato at the age of two days.- he announced.

The picture showed a younger lrzhe holding a tiny bundle in her arms. All Jesse could see of Cato was a mop of teal hair.

-Cato?- he asked.

-Your second brother.- Marzze explained.

"Ceterum censeo ..." sighed Jesse rolling his eyes. -I just hope nobody's named Carthage.-

Jean Claude burst out laughing.

Gattler blinked: "Ceterum what?"

Marzze just stared.

"Ceterum censeo Cartaginem esse delendam.*" Jesse quoted. "Furthermore I believe Carthage is to be destroyed. Or something like that."

That apparently didn't help either Gattler or Marzze any.

-Well, here's Cato at age three, at ten and this one is a current picture.- Marzze continued hastily. Did it make him nervous to hear Jesse speak English? Then he'd have to do it more often! -He's fifteen now and will start at the Warrior Academy next year. The little idiot has gotten it into his head that he'd prefer the Science Academy, though, but he'll come around. I'll see to it.-

-Why?- asked Jean Claude to Jesse's surprise. -If he has the talent for it, you might as well let him. A few scientists are good for the clan and you've already got two warrior sons and several more children after Cato.-

-Really?- Marzze asked with a slight frown. -Then why didn't you go to the Science Academy yourself?-

-My sister did.- Jean Claude pointed out.

-And your father didn't mind?-

-He did.- Jean Claude admitted. -But she is his oldest child. That's always different.-

-She's also just a girl.- Mazze decided and called up the next picture. -Now here we have the twins. Catzze and Cairo, currently fourteen. Their mother was some barmaid. I can't remember her name, but she just dumped the girls on me right after they were born and took off, the little slut.-

-Cairo?- Jesse commented dryly. -We might really get Carthage any moment now.-

Catzze and Cairo were rather sweet looking, though. Their light teal hair was nicely braided and tied with white ribbons that looked surprisingly good against their bluish skin and they were playing with what Jesse assumed to be the Outrider equivalent of a puppy in the picture.

Still Jesse couldn't blame their mother for wanting nothing to do with Marzze. His own mother most certainly hadn't either. He frowned at the Outrider. How he hated that annoying face of his.

-Identical twins?- Gattler asked suddenly interested. -That's nice.- For a moment it looked like he was going to say more, but then he just looked back down at the picture with a sad expression.

Jesse shot Jean Claude a questioning look, but he seemed just as clueless about Gattler’s reaction.

-Yes, identical twins.- Marzze confirmed. -And here are the false twins: Carszt and Caibe, both twelve now. Carszt's mother is a dock worker from the outpost, while Caibe is lrzhe's daughter, though.-

The picture showed a boy and girl, both teal haired and green skinned playing some sort of board game with multicoloured stones. Jesse could easily have mistaken them for real twins. Not that he cared whatever they were. Where the hell was Laxus?

-Carszt is a bit of a disappointment so far, I'm afraid. He's too much of a dreamer and not at all interested in real things. Doesn't even want to learn how to use a sword, lrzhe thinks he might grow out of it in time, though.- Marzze continued. -He's still got four years until he starts the Academy after all. He might be just a little behind in his development. Caibe at least enjoys all sorts of sports, though she's not as competitive as I'd like her to be. It might be due to lack of competition from Carszt, I suppose. The twins are too far ahead for her to beat and stay to themselves mostly and little Cain is too small to challenge her.-

Jesse frowned again. As if he'd care about all the details!

-You keep forgetting how young they are.- Laxus who'd just returned to their table reminded him. -Actually Caibe has very good aim for her age.-

-Yes, but I'd like her to show more ambition to improve that talent.- Marzze insisted. -Anyway, here's my youngest: your sister Cain. She's nine and her only interest seems to be collecting stuffed animals and model renegades so far.-

Unsurprisingly the little girl in the picture had teal hair, but her skin was white and with her hair open she looked almost like a miniature female version of Jesse, down to the cunning look in her eyes.

-Well, collecting model renegades sounds like a rather promising interest for a nine year old.- Gattler commented. -She'll be wanting to fly one in a few years.-

-Are you sure those are her only interests?- Jean Claude was staring right at the eyes of the girl in the picture as well.

-Cain?- Marzze scoffed. -She's a little nothing. Spirited at times, yes, but a rather weekly child. Her mother's an artist.-

-I've got a sister about her age, Marzze.- Jean Claude insisted. -There's nothing weakly about this child, believe me. They're all a little skinny looking at that age and she's got Jesse's eyes. I didn't think a child that young could look like that.-

Marzze just laughed and shook his head. -It's only a picture. She's a cute little nothing, if you meet her in person.-

Laxus however looked from the picture to Jesse and back again a few times, before admitting: -I see the resemblance. Guess there's no denying he's one of yours, Marzze.-

Marzze shot him an angry look.

-Go ahead and deny me.- Jesse told him with a shrug. -I want nothing to do with you or . . . him.- he ended nodding towards Laxus. 'Or your family.' was what he'd really wanted to say, but somehow at the sight of that picture the words had died unspoken on his tongue.

He looked at the picture again. His little sister, no doubt about it.

Jean Claude tore his eyes from Cain's picture to check Jesse's expression. That had sounded almost as if he'd suddenly found an interest in his siblings after all. He almost wished Laxus hadn't come back just yet. Maybe they'd have managed to get Jesse to open up for once. Right now his expression was as closed as ever, though he was still staring at the picture of the little girl.

Jean Claude thought he'd learned to read Jesse rather well. It was a difficult task most of the time, but he could by now predict his reactions more than half of the time. Right now however he wasn't sure. There was something there that he'd never seen in Jesse before. Maybe there was something he could say right now that would make Jesse accept his family?

-So, do you have those plans, Laxus?- Gattler asked destroying Jean Claude's chance. -It took you long enough to return.-

-Ah yes, well, I decided to have a little drink while I was already up and near the bar.- Laxus smiled. -Talking about drinks, isn't it time we ordered some?-

And before any of them could protest Marzze had waved over the serving girl that had caught his attention earlier.

So they all ordered something to drink and Laxus finally started to unpack his documents. A first glance at them revealed that Laxus' plans were sketchy at best. It would probably take days to produce something workable from them, Jesse assumed.

Then their drinks arrived.

-You call those drinks?- Laxus snorted. -We're in a bar and all you're having is fruit juices?-

-We're working.- Jean Claude reminded him. -We need to keep our heads clear to be able to judge your plans.-

-Pah!- Laxus leaned over to Jesse. -I challenge you to a drinking competition!-

Jesse's glare became icy again. He never drank much, not at all, if he could avoid it. His sharp mind was his strongest weapon and he knew it. Dulling it with alcohol was reckless stupidity in his opinion.

-No.- he told Laxus coldly.

-Oh, come on, boy.- Laxus coaxed. -Prove that you're a man.-

-He isn't.- Marzze reminded Laxus with a little grin. -He's just a teenager.-

-Coward.- Laxus mouthed at Jesse.

-Jesse's no challenge to you.- Jean Claude told Laxus. -He's very young and has no experience with Outrider alcohol at all. Fleshling drinks are much weaker. I'll drink with you, if it has to be.-

-Hah, you're not that much older than he is, are you?- Marzze laughed. -I bet the two of us could take all three of you kids.-

-Who are you calling a kid?- Gattler growled. -Fine, you're on. You there!- He pointed at the first serving girl in sight. -A bottle of your strongest and four glasses and fast!-

Jesse sighed. Well, at least Gattler had left him out of this. He wondered whether getting drunk counted among the things Nemesis expected him to keep his partners from. He hadn't exactly said so, but knowing Nemesis that didn't count for much. It was probably better, if Nemesis never found out about today.

At first they still tried to work between the drinking, but once they started on the second bottle Jesse had to give up all hopes to get any sort of results today. The more drunk the Outriders got, the less they understood the need for careful planning and the less Jesse understood them. A language full of s and z sounds was damn difficult to understand, if they were slurred so much they all sounded the same.

Marzze had turned his attention back to slapping or pinching the serving girls again, an inane grin on his face. Jesse was disgusted. He could not be related to that thing! He couldn't!

By the time Laxus ordered the third bottle Jesse had already had to rescue the papers from Jean Claude and was trying to work alone. Unfortunately he'd reached a part that included a lot of what he suspected might be technical terms that had something to do with computer programming, but couldn't make any sense of.

All attempts to get Jean Claude to translate anything were futile. The Outrider seemed to be about to pass out. He didn't even notice when Jesse took the precaution to hide his glass from him.

Gattler proved to be only marginally more alert, but did mumble something about not being a computer programmer, especially not a Fleshling one, which Jesse took as meaning he recognised the words, but couldn’t translate or explain their meaning.

Jesse tried to grab his glass away as well, but Gattler proved to be stronger despite his state and Jesse didn't want to resort to more brutal means.

He eyed Marzze and Laxus for a bit, but neither spoke English at all, so asking them would be hopeless.

With a sigh he packed away the plans and watched the two of them finish off the bottle wondering how they were going to get home. When Laxus started calling for a fourth bottle he simply grabbed the approaching serving girl by the wrist and shook his head at her.

-No.- he said simply.

The girl took another look at his four companions and nodded in understanding. -You should probably try and get them out of here before they pass out.- she recommended.

Jesse didn't recognise the word 'pass out', but it wasn't hard to guess what she meant, or that she was right.

-Come on, Laxus, we're going home.- he tried and surprisingly got a quite positive result as Laxus turned to Marzze and shook him into a state of almost consciousness.

Gattler and Jean Claude proved to be more difficult. Gattler did get on his feet after some shaking and pushing, but Jean Claude didn't react to anything at all and Gattler was no help in dragging him out.

Jesse considered making Laxus carry Jean Claude, but he was already busy herding Marzze to the door past the serving girls and he actually had paid the bill which deserved some respect as it had been quite high.

Somehow he managed to drag Jean Claude back to the car himself and convince Gattler to get behind the controls. He couldn't make him start the car however.

-Come on, Gat. Get us home.- he pleaded.

-What?-

-Home Gat, drive us home.-

It was no use. Gattler was in no condition to drive anyway. Jean Claude was out of the question. Jesse turned towards Laxus and Marzze.

Neither of the two looked particularly fit, but Jesse had never driven a hovercar before at all. He could probably fly a standard Outrider fighter plane, since the controls weren't much different from the Badlander's, but he had very little experience riding Outrider ground vehicles and never bothered to watch the driver at all. Hell, he didn't even have a licence for driving a human car. He'd been too busy with his piloting lessons at the academy at first, then he hadn't had the money to spare after he'd left there.

Damn. Jean Claude could drive just about anything, no matter whether it was an Outrider or a human vehicle. Why had he never asked him for driving lessons?

-Can you drive?- Jesse asked Laxus since he seemed the most coherent.

-No, I alwaysh ushe a driver.- slurred Laxus.

Jesse blinked. Were those new words, or just the effect of the alcohol? -What?-

-A shervant. I have a shervant to drive.-

Jesse decided that 'no' had been the only answer he really needed. -How about Marzze?-

Laxus gave his cousin a doubtful look.

-Can you drive, Marzze?- Jesse asked.

-You have the wrong name, boy.- Marzze informed him sleepily. -Need one with C.-

Jesse sighed. -Not Carthage, please.- Marzze wouldn't remember any of this in the morning anyway, but just in case he did, he didn't want anyone to call him that in front of Cato. Maybe he was just a little superstitious.

-Can't you drive?- Laxus suddenly asked.

-I'll have to.- Jesse decided. -I only know how to fly, though. Move over, Gat, I'm taking us home.-

It took a moment to convince Gattler to get out of the way and hand over the chip card that was supposed to start the car.

Jesse regarded the controls in front of him. Flying was supposed to be harder than driving, right? So then it oughtn't to be that difficult to just get that car running and steer it home through almost empty streets, if he just took it slow.

He inserted the card and the car gave a soft hum as a response. So far so good. Now to get it moving.

Jesse pushed the little forward arrow button and the car shrieked in protest.

-Got to hover firsht.- Laxus commented.

-I noticed.- Jesse growled. So how did you get this thing off the ground?

When Gattler had done this it had risen at the same time it had started humming. Since it hadn't this time Jesse assumed that he must have activated another control at the same time he'd inserted the card. That meant he couldn't have used the same hand for it.

Searching the controls near his left hand Jesse found an up-down button. That looked rather promising. He gave it a push and the luggage compartment sprang open.

-Damn.- he swore not even noticing he was speaking Outrider out of habit.

Luckily another push of the same button closed the door again.

Jesse tried another button and the front window scrolled down. Hey, this thing was probably even convertible into a cabriolet!

Next he discovered how to tilt the side windows, open the maintenance panels and turn the car's lights on.

-Okay, this is at least a useful result.- he reported to Laxus. Now he could even see the road!

Unfortunately it took him almost five minutes to figure out how to turn the radio off again after his next attempt.

The temperature, gas and speed controls were familiar. They looked almost the same as the Badlander's. There also was a height control display and what looked like a radar screen, but he'd run out of buttons.

In his despair Jesse even searched the floor and found two pedals down there. Sitting back up he gave the first one an angry kick and the car shot up and slingered forward. Startled Jesse slammed his palm onto the stop button and breathed a sigh of relief when the car stopped with an angry 'Urk!'. He should have remembered to deactivate the forward button before he'd gone searching for the up one.

-Okay, I think, I've got it now.- he decided after a few deep breaths to calm himself. This was more nerve wreaking than a fire fight!

He released the stop button and the car rushed backwards. No. Stop. Forward. Go.

Things improved slightly once he gained full control over the speed controls, but it was difficult. He'd almost completely forgotten that most Outriders didn't have a dominant hand, at least not a very dominant one. He needed to use both hands equally much and move them independently to control the car. Left hand speed, right hand steering.

With some jerking and slingering and only a few scrapes against walls they finally arrived back outside the base. The automatic defences recognised the car and didn't sound an alarm, but Jesse had a feeling that he'd be in trouble if he tried to steer it through the guarded control point at the entrance. Maybe he'd better park outside. They might be able to sneak in more easily on foot.

He stopped and kicked the up pedal once again and the car rose even higher. The other pedal turned out to be the key to getting down again.

Jesse grinned. If this thing could go just a little higher than it just had they could go over the fence into the car park and nobody would ever know. Well, unless somebody demanded to know how the scratches had gotten onto the car.

As it turned out the fence was a tiny bit higher than the car could get, but the car was stronger.

Slowly Jesse climbed out after he'd finally managed to park the car in a particularly out of the way part of the car park and inspected the damage. The car looked bad. The scratches on the side were quite ugly and there were even more at the front where the car had hit the fence. They probably continued down the whole length of its underside as well.

The fence looked even worse and Jesse had a feeling that unlike the condition of Gattler's car this might interest his Nastiness. Well, he probably had a chance not to get caught, if Gattler didn't kill him first.

He managed to convince Laxus and Marzze to get out of the car and on their way to wherever they might be staying, but Gattler didn't seem to remember the way home and Jean Claude still didn't react at all.

Well, Jesse knew where Jean Claude slept, but what about Gattler? Did he live in the same dorm? Well, maybe one of Jean Claude's dorm mates would know what to do with him.

It was just his luck that the only person home when he knocked happened to be Razzle.

"Oh, the little something." Razzle sneered at him. "Or would that be nothing? What the hell do you want here?"

Jesse sighed and just pointed towards his two companions. -Laxus. Drinking contest.- He was too exhausted to deal with Razzle.

Razzle blinked. Jesse realised too late that he'd spoken Outrider. "And you're the least drunk of the lot?"

"Didn't drink. Just tired."

"Tired?" Razzle did at least pull Gattler inside.

"I had to spend the whole day with Laxus and Marzze." Jesse hissed suddenly reminded of his hatred of the two. He'd almost forgotten who they were while concentrating on the task of getting them home. "At a crowded bar they decided to get drunk at. I was left to try and work out a plan from sketchy notes written in Outrider in the middle of said bar while my translators decided to get drunk and then I had to ... Well, you really don't want to know how we got back. I've got a huge headache, two completely drunk Outriders on my hands and no results to show Nemesis."

"No reason to stand around out there looking like a lost puppy. You could at least get in here and help me put them into bed before someone sees them."

Well, if it'd get him into his own bed faster.

The dorm looked pretty alien to Jesse, but at least he recognised the Outrider beds. Gattler did climb into his on his own and with Razzle's help Jesse managed to get Jean Claude into bed as well.

Exhausted Jesse let himself drop onto the next empty bed in sight. Nice and soft, he decided, even though he usually found Outrider beds a little uncomfortable and much preferred his own more human styled one. He'd managed to sleep in one during his time in med bay, though.

"Just what gave you the idea to take Laxus to a bar anyway?" Razzle asked him sitting down on his own bed. "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

"Mrmn?"

The way to his own room seemed terribly far all of a sudden. Maybe if he rested just a moment longer?

"That's Grammis' bed you're in right now."

No answer.

"Fine, not my problem." Razzle declared with a shrug.

 

* Latin quote. Cato the older ended every speech in the senate with this phrase until Cartage indeed was destroyed completely by the Romans in 146 bc.

 

Next: Jesse and co. need to report the results they don’t have back to Nemesis, Laxus seems to have disappeared and Jesse remembers he isn’t allowed on this level of the base at all.


	8. The Search for Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, the guys need to tell Nemesis something about why they didn’t do their job yesterday, they don’t have much time to get to the meeting and where the hell is Laxus? (Could it be they’re not listening to Razzle enough?)

Chapter 8: The Search for Laxus

Over an hour later Jesse woke up, because somebody was shaking his shoulder. "Hm? What?"

Grammis glared down at him. "That's my bed. I'd like to go to sleep now."

"Okay." Jesse mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Look Jesse, I don't mind, if you move in, but find yourself your own bed!" Grammis shouted.

The only result were some drowsy sounds from Jesse and several complaints from the people in the other beds.

-Just take one of the free beds, Grammis.- Razzle advised. -You can settle the problem tomorrow.-

Grammis however didn't feel like settling anything tomorrow. He simply picked Jesse up and dumped him onto another bed.

-There, problem solved.- he declared.

-He weighs almost nothing.- he added after a moment. -Is that healthy?-

Razzle shrugged. -Who cares. Get to sleep.-

-But ...-

-He isn't fully grown, yet.- Razzle reminded him. -And Fleshlings are small. They’re most likely meant to be lighter than us. That's probably all.-

Grammis cast another doubtful look at Jesse's sleeping form, shrugged as well and climbed into his own, finally free, bed. The kid seemed to feel healthy enough, after all.

 

The commotion of people getting up all around him woke Jesse the next morning. Why the hell were there people in his bedroom? Who the hell were all these people anyway?

He cracked open an eye to check and sat up straight, suddenly wide awake. This definitely wasn't his bedroom!

"Morning." Grammis greeted him as he looked around wildly. "Sorry, I had to move you, but that was my bed you fell asleep in last night."

"Oh." was all Jesse could think of to say. He suddenly remembered the last day and his attempt at driving Gattler's hovercar. Gattler was going to kill him!

"The showers are through the second door on the right." Grammis informed him.

Right, he should probably get up. Jesse slipped out of bed and decided to investigate Grammis' directions.

The showers turned out to be arranged in one single row, without cubicles and the door didn't even appear to have a lock. Outriders obviously weren't shy at all. For a moment Jesse considered turning around and showering in his own quarters, but he needed to talk with Gattler, preferably before the Outrider saw what he'd done to his car, figure out something they could report to Nemesis in the strategy meeting scheduled this morning and find Laxus. The clown was expected to participate in said meeting and Jesse didn't trust him to figure that out for himself.

There was just no time to waste.

Luckily the Outriders didn't seem any more interested in the sight of a naked human than in seeing each other naked. Well, he didn't really look that different from them after all.

They weren't even that bad, even lent him a change of clothes, though what he really needed was a hair dryer and he missed his toothbrush. Not that he would have wanted to share anybody else’s.

About the hair dryer problem he decided to turn to Jean Claude, who was usually the most approachable Outrider he knew.

Right now he was busy complaining about the after effects of the alcohol however and looking rather disgruntled. Maybe Jesse had better give him a few more minutes to wake up.

"You look cute in these clothes." Grammis informed him with a smirk. "But next time try at least one size smaller."

"That's the smallest we have." Razzle remarked from somewhere behind him. "None of us wear children’s clothes."

Jesse turned around to glare at him, but without Jean Claude to back him up he couldn't take on both Outriders. At least not while wearing too big alien clothes. He probably looked ridiculous.

The pants felt okay, but he didn't think he could ever get used to wearing a knee-length tunic over them. Especially not one that went quite a bit below his knees thanks to being too large.

"Would you prefer, if I changed back into my old jeans?" he finally asked.

Grammis frowned. "You'd wear them after you slept in them?"

"If it'll make me look less ridiculous." Jesse sighed. "I need something I can show up at the meeting in, and I probably don't have the time to return to my quarters before then."

"Why not?" asked Grammis. "You've got over an hour."

"I'll need to bring Laxus and I have no idea where he might be."

"You'll never make it on time." Gaspar commented. "Not with Laxus."

"Try the recreational section." Razzle told the empty air above his head. "And tell him the last one to arrive has to participate in a two week training mission to Ishata."

The assembled Outriders all laughed at that.

"Ish what?" Jesse asked confused.

"Ishata's an ice world." Gattler volunteered. "Very cold, very bad weather, very primitive housing."

"And no bars to get drunk in." added Razzle.

Gattler glared at him. "He wouldn't come to an office and we needed to get his plans."

"And to drink with him? Honest, I thought you knew better than to agree to anything Laxus comes up with." Razzle rolled his eyes.

"You know him?" Jesse asked surprised.

"I had the misfortune to work with him long before you were born, puppy." Razzle sneered. "Gattler's been around long enough as well, though."

"Well Jean Claude was the one who agreed to drink with him first." Gattler defended himself.

"He was trying to make Jesse drink." Jean Claude argued.

"I wasn't going to." snapped Jesse.

"The puppy knows better than the both of you, it appears." Razzle was enjoying this decidedly too much.

That new insult was getting annoying. What the hell did Razzle mean by 'puppy' anyway? That he was a dog? Or that his mother was a bitch? Neither possibility was particularly flattering.

"Well, Jesse's related to him. I'm not." Gattler commented with his usual surprising immunity to Razzle's sharp tongue. "Thank all the gods, I'm not."

"Oh right, so who's the puppy's father anyway?" Razzle asked.

"Marzze Zaresz Artesz." Jean Claude answered him.

Razzle laughed. "Serves him right."

"Oh?" Jesse asked now seriously angry. "What tells you he isn't your father too?"

"Simple Mathematics." Razzle returned with a glare. "He is younger than me."

"What do you need Laxus for anyway?" Gattler asked quickly to diffuse the situation before it turned into an actual fistfight.

"Nemesis just happens to hold us responsible for him, in case you've forgotten." Jesse hissed through clenched teeth. "And we also need a good excuse for a report on his plans for his Nastiness."

"Uh, did we even get a hold of those plans?" Jean Claude asked suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, but they were just a little bit above my grasp of written Outrider and you two were decidedly unhelpful after the first bottle of whatever that poison was." Jesse seethed.

"Outrider alcoholic beverages are quite a bit stronger than the Feshling ones." Jean Claude volunteered.

"You might have thought of that before passing out on the table." Jesse informed them.

"Just how did we get back here anyway?" Gattler asked suddenly. "I don't remember driving us home."

Jesse winced. 'Here it comes. And in front of everybody as well.' With that many commanders knowing there was no way they could hide this from Nemesis.

Gattler's eyes narrowed at him. "Please tell me you didn't let Laxus drive my car."

"Laxus can't drive." Jesse and Razzle said at the same time, then glared at each other once more.

"You let Marzze drive?!"

"Marzze was no more coherent than you were." Jesse admitted.

"So how did we get back?" Jean Claude demanded.

"Er ... Could we ... um ... talk about that in private maybe?" Now Jean Claude was falling him in the back as well. Didn't they realise what big trouble they were getting themselves into by admitting their misdeeds in front of all their biggest rivals?

"You mean my car's still there?" Gattler asked slightly annoyed.

"Um ... Actually, no, it's ... um ... in the car park. It's just ... uh ... a little scratched up?"

"A little scratched up?" Gattler repeated threateningly.

"Well, the worst damage's from the fence really. I misjudged its height a little. The fence looks worse than the car, though." Hopefully Gattler would get the hint and stop asking stupid questions. Then again he was more likely to stop asking stupid questions in favour of lobbing Jesse's head off with one of those deadly twin swords of his.

Though, Jesse had to admit to himself that he'd never actually seen Gattler kill anyone with his swords. Small superficial cuts were the only damage his opponents at sword practise occasionally suffered.

"You misjudged ..." Jean Claude trailed off. "No Jesse, you didn't?!"

"Yes, I did." Jesse nodded miserably. "I was the only one who wasn't completely drunk after all."

"You drove my car?" Gattler demanded. "Do you even have a hovercar driving licence?"

"No, I don't have any driving licenses." Jesse admitted. "Not even for a human car."

"Then how the hell did you drive?" Grammis asked sounding more intrigued than angry.

"Trial and error mostly." Jesse shrugged coolly beginning to hope again. "It got us back alive."

"Ah, and you thought I didn't want to know that?" Razzle grinned evilly.

Jesse's hopes plummeted again. Gattler might not kill him, but he hadn't actually seen what he'd done to the car, yet, and Nemesis most certainly wouldn't take this as well as Gattler.

"So we've got to find Laxus, explain why we haven't got those plans worked out and explain a hole in the outer perimeter fence?" Jean Claude suddenly realised. "We'd better get going."

"What hole in the fence?" Razzle asked as Jean Claude dashed past him in the direction of the showers.

"Right. Jesse, we know nothing about any holes in the fence." Gattler decided. "Else we'd need to explain why we know of it when we shouldn't have been near there."

Jesse nodded. If Razzle was going to let him off the hook, he'd better thank god, or the Outrider gods, or whoever and make a fast exit, before he changed his mind. "Fine, you two get up, I'll see, if I can catch Laxus at breakfast." He dashed off as well.

Razzle shook his head at it all. "Recreational sector, I tell you. You want to find a cook look for a kitchen, you want to find Laxus look for the most decadent amusement facility around."

The old cook started when Jesse dashed into his kitchen.

-Have you seen Laxus?-

-Who?- the cook asked surprised.

-Commander Laxus.- Jesse repeated. -Teal hair. Big idiot.-

-He's on this planet?- the cook asked. -No, that's news to me.-

Jesse cursed and turned to leave when his eyes fell onto a basket full of shotesz. He was rather hungry and chances were Jean Claude was too.

He grabbed a bowl and started filling it with the yellow fruits.

-Hey!- protested the cook. -Not you as well. Leave my food alone.-

-Sorry, pal, but I'm hungry and I don't have any time for a proper breakfast.- Jesse informed him and took off with his shotesz.

-Hey wait!- the cook yelled after him. -Did you know that your hair is wet?-

Several soldiers shot him queer looks as he raced back to the dorm with the bowl. He only hoped none of them would think it weird enough to report his behaviour back to Nemesis. After all he had no business being on this level at all.

Jean Claude and Gattler were a little more awake than he'd last seen them and very grateful for the food he'd brought.

-The cooks haven't seen Laxus.- Jesse reported. -Any ideas where he sleeps?-

-The guest quarters are on the level below us.- Jean Claude suggested. -Lets go.-

Jesse had never been down there before. Actually... -I'm not allowed on that level.-

Jean Claude and Gattler stopped running and stared at him.

-Not allowed?-

-In fact I'm not allowed on this level either.-

-Why the hell not?- Gattler demanded.

-Security reasons?- Jesse suggested. Was that so surprising? Then again there had been no guards to stop him anywhere and all the Outriders seemed to be moving about freely.

-What security reasons?- Jean Claude asked. -This is the living quarters. There's nothing down here unless you think our beds are some big military secret.-

Jesse shrugged. -When I came here Nemesis told me exactly where I was allowed to go and where I wasn't. Those two levels are as taboo as the one three above us.-

-That's research.- Gattler stated.

-Nobody's got any business up there unless they work there.- Jean Claude confirmed. -I heard the labs are downright dangerous. Experimenting with new weapons and poisons and such.-

-If you're not allowed into the living quarters, then where do you sleep?- Gattler asked confused.

-They adapted one of the isolation quarters.- Jean Claude explained. -With Fleshling furniture and all.-

-Razzle will love that.- Gattler laughed. -A real little natural habitat just like in a zoo.-

Seeing Jesse's face at that remark Jean Claude hastily placed himself between them. -Nemesis just wanted Jesse to be comfortable. He wasn't quite sure how our furniture would agree with a Fleshling back then.-

-Comfortable? In isolation?- Gattler suddenly sobered. -That's cruel.-

-Why? It's not like he can't come see us anytime he wants company.- Jean Claude shrugged.

-If he's not allowed into the living area? That's an isolation sentence.- Gattler insisted. -What did he do?-

-Isolation sentence?- Jesse asked.

-It's a punishment.- Jean Claude explained. -The forerunner of the phantom chambers.-

-No wonder Nemesis never punishes you. He's been punishing you since before you ever did anything wrong.- Gattler decided.

Jesse seethed. It wasn't that he'd really ever felt lonely in his quarters. He'd never been a very social person and needed a place to retreat to that was save from intruders. The realisation that he'd been more restricted than everybody else and the simple fact that this was considered punishment by his colleagues however hurt. Was Nemesis really punishing him just for being a human? He'd thought that his Nastiness valued and respected him at least as much as he did the rest of his commanders.

-Guys, we have exactly twenty minutes left to find Laxus and drag him into the strategy room.- Jean Claude reminded them. -Come on! Nobody's going to think anything of you being in a completely free sector, Jesse.-

Well, at least thirty people had already seen him run through the living area, so it was probably too late anyway and Nemesis had no right to treat him differently from everybody else. Jesse decided that he'd go wherever he wanted to from now on. Rules or no rules.

A bored clerk told them Laxus' and Marzze's room number, but remarked that they'd already left this morning.

-We'll never find them!- moaned Jean Claude.

-We only need Laxus.- Jesse tried to console him.

-Well, we won't find him either.- Jean Claude insisted.

-Razz said to check the recreational facilities.- Gattler suggested. -Razzle's clever, honest. He knows what he's talking about.-

-Okay, where are the recreational facilities?- Jesse asked. He didn't trust Razzle, but they didn't have anything left to lose either and there was a small chance he didn't want to get Gattler in trouble. In a weird way those two seemed to like each other.

-The northern end of level five.- Jean Claude answered. -We've got just barely enough time left to get there and back.-

They found Laxus lounging in a huge bubble bath and drinking what Jesse suspected to be some sort of wine.

-Laxus!- Jean Claude yelled when he didn't react to their entrance at all. -We've got ten minutes to get into a strategy meeting with his Nastiness. What the hell are you doing here?-

-Recovering from the journey.- Laxus declared with a yawn. -Are you sure I'm needed at that meeting?-

-Yes!- all three confirmed.

-And where are those bloody plans?- Gattler demanded.

-I have the plans.- Jesse told him. -I just can't read them, but we can't tell Nemesis that.-

Jean Claude and Gattler buried their noses in the plans while Laxus lazily got dressed.

-Come on Laxus!- Jesse tried to hurry him up. -We've only got five minutes left.-

Laxus however didn't seem to care. He trudged after them slowly as they made their way to the meeting room.

 

-You should have been here ten minutes ago.- Nemesis greeted them icily when they finally arrived. -Would you like to keep your jobs?-

Jesse gulped. Damn, his Nastiness was in a bad mood today and it was probably their fault. -We were looking for him.- he pointed at Laxus. After all playing pass the blame was a good old Outrider tradition.

Nemesis however turned his full attention to Jesse and regarded him like a very interesting bug. -You actually understand me?- he said at length.

-Sure, what did you expect?- It suddenly dawned on Jesse that he was still wearing slightly too large Outrider clothes and he wondered what he might look like to Nemesis. At least his hair was almost completely dry by now.

-Did you meet your father then? Who is it?- Nemesis inquired apparently distracted from his anger.

-My cousin Marzze.- Laxus declared proudly.

-The one with the seven kids?- Nemesis asked. -Well, he does see to it that we don't die out, I suppose.-

-Yes, that one.- Jesse confirmed. -I'm not sure which one of my new 'family' I despise the most, yet.-

-Oh, come on. The kids aren't that bad.- Laxus looked at him sadly.

-I wasn't talking about the kids.- Jesse shot back.

-I see.- Nemesis stated dryly. -You'll get used to them. I'm sure. Now what of the plans?-

-Well, your Nastiness.- Jesse started. -It's like this. They are ... um... a little ...-

-Sketchy.- Jean Claude jumped in. -They're more of an outline of an idea than actually useable plans. The basic idea is workable, we think, but we'll need more time before we can present a final result.-

-I said I wanted plans, Laxus!- Nemesis turned on the easiest victim. Apparently nobody felt like defending Laxus. -I should just throw you into the next phantom chamber and forget you there. You are absolutely useless.-

-But, but, you can't do that, your Nastiness!- Laxus stuttered shaking all over. -I, I couldn't. I mean, we didn't have all the data on Fleshlings we needed.-

-Very well, I will spare you this once.- Nemesis declared. -I do still need you to make up for the mess you made. Is there anything we can do to speed up your work?-

-You could get someone to put together a list of all Fleshling females that might have had half blood children and the approximate time those children would have been born.- Jean Claude suggested. -We will need it complete once we start putting the plans into action and it might take some time to create.-

Nemesis nodded. -Use one of Jesse's sub commanders for it. They're usually bored anyway and it doesn't require much intelligence to write a list.-

-Kerost, then.- Jesse decided. -I'm at least sure that he can write.-

 

-Now, how about letting me go back to my bath?- Laxus asked as soon as they were out of Nemesis' earshot.

-No, my friend.- Gattler told him. -Now, we're going to my office to work on those plans and you're not getting a bath or a drink until we're done.-

-Where's Marzze anyway?- Jean Claude asked slightly worried. -The last thing we need is him getting drunk again.-

-Oh, he was going to record a message to his wife, I believe. Why? Do we need him for anything?- Laxus asked.

-No, we don't.- Jesse decided. -Let him get in trouble, if he wants to. I don't care. You guys just start on those plans. I'm going to find Kerost and get him started as well. I'll join you as soon as I can.-

Half an hour later a memo went out to all members of the Outrider army to report any 'incidences' they knew of with Fleshling women. It was signed by sub commander Kerost, but the number of spelling mistakes made at least Jean Claude wonder whether he really had been the author of the text.

If he hadn't found those mistakes, though, he probably wouldn't have done any better if he'd written it himself in the first place.

 

Next: Irzhe receives her husband’s message, there’s a little family meeting and we get a little lesson in Outrider swordsmanship.


	9. Irzhe’s Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meet Jesse’s half-siblings!

Chapter 9: Irzhe’s Children

Irzhe Zar Arthesz switched off her husband's holo-message with an exasperated sigh. She should have known it. Just because it had been nine years since it had last happened she'd begun to feel safe.

She really should know her husband better by now.

And once again it was up to her to inform the children of his latest transgression.

At least now she knew why Afrar Hirez had been looking at her so strangely lately. He must have already known. Of course, Laxus would inform him right away.

In a way she ought to thank Hirez for his discretion. He could just as well have passed Laxus' news on to the entire clan as soon as he got them.

She stepped out onto the balcony and looked down into the inner garden.

-Morning, Mamma!- she heard a young voice call out from below.

-Morning Aunt Irzhe!- chorused three others.

Irzhe smiled. -Morning, children. Cato, could you please find your siblings for me and meet me in the small meeting room?-

Cato frowned. -Of course, Mamma.-

She could see his mind working hard to figure out what this might be about. Her clever boy. He really should be given the chance to attend the Science Academy, but of course the decision wasn't up to her. Even, if she took the matter to Afrar Hirez he would only say that it was more prestigious for Cato to become a warrior, and the boy was clearly fit for both.

The downsides of being born a noble. For her it had been so much easier. Her teachers had said that she would make a good scientist and the clan had immediately agreed. A common girl's profession wasn't of any consequence to them.

She walked down the stairs to the public rooms greeting several other clan members on her way. The small meeting room was in the back of the house guaranteeing privacy for the people gathering there. It was only used for announcements that concerned only a small part of the clan and usually stayed empty most of the day.

Just as it was today.

She wondered for a moment what she would have done, if it had been occupied, now that she'd already told Cato to meet her here.

Carszt was the first to arrive. He'd probably been in his favourite secluded spot in the library reading fiction again. She'd forbid him those books, if Marzze weren't against it.

-At least some of them are about soldiers and fighting.- he'd told her. -We can't forbid him the only positive interest he has.-

In Irzhe's opinion Carszt was hopeless anyway. The only person in the world he seemed to like spending time with was his sister Caibe. Everybody else was tolerated unwillingly. Irzhe did the best she could to force him to socialise with the other children, but he always escaped back into the library or some other hidden spot as soon as he could.

At least his preference for the library meant that he was usually easy to find.

The twins arrived together as usual. Irzhe supposed it was natural for two people so alike to stick together all the time. She was a little displeased at the discovery that they were wearing their sword fighting gear, but supposed that since she'd said the meeting was important they'd thought it was also urgent and hadn't wanted to waste time getting changed.

The next one to enter was Caibe. A happy smile on her face she sat down right next to Carszt and started to chatter to him.

Irzhe allowed herself a pleased smile. At least Caibe made an actual effort to draw the boy out. She might not have Cato's inquisitive mind, but she also had no problem dealing with other people. Marzze would expect her to become a warrior anyway, so the lack of aptitude for science, though disappointing, didn't really constitute a problem.

Finally Cato arrived along with Cain who was dragging along one of her favourite renegade models and eating a big razzhe fruit as she walked.

Irzhe frowned at the sight of the sweet fruit. Where had the girl gotten the treat this time?

It was strange how many family members had the habit of giving Cain little presents like this. They hardly ever did that for the other kids, even when they were younger.

Cain sent her stepmother a slight smile and climbed onto a chair to play with her renegade. Irzhe reminded herself to keep the most important things she had to say simple, so the little girl would understand.

-Good Morning children.- she started the meeting with a forced smile that would give the children the impression that she was glad to see them, though what she had to tell them wasn't good.

She'd long ago resolved to be the best mother she could to all her husband's children, no matter whether they were her own or not. It was probably the only way one could live with a husband like Marzze without going insane and the fact that their father had no self control whatsoever wasn't the poor little bastards' fault.

'Yes,' Irzhe thought. 'Remember that your duty is to these children. You're doing this to help them deal with the news, not for Marzze.'

-I just got a message from your father.- she announced.

-Oh great!- squealed Catzze happily. -Are we going to watch it?-

-Is he coming to visit us soon?- added Cairo just as eagerly.

-Hush,- Cato shushed the twins. -If it had been a 'Hi, how're you doing?' he'd have addressed it to all of us. He meant for Mamma alone to see this.-

-Indeed.- Irzhe confirmed. -Though the news he gave me are important and concern all of us.-

-Brother or sister?- Cato asked calmly. -Or don't we know, yet?-

Irzhe smiled proudly at her son's deductive abilities. He'd been only six when this had last happened. -Yes, you have another brother. A big brother, though, not a baby one.- she said loudly hoping that Cain was listening despite the renegade she was flying over the table right now.

-Big brother?- Cain asked to Irzhe’s relief. -How big?-

-Seventeen.- Irzhe answered suppressing a sigh. The children had to see this as getting a new friend, not as the arrival of an intruder into the family. -That's older than Cato, but younger than Cozz.- she explained for Cain's benefit.

She knew that Cain could already count much further than that, but doubted she was aware of her siblings' exact ages or would make the connection on her own, if she was.

-He's already at the Academy then?- Carszt asked suddenly. -And father has kept him secret until now?-

Irzhe gulped. This was the hard part. -Actually . . .- No, this wasn't a good place to start. -Do you all remember what happened at Juno Station?-

-Father did something bad?- Cain more asked than said. -He was punished for it, but I don't remember what he did.- Her eyes turned to tiny slits as she said that and she strained her ears to catch anything anyone might say, but her gaze remained fixed tightly on the renegade that she was walking up and down the table in front of her.

Irzhe sighed, but smiled indulgently at the little girl. 'Oh dear, the poor little thing must have not understood the explanation I made up for her last time. She was just too small.'

-Well, you see Juno Station was an enemy place that your Uncle Laxus destroyed and your father helped him with it.- she began to explain.

-It belonged to the Fleshlings.- Caibe added importantly.

-Yes, and there was a Fleshling woman there.- Irzhe took the clue. -And your father made your new brother with her. That's the bad thing he did.-

-Why's that bad?- Cain asked pulling her renegade's arms up into firing position.

-Because, well, . . .- Irzhe hesitated.

-Because you're only supposed to make new children with the Mamma of your other children.- Catzze supplied.

-But father does it with other women than Mamma all the time.- Cain argued. -And he's never punished.-

-Well, we've forgiven him a few times, because we're all happy to have so many children, aren't we?- Irzhe tried to turn this into a more positive light. -But Lord Nemesis didn't want to forgive him, because it's even more wrong to do this with a Fleshling.-

-Fleshlings aren't even people.- Carszt pointed out. -Our new brother's probably retarded, or a big stupid monster.-

-No, he is not.- Irzhe said decisively. -Your father met him a few days ago and says he's all normal.-

-What's his name?- Cain asked now bending the renegade's legs so she could make him sit.

-Jhessij, or something like that. I can't quite pronounce it.- Irzhe admitted. -The Fleshling woman took him and raised him like a Fleshling. So he has a Fleshling name.-

-And you're sure he's all normal?- Cato asked doubtfully.

-Well, your father says he sounds very strange when he talks, but he's been talking Fleshling all his life and is still learning our language.- Irzhe reported. -He brought a translator along to meet your father, but didn't make use of him. According to that translator, who claims to have known him for almost two years, Jhessij is actually very clever and has even talked to Lord Nemesis himself and his Nastiness treated him like an adult.-

-Even though he speaks oddly?- Cato asked doubtfully.

-I think they must have talked in Fleshling.- Irzhe answered. -His Nastiness speaks it excellently, of course.-

-I'll believe he's even remotely intelligent, when I see it.- Cato told her with a sneer.

-Now Cato, you'll be nice to Jhessij when he comes to visit us, you understand?- Irzhe said sternly. -He is your brother, whatever else he might be, and you will welcome him accordingly.-

-He's coming here?- Carszt almost screamed and the twins and Caibe shivered accordingly.

-Of course he is.- Irzhe said as calmly as possible. -Don't be ridiculous children. He's family. Of course he wants to get to know all of us.-

-Oh, why can't he just stay with that stupid Fleshling and leave us alone?- Catzze cried almost hysterically.

-Because we are his family, too.- Irzhe insisted. -Because his Nastiness wants him to have a home with real people.- she continued nodding towards Carszt. -And because the Fleshling died long ago. They assured your father that Jhessij is not going back to the Fleshlings. He belongs with us now.-

-When is he coming?- Caibe asked suddenly.

-Your father promised to invite him as soon as possible. They are both needed to help Uncle Laxus find some other children that are stuck with the Fleshlings just like Jhessij was at the moment. So neither of them can get away right now.-

They looked relieved about that. Well, except for Cain, who was still playing with her renegade.

As the children left Cato remained behind. At first Irzhe thought that he was waiting for Cain who wasn't yet willing to abandon her game, but then he suddenly spoke.

-Why did you marry a man like Father, Mamma? You must have known what he was like.- he asked ignoring Cain who was walking her renegade around on the table again.

Irzhe regarded him for a moment. Was he ready to take the truth?

No, probably not. -Because he was so charming, I suppose.- she told him a half-truth instead. -He's quite handsome as well and I guess I thought he'd stop sleeping around once he was married. Now, run along and return to your friends. They'll probably miss you.-

Cato nodded and dashed out.

Irzhe followed at a slower pace. That hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. Now the children were afraid of the big monster brother they might have. Carszt and his stupid fiction books. He'd probably gotten that idea from a horror novel.

Cain stopped playing around with the renegade the moment her stepmother had closed the door behind her. A new half brother. A half Fleshling one at that! Now that should be interesting, though she wasn't quite sure what she might gain from it, yet. She knew she'd find a way to profit from it somehow, though. All it would take was some careful planning and a little acting.

Cain smiled. No problem at all. Too bad she was almost completely sure Irzhe had lied to Cato, though. She'd been wanting to know the real answer to that question as well. Well, maybe she could manipulate one of the adults to ask Irzhe in her presence.

She quickly stuffed the last bite of her raszhe into her mouth and picked up her renegade. If she hurried she might still have a chance to catch her cousin Partz before he went out shopping with his father. Partz still owed her for that bet he'd lost. If she could make him pay today she'd finally have enough money for that new green renegade model. She had an almost complete collection of all renegades currently in use by the Outrider army that enabled her to act out almost every battle she heard of on the news and the green one was an absolute necessity, if she wanted that to remain so.

Meanwhile Cato was sunning himself in the admiration of his cousins as he told them of the big sensation.

-Yes, raised by Fleshlings.- he laughed. -A stupid little half animal. Maybe we can teach him tricks like a cumbat. Sit up, Jhessij! Play dead!-

The group of boys ranging from age 13 to 15 howled with laughter as they imagined this.

Carszt who heard them through the open window of the library shook his head about them and went back to the bookshelf. Where was that book about the great commander and the half blood monster?

The monster in that story wasn't half Fleshling, of course, but he still thought it was a good read. There was a lot of battle strategy involved in the early chapters as well and Carszt just loved to read about strategy. He enjoyed nothing more than dreaming up possible alternatives or counter strategies. One day he wished he could try out some of his plans. Would they work the way his smaller strategies did when he played arbhes with his sister, or were they just foolish dreams? He had no way of knowing, but maybe someday he'd get his chance.

Catzze and Cairo had fetched their swords and were on their way back to sword practise by the time Carszt had found the book. Chatting eagerly they pushed open the door to the sports hall which stood separately from the house in the middle of the inner garden.

A surprising sight greeted them. Their little sister Caibe was dressed in full fencing gear waiving about her small wooden practise swords in front of Uncle Makett's face. -Please, Uncle. I have to be able to defend myself against the monster!-

Catzze and Cairo exchanged a nervous glance. They'd completely forgotten about Jhessij! Oh no, what if he tried to eat them? Fleshlings did eat meat after all, didn't they?

-No, Caibe. I'm not putting actual blades into your hands until you've learned to use them safely.- Uncle Makett declared. In the absence of Laxus Marzze's older brother functioned as the house's weapons master and he took safety much more seriously than his cousin.

-But he's coming here and he'll attack me and, if I don't have a weapon, I can't defend myself!- Caibe whined.

-When he comes, and only then, I'll consider letting you carry a small gun for the time.- Makett decided. -It will serve you better than a pair of blades you can barely control and it is also easier to conceal.-

-Oh, do we get guns too?- Cairo begged.

Makett regarded her from head to toes. -No.- he declared categorically.

-But why not?- Catzze demanded. -Jhessij will be after us, too and Caibe is much younger than us.-

-Not even a full two years.- Caibe protested, but was ignored.

-Caibe shoots better.- Makett informed them. -And you already own metal swords.-

-Blunt ones.- Catzze pointed out.

-Practise swords are always blunt.- Makett reminded her. -You don't want to actually hurt your sister every time you hit her in training.-

Catzze frowned and gave Cairo a sideward look. Was she sure that she didn't want to hurt her?

-Of course, if you practise really, really much until you're good enough, I might authorise you to own sharp blades then.- Makett added and nodded towards the practise mat.

The twins beamed and jumped into action.

-Not so fast!- Makett barked. -First take your positions and bow to each other. Then you may draw your swords! -

-Me too! I want to practise too!- whined Caibe.

-I don't have a partner for you right now, Caibe. You'll have to wait a bit.- Makett answered distractedly.

-But I want to practise with a sharp sword too, someday.-

-Only blunt swords for practise, Caibe.- Makett repeated without even glancing away from the twins' fight. -Even I don't use a sharp sword for practise.-

-Does somebody?- a very young voice asked. -Who?-

This time Makett did look up. -The blade masters do, Sweetie, only the blade masters.-

Cain coddled her stuffed coratz closer to her chest and smiled up at Makett innocently. -What's a blade master?-

-The blade masters are the very best of sword fighters, Sweetie. They're almost invincible, so good that they'd never hurt you with their sharp blades, unless they wanted to.-

-How does one become a blade master?- Cain asked still with that innocent look nobody knew she practised in front of the mirror when she was sure nobody was looking.

-Well, most blade masters start to practise very, very young.-

-I am very, very young!- Cain announced happily. -Can I become a blade master?-

Makett smiled indulgently about so much youthful enthusiasm. -You would have to practise very, very hard.- he explained. -Most blade masters start even younger than you are.-

Cain made big disappointed puppy eyes. That was one of her best tricks.

-But if you have the talent for it, I don't think it's too late, yet.- Makett quickly assured her. -I won't be able to tell you for sure whether you have it, though. Even a blade master will only be able to tell you after years of practise.-

-I want to try.- Cain decided. -I've already practised with sticks against Partz.-

-You have to understand that someday when you're older, you'll have to find yourself a full blade master to teach you, though.- Makett warned her.

-Is Uncle Laxus a blade master?- Cain asked.

-No, nobody in our clan is.-

-So who is?-

-The only one I know of is Commander Gattler. I doubt he'd take you on as an apprentice, though. His family has passed the skill on only from father to son for generations.- Makett answered sadly. -One needs very good connections to convince a blade master to take on an apprentice.-

-I'll find one.- Cain declared earnestly. -Now I want to start practising. Can I partner Caibe, Uncle Makett? Please!-

Makett regarded the little girl. Caibe had already been training for a little over a year and was too big a partner for Cain, but he just couldn't resist his little Sweetie.

-Oh, yes please!- begged Caibe as well. She was eager to practise for once and the lack of a partner was getting in her way.

-Alright.- Makett agreed after a moment. -We have to get Cain a pair of training swords first, though, and you have to remember that it's only her first lesson. You can only use the manoeuvres I tell you to.-

Caibe and Cain nodded eagerly and Makett led the little girl off to the weapons room.

Cain stared at all the practise weapons with wide eyes. There were no real swords in here and the guns didn't catch her interest just yet. The metal practise swords seemed to be the coolest things around in her eyes.

Makett watched her stare for a moment. -Yes, they're beautiful, aren't they? But they are all still too big for you. Sweetie. I'm not even sure we have training swords short enough.-

They walked on to the back of the room where the wooden training weapons were kept. Training swords had the form of real swords, but unlike the practise swords they didn't have their weight.

Makett fished out the shortest pair of swords and held one against Cain's arm.

-As I feared.- he stated. -Too long.-

-It doesn't look that long to me.- Cain commented. -I'm sure I can hold it for now.-

-It's not about holding it, Sweetie.- Makett explained. -You won't be able to draw a blade that's longer than your arm. The blades will be mounted on your back, you see, with the hilts right above your shoulders.- he pointed to his own practise swords. -Like this. To draw them you have to grab the hilts and draw up and sidewards.- He demonstrated drawing his swords very slowly. -And they go back in the same way.- Again he demonstrated. -Now, if I try this with swords that are longer than my arms. I can sheath them by grabbing them by the blades under the hilt then letting them drop in the last bit of the way. - For this demonstration he grabbed the longest pair of practise swords on the rack. -But when I want to draw them again, I can only grab the hilt and when I pull the tip remains stuck in the sheath, see?-

Cain nodded earnestly.

-And if I let go, they slip back in, before I can grab the blade again.- That wasn't quite true. He could move fast enough to grab the falling blade, if he wanted to, but the manoeuvre would take too long in a real fight and he'd still have to change his grip to the hilt before he could use the sword. And all of that without even considering the manoeuvre's biggest downside: -And if that were a sharp sword. I'd have cut my hand the moment I touched the blade. The training swords are meant to teach you how to use a real sword, so you always have to handle them as if they were sharp.-

-But then I can't fight Caibe.- Cain pouted.

-Of course you can.- Makett smiled encouragingly. -We'll just have to shorten a pair of swords for you first.- He regarded the small wooden swords he'd just measured on Cain. -Not these, though. They're still good. We'll have to look for ones with damaged tips. Those need to be shortened anyway.-

Cain and Caibe watched curiously as Makett cut a pair of very bedraggled looking old training swords down to the length of Cain's arms, then filed them into the proper shape.

-They look just like new now!- Caibe remarked happily when he was done.

The twins had finished their own match and were now sitting on the mat puffing and panting, but unwilling to leave for the showers until they'd seen Cain's first sword fight.

Several of their cousins had arrived in the meantime as well and even a few adults were training on the mat.

All of them turned to stare as Makett stepped onto the mat with little Cain. Never before had they seen a child under ten at sword training.

-Alright girls, take your positions.- Makett announced calmly ignoring the spectators. -In training we usually use tournament rules, which means that you start out facing each other over a distance of about three otae.-

It didn't seem that Cain had needed that explanation, though. She'd watched others train often enough.

-Now bow to your opponent.- Makett nodded his approval as both girls bowed properly. Caibe could be sloppy about that at times, but apparently she was on her best behaviour today. She seemed eager to set a good example for her sister. -Remember how I showed you to draw your swords, Sweetie?-

Cain nodded earnestly.

-Then try it. Draw!-

It took Cain a few seconds to find the right angle, but then her swords came free and she held them in front of her mirroring Caibe's ready position.

-Excellent.- Makett commented surprised. Usually it took new students a little help to get both swords out at first.

He pulled his own swords and demonstrated a few basic attacks and parries. Then told the girls to imitate them one by one in the empty air.

-Not quite. Sweetie. Watch how I place my feet. You'll fall, if you step like that in a real fight.- Still, he could see that Cain had watched the training sessions she'd seen during her visits closely. Incredible how a child so small could imitate his moves so precisely.

Only once he was satisfied that Cain had figured out how to move her feet in each of the manoeuvres he'd shown her, did he let the girls have a go at each other.

-Use only the moves I showed you today.- Makett reminded Caibe sternly. -You'll only confuse Cain if you do something she hasn't seen, yet. Remember that you know a lot more complicated moves than Cain. She can't meet those, yet.-

Caibe won unsurprisingly, but Cain scored two good hits. No, it hadn't been a mistake to allow her to start training this early. Even if she probably wouldn't learn as fast as the older children at first, she'd have an advantage over her classmates when she arrived at the Warrior Academy. And that this one would grow up to be a soldier, Makett had no doubt. She moved fluently enough for her age which indicated that she'd be a graceful fighter as an adult and she also had fast reflexes that might make her a good pilot someday.

 

Next: Jesse gets a holiday he doesn’t want, Jean Claude visits his family and just who are the old blood and the colony lords?


	10. Plans and Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: While on a faraway planet his Outrider family is trying to come to terms with his existence, Jesse is still on the warworld thinking his biggest problem is having to tolerate Laxus in business meetings. That however is about to change.

Chapter 10: Plans and Holidays

As Jesse had suspected Gattler was furious after seeing the condition Jesse had left his hovercar in. Surprisingly he treated Jean Claude just as coldly as Jesse for the next two weeks until the car was repaired.

That was hard on all of them as they spent most of their time working on Laxus's plans together and Gattler had stopped talking to Laxus altogether. Jesse wasn't quite sure what exactly Laxus had done to earn this treatment, but nobody seemed inclined to help Laxus in his rather counterproductive attempts to make peace.

Jean Claude without even asking first added driving lessons to his and Jesse's spare time activities and soon discovered that despite Jesse's willingness to learn there was a serious problem. A problem that seemed to be caused by Jesse's left hand.

As he found out after closer investigation, Jesse was quite able to make complicated movements with either hand, though he preferred the right one, which also seemed capable of more precision.

Still Jesse could use his left hand to manipulate car controls just fine as long as he held his right one still.

He could also perform parallel or mirroring movements with both hands at the same time, but to Jean Claude's despair only at identical speed and completely different movements needed to be performed one after the other.

What was that? He couldn't remember ever seeing any scars on Jesse's left arm, but maybe it was the result of an old injury? Maybe Jesse required therapy for it?

He resolved to tell Jesse what he'd noticed and urge him to see Moku about it. After all the head doctor had already been able to cure Jesse once. He was familiar with his half blood physiology. He'd probably be able to remedy the problem easily.

Jesse listened to the whole speech wide eyed, then burst into laughter.

Jean Claude stared at him in confusion. He hadn't seen Jesse laugh very often before and as a reaction to being told that his hand might be crippled this seemed rather odd.

-Jesse?- he asked cautiously.

-It's not a defect, Jean Claude. There's nothing wrong with me at all.- Jesse managed to say though he was still laughing.

-But your hand?-

-That just is.- Jesse told him with a shrug. -All Humans have one dominant hand that works much better than the other. It has something to do with how our brains work.-

Jean Claude looked horrified. -But. . . but-

-It's not that bad, Jean Claude.- Jesse tried to reassure him. -We can learn to do the same things we can do with the dominant hand with the other as well. It just takes a lot more work and patience.-

-But you have to use them both at the same time. Independently.- Jean Claude insisted. -You can't just, just. . .-

-It's possible, but not easy to learn.- Jesse told him. -And I'm not doing that badly with the car, am I?-

Jean Claude had to agree that Jesse could drive by now, though his inability to use his hands independently made his turns rather jerky. He insisted that Jesse should try to improve anyway.

Gattler surprisingly once again declared that Jean Claude should leave Jesse alone when he found out about the lessons. As soon as he'd had his car back he seemed to have forgiven and forgotten the entire incident.

That was so unlike anything Jesse was used to from his fellow commanders that he actually volunteered to pay Gattler whatever amount the repairs had cost him.

Gattler just shook his head at him and laughed. -Small change.- he said and refused to name the sum or accept any money.

Jesse turned to Jean Claude for help.

-Leave it.- was the only response he got at first.

So he brought it up again when they were alone.

-To Gattler your entire yearly income is probably small change, Jesse. You can't imagine how rich his clan is. You could have wrecked every car in the car park and Gattler would have replaced them all without feeling it much.- Jean Claude told him. -It's just not something he's comfortable discussing in front of . . .- he hesitated. -Well, in front of people like me.-

-So why does he have a job at all?-

-Prestige?- Jean Claude shrugged. -Or maybe, because it's fun. Or because of the tradition. I told you he wouldn't discuss money with me, and I wouldn't with him either. It's not easy for old blood and colony lords to get along these days.-

-Why? What's up with that?- Jesse asked. He'd never even heard of old blood or colony lords before.

-Would you like to go shopping today? You really should get some civilian clothes.- Jean Claude suggested.

An evasion? And a particularly clumsy one at that? Whatever was going on?

-Outrider clothes? I think not.- Jesse declared.

-You don't like it when people stare at you, do you?-

-I can't help that I look like an alien, Jean Claude. I am one.-

-Half alien. The only visible thing wrong with you is the ears and your hair covers them up just fine.- Jean Claude insisted. -A simple passer by on the street would never notice, if you just stopped dressing like an alien. Come on, you can use the money you were going to give Gattler.-

-I don't want new clothes, Jean Claude. Especially not Outrider ones. I want you to tell me what this old blood/colony lords thing is about.-

Jean Claude sighed. -Fine. I'll tell you on the way to the shops. And you have to drive.-

Jesse groaned, but climbed into Jean Claude's car obediently. It was much smaller than Gattler's and not convertible into a cabriolet, nor did it have as many other gadgets, which made it much more comfortable for a beginner.

For the first time Jesse considered the possibility that this difference might have something to do with money. Was it a good thing that he'd damaged the more expensive car, or a bad one?

-Alright. So who's the old blood anyway?- he asked once he had the car in the air.

-We are.- Jean Claude answered clearly still unwilling to talk.

-And the colony lords? Who are they?-

-You are.-

Jesse stopped the car and turned to fix Jean Claude with a glare. -I don't remember signing up for any cliques.-

-You can't sign up for these things. They're determined by birth.- Jean Claude sighed, but he was finally talking. -The old blood are the original nobles, the warrior clans that used to rule our original home world.-

-The planet that was destroyed.- Jesse confirmed. -I heard. And since then your entire race has been living on this artificial planet.-

-No.- said Jean Claude. -Not the entire race.-

-What?- That was new.

-Just like the Fleshlings we had colonies on other planets. Colonies that had developed their own ruling clans, the colony lords. Some of them split away from the old blood clans, others turned from scientists or merchants to warriors. They're younger than us and still don't have as much political influence, but they own the land on the colony worlds. Land that was often from the start richer than that on the home world.-

-Wait a minute! If you had other worlds, why build a mechanical planet instead of just evacuating your people to the other worlds?-

-That's a lot of people. The home world was densely populated and this place was never meant as a home for us. It was built to be a mobile military base.- Jean Claude looked very sad as he said that. -Some of the common clans from the home world were indeed evacuated to the colonies, but the colony lords put their foot down in the council and refused to allow any of the old blood to set foot onto their worlds. They'd been put down by us much too often and wouldn't share their worlds. It was an old rivalry already and for the first time they had the upper hand. With the argument that there was no more room they forced the rest of the refugees to move here. The old blood lost almost everything and the colony lords have been steadily gaining influence ever since. We are too dependent on the supplies we get from them, too over populated to have room to grow back to our old strength.-

-So they have all the money?-

-And we, for the moment, still have the political power.- Jean Claude continued. -We're losing ground every year, though. The old blood's slowly dying out.-

-Dying out?- Jesse was surprised himself how much that information shocked him.

-You don’t need to worry about that.- Jean Claude tried to calm him. -Artesz is a colony clan and you’ve considerably raised their stocks. If they can get over Laxus’ mistakes, they’re probably in the game to stay.-

-Elheszar’s old blood, though, you said? And Laxus as rich as Gattler?-

-Elheszar’s old blood, yes. One of the oldest in fact and not yet as beaten as some of the others.- Jean Claude said with pride. -We’ve got a chance to last another two or three generations, even if we lose the Fleshling war. As for Laxus, Artesz is rich, but not to that extent. House Uthen’s lands are bigger and richer than most and the clan itself is rather small, so the individual members have a lot of spending money available to them.- He hesitated. -You’d still think they’d be worried about their lack in numbers, though. Gattler might be interested in an alliance with Artesz because of that.-

-He’s not even talking to Laxus.-

-Laxus is a fool. If Uthen will ally with a lesser house they’ll seek out a more worthy representative, someone they consider an equal. You’re currently the best Artesz has to offer and you have to admit Gattler’s been trying to make friends lately.-

-I’m his rival, though.-

-Within the army, yes. Politically you both have an interest in strengthening the position of the colonies against the old blood. Your clans are from different sectors, so an economical rivalry is unlikely for the foreseeable future.-

-Gattler’s been trying to make nice with you as well, though.- Jesse pointed out. -He wouldn't do that, if he really was mobilising against the old blood, would he?-

-He wouldn’t be friends with Razzle either.- Jean Claude agreed. -Razzle’s clan is currently the strongest of the old blood. No, Gattler would like to see a colony lord succeed Nemesis, but he isn’t likely to start a revolution and actually destroy the old blood. He’ll let us live, but doesn’t want to bow to our will.-

-Nemesis is old blood then.- Jesse concluded. -He has the political power that Gattler wants for himself.-

-For his house preferably, but he might be willing to settle for one of the colony lords. It would be wiser for Uthen to choose someone a little cleverer than Gattler as their champion. Though, I can’t think of a good candidate right now. It has to be a warrior and Uthen, as I said, has few nobles.-

-They’re up against Razzle’s clan for the succession, though?- Jesse guessed. -And Gattler’s still friends with Razzle. Are Nemesis and Razzle of the same clan?-

Jean Claude laughed bitterly. -No, Nemesis’ house is practically dead. I don’t know how Mithgath managed to take the throne at all. Nemesis stopped their fall on the brink of extinction as if he had supernatural powers, but he has little chance to rebuild his clan’s strength even though most of his efforts are directed towards it. With Nemesis’ death they’ll have only one warrior left and with the loss of the last warrior you automatically lose noble status.-

Jesse grinned. -Do you realise you just answered the question you said you couldn’t?-

-What?-

-Gattler has a job, because it keeps his house noble.- Jesse smirked. -He doesn’t need the money, but the political influence the noble status gives him. They’re all trying to have as many warriors as possible so they won’t lose that and that’s also why Marzze doesn’t want Cato to become a scientist.-

-Clever little pest.- Jean Claude commented fondly.

-A pest, am I?- Jesse teased. -So why do you hang out with me, then?-

Jean Claude grinned. -Some Fleshlings keep rats as pets as well.-

That wasn't quite the answer Jesse had hoped for. Jean Claude's behaviour was puzzling him. He could not really see the advantage the Outrider had from sticking around him once they were off duty. At first he'd assumed that Jean Claude considered it a career move, but over time he'd discovered that he was actually an obstacle to Jean Claude's career.

The attempt to teach him the Outrider language had made sense then. It had been the best way for Jean Claude to free himself of that obstacle.

Driving lessons, political discussions and shopping trips however made a lot less sense. Jean Claude was almost acting as if he liked Jesse.

Jesse was not used to being liked. He'd had a few friends at the orphanage and at the academy, yes, but had any of them spoken up for him when he'd been in trouble? No. Had they helped him when he'd been lost and alone after quitting the academy? No. They'd all just turned their backs on him and pretended they didn't know him.

So why the hell would an Outrider, a being from a completely different dimension, like him? Even if he was genetically half Outrider, he still had to be a disgusting alien to Jean Claude, right?

Jesse himself had been forced to get used to being surrounded by aliens all the time. Looking at the Outriders no longer bothered him, though he tended to avoid touch. The Outriders had accepted that. It wasn't usually their habit to shake hands, like Humans, anyway, and they were quite comfortable greeting Jesse with a military salute or a nod as they did each other.

They took care not to accidentally brush against him in crowded corridors or at mealtimes. Probably as much due to their own disgust of the 'Fleshling' as to his obvious wish for distance.

The only one who didn't always respect that distance was Jean Claude, who'd occasionally clap him on the shoulder, touch his arm to get his attention, or grab him by the hand to drag him along on similarly crazy schemes as this shopping trip.

Jesse usually managed not to flinch, but Jean Claude had to be aware of the way he stiffened under his touch.

Gattler had immediately withdrawn when Jesse had stiffened the only time he'd touched him during one of their planning sessions. He'd seemed almost embarrassed about it afterwards and had avoided looking Jesse in the eyes for several minutes.

 

Jean Claude dragged Jesse to several shops and by coaxing, urging and blackmailing managed to make him buy several outfits that Jesse didn't think he'd ever actually wear.

-How about whenever you want to suck up to his Nastiness.- Jean Claude suggested when Jesse brought that up. -Did you see the way he looked at you the only time he saw you in Outrider clothes?-

Jesse frowned, but had to admit that that had probably gotten them out of a punishment, or at the very least a serious scolding.

-Fine, but I still don't think I'll ever be comfortable in them.- he told Jean Claude. -How was wearing Human clothes for you?-

No answer. The Outrider wasn't even looking at him.

-Jean Claude? Hey, Jean Claude!- For a moment Jesse wondered whether he'd have to touch him. Maybe on the upper arms where all skin was safely covered?

But then Jean Claude came around on his own. -Sorry, just thinking.-

-Thinking? About what?- It wasn't like Jean Claude to space out like that.

Jean Claude nodded towards a woman and her little son on he other side of the street. -Whether my child, if I even have one, might look like that.-

Jesse regarded the little boy, then Jean Claude. -Purple haired? I'd say no chance unless at least your mother has purple hair.-

Jean Claude laughed. -You're right. My child will probably have either green hair or a more Fleshling colouring. But maybe we can go shopping like that once I have him.-

-There is most likely no child, Jean Claude.- Jesse reminded him. -And if there were one, it'd be a tiny baby that'd definitely not be able to run around like that, yet.-

-Yeah. I'll have to carry him.- Jean Claude agreed. -I could put him in a sling I could carry around my neck, or just carry him in my arm.-

-Jean Claude?- Jesse asked slightly worried. -You don't actually want to have a little half Human bastard, do you?-

-Well, it might be nice to be a father.-

Jesse stared at him. Maybe Jean Claude really was unable to see what was so disgusting about touching an alien?

 

A few days later they were finally able to hand Nemesis the plans he'd wanted. On Jean Claude's urging Jesse even wore some of his new Outrider clothes for the occasion.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Razzle commented at the sight. "The little puppy all dressed up like an actual person. Cute."

-Fuck off, Razzle.- Jesse wasn't in the mood for games.

-He does look better in clothes that actually fit him, you know.- Razzle commented to Gattler ignoring Jesse's reaction.

Jesse wondered whether Razzle realised that he could understand almost everything he said in Outrider by now. Jean Claude, Gattler and Laxus still were the only ones that actually used that language when speaking to him.

Nemesis didn't even read the plans before demanding to know when they'd be ready to implement them.

-That depends on programming.- Jesse informed him once again earning himself a stare.

Though Nemesis had stopped always talking English in Jesse's presence he still used the language when addressing him directly and always seemed a little shaken when Jesse actually reacted to something he'd said in Outrider.

-Programming?- he repeated after a long pause.

-Yes, the most important part of phase one will be the program we enter into the Fleshling computer.- Jean Claude explained.

-It will have to be compatible with the Human technology.- Jesse elaborated. -Self correcting in case of any malfunctions, as we won't be able to access it again once it's been entered. It will have to run on its own, has to remain unidentifiable to the Humans, adapt to any actions they might take, read programmes we are unfamiliar with and contain a large amount of information that must not fall into the humans' hands. Programming says it's quite a challenge.-

Nemesis stared once again and Jesse suddenly realised that he'd never spoken more than a single short sentence in Outrider in Nemesis' presence before.

-Impressed?- he asked his Nastiness with a slight challenging smirk.

Nemesis turned towards the head programmer abruptly. -How long?- he demanded.

-At least a month if we want to properly test the programme.-

-A month!- Nemesis thundered.

-It will have to run on a primitive alien system, your Nastiness.- the Outrider explained. -Extended testing would be advisable to assure that it will work without any additional fiddling after it's been entered.-

-We can't expect to be able to break into the same facility twice in short order.- Jesse reminded them. -The Star Sheriffs would get suspicious and we don't want them shutting down the computer.-

-Fine. What can we do without the programme?- Nemesis demanded.

-Nothing.- Gattler told him frankly. -It's the heart piece of the whole plan.-

Nemesis sighed then looked to Jesse for confirmation. -Any ideas?-

-Wait?- Jesse suggested. -Patience is a virtue, you know. And we do have other projects running, don't we.-

-I'll have to put in some sick leave anyway.- Gattler remarked suddenly.

-What again?- Jean Claude asked sounding slightly exasperated.

-I need it.- Gattler squirmed.

Razzle gave his friend a worried glance and stepped between him and Jean Claude despite the fact that that brought him almost next to Jesse, a position he usually avoided.

-Take a month off then.- Nemesis decided. -All four of you. Yes, you too, Laxus. I don't want to have you around without your babysitters.-

-A month off? What the hell am I supposed to do with a month off?- Jesse demanded rather angrily.

-Visit your family.- Nemesis 'suggested'. -I believe you don't even know your Afrar. You should know who you are.-

-I know who I am.- Jesse growled. -I always knew.-

-I wouldn't be so sure of that, if I were you.- Razzle smirked, but it didn't have his usual bite as he was still hovering protectively over Gattler.

In fact, Razzle didn't leave Gattler's side for the rest of the day. Whatever was the reason for Gattler's frequent sick leaves that Jean Claude seemed to be so annoyed with, had Razzle worried. And Nemesis wasn't usually inclined to grant a sick leave that easily. It seemed that those two knew what was wrong with Gattler. Laxus and Jean Claude however swore they had no idea when Jesse asked them.

After a while of puzzling over it Jesse had to give up. He was at a dead end. Nemesis wasn't one to bother with useless questions, Razzle was the last person that would give Jesse an honest answer and with him around it was very unlikely that Gattler would be inclined to talk to Jesse either. Maybe he could ask him after they got back.

Laxus had hurried off right after the meeting to give Marzze the big news and Jean Claude had explained that it would probably be a week before they'd be ready to depart.

-Marzze will have to request a holiday through the official channels and that takes about a week. He can't just run off before it's granted.-

-What makes you so sure Laxus won't leave without him?- Jesse asked Jean Claude.

-He'd have to send the ship back to get him later.- Jean Claude grinned. -That's a waste of a lot of energy.-

Jesse suppressed a sigh. -I'd much rather stay here, you know.-

-And do what?- Jean Claude asked him. -If I didn't drag you out from time to time, you'd spend all your time either working or sulking around the base getting on everybody's nerves. What would you do for a month, if you don't have any work to do and I'm not there?-

Jesse shrugged. -I could bother the cooks, visit Gattler in med bay. Maybe I could find out what's wrong with him then.-

-You're more likely to drive him crazy, if you and Razzle hang around him all the time while he's sick.- Jean Claude reminded him. –In fact you’d probably drive the entire med bay crazy with your bickering. And you do need to know your clan.-

-I don't consider myself part of any clan, Jean Claude.- Jesse said rather forcefully. -I never asked to be half Outrider. My mother never asked for it. Even Marzze never wanted me. I was an accident. My Human father was glad to have me. He wanted me. And as his son, my mother wanted me too. Why would I want anything to do with Marzze or his damn fucking family?- By the last sentence Jesse was yelling loud enough to have attracted the attention of even the guards at the other end of the corridor they were walking through.

Jean Claude looked at him like a kicked puppy.

-What?- Jesse hissed angrily.

-Will my child feel like that about me, too?- Jean Claude asked dejectedly.

Somehow that single question drained Jesse's anger within seconds. -You don't even know whether there is a child.-

-But if there is, will he feel like that? Will he hate me?-

Jesse hesitated. -The situation's different.- he finally said. -You never ... um ... forced his mother, did you?-

-No, but I lied to her and I didn't intend to have a child with her any more than Marzze did with your mother.-

-Still it was her choice.- Jesse decided. -She could have used protection. Hell, she probably did use protection and there never could have been a child.-

-Maybe.- Jean Claude agreed, but he still looked thoroughly unhappy.

'Okay,' thought Jesse. 'Time for some distraction.' And he could conduct a little experiment while he was at it. Jean Claude didn't mind spending time with him when they were off duty, but what about when they were on holiday?

-Say, we are on holiday right now, right?- he started cautiously.

-Technically, yes. Why?-

-That means we can just go into town any time we want, right?-

-Of course. Why? What are you up to this time?-

-Nothing.- Jesse shrugged. -I just thought we could go out. Have dinner somewhere in town, maybe try to chat up some girls, go dancing. You've got to have some kind of disco or something, right?-

-Not quite the kind you're thinking of and I'm not the best person to ask for dancing lessons.- Jean Claude shook his head. -There's the theatre, though, which isn't nearly as stiff as it is among Fleshlings, and the arena. You've just got to make sure the girl you're after isn't scared of the gladiators and beasts there first. Common folk can sometimes be sensitive.-

-And she'd probably not want to date an alien, right.- Jesse sighed. He'd forgotten there wouldn't be any human girls out there.

-Ah, you just remember to tell her you're half Fleshling. If you go using alien words like 'Human' that's got to make her see you as an alien. If you're an Outrider with a Fleshling parent, she'll think that's exciting.-

-Does that mean we're going?- Jesse asked a little incredulously.

-Sure. I've got to stop by at home first, though, I promised to be there for dinner today so I'd better tell them I'm not coming after all.- Jean Claude grinned. -And you're driving.-

Jean Claude would give up dinner with his family to spend the first evening of his vacation with an alien? Jesse had thought that Jean Claude might say yes, if he didn't have anything better to do, but this was really unexpected. Maybe Jean Claude didn't get along with his relatives?

Driving Jean Claude home turned out to be rather difficult. Jesse had never been there before and soon began to suspect that Jean Claude was picking a detour through all the most narrow corners he knew in the vicinity.

The building they finally arrived at was rather boring looking in Jesse's opinion. It was high, narrow and dark, just like all the other buildings in this part of town.

-I know it doesn't look like much. The city was rather hastily adapted from military to civilian use.- Jean Claude seemed to think it required an apology. -They had to squeeze in as many people as possible as quickly as possible. There was no time or room for aesthetics.-

-Your old home on the original home world looked very different then?- Jesse asked wondering what the home of clan Artesz might look like.

-Yes, I've only ever seen it in pictures, though.- Jean Claude said sadly. -I was born in there.- He nodded towards the building in front of them.

-Maybe you'd better wait outside.- the Outrider continued after a moment. -You know how my father feels about you and the rest aren't much better.-

Jesse tried to argue, but Jean Claude remained firm about this. Jesse finally gave in because Jean Claude seemed to be so ashamed of his family home. He didn't want to embarrass him after all.

Sitting in the car soon became boring however and Jesse got out to take a little walk down the street. There were two or three shops in the road. Maybe the shop windows held something interesting. Here and there a few children were walking or running down the street, maybe on their way home from school.

Did Outrider children even go to school like human children did? Jesse had no idea.

The first shop turned out to sell only food, mostly fruits, of course. His reflection in the glass was more interesting than the display. The car ride had apparently messed up his hair. Jesse quickly ran his fingers through it in an attempt to comb it back into shape.

-Wow, you've got weird ears!-

Jesse turned to find a small Outrider girl staring up at him. Her skin was about the same taint as Jean Claude's and she had the same eye colour as well, but her hair was a green so dark it looked almost black. It was also very curly and stood off her head in every which way.

-I'm a Human.- Jesse informed her. -All Humans have ears like that.-

She frowned. -What's a Human?-

-Your people usually just call us Fleshlings.- Jesse admitted with a frown of his own.

Her face lit up. -But that's wrong?- she demanded eagerly.

-Yes, if you think about it the animals in the Fleshling dimension, for example, would be Fleshlings, too, wouldn't they?- Jesse tried to explain. -If you say somebody's a Fleshling, the one you're talking to will never know whether you mean a Human, or perhaps a dog, or some other creature.-

-What's a dog?- she exclaimed her eyes gleaming with fascination. -Do all Humans look like you? Can I see your ears again? Can I touch you?-

Jesse hesitated, then bravely held out his hand.

The girl took it with both of hers, ran her fingers over it, turned it around and finally inspected each finger individually.

-Doesn't feel or look any different.- she reported slightly disappointed.

-There isn't much difference.- Jesse agreed. -Outriders and Humans are very much alike.-

-But you've got different ears.- she insisted. -Can I touch your ears?-

That was a little too close for comfort. -No!-

-Oh please!- she begged. -I'll lend you my favourite toy. It's a stuffed Hiuzz that looks almost like the real ones from Quarasa. Do you know Quarasa? The Quarasans live there and they keep Hiuzze for the hunt. Quarasans eat meat, you know. They get sick, if you feed them fruit. Can you believe that? Aliens are sooo exciting! But you've got to be the best alien of all times.- she declared. -You may not look all that much special, but you can talk!-

-A lot of aliens can talk, Jenny.- Jean Claude had found them. -They just speak different languages. You can learn them and talk to them.-

-Father says I can't.- Jenny insisted. -And he.- She pointed at Jesse. -He talks just like a real person. I just found myself a real live alien and he talks. He talks and he's all mine.-

-Nope, he's all mine.- Jean Claude contradicted trying hard not to laugh.

-I'm mine.- Jesse declared.

-I saw him first!- Jenny argued.

-No, I saw him first.- Jean Claude smirked. -You wouldn't have seen him at all, if I hadn't brought him here.-

-But I want to at least touch his ears.- Jenny whined. -They look really weird.-

-No!- Jesse shouted. -You already touched my hand. The ears don't feel any different.-

-A little touchy about our ears, are we?- Jean Claude teased.

-I'm not a petting Zoo animal.-

-I don't think you should go after his ears, Jenny.- Jean Claude told the girl in a stage whisper. -He has combat training.-

Jenny looked Jesse up and down again then back to Jean Claude. -So do you and you've never hurt me. He doesn't look dangerous.-

-He is.- Jean Claude said more seriously. -And you're late and if you tell them it's because you saw an alien and wanted to touch his ears I can guarantee you'll get a beating like never before.-

Jenny squeaked and raced off towards the house at top speed.

-Seriously Jesse, when you said you wanted to chat up girls, I didn't think you were talking about my little sister.-

-I wasn't and I didn't.- Jesse defended himself. -She chatted me up. I was just walking down the street harmlessly when she almost jumped at me.-

Jean Claude laughed. -Hey, I was only joking. Jenny's fascinated with alien worlds and creatures and our parents are doing their best to discourage that interest, so she has to go waylaying strangers for information. I've got an older sister, though, if you'd like. She might be a little old for you, but she isn't married and as far as I know hasn't got a boyfriend.-

-What? You're not seriously trying to set me up with your sister, are you?-

-Why not? I admit it's rather uncommon for a colony lord to marry an old blood. People would probably talk and she doesn't like Fleshlings. She might change her mind once she sees you, though and who cares about talk.-

Jesse eyed Jean Claude carefully. Was he joking? Had he been drinking again? But he'd been completely sober when they'd left and he hadn't been in the house that long.

-Okay, okay, maybe you are a little young to think about marriage.- Jean Claude decided. -I keep forgetting about the age differences between our races.-

-What age differences? Our children don't seem to develop any differently than yours.-

-Not that kind of age difference. The ones between you and me. Graduation age and age of passage and that sort of thing.-

-Age difference between you and me?- Jesse repeated. -What age dif . . . Oh right! You have to be at least three years older than me to be in the army. Considering that I've known you for almost two years and you'd just started your career at that time, you'd be five years older.-

-Try ten.- Jean Claude grinned. -Officers graduate at 25.-

Jesse wasn't sure how to react to that. Originally he'd just assumed that the young Outrider officers he sometimes got sent straight from the academy were about the same age he was, but he should have realised that wasn't the case, when he'd found out he was still a child by Outrider standards. Somehow it just hadn't registered in his brain.

Jean Claude seemed to have been aware of it all the time.

-You don't mind hanging out with a 'little boy', then?- he asked the Outrider cautiously.

-You're pretty mature for your age and higher ranking than I.- Jean Claude shrugged. -I just have to remember that there are a few things you're just not ready for, yet.-

-And that would be?- Jesse shot him a slightly angry glance.

-Marriage for example.- Jean Claude answered casually. -Children. Drinking, I suppose. Or will you make an exception this time, since we're on holiday?-

Normally Jesse would take that as a challenge, but none of those three things sounded like something he'd like to do.

-Can't you just accept that I don't like alcohol?- he sighed. -Can't we just go out and have some fun without it?-

Jean Claude just laughed. -Fine, lets go.-

 

Next: Jesse visits clan Artesz, gets to know a few family members and considers taking up sword fighting.


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesse meets his family. Think he’ll like them?

Chapter 11: Family

Those first days of Jesse's holiday were great. After the first evening out Jean Claude seemed to be up for any kind of nonsense Jesse could think of, though he still refused to let him enter his clan's home.

Somehow Jenny always appeared to know when Jesse was waiting outside, though. Despite the fact that she had indeed gotten a beating for coming home late after their first meeting, she was still fascinated with Jesse and never missed a chance to talk to him.

The happy time ended too soon however and Jesse had to say good bye to everyone and everything he knew to go meet his 'family'.

As he sat in the shuttle staring out into space he tried to remind himself that he'd left everything he knew behind once before when he'd first joined the Outriders. Back then he'd gone to live among complete strangers, aliens that he couldn't understand at all and who didn't really want him. Had gone never to return.

This time it was only for a short time. He'd return to his familiar aliens once it was over and everything would be as it was. He could just forget the strange aliens again. And next time Nemesis sent him on holiday he wouldn't ask any stupid questions and just spend it with Jean Claude.

Still he couldn't help longing to be back in his quarters, or in his office, or the cockpit of the badlander. Maybe he should have insisted on taking his own ship?

If only Jean Claude were with him rather than Laxus and Marzze!

Or somebody else he knew. He'd settle for Gattler.

Hell, he'd settle for Razzle, or one of his idiotic sub commanders. Better to spend the whole trip furious, than all alone.

Not that he wasn't completely exasperated with Laxus and Marzze, but snarling insults back at them just wasn't the same as it was with Razzle. Razzle at least understood a good insult and knew how to return it, while the sub commanders would stutter -Yes, Sir.- and try unsuccessfully to do better. Laxus just shrugged at him and trotted off to pursue whatever amusement came to his mind, while Marzze's most interesting reaction so far had been to gape like a fish and stumble for words.

The planet they were headed towards looked beautiful on the monitors, though. It was mostly bluish with white patches, that had to be clouds. Maybe he should ask somebody for its name later. Right now the pilot was busy preparing the shuttle for landing and Jesse had no idea where his two idiots were.

So he just stood watching the landing manoeuvre over the pilot's shoulder.

Which turned out to have been a mistake. The pilot wasn't particularly good and landed with a sudden hard jerk that threw Jesse across the room. That was probably going to leave a bruise on his hip.

Jesse snarled a curse at the pilot and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. While the young Outrider still stuttered excuses, Jesse went to grab his luggage from the cabin he'd had to share with Laxus and Marzze.

Five minutes later they were outside in the main building of the spaceport. Marzze was trying to hire a car to get them 'home' while Jesse was taking a look around the building. He'd expected the architecture to remind him of the familiar hangar back at home, but this place had little in common with the base or the civilian city he was used to.

The spaceport was built entirely from white stone, it was wide with lots of curved shapes rather than straight walls or corners. Beautiful, Jesse had to admit, but strange, so very strange. The dark metal corridors back on the artificial planet at least no longer felt like alien architecture to him. This place, though much more aesthetically appealing, was as completely alien as the metal world once had been.

The next surprise waited outside. Where the white stone pavement ended the ground was covered by blue moss and as they drove they passed large blue trees and equally blue bushes. There were large fields of bushes and fruit trees that had to belong to the local farms, small white buildings in the distance.

Jesse was no longer completely surprised when the car stopped in front of a complex of white buildings whose walls were partially overgrown with blue ivy. Well, at least it looked like ivy.

-Ah, home!- Marzze beamed. -Finally home!-

Jesse just frowned at him and stepped out of the car.

A group of servants ran up to get their luggage shooting him nervous glances on their way. Some children were watching them from around a curve of the house to their left.

Laxus paid the driver while Marzze was still beaming happily at the houses.

Jesse leaned against the car trying to be as unimpressed as possible. This place was nothing like Jean Claude's tall dark metal house. He was beginning to understand why he was too ashamed to show it to him. He wondered whether the original home of house Elhessar had looked similar to this. Maybe he could convince Jean Claude to show him the pictures someday?

His two clowns led him towards the big building in the center prattling about people he absolutely had to meet. Afrar Hirez, that much was a given. After all he was the head of the family.

Jesse smirked to himself. The word Afrar actually meant father, but was also the title for the most powerful member of the clan. It reminded him a little of those old human stories about the Mafia.

Marzze was babbling something about Irzhe. Jesse wondered whether they expected him to call her mother. They'd learn better soon enough, if they did.

Laxus had to check up on somebody called Makett and make sure he hadn't trashed the training room. Marzze assured him that his brother would never do anything irresponsible.

If said brother was anything like Marzze himself, Jesse seriously doubted that information.

Cozz was coming home for a visit. Marzze was beside himself with joy that he'd see his favourite child. If he could be believed, Cozz was a veritable genius.

Jesse's frown deepened. He didn't feel at all inclined to meet his future biggest rival, if Cozz even really was that good.

Laxus reminded Marzze of the other kids. Marzze went on about Cato for a bit.

The inside of the house was just as curving and white as the outside. The stairs were actually curving ramps, but they didn't go up any stairs. Instead they followed a long white corridor towards a door made from bluish wood and decorated with artful carvings.

Laxus stopped his wistful description of possible desserts that might be served at dinner today to remind Jesse to behave in front of Afrar Hirez.

-Don't see why I should.- Jesse informed him coldly. -I don't even behave for Nemesis most of the time, so why should he get special treatment.-

That statement wasn't entirely correct. Jesse did show Nemesis a certain amount of respect most of the time. Nemesis had earned that and somehow he even had a faint liking for his Nastiness, loath as he was to admit it.

Marzze and Laxus shot him worried looks, but it was too late for further discussions. The carved door slid aside automatically and they entered a huge hall.

According to what Jean Claude had told Jesse, this should be the dining room where the clan gathered for meals, but which was also used for family meetings and representative purposes. There were long tables carved from the same type of wood as the door and matching chairs. The walls, floor and domed ceiling were the same white stone as everywhere else, but the lamps in the room lit them with tinges of different colours that confused the eye and made the whole scene seem somewhat unreal. At mealtimes the room would probably be teeming with people and buzzing from their talking. The experience had to be dizzying.

A quick glance around revealed several people sitting at the head table along the opposite end of the room. The Afrar would be sitting in the center, he remembered.

Leaving Laxus and Marzze behind he walked up to the head table with long deliberate strides and stopped right in front of Hirez.

The group at the table fell silent and looked up in surprise. Jesse raised an eyebrow at Hirez.

-You wished to see me, I believe?- he asked with the hint of a smirk.

Hirez exchanged a look with the old man to his right. The old man answered with the hint of a shrug.

-You're Jhezzeji?- Hirez asked.

-Jesse.- Jesse corrected. -My name's Jesse Blue.-

He hadn't used his last name in a long time now. In the Outrider army everybody went by their first names, which made it so very difficult to tell who was related to whom.

-I've been told your name was Jhessiy Marzzesz Artesz.- Afrar Hirez stated apparently calmly.

-Jesse Blue's the name my mother gave me. She raised me until she got killed, so I guess I owe her something.- Jesse stated equally calmly. -So far Outriders have simply called me Commander Jesse ignoring the Blue. I'm fine with that. As for the rest, I owe neither Marzze nor Artesz anything, nor have they done anything to earn my respect so far. I might want to carry your name, if you impress me enough to feel it's something to be proud of. What I've seen of your clan up to now was anything but impressive, so for now I'll just remain Jesse Blue.-

-You talk pretty proud.- one of the younger Outriders a little further to the right commented.

-And you speak out of turn.- Jesse smirked openly this time. -I like that. . . . as long as you aren't one of my troops.-

Hirez shot the man a look that silenced whatever he'd been about to return.

-Ulasz lacks discipline indeed.- he confirmed. -But medics are not drilled the way soldiers are. He is correct, though. You do talk pretty proud.-

-I don't deny it.- Jesse answered. -As I see it, I don't need you. I've been getting by without you for seventeen years. You are just a disruption of my life. I have never had a clan and I'm no longer a child in need of a family. I have no use for you. You however, have a use for me, it appears. Your dear Laxus has given you quite a bad reputation. You could well use a competent commander to clean your name.-

-Competent, are you?- Hirez sounded doubtful.

-Competent enough that his Nastiness went to the trouble of finding my 'father' for me.- Jesse reminded him.

Hirez regarded him earnestly. Those eyes were deep. No, Afrar Hirez wasn't the kind of fool Laxus was.

-I don't know much about Fleshlings.- Hirez said at length. -But among our people being born of a noble clan is an advantage, particularly for a warrior. Despite everything you are still a child and do not understand what you've been offered. You are our blood and welcome to the name. I am sure the time will come when you will see why you should want it.-

-Child? I've fought more battles than any of your current soldiers.- Jesse cast a demonstrative look at Laxus and Marzze who'd caught up with him by now. -We'll see about the name. So far I remain unimpressed.-

To Jesse's dismay he soon found out that he was expected to share a room with Cato and two of his cousins named Ferzze and Garz. He sneered at the boys and started to unpack. They glared at him silently until they saw his small hand gun.

Cato gasped at the sight and Garz quickly disappeared under his bed.

-Th . . . that thing isn't . . . isn't real, is it?- Ferzze stuttered.

Jesse turned to him and looked him up and down. -Ah, it can talk.- he remarked coldly. -Of course it's a real gun. Did you think we fight the Star Sheriffs with toys?-

-But you're just a boy!- Ferzze argued. -You can't really kill a Fleshling, yet.-

Jesse laughed. -I've killed more Fleshlings than your precious uncle Laxus and Marzze, the fool, together.-

-My father is not a fool!- Cato yelled jumping up angrily, but he quickly sat back down on his bed when Jesse turned to face him.

-How sweet.- Jesse commented. -He doesn't quite think the same of you, I'm afraid, though.-

-That's not true.- Cato's voice trembled slightly betraying his true feelings. -Father is proud of me.-

-Is that what he tells you?- Jesse asked flopping onto his own bed to demonstrate his disregard for his roommates. -He spoke quite differently to me. You want to be a scientist, he says, because you don't have the guts to become a soldier. The only one he's proud of is Cozz, you know.-

-That's not true.- Cato insisted softly.

-He had to marry your mother, because of you, didn't he?- Jesse continued regardless. -He doesn't love her, doesn't even like her. He never wanted a scientist for his wife, but because of you, they didn't leave him a choice. And now you're not only not good enough, you're just like her. He has to be so disappointed.-

Cato sobbed and bolted past Jesse and out the door. Jesse returned his attention to Ferzze who was regarding him intently.

-You're lying, aren’t you?- the boy asked. -You've never killed anyone. You’re just trying to scare us.-

Jesse folded his arms behind his head. The bed was comfortable for Outrider standards. At least more comfortable than the one in med bay. He'd been too tired to care that night he'd slept in the dorm.

-Aren't you?- Ferzze demanded.

-Guess you'll have to ask Nemesis, if you don't believe me.- Jesse suggested.

Ferzze paled. According to Marzze he was only 14, though he was almost as tall as Jesse.

A knock on the door.

Neither of them moved.

-Well, aren't you going to open the door?- Jesse asked Ferzze after a moment.

Ferzze cautiously walked past Jesse's bed and to the door always keeping his back to the wall. This one might make a good soldier someday after all.

When he was finally beside the door Ferzze stopped and felt for the switch still without taking his eyes off Jesse.

The door slid aside and a small girl with a big stuffed toy under her arm stepped inside. She stopped when she saw only Jesse at fist glance. Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to look to the door switch. Somebody had to have opened the door for her and if he wasn't in front of her, he had to be somewhere over there.

-Where's Cato?- she asked the moment she found Ferzze.

-He . . . he ran out.- Ferzze stuttered again.

Jesse had gotten up. Two quick, quiet steps took him right behind Cain, but she shot around before he would have been close enough to touch her.

-He was afraid of me.- he stated towering above her.

Cain smiled. -Cato is a fool. I don't scare as easily.-

It sounded almost like a challenge, Jesse thought. -You're Cain, aren't you?-

-And you're Jhezzeij, my new big brother.- she returned.

-Jesse.- he corrected once again. -It's pronounced Jesse.-

-I wouldn't know how to write that.- Cain stated.

-It doesn't really have a spelling in your alphabet.- Jesse agreed.

-If Cato ran away, where's Garz?- Cain asked taking another look around the room.

-Hiding under the bed. I suppose he thinks I'll forget he's there, if he doesn't say anything.- Jesse shrugged. -I've got a very good memory, though.-

Cain nodded her understanding. -If he doesn't come out in the next five minutes, can I have his seat at dinner?-

-Is it dinnertime already?- Jesse asked almost smiling.

Cain nodded earnestly. -I'll even leave Nazsh here and go without any toys, if I can sit with the big kids. Promise.-

-Nazsh?- Jesse asked. Who or what was a Nazsh?

Cain calmly lifted her stuffed toy. -Can I?-

-If you absolutely want to.- Jesse agreed.

-Great!- Cain beamed. She dumped Nazsh on Jesse's bed grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

Jesse stopped her, though. -Well, Ferzze? Are you going to dig the coward out under his bed and come with us?-

Ferzze hesitated. -Garz?-

No reaction.

-Garz we're going to dinner now.-

Still nothing. Ferzze shrugged. -Well, I guess that means we're going without him?-

Jesse just shrugged, but Cain happily grabbed one of Ferzze's hands as well and started off towards the door again. This time the boys followed.

Cato was already there when they arrived, but quickly switched seats with Cain when he realised he was expected to sit next to Jesse.

Jesse frowned about the seating arrangements as well. They'd placed him with the children again. Even Razzle had always treated him as an adult back at home, but his 'family' expected him to play the role of a child, one not even old enough to attend the academy at that.

For a moment he wondered when that ugly metal world had become home in his mind. That was Nemesis' home, and Jean Claude's, and Razzle's. He should not think of it as home. He wondered whether Gattler did.

Even, if it wasn't his home, though, he wanted to be back there.

The dignitaries at the head table ignored him while the rest cast him curious glances, some suspicious, but most sneering down their noses.

Jesse glared back at them. Three weeks, then he'd be on his way back home never to return.

Cain kept chattering away beside him playing the naive little child. Jesse couldn't forget the way she'd spun around when he'd meant to sneak up on her, though. What game was she playing?

She was the only one that had reacted positively to his presence so far, though. The rest all just tolerated him or were afraid. He preferred the second group, Jesse thought. At least they didn't look down at him.

Except for Cain nobody at his table spoke much. The closer to him they were sitting, the quieter they were. No, he wanted no part of this family, or clan, or whatever. Why couldn't he have been related to Jean Claude instead?

Cain became even cuter the moment dessert was served. Oh well, he didn't have much of an appetite left anyway.

When he pushed his barely touched bowl over to her, Cain beamed, threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jesse smirked at her trying to hide his surprise.

Up at the head table Afrar Hirez smiled to himself. So he thought a cute child's adoration would sway him? Jesse almost laughed.

Marzze waved him over after the meal to introduce him to Irzhe. Jesse wondered whose idea that had been. Marzze hadn't bothered with him since they'd arrived, so he supposed either Irzhe herself or Hirez had talked him into it.

The woman actually attempted to hug him, but Jesse stepped back and glared at her. -Don't you dare.-

Irzhe faltered and looked to Marzze for help, but he just shrugged at her. His mind was probably on Cozz's promised visit again anyway.

-Why won't you let me greet you properly?- Irzhe tried. -I'm your mother and . . .-

-You are not.- Jesse hissed at her. -My mother died years ago.-

Some of the children had drawn nearer curious to hear the conversation. Jesse saw Cato and Ferzze trying to remain in the background while still wanting to be close enough to hear and there were Catzze and Cairo in the front. He couldn't see Cain, but had a feeling she was around somewhere.

-I am your father's wife.- Irzhe pointed out.

-My father died with my mother.- Jesse returned icily.

-But that wasn't really your father. Your real father . . .-

-He called me his son, he loved me, he wanted me. That'd make him my father as far as I know.- Jesse wondered whether Jean Claude was aware what a weapon he had given him when he'd explained about the lack of bureaucracy in Outrider adoption customs.

-Jhessej . . .- Irzhe started once more.

-My name is Jesse.- Jesse snapped. -Jesse Blue, Human, no Outrider.-

He turned on his heel and walked out before Irzhe or Marzze found anything to say in answer to that.

The assembled Outriders stood in surprised silence for several seconds after the carved door had slid closed behind him.

-Jean Claude said provoking people was Jesse's hobby.- Marzze finally told Hirez.

-I haven't seen him this bad before and I've had to work with him for two months now.- Laxus added. -He's never been exactly friendly, but nowhere near this bad.-

-He doesn't like us.- Hirez stated still staring after Jesse, even though the door had long closed behind him. -I thought it was an act at first, but he really means it.- He suddenly turned towards Marzze. -Jean Claude?-

-One of Nemesis' minor commanders, as far as I can tell. They introduced him as Jesse's translator, but I don't think Jesse needs one.- Marzze answered. -He was more of an ally, if you ask me.-

-More than that.- Laxus declared. -They're friends. Close friends, I think.-

-A minor commander.- Hirez repeated. -Noble?-

-The Devil's own son.- Laxus confirmed.

Hirez hissed through his teeth. -Elhessar. You call that minor? His Nastiness has always had a preference for that house, that line.-

-Jean Claude is still young.- Marzze allowed. -He might become more important in time.-

-A valuable connection.- Ulasz suggested.

-Elhessar? Old blood beggars?- Hirez shot a glare at him. -I think not. Jesse will need to find some new friends.-

Jesse got those news two hours later as he was exploring the park like courtyard. It was Laxus that delivered the message, since Marzze was still busy planning Cozz's arrival.

-I think bloody not.- was Jesse's response as soon as he found his voice again. -I'll hang out with whoever I like. If you don't like that just leave me the hell alone. I never wanted you in the first place, so why should I do you any favours?-

-It isn't appropriate.- Laxus declared. -The old blood are snobbish little beggars. They aren't worth your time.-

-And the Artesze are sloppy, fat idiots.- Jesse informed him coldly. -I think, I much prefer the snobbish beggars.-

-You'd put Jean Claude over your own clan?- Laxus gasped exasperated.

Jesse had to think about that for a moment. So far he'd only reacted by instinct. What was Jean Claude to him? His translator, but he didn't really need a translator anymore. He was doing fine on his own.

So why did he still spend so much time with Jean Claude? For some weird reason his first meeting with Jenny popped into his head. 'He's mine.' Jean Claude had said. 'I saw him first.' Then the time they'd gone shopping. 'Well, it might be nice to be a father.'

Neither of those two incidents were particularly relevant. Jesse was surprised he even remembered them at all. Still . . .

-Yes, yes I would and I do.- Jesse answered Laxus. -Though that doesn't really mean much. I haven't found any reason to like any of your clan, yet.-

-Cain absolutely adores you.- Laxus pointed out.

-Cain is curious and not afraid of me.- Jesse corrected. -Unfortunately she's just a little girl. Jenny is pretty cute too, you know.-

-Jenny?- Laxus puzzled. -Whoever is Jenny?-

-Jenny Istarsz Elhessar, Jean Claudesz little sister.-

-Cain is your sister, though. And so are Catzze, Cairo and Caibe.- Laxus reminded him.

-Maybe, but who says I have to like them?-

Nazsh was still blocking his bed when Jesse returned to his room. He sat the stuffed toy beside his pillow while he slept.

He didn't really meet the twin girls until the next morning. Jesse had had enough of his roommates by the time he finished breakfast and was headed for the 'park' again hoping to find some secluded spot where he wouldn't have to deal with any of the family.

The twins were headed outside as well, swords in their hands, because they hadn't had the time to mount them properly on their backs. They collided with Jesse at a full run almost knocking him off his feet.

-Sorry.- one of them gasped.

Jesse glared down at the two. It did feel good to be able to look down at Outriders for once.

The twins stepped back nervously.

-We didn't mean to.- the one on the right side started.

-It's just that we're late for sword practise.- the other said.

-And just when Uncle Laxus is here to teach us as well.- right side added.

-And Uncle Makett gave us real metal swords.- left side continued.

-But Uncle Laxus has to confirm that, or we have to give them back.- right side nodded nervously.

-P . . . please don't kill us!- left side squealed suddenly.

-Please!- confirmed right side backing away until she ran into the wall and could go no further.

-Kill you?- Jesse shrugged. -You aren't old enough to kill. Not worth the effort.-

Right side, well, actually now that she was straight behind her sister he should probably think of her as 'back to the wall' instead, breathed a sigh of relief.

The apparently more courageous of the two attempted a smile. -Thank you. Do you want to come to the training, too? Maybe you could fight Cato or Garz.-

-No thanks,- Jesse almost laughed at the idea.

After some searching he found a nice place between some bushes, blue bushes of course, and sat down in the moss. It was nice and soft despite its strange colour and to his surprise completely dry as well. Maybe it wasn't moss at all.

Taking up sword fighting had never occurred to him before. He'd learned the basics at the Star Sheriff Academy, of course, but never specialised in it the way Saber Rider had. Few Star Sheriffs did, as the lack of range gave swords a clear disadvantage in modern combat. An enemy equipped with a gun or laser weapon didn't need to ever come into range of your sword to kill you.

Still Jesse thought that he'd be quite capable with most kinds of swords, if given a little time to re-familiarise himself with the weapon. Most kinds of swords. He'd never been taught to fight left- or both handed and using two swords at once had been a completely new concept to him when he'd first joined the Outriders.

To them it was a recreational activity, a very popular sport for which they used blunt swords so no serious harm would come to their opponent.

Or that was what he'd thought for a long time. Then Gattler had returned from the phantom chambers and his swords were obviously sharp, very sharp even, as far as Jesse could tell. He'd seen him slice a strand of hair off an opponent once.

Even Gattler had never taken his swords with him into battle, though, as far as Jesse knew. He still just fought for fun.

Should he ask somebody to teach him so he could join the Outriders' games? Nobody had ever invited him to a fight before, but that might be because they knew that he didn't know the rules. Would it help him gain more respect from his troops, if he did? They did respect him, once they knew him, but new arrivals usually needed to be taught. Did beating them in a swordfight count as a lesson?

If he really wanted to learn, who should he ask?

Definitely not Laxus, that much was clear. Nor that Makett fellow, whoever he was, or Marzze, the idiot. Not any of his siblings either, though Cain might be willing and friendly enough. She probably wasn't capable, yet, anyway. No, none of the family would do.

Jean Claude then. Or maybe Gattler? They'd been getting on well enough lately and Gattler seemed to be quite the expert. Then again it probably meant spending more time with Razzle. Jesse frowned up at the sky.

Fluffy white clouds drifted overhead. At least they were the same as he'd been used to back on Yuma.

-Hi, Jesse!-

He shot around and to his feet in one heartbeat. Cain smiled up at him sweetly.

This time she was holding what looked like a very ugly plastic figure in her hand. Jesse's eyes narrowed. Something about the thing was familiar.

-Is that one of those old renegades Grammis likes so much?- he asked.

-I don't know Grammis.- Cain declared. -This is an old model, though. They were built for the first attacks on the Fleshlings, but now the Fleshlings have some kind of renegade of their own and this model has proven ineffective against it.-

Some renegade of their own? -Ramrod.- Jesse realised. -But it isn't really a renegade. It's a robot.-

-So it doesn't have a pilot?- Cain tried her best to look cute. Which was terribly effective.

-Quit the act.- Jesse told her a little gruffly. -I know you're no naive little girl.-

Cain blinked up at him in surprise. This had never happened to her before and she wasn't sure how to react.

-Just tell me what you really want.- Jesse suggested.

Actually Cain wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from Jesse, yet. -To know about renegades. For now.-

-So why don't you ask your father?-

-He doesn't know much. And he doesn't care much about answering my questions. Our uncles and cousins sometimes tell me things, but I want to be a renegade pilot someday. I need to know as much about them as I possibly can.- she was trying cute again.

Jesse glared at her. -Stop it. You have to be scary, not cute. Your troops need to obey you, not make you gifts.-

-But I won't have to have troops to be a renegade pilot.- Cain protested.

-You'd want to be a common soldier?- Jesse asked her with a sneer. -You're noble born, Cain. You could make commander, if you wanted to.-

-Commander? I'm a girl. Girls never make commander.- Cain frowned.

-Oh, what about Brunhilda then?-

-She's the first one in fifty years.-

-So, you could be the next.-

Cain stopped to think for a moment. -Well, I could make sub commander, perhaps.-

-You're my sister, Cain. I am the youngest commander ever, so why shouldn't you make commander at the normal age.- Jesse smiled. He was beginning to love that idea. -If Cozz can do it, so can you. And then your father won't ignore you anymore, I promise you that.-

-Cozz won't make commander.- Cain stated in a calm tone that seemed strangely familiar to Jesse. -That's just one of father's stupid dreams. Cozz is much too lazy.-

-Laxus is lazy too and he is a commander.-

-Uncle Laxus is very clever when he wants to be. That's what earned him his grades at the academy, if you ask me. Cozz is as stupid as father and as lazy as uncle Laxus. He doesn't stand a chance.-

-And Cato doesn't have the ambition.- Jesse decided. -The twins show their fear too easily, but they might grow out of that in time.-

-They have less ambition than Cato.- Cain said dismissively. -Cato has ambitions, just not towards being a commander. The twins change their long time goals every few days. They'll never arrive at anything.-

-What of Carszt and Caibe?- Jesse asked. -I haven't even met them, yet.-

-Caibe's good with a gun and she likes sports, but she's easy to fool. Almost as easy as Cozz. Carszt is really smart, but he can't even swordfight.- Cain reported.

-I can't swordfight either.- Jesse remarked. -At least not Outrider style.-

-I can.- Cain smirked triumphantly. -I'm the youngest swordfighter in the clan.-

-Carszt is smart, you say?- Jesse decided to leave the swordfight problem for the moment.

-Yes, but he's a coward.- Cain declared. -He's afraid of you.-

-He's not the only one.- Jesse commented.

-Come on!- Cain shouted all of a sudden. -I'll show you my collection and you can tell me all about that Ramrod thing. Then we'll make a battle plan to let our renegades destroy it.-

Despite himself Jesse had to smile. -Our renegades will be damaged.-

-Then we need to have them repaired.- Cain decided.

-We'll need salvage ships at the ready to pick them up and bring them in for the repairs.- Jesse explained.

Cain frowned. -I'll have to start collecting model ships as well. I don't have any salvage ships.-

-Then we'll have to build them.- Jesse returned.

-How?- Cain scrunched up her face now looking like any ordinary little girl.

-From paper.- Jesse suggested. -I'll show you how. They won't look much like real salvage ships, but we can pretend.-

Thus Jesse spent most of the morning teaching his little sister how to fold paper aeroplanes. It wasn't until Cain announced that she had to go to her lessons after lunch that Jesse remembered Cozz would arrive soon.

The afternoon without Cain turned out to be dead boring. Jesse even considered recording a holomessage to Jean Claude, but then again, why would Jean Claude want to get mail from him? He'd probably just throw it away.

 

Next: Cozz arrives, Jesse gets to know Carszt and the librarian is up to something.


	12. A Perfect Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We finally meet the famous Cozz. Wonder what Jesse will think of him . . .

Chapter 12: A Perfect Soldier

Jesse decided to explore the house the next morning. It was huge, full of winding ramp-staircases, blue doors and bends.

And also full of teal haired people who claimed to be cousins (of various grades that all had different names in Outrider language), uncles, aunts, great- uncles, aunts and cousins and the occasional sibling. Jesse was beginning to appreciate Jean Claude's lessons on Outrider family trees.

Another thing that came in handy were Jean Claude's explanations on Outrider houses. The place was huge. It seemed to have at least a thousand rooms and the unusual architecture made it quite easy to get lost around here.

When he found a small empty sitting room sometime around ten in the morning Jesse decided to sit down and take a rest. He'd known a house that was home to an entire Outrider clan had to be big, but this was a lot more than he had expected.

He remembered the thin tall black building Jean Claude called home. How could they ever fit that many rooms, or people, in there?

Or was Artesz a bigger clan than Elhessar?

Some cousin Lussar came in after a while and actually tried to strike up a conversation. He'd been a low ranking officer once, but had to leave the army because of an injury before he could have risen any further.

Jesse didn't notice any sort of handicap, but maybe he was only unable to perform certain physical exercises.

Now Lussar occasionally helped his great uncle Hartz out in the library and that seemed to be all he ever did.

Jesse decided to take a look at said library next. As much to get away from Lussar as out of curiosity about the place.

It was big. That was the first thing he noticed when he entered. And for once he'd found a place with straight furniture and actual corners.

He could almost have liked the library, but unfortunately great uncle Hartz caught sight of him and limped right over to greet him.

-I was just looking around.- Jesse said as forbiddingly as he could.

Hartz jumped at the tone, but didn't give up. -I could find you some texts on our clan's history, if you like.- he suggested. -Or something about the planet, if you'd prefer.-

-I can find my own books.- Jesse sneered.

-Ah, but I can find them faster. Nobody knows this library as well as I.-

Jesse was getting the distinct impression that Hartz was trying to gain his trust. In fact it was also slightly suspicious how Lussar had almost pushed him to go to the library and meet Hartz. For some reason somebody, most likely Hirez thought that Hartz was the right person to influence him.

'Hm . . . Hartz and Hirez, is it?' Jesse remembered Marzze's fixation with giving him a name with C when he'd been drunk. And Jean Claude's sister was called Jenny. Marzze's brother Makett. Did Outrider siblings always have names starting with the same letter? That might explain why Outriders meeting them for the first time had that weird habit of looking from him to Jean Claude and back several times. They were probably trying to judge whether they might be related. So might it be Hartz and Hirez were brothers?

Well, Hartz was stuck with a very difficult job it appeared. Jesse did not like people who wanted to influence him. Jean Claude could occasionally get away with it, but that was mostly, because he was very open and honest about his intentions.

Razzle could trick him from time to time and Nemesis was frighteningly good at it when he put enough effort into it, but Jesse doubted Hartz played in that league.

-Cain says Carszt spends a lot of time here?- Cain seemed to judge the boy the most impressive of her siblings, so he might be worth a look.

-In the back corner by the window.- Hartz pointed. -He spends way too much time here, if you ask me. Why don't you try to get him out a little? I'm sure there's a lot he could show you around here and it would give you a chance to get to know him.-

Ah, so the new strategy was another sibling, huh?

Jesse gave Hartz a cold look and went to take a closer look at Carszt.

He found the boy alone in his corner, his nose buried in one of those weird Outrider books that had their spine on top.

Carszt glanced at him, but went right back to his book, so Jesse sat down beside him and waited.

-Did Afrar send you?- Carszt didn't even look up.

It took Jesse a moment to figure out that he meant the word in its primary meaning of father rather than the title of the head of the clan. -Marzze?- he snorted. -Hardly.-

That got the boy's interest. -How so?-

-For one thing I don't feel like doing him any favours and for another he doesn't care about anything other than Cozz's visit anyway.- Jesse shrugged. –Why he bother with either of us?-

-So what do you want?- Carszt sneered at the grammar mistake.

Jesse shrugged again. -I was taking a look around and ended up here. Cain told me you spend most of your time here, so since I was already here, I thought I'd say hi.-

-I'm reading.- Carszt declared. -Do you even know how to read?-

-I can read two different alphabets.- Jesse returned challengingly. -How about you?-

-Different alphabets?-

According to Jean Claude the Outriders had homogenised their language and alphabet several thousand years ago.

-Yours and mine.- Jesse grinned. -I can't spell very well in yours and I'd probably need a dictionary for most advanced texts, but I know all your letters.-

-What do you mean your alphabet?- Carszt insisted. -You have your own alphabet?-

-You expect aliens to have the same one as you?- Jesse sneered.

-You're not an alien.-

-Of course I am.- Jesse almost laughed at Carszt's confused face. -I have Human parents. I grew up among Humans. I think, speak and write like a Human. I don't care what part your clown of a father had in my existence. I am not an Outrider, Carszt, and I'm proud of it.-

-Fleshlings can write?- Carszt gathered from the whole speech.

-I should think so.- Jesse smirked. -There are several different Human languages and alphabets, in fact, though I only know the most commonly used one.-

-But Fleshlings are primitive.- Carszt insisted.

-You know, that's exactly what the Humans told me about Outriders.-

-We can jump dimensions!-

-But you're brutal, cruel and warlike, unable to control your primitive instincts.-

-That's a lie!- Carszt shouted.

-Sush, we're in a library.- Jesse admonished.

-Huh?-

-Among Humans it is considered simple courtesy to be quiet in a library. Shouting disrupts the concentration of the readers.- Jesse declared. -But maybe Outriders are just too primitive to understand that.-

-Well, in that case, if you would please let me go back to my book.- Carszt was fuming. –I would like to read now.-

Jesse calmly got up. -Nice talking to you.-

He left Carszt's corner and took a look at some of the books on the next shelves. Somehow he ended up in the History section.

Maybe it was a good idea to find out more about clan Artesz after all. He picked out the thinnest genealogy he could find and riffled through it for a while. Hartz was indeed Hirez's older brother, he discovered, and all siblings did indeed share the same first letter.

The clan had been noble for about two thousand years, since the settlement of the planet and had produced more than a few commanders in that time. How Jean Claude could consider them upstarts remained a mystery for the moment.

Jesse took a look at a short history of the Outrider race next. The book was thick enough to scare away most readers, but was the only Outrider history in just one volume he could find.

The inside revealed the reason. The book was shortened indeed, barely wasting more than a few lines on any event. The most interesting discovery Jesse made here was that Nemesis' job was not, as he had assumed, hereditary nor were Outrider leaders chosen by vote. How exactly the succession worked remained unclear, but the job seemed to be held for life once you had it.

The unfortunately outdated list of former supreme leaders he found on the same shelf as the history book went back over six thousand years and cleared up why Artesz were upstarts once and for all. The third supreme leader of the Outrider empire had been one Irazze Harmesz Elhessar.

What were two thousand years compared to at least six? And there was not a single Artesz on the entire long list.

A more specific search of the shelves yielded a book entirely about house Elhessar, which cleared up that the clan was much older than the Empire itself having actually been one of the original warrior dynasties that had ruled the homeworld even before the Outriders had first set off into space.

Nemesis' house Mithgath got several mentions in the later chapters of the Elhessar book as well. Apparently it had never been royal, but a noble house under one of the other dynasties of the time.

Were all the old blood clans that old?

Hartz arrived to remind him that it was lunchtime before he could research that any further. The old Outrider frowned slightly when he realised what book Jesse had been reading, but didn't comment.

Jesse was sure the information would reach Afrar Hirez before dinner anyway, maybe even sooner, if Hartz deemed it right to speak of his mission in front of others. He didn't sit that far from his brother during the meals.

Marzze attracted Jesse's attention away from the main dignitaries of the clan, though. He was almost dancing on the way to the table and was talking excitedly all through the meal.

Cain dragged her plate over and placed herself in Jesse's lap since there was no chair free next to him.

-This must mean Cozz will arrive any moment.- she whispered into his ear under the pretence of wanting a closer look at the round ear.

Jesse pulled on one little pointed ear slightly in return. -You don't know the exact date either?-

-Today.- Cain confirmed. -But we weren't told the time.-

-What time?- Cato had caught that last remark.

-When Cozz is coming.- Cain immediately made cute puppy eyes at Cato. -Afrar did say today, didn't he?-

Jesse almost couldn't believe how eager she suddenly sounded when just a moment ago she'd been clearly annoyed about the impending visit.

-Yes, sometime today.- Cato sounded a lot less eager and the glance he shot towards Jesse was downright doubtful.

Apparently he did believe what Jesse had told him about his father's favouritism after all. At least he wasn't entirely sure of his facts.

Cain had noticed it too. After dinner she pulled Jesse into a quiet side room.

-What did you do to Cato? He always admired Cozz.-

-I just told him the truth.- Jesse smirked.

-What truth?-

-That Marzze doesn't care about him, only about Cozz.- Jesse answered truthfully. -Why? I just said pretty much the same thing to Carszt this morning and he barely reacted at all.-

-I told you Carszt is clever.- Cain scrunched up her little nose. -Cato is very bright too, but not about people. He's only good with Math and logic and such. Science stuff.-

-Carszt didn't even want to believe me that Humans can read.- Jesse argued.

-He doesn't know much about Fleshlings. We don't have any books on them.- Cain explained. -Fleshlings are primitive. That's what they always say.- She grinned. -Of course they can read, if they can build spaceships. Play with me again today?-

-I don't know.- Jesse pretended to think about it. -What could we play?-

-A space battle.- Cain declared eagerly.

-That's what we did yesterday.- Jesse reminded her.

-Okay, then we . . . We could conquer a planet!- Cain beamed.

-Do we have the ground troops for that?- Jesse asked.

-We could make some again.- Cain suggested.

-Do we have spies on the planet?- Jesse continued.

-No, what for?-

-To tell us what places are of strategic importance and what defences we should expect.-

-Ah, then we'll have to send some.- Cain nodded.

-Spies need time to gain information.- Jesse told her. -And where do we take them from?-

-We use some of our soldiers.- Cain declared.

-Were they trained as spies? Do they speak the enemy's language? Know his culture? Do they look enough like the natives to go unnoticed?-

Cain blinked. Jesse hadn't come up with that many problems yesterday. –Spies sound complicated.-

-They are.- Jesse allowed glad Jean Claude had told him so much about it. -They're highly trained specialists, but you can only use them for a limited number of assignments. Once they are too well known by the enemy they need to be replaced by new ones. That means they need a second career they can fall back on, which makes their training especially costly. There's a high risk of them getting killed for the tiniest mistake and there are a number of talents they just have to be born with. Not to mention you already need a lot of knowledge about the enemy when you start training your spies.-

-That's why Uncle Laxus conquered that Fleshling space station.- Cain nodded.

-Yes, though I really wish he'd have chosen someplace else.-

-But then Afrar wouldn't have met your mother and they wouldn't have made you.- Cain argued. -Wouldn't that be sad?-

-Why?- Jesse asked. -My mother would certainly have been happier for it and your Afrar doesn't even like me.-

-But they decided to make you.- Cain insisted. -They must have wanted you then.-

What did Outriders tell their children about where babies came from? Of course Jean Claude had never mentioned that detail. Part of Jesse's mind wondered whether Jean Claude had ever heard the story about the stork.

-Um, look Cain, I don't know how much you know or understand about making babies.- he started rather hesitantly. -It's a very complicated process and you've probably not learned that much . . . uh . . . Biology and Chemistry, yet. You'll understand more of this when you're older. Right now you'll just have to accept that my mother did not want to do anything with your Afrar, least of all make a baby. It was a very bad experience for her and she only loved me because she thought she'd made me with her Human husband.-

-But Afrar would have been unhappy, wouldn't he?- Cain asked slightly confused.

-No, he'd just have found another Human woman to play with.- Jesse was glaring at the wall as if trying to kill it telepathically. -He just wanted to have some fun with something female. He probably wanted me even less than my mother did.-

-But why make a baby, if you don't want to?- Cain frowned trying to make sense of that.

-It doesn't have to be done intentionally. I think maybe with the exception of Caibe Marzze never made a child intentionally.- Jesse hissed.

-But he loves Cozz most of all, not Caibe.- Cain argued.

-Well, just because you didn't do something intentionally, that doesn't mean it can't be something good.- Jesse shrugged. -I guess he just made Cozz and then found out that he liked him.-

-Oh, but then everything's fine.- Cain declared. -It's like Mother always says. We're all happy to have so many wonderful siblings. So nothing was really wrong.-

-Yes, something was wrong.- Jesse was glaring at the wall again. -You see your mothers all had fun as well as your Afrar when they made you. Mine didn't. He scared her and probably hurt her, all so he'd have some fun all alone.-

Cain took a look at Jesse's face and decided continuing this topic was a bad idea. -So how do you know so much about spies?-

-Jean Claude told me.- Jesse smiled his anger vanishing right away.

-Who's Jszean Zlaude?-

-A spy. Or at least he used to be one. That's why he knows so much about them. Now he's a sort of Human culture advisor, or something.-

-But how do you know him? You don't need advice on Fleshlings. You grew up with them.-

-Right.- Jesse laughed. -I guess he's more of an Outrider culture advisor to me. He taught me your language and your alphabet and how to drive a hovercar. And he used to translate for me before then.-

-You can drive a hovercar?- Cain sounded impressed.

-Not very well according to Jean Claude, but enough to get where I want to go. I'm better as a pilot, though.-

Cain grinned. -He likes to tease you, doesn't he?-

-Who?-

-Your friend, that Jszean Zlaude. Gods, that's a difficult name! Even worse than yours!-

Jesse laughed. -It's taken from a Human language as well. In fact there's a figure called Cain in Human mythology as well, but he's a man, so I guess he has nothing to do with you.-

-Really? What did that Cain man do?-

-Kill his brother then be very sorry for it.- Jesse shrugged. -Come on, let's take a look at that planet of yours!-

-Oh yes!-

But they didn't get very far. They were just about to go up the stair-ramp that led towards Cain's room when a small boy raced into the hallway long teal hair flying behind him.

-He's coming, he's coming!- he shouted excitedly then caught sight of them on the stairs. -Car on the horizon, Cain! He's coming!- and with that he was gone again racing on down the corridor.

Jesse and Cain exchanged a look.

-Cozz.- declared Cain. -Come on!-

The car still hadn't reached the house when they stepped outside and joined the crowd of curious relatives that had gathered there. There hadn't been nearly this much excitement when Jesse had arrived.

-There's the car, see?- Cain was pointing and hopping around playing the eager child again.

Jesse obligingly looked at the dust cloud that was slowly heading towards them.

-Well, this car still is very much on the horizon.- he commented.

Cain nodded. -Parz was watching for it from the roof of the barn. You can see much further from there.-

-Really, doesn't that kid find anything more interesting to do.- someone sneered from behind them.

Jesse turned around. -Carszt? Did they kick you out of the library by force?-

-Afrar would get angry, if I didn't show up to greet my beloved brother.- Carszt grumbled. -He doesn't like it when we don't behave like a big happy family. Don't let the little one hear you say anything like that, though.- he nodded towards Cain who was still hopping about excitedly.

-Hi, Carszt!- Cain greeted him on cue. -Read anything interesting today?-

Carszt shook his head sadly. -I went and looked for something about Fleshlings, because I talked to Jesse this morning and I realised how I don't really know anything about them.-

-And? What did you find? Can I see it?-

-I didn't find anything.- Carszt frowned. -All our books were written before the Fleshling war. I'll have to find someone to drive me to the bookshop to buy some new books.-

-Oh an adventure!- Cain squealed. -Can I come, please? I know somebody who can drive us, if you can organise a car.-

-Car's no problem, but all the drivers will be busy with it being harvest season.- Carszt smiled indulgently. -So who would you know who isn't driving fruits or taking somebody to a harvest party every day this week?-

-Jesse.- Cain beamed. -Jesse says he can drive.-

Carszt looked him up and down. -Are you sure?-

-I did drive Jean Claudesz car on the warworld.- Jesse shrugged. -This shouldn't be any harder.-

-Different car, different type of road.- Carszt shrugged as well. -We'll have to go slowly, but the car I have in mind's old anyway. Nobody will notice any new bumps in it.-

-Fine with me. Tomorrow, after breakfast?-

Carszt nodded and Cain squealed with joy.

-Adventure, adventure.- she sang.

-Don't overdo it, Cutie.- Jesse told her with a sigh. If Cain kept up that act all day tomorrow she'd give him a headache.

With one last howl of it's motor the car stopped in front of them. Marzze hustled eagerly through the crowd to be the first to greet Cozz, while Laxus followed him more slowly.

The car door swung open and the young man stepped out and stood at attention. He was a perfect younger copy of his father, Jesse thought, with the exception of that ramrod straight posture. That made him look like a little boy playing soldier.

-Cozz!- Marzze exclaimed. -Oh, it's such a joy to see you again! How's it going at the academy?-

-Oh, just the same as always, Afrar.- Cozz reported. -Sharsz is still overly demanding and Istar's still mean as a cat, but the girls are pretty and my grades are alright and it's only four more years.-

-You will watch out for Cato next year, though, won't you?- Marzze asked slightly nervously. -You know your brother isn't as talented a fighter as you are.-

In the background Jesse saw Cato bristle a little at that remark.

-Of course, Afrar, but don't worry. Not all cadets are as talented as I. As long as he doesn't have to make Commander I'm sure Cato will do fine.-

Jesse watched Cozz and Marzze march off into the house to meet Afrar Hirez. -Is he always that stiff?-

-He wants to become a commander and impress Nemesis.- Cain nodded.

-By standing around like a lamp pole?- Jesse asked. -Well, it might get Nemesis' interest for a moment. About as long as it takes him to figure out whether Cozz is in fact a lamp pole or not.-

-Wouldn't you stand at attention, if you were to meet his Nastiness?- Caszt looked slightly confused.

-Never have, never will, but I know how to get his attention.- Jesse grinned.

-The dangerous way.- Laxus commented as he and Lussar passed them on the way back inside.

-The only way.- Jesse returned. -Your way might be amusing, but it'll never impress him.-

-I'm a commander.- Laxus defended himself.

-Of an outpost in the middle of nowhere. I command fighting troops.-

-Which can get nasty at times.- Laxus pointed out.

-I'll give you that.- Jesse shrugged. -But it doesn't change the fact that playing lamp post won't get Cozz anywhere.-

-He'll calm down with experience.- Lussar commented. -They're all a little overeager when they come out of the academy. A year or two out of school he'll look quite different.-

-Come on!- Cain interrupted. -We have to introduce you to him. He'll come out of the hall any moment now.-

Lussar nodded almost as eagerly. -Yes yes, by all means, go meet your big brother, Jesse.-

Laxus waited until the group was out of sight before saying: -They won't get along.-

-Why not?- Lussar asked surprised. -They should have a lot in common. Cozz is closest to Jesse in mental age. He'll be a good influence.-

-A lot in common?- Laxus laughed bitterly. -They're completely different. Just look at them. Cozz is absolutely proper with no idea of the real world, thinking if he can march most exactly he's the best soldier. Jesse's a little demon, who doesn't give a damn who he insults. He'll dress in rags, just to annoy Nemesis and because he knows he can get away with it. He's been out there, knows how to handle himself in a battle.-

-You've seen him fight?- Lussar asked.

-No, but I've seen him talk to his Nastiness. He's not lying, Lussar. He does have Nemesis' attention and you don't get that for posing.- Laxus laughed again. -And I've seen him interact with Gattler and that Jean Claude. Those are the people he's got a lot in common with. Cozz may be older than Jesse, but he's not old enough to influence him. Jesse will only see him as another child.-

-Jesse is a child.-

-He's not used to being treated as one, though.- Laxus shook his head. –Jean Claude has had a strong influence on him for two years. We need somebody to get just as close.-

-The devil's son.- Lussar sighed. -We just don't have anyone as prestigious as Istar Soresz Elhessar.-

-I don't think Istar has anything to do with it. Jean Claude is just . . . How did you say? Close to Jesse in mental age? Cozz is a lot younger.-

 

Meanwhile Jesse was standing outside the big blue doors with his siblings and lrzhe who had given up another attempt at convincing him to call her Mother after a single glare.

Since nothing had happened for a while Jesse decided he could take a moment to prepare for the meeting with Cozz. He combed his fingers through his hair and tied it into a nice pony tail at his back that left his ears openly displayed.

Cain grinned up at him. -Your ears look so weird!-

The twins cast him some nervous glances and drew even further away from him. Caibe seemed torn between coming over to join Carszt and staying with Cato and her mother.

Jesse decided to ignore her for the moment. She was the only sibling he hadn't even exchanged any words with, yet, so he didn't know how to handle her.

Well the only sibling except for Cozz.

The door hissed open and Cozz marched out lamp post style to salute lrzhe who hugged him in return. Catzze and Cairo flew at him with excited squeals and Cato followed though not as eagerly.

-Catzze, Cairo, you've grown.- Cozz announced stiffly, but was apparently enjoying the hugs. -Cato, you'll be joining me at the academy next year?-

Cato regarded his feet. -I . . . I'm not sure. I've been considering becoming a scientist. It suits my talents better, I think.-

-Nonsense Cato, science is for wimps.- Cozz declared and Jesse wondered whether he'd ever heard of the word tact. -Are you a man or not?-

-He's a boy.- Caibe stated. -Let him be.-

Cozz turned to her and smiled. -Ah, little Caibe, you've grown as well and I heard you've become quite good with a gun. Not so eager with the swords, though?-

Caibe blushed a little and mumbled something about that being the twins' forte.

-And where's Carszt? Couldn't tear himself away from the library?- Cozz asked, then noticed the three standing off to the side. He stared at Jesse who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

-Hi, Cozz!- Cain beamed. -This is our new brother Jesse. Isn't he cool?-

Cozz's eyes narrowed. He obviously considered Jesse anything but cool. He pushed Caibe off himself gently and drew himself up even straighter then stepped in front of the half-Fleshling.

Jesse raised his eyes to meet his, but didn't move away from the wall.

-How old are you again?- Cozz sneered.

-Seventeen.- Jesse sounded bored.

Bored! How could he be bored when talking to Cozz?! -A little small for your age, aren't you?-

-The Fleshlings are a small race.- lrzhe intervened hastily. -He's quite healthy, I assure you.-

Jesse shot her another glare, but kept most of his attention on Cozz.

-Tiny and ugly and what the hell are we going to do with the thing?- Cozz stated unimpressed. -It's useless.-

-The thing,- Jesse stated calmly. -Has no intention of letting you do anything with it and is not impressed with you either. I can take care of myself, toy soldier.-

-He isn't stupid, Cozz.- Carszt said. –He just sounds strange. Give him a chance. You might even like him.-

-Like that ridiculous thing?- Cozz snorted. -I'm a soldier not a little boy that likes clowns.-

-The feeling is quite mutual.- Jesse assured him. -And the last thing this place needed was another clown, but I suppose I can't very well kick you out of your own home.-

Cozz blinked at him for a moment, Carszt snorted, Cato gaped and lrzhe sighed resignedly.

-Jesse is a little contrary, I'm afraid.- she told Cozz. -He still misses his other mother. He didn't mean to insult you.-

-Yes, I did, stick boy.- Jesse finally pushed himself away from the wall. -You may think you're cool, but trust me, Nemesis and his trusted would only laugh at you. You're nothing, Cozz, just a little boy playing soldier, no closer to being a commander than Cain with her plastic renegades. And a lot less cute. Cain's sweet, you're just annoying. Grow up.-

-That's it!- Cozz fumed. -Pick your weapon and meet me in the training hall in ten minutes and we'll see who's amused.-

Jesse laughed. -Why not do it right here and now? Are you afraid?-

-We'll need to get weapons.-

-I usually use a laser gun, but that's rather messy and I don't need it for a clown like you.- Jesse said calmly. -I choose fists, Cozz.-

-You can't fight in the corridor.- Cain announced. -You'll make a mess and Afrar Hirez will get angry.-

-And I'll need five minutes to change into my armour.- Cozz added. -I'll meet you in the training hall.-

-You want armour for a fistfight?- Jesse shrugged. -Fine, give me one minute, then.-

He pulled Cain with him on the way to his room.

-Hey, what do you want with me!- the girl yelped.

-I need you to lead me to the training hall.- Jesse hissed once he was sure the others couldn't hear him anymore. -I don't know where it is, yet.-

-In the garden.- Cain answered jogging after Jesse who was heading into his room with long strides. -Right in the middle. You really can't miss it.-

She stayed anyway and watched wide eyed as Jesse slipped into his armour with a few well practised movements. -That thing looks cool! I want one like that too.-

-Then you'll have to become a commander. Commanders can pick their own gear. Simple renegade pilots wear normal brown battle armour.- and with those words Jesse took off again and Cain had to save her breath for running to keep up with him.

Quite a crowd was gathering at the training hall already when they arrived. There was some murmuring at the sight of Jesse's armour.

Jesse grinned. He'd picked the colours to be impressive, though he knew the suit also made him look more delicate and fragile. Deception was everything.

Cozz was late.

When he finally arrived he wore a gray standard armour, that was probably part of his academy uniform. Jesse decided not to comment.

Cozz stared at him for a moment.

-What? You said you wanted battle armour, didn't you?- Jesse smirked.

-That's no uniform I've ever seen.- Cozz commented.

-Suits the colour scheme of my ship.- Jesse shrugged. -Did you come to fight or to talk?-

Cozz rushed at him with an angry scream. Jesse easily side-stepped him grabbing his wrist as he went past and pulling it with him as he continued behind Cozz's back and then further around.

Cozz screamed again, this time in pain, but was forced to follow Jesse's movement. He threw a fast punch at Jesse's face, but Jesse dropped into a roll that would have pulled Cozz's arm out of its socket if Jesse had let go of it just a second later.

He didn't think seriously hurting Cozz was a good idea. He'd do better to just humiliate him.

Cozz was just grabbing for his shoulder to check whether it was still intact when Jesse came back to his feet. A quick turn while he was getting up and he rammed his shoulder right into Cozz's stomach as he did so.

Cozz went down with a simple -Ugh!-.

Jesse quickly placed his foot on the Outrider's chest. -Was that all?- When Cozz didn't respond he added. -In that case, I'll go back to playing with adult soldiers from now on.- and turned to walk out.

He hadn't gone ten paces when he heard Cozz rushing up behind him.

Jesse rammed his elbow backwards hitting Cozz's stomach again and turned around. Cozz was once again on his back and moaning softly.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, turned back and left. -What a fool.-

-See,- he heard Laxus say to Lussar. -I told you they wouldn't get along.-

Afrar Hirez stopped Jesse at the door. -Was that really necessary?-

-Apparently, yes.- Jesse said calmly. -You don't take me seriously enough.-

 

Hirez went to find Hartz. -We need to do something with the boy. Cato, Ferzze and Garz are beneath his notice. He may like Cain, but she's too young to be able to influence him, nor will Carszt impress him much. Cozz was a complete failure and you didn't get very far so far either.-

-I'm too old.- Hartz decided. -He might come to see me as a surrogate grandfather, but he won't respect me as a warrior. Lussar made a little progress this morning, but he lacks the experience to guide such a wilful spirit.-

-What do you suggest then?-

-We need someone whom Jesse will feel a natural affinity towards.- Hartz declared. -Maybe someone who reminds him of that Jean Claude. What do we know about the oldblood beggar?-

-Laxus has met him.- Hirez said. -All I know is that he's the devil's second child and oldest son, twenty seven years. A spy and officer by training. Served as a spy among the Fleshlings for one year, but got found out. He's said to be an expert on Fleshlings and their culture, one of the best at blending into their society.-

-That's bad.- Hartz decided. -He understands Jesse's Fleshling background. None of ours are trained to understand Fleshlings. Anything else you found out?-

-He had top grades at the academy. His older sister's a scientist, little brother at the academy, little sister Cain's age.- Hirez continued. -All that's from the official papers. Laxus says he's a lesser commander now. He's well liked among the other commanders, but closest to Jesse. That's a pretty open fact, it appears. Gattler at least respected it almost naturally.-

-They consider Jesse one of their own, then.- Hartz concluded. -Despite his age.- He thought for a moment. -He might do well with Urak.-

-Urak?- Hirez asked. -A commoner?-

-He's about Jean Claude's age and an officer. A lot lower ranking than Jean Claude, of course, but the closest to him that we have. Jesse should be able to relate and will at least recognise him as an adult.-

-Very well,- Hirez sighed. -Urak is on holiday at the moment? Then contact him. Maybe Jesse needs a driver for a little trip into town.-

 

Next: Jean Claude has a talk with his father and closest uncles, Jesse goes shopping and Hartz and Urak plot.


	13. An Unexpected Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what’s Jean Claude been up to since Jesse left? Let’s check up on our Outrider friend.

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Message

Jean Claude was bored.

And the holiday had started out so well! The first few days had gone by much too fast and now suddenly time seemed to be standing still.

He was so bored he’d even gone to visit Gattler in med bay.

Well, at least he’d tried to visit Gattler. Razzle had caught him at the door and kicked him out in a way that was decidedly unfriendly even for Razzle. Which indicated that Razzle had hidden motives to want to be rid of him. Or was it really Gattler that didn’t want any visitors? All attempts to figure that out had run in circles, though. Razzle wouldn’t answer questions and Gattler wasn’t available. And Jean Claude was still bored.

The worst was that time had stopped when Jesse had left. Had he really gotten so used to having the Fleshling around that he didn’t know what to do without him anymore?

After all Jesse was the most time consuming part of his job. Jean Claude had to keep an eye on him almost constantly to make sure that he didn’t get into any trouble.

Things had gotten a lot better lately, though. At first it had been terribly hard. He’d had to get used to always having a Fleshling underfoot and Jesse had been completely dependent on him. He’d been content to stay on the base back then, though. In fact he’d never moved beyond a few corridors from his quarters for a while and in time he’d been able to find his way around those on his own which had made things easier for Jean Claude.

And then Jesse had started to go exploring the base. Jean Claude had found himself dragged about in his spare time, so Jesse could get to know the people he didn’t have direct contact with through his job.

Jean Claude smiled at the memory.

Once he’d met them for the first time Jesse had usually only returned to the English speaking ones, though, and he’d also learned enough of Outrider culture not to make any too bad blunders when left alone with those by the time his curiosity had seemed satisfied. Jean Claude had found that he could leave Jesse to wander around alone most of the time and was only required during scheduled business meetings with non English speaking personnel.

That had changed quite suddenly when he’d had the idea to take Jesse out of the base and he had begun to interact with civilians. He’d found a lot less understanding of the fact Fleshlings were different from Outriders and very little tolerance for not knowing Outrider customs there. And the civilians had a lot of customs Jesse had never had encountered among the soldiers.

When he’d added the language and driving lessons Jean Claude had become more busy than ever before including even his academy days! By rights it should be a welcome relief to be rid of his charge for a while. So why was he so worried about it?

Reluctantly Jean Claude admitted to himself that he was afraid Jesse might decide not to come back. Or maybe he’d just not need him anymore. He was on his own out there right now after all and Jean Claude really wished all went well with his family, but, if he could find his way alone among civilians now, whatever would he still need Jean Claude for when he returned?

Of course Jesse was still young. By rights he should need a responsible adult to watch over him. But then Fleshling children left their families at fifteen and Jesse had been mostly on his own for much longer than that.

Why would he still want Jean Claude around?

Why the hell did that question bother Jean Claude?

The Outrider rolled off his bed and headed for the door, much to the relief of his little brother Jatt, who was pretending to be absorbed in his game of arbhes with their cousins Terzz and Torr, but had been watching him stare at the ceiling out of the corner of his eye.

-Where are you going, then?- Jatt asked lightly.

Jean Claude shrugged. -Downstairs. Probably to keep Jenny from whatever trouble she’s starting right now.-

Jenny however turned out to be doing homework and with Jensz’s help at that. That should be a safe enough activity.

Jean Claude frowned at his sisters and walked over to the window behind them to stare out at the black towers of the city. Ugly and boring.

He could only hope hat Jesse returned soon. There were some places he probably didn’t know of yet. And maybe Jesse would bring back some pictures of his family and their home world. Jean Claude hadn’t seen a real live planet in a while.

Yes, pictures would be nice and at the very least Jesse would bring back tales of what he’d seen. Jenny would like that too.

Maybe he was just feeling down because Jesse hadn’t written, yet, but with all the excitement of exploring a new planet and meeting lots of new people he’d probably just forgotten or not found the time. Jesse had to concentrate on getting to know his clan and especially his siblings right now. That was more important than his friends back at work.

Jean Claude sighed and continued to stare morosely out the window. If only this place weren’t so bleak and boring. There had to be something to do!

-Jean Claude!- Jatt burst into the room eyes wide and panting. He must have vaulted down the stairs at top speed to be this out of breath after such a short distance. -Jean Claude! Afrar Irozz wants to see you!-

-Afrar Irozz?- he asked emphasising the name in order to clarify his question.

-Well, both of them actually, but they’re in his office.- Jatt shuddered. -They didn’t look pleased. Please don’t get me tangled up in whatever you did, okay?-

-I didn’t do anything.- Jean Claude frowned, but left the window and hurried up the stairs towards Afrar Irozz’s private office and room.

On any other world a clan head living in his office might have been considered an indignity, but there was little room for privacy on the war world. As things were Afrar Irozz was the only one in the clan honoured with the luxury of having a room completely to himself.

The room was small, but comfortably furnished and Jean Claude usually liked it. Not if he was indeed in for a scolding, though.

Irozz, Istar and Irstz were sitting around the small side table that usually served as Irozz’s desk pretending to just be having a friendly drink. Jean Claude knew better.

-Jatt said you were looking for me Afrar?- Jean Claude asked cautiously.

The three exchanged glances apparently trying to determine which one of them would answer and consequently lead the conversation.

-We got a message.- Istar announced sharply.

Jean Claude did his best to remain outwardly indifferent. He’d been hoping for Irstz. As the youngest of the brothers the master of ceremonies was also the most mellow of the three. Mellow being a relative term of course. His temper was feared enough.

-A message?- Jean Claude repeated. Whatever did that have to do with him?

-A message.- his father confirmed. -To be precise, Afrar Irozz got a message.- His eyes were flashing angrily.

Jean Claude decided not to say anything until he knew what was going on.

-A message from one Afrar Hirez Raszensz Artesz.- Istar finally continued watching Jean Claude’s reaction closely.

Of course he knew who Hirez was, but a colony lord was too far beneath him to recognise that fact.

-Artesz?- Jean Claude asked. -Whatever does he want from us?-

Jesse. This had something to do with Jesse, but why would Hirez write. And why the hell to the clan?

-It appears that his clan recently acquired a little animal.- Istar answered. -Or would the thing be a half animal?- He turned to his brothers. -Can something be half an animal?-

Jean Claude tried not to let this bother him. All he had to do was relax his muscles. . . . Right. . . . No, no, relax the hands as well!

-Jesse is not an animal.- escaped him. Should have watched his tongue as well as the fists.

-Ah yes, I heard you’d been tending the little thing for Nemesis.- Only Istar’s flashing eyes revealed just how angry he was.

Usually such a remark would result in a slap and an angry -Don’t talk back to me, boy!-

-I’m his translator.- Jean Claude clarified. -And culture guide.-

-And what?- Istar mocked.

-Culture guide.- Jean Claude made another attempt to get his breathing under control. He wouldn’t strike out at his father. That was one lesson that’d been beaten into him very early on, but losing your temper with your elders even verbally was never advisable. It would at the very least put him at a decided disadvantage for the rest of the discussion. -Jesse is an Outrider. His father is an Outrider. But Jesse wasn’t raised among us. He never learned our customs or language. I’m just . . . showing him around.-

-Well, it appears Afrar Hirez is very much of the opinion that the thing can find its own way around and is very displeased with your involvement.- Afrar Irozz threw in. -You are to stay away from his . . . whatever it is.-

-And since when do we care about he wishes of the damn little colony upstarts?- Jean Claude challenged. -Are we going to take orders from the likes of Artesz now? If those are the words he used, I’d say we’ve been insulted and should answer them accordingly.-

-It is not a matter of what Hirez wishes, nor am I going to ignore his audacity in my response. That thing of his however disgusts me. You may call it an Outrider, but that doesn’t make it one.- Irozz had taken over the conversation. -It is an abomination. An accident of nature. It’s existence shouldn’t even be biologically possible. You will stay away from the freak!-

-Jesse is an Outrider.- Jean Claude insisted once again. -As for freak and accident, he has misshaped ears, I’ll grant you that, but otherwise he’s a perfectly normal healthy teenager. A brilliant teenager in fact. Or do you know any other that had already made it to commander at seventeen?-

-It is not an Outrider.- Istar hissed.

Jean Claude wasn’t sure whether he was just talking to himself or was attempting to take back the conversation. He answered him anyway. -Half Fleshlings are Outriders. That is a fact, because Nemesis said so.-

-Nemesis said so!?- This time Istar could probably be heard outside the room. A part of Jean Claude’s mind wondered whether Jatt was out there trying to listen in on them right now.

-Nemesis said so.- he confirmed. -Unlike you he knows Jesse and can judge the matter. How often have you seen him? Have you ever spoken with him at all?-

-I may not understand your precious animal squawking,- Istar announced. -But I can talk the matter over with Nemesis any time I wish. If you do not comply with our orders on your own, I can easily arrange for your being assigned to different tasks.-

Jean Claude shrugged. -Nemesis can hardly decide who I spend my spare time with and neither can you. Do as you please.-

-Animal or not, the creature is of a colony clan.- Irozz stepped back in at the sight of the mounting fury in his brother’s eyes. -That is hardly appropriate.-

-Artesz is a minor clan even among the upstarts.- Jean Claude reminded him. -Their influence, thanks to the incompetence of their currently only commander, is next to nothing. This is no different than a friendship with a commoner.-

-He is from the colonies.- That was Irstz.

-So what?- Jean Claude fought down a sigh.

-It is not appropriate.- Irstz insisted.

-Not appropriate?- Jean Claude asked. -What about Razzle? He’s been tight with Gattler for years, even though Gattler really is somebody in the colonies and nobody’s ever said anything. Jesse’s clan is nothing. He doesn’t represent anyone.-

-You will stay away from it.- Istar interrupted in that tone that said the matter was closed.

-No.- Jean Claude answered just as finally.

He knew what was coming and still never found the time to react until he was flat on the floor his cheek stinging so much that he wondered whether an open-handed slap was able to break a bone.

-You will stay away from it.- Istar repeated once again.

-No.- Jean Claude repeated just as stubbornly. It was probably an inherited trait that somewhat detached part of his brain noted.

He didn’t even make an attempt to get up. He’d only land back on the floor within seconds anyway. Istar didn’t often bend down to punish his children, though.

For a moment they just glared at each other silently Istar wondering whether it was worth an exception and Jean Claude weighing his chances at reaching the door before his father caught him without looking like he was fleeing.

-You can punish me as much as you like, but you can’t pick my friends for me.- Jean Claude challenged. He probably should have agreed to everything his father demanded and just ignored the order afterwards, but he just didn’t feel like giving in even outwardly.

-Get out.- Istar hissed pointing at the door. -Just get out of my sight!-

Jean Claude complied with that order quite happily. He really loved his father, but on days like this preferably from afar.

-You have met that creature?- Afrar Irozz demanded as soon the door had closed.

He was playing with his drinking bowl. Istar knew that meant his brother was probably deep in thought. Or very distracted.

-The Jesse thing?- Istar asked. -I’ve seen it around when visiting Nemesis. Passed it on the way in or out of the command room now and then. It looks like a person, though it wears strange clothes and . . . Well, it looks about fourteen or fifteen. Yes, like a rather weakly fifteen year old. It usually glares at me and moves on. I’ve never made an attempt to speak with the thing. I don’t understand its animal sounds anyway, though I’ve heard Nemesis ‘speak’ with it. He seems to be rather fond of the creature, so I suppose they must make rather amusing pets.-

-Hirez seems inclined to keep it as well.- Irozz mused. -I’m almost curious enough to go take a look at the thing.-

-I’ll ask Nemesis about it. We’ve never really spoken about the creature.- Istar promised.

Irozz nodded. -Do that. And inform him about our concern about Jean Claudesz attitude towards it as well. Don’t ask him to reassign the boy just yet, but let him know that we’re keeping an eye on the situation.-

Istar nodded his agreement. Getting a favour from Nemesis usually wasn’t very hard for him as Nemesis owed him for saving his life, but asking for a reassignment of commanders was a rather extreme measure. To really have an effect the reassignment would have to move either Jesse or Jean Claude to a different home base, which meant that they were out of the Fleshling war entirely, which in turn meant that Nemesis had to rearrange his strategies. Istar also didn’t like the idea of Jean Claude leaving the war world again. He liked to keep his children close to home. Assigning Jesse to a different base wouldn’t make much sense, though. For one thing Nemesis wouldn’t be able to see him as often anymore, if he really thought of him as his pet, and for another he claimed to keep him for his knowledge about Fleshlings. Jean Claude’s language training would be equally worthless on any other base. And either of them would have to be replaced with somebody who had no experience with Fleshlings whatsoever. No, Nemesis would not like such a request at all. It was bad enough that he might actually turn Istar down.

 

Urak reported to the library of house Artesz as ordered, though he didn’t much like the order. As a member of the clan, though not a noble, he had free access to the place and nobody challenged him on the way, but he didn’t like moving around the main tract at all. It was for the nobles and there were lots of areas commoners were not allowed free access to.

Normally Urak kept to the side buildings, especially the one he’d grown up in right next to the storage house. Urak’s father was a farmer and had always liked living close to where his products were kept.

-Ah, there you are, dear boy.- Hartz Raszensz Artesz greeted him.

Urak was immediately on alert. Such a cordial greeting from one of the clan’s main dignitaries meant they wanted something. And not just a lift to the next party. His position did give him a higher status within the clan than most other commoners had and he was used to noble born children treating him with a certain respect. It also wasn’t unusual for nobles that didn’t have warrior training, or even for young lower ranking warriors to show him a certain camaraderie, but Hartz played in a different league.

-Milord?- Urak greeted the old schemer politely.

Hartz was more than just the guardian of the library and Hirez’s brother, he was the strategic head of the house, the master manipulator, the man for any task that required finesse rather than physical strength. In short he was the clan’s secret service department.

-Do sit down, my friend. Would you like some tarze?-

The clan Afrar’s brother offering him refreshments?! Urak was beginning to consider whether the clan had any right to demand that he should agree to a suicide mission.

-Thank you.- he said politely. -It is quite an honour for me to . . .-

-Oh, none of that, my friend.- Hartz waved him off. -You are quite a remarkable young man and that deserves recognition. We do not have many people your age that have actually seen battle.-

-Most of our young soldiers aim to serve under commander Laxus despite his rather unfortunate assignment and since few others aim for such uninteresting duty those requests are usually granted.- Urak tried to play it down. -It’s an understandable wish too. Commander Laxus is well liked and admired and it is lonely at first when starting your career among complete strangers.-

-Indeed,- Hartz agreed. -I take it you too would prefer to serve under an Artesz, if it were possible without having to take duty far beneath your skill?-

-I have considered service under commander Laxus, yes.- Urak confirmed. -But being common born I would have very few chances at promotion without proving myself in battle.-

-And it would indeed be a shame to waste your talent.- Hartz nodded. -Your success at the academy speaks for itself. It isn’t every day that a commoner completes officer training in he top three of his class. I’m sure that, if you’d been noble born, you would have started off your career much higher.-

-I am quite grateful to have had the chance to complete the training in the first place. It was quite kind of the clan to invest that much into the education of a simple farmer’s son.-

-Still the clan could not help you much further than that and it must be frustrating at times.- Hartz sighed. -I do wish more of our youngsters would choose the way you have, particularly noble born ones. We need to get another commander out there before our status among the clans falls even further.-

-I cannot be that one.- Urak assured him hastily. -It takes a very strong lobby to get a commoner into a position that high and, as you just pointed out, our clan is rather low on influence right now.-

-Right, but you would profit greatly from it, even more so, than the younger ones only just leaving the academy. Your experience would be valued, especially if you were to have a personal . . . friendship with said commander.-

-Cozz Marzzesz would be the most likely candidate right now.- Urak suggested.

-But you do not think very much of Cozz.- Hartz remarked casually.

-I am not saying . . .-

-Relax.- Hartz smiled. –Neither do I. Not that I don't think the boy has a certain potential, but he isn't what we need right now. I doubt he'll make commander anytime soon, if at all. It does require talent and ability more than high birth. In light of yesterday’s events I'd say Cozz is years away from having the necessary judgement.-

-Yesterdays events?- Urak asked.

-You haven't heard?-

-I spent most of yesterday helping my Afrar with the harvest and was quite tired by the time we came home.-

-Well, you missed quite a show.- Hartz smiled. -Cozz arrived shortly after lunch and Marzze was so excited he completely forgot to properly prepare him for his meeting with Jesse.-

-Jesse?- Urak asked momentarily confused. -Oh, that little half Fleshling bastard he's stuck us with. I heard he gave his roommates quite a scare.-

-Yes, they discovered that he owns a real gun.- Hartz remarked casually. -And he isn't exactly docile. So Cozz went to greet his family and insulted Jesse right away. In return Jesse calmly informs him that Nemesis would not be impressed by his standing around like a lamp post.-

Urak couldn't stop an amused snort from escaping.

-Well, Cozz didn't quite see what is so funny about that and challenged Jesse to a duel.-

-A gun duel?- Urak asked alarmed.

-Oh no no. He gave Jesse the choice of weapon and Jesse thought fists were quite sufficient to deal with Cozz.-

-I take it the bastard won?- Urak smirked.

-With ease.- Hartz confirmed. -He played with Cozz for a moment, but apparently didn't find it very entertaining.-

-He appears to be a rather imposing creature.-

-He is a seventeen year old boy. Rather small and weak for his age, but that seems to be the norm for Fleshlings.-

-A small seventeen year old?- Urak asked. -He's had combat training then?-

-Combat training and experience.- Hartz grinned and Urak got the strange feeling that he’d fallen right into Hartz’s trap despite having successfully led him off on a tangent. Or had Hartz meant for him to take the conversation that way?

-Nemesis hired him as a commander over a year ago.- Hartz continued.

-So that’s what you meant!- Urak exclaimed. -You think I should try to get a transfer under Jesse’s command?-

-To become a commander that young and despite the fact that he was believed to be a common born Fleshling at the time he would have to be brilliant.- Hartz stated. -Having a commander like that could do wonders for our status and offer our young warriors all sorts of chances, but we need to tie Jesse to the clan first.-

-Tie him to the clan?- Urak repeated. -He is a clan noble. What closer tie is there?-

-He may be born into the clan, but he never knew it until recently. We thought a seventeen year old is a child and his Fleshling parents are dead, so he would be happy to have us. We forgot that he’s been living without a family of any kind for a while now. He is used to being treated like an adult and taking care of himself. He’s been dealing with people like Gattler and Razzle, even Nemesis, on a daily basis.- Hartz paused for a moment to let that sink in. -Laxus doesn’t impress him much, Marzze’s hardly given him any attention and Cozz serves as comic relief at best. He’s being treated like a child that hasn’t even started the academy, or a dangerous monster. All in all he’s told us openly that he is not impressed and doesn’t even want to use his rightful clan name.-

-He doesn’t have any feelings for his parents and siblings?- Urak asked incredulously.

-Marzze’s been neglecting him and he doesn’t recognise Irzhe as his mother at all.- Hartz explained. -You have to remember that he grew up among aliens. I don’t know how exactly the Fleshling culture defines a mother. It might be somebody else already fills the position in Jesse’s eyes. Cozz has made a really bad start, Cato is afraid of Jesse and probably looks like a complete coward to him. Catzze and Cairo, I believe, wanted to fight him off with their swords, but ended up just looking ridiculous. I tried to trick Jesse into making friends with Carszt and the boy does seem to have taken a certain interest in his new brother, but Jesse only tolerates him.-

-He is much too young.- Urak guessed. -Cozz and Cato are much closer in age.-

-They are all younger in mental age and so far Jesse has shown the most interest in his youngest sibling.- Hartz explained. -It appears that he’s fond of cute little children. Maybe a touch of fatherly feelings, or maybe he just enjoys being a big brother. Of course it might also be the fact that Cain didn’t treat him as a child or a monster. She took an immediate liking to him and was her usual naive charming self.-

-So there’s your tie to the clan right there.- Urak smiled. -What do you need me for then?-

-Cain is cute and loving, but I doubt that is much of a tie.- Hartz explained. -Laxus reports that Jesse appears to be spending most of his time on the war world with one Jean Claude Istarsz Elhessar, who happens to have a little sister just Cain’s age.-

Urak shuddered at the mention of Istar. He’d gone through his classes for ten years. That was quite enough to scare you. -I’d stay away from that man’s children, if I were Jesse.-

-Jesse doesn’t seem bothered by Istar.- Hartz said. -He’s refused Marzze’s order to stay away from Jean Claude in the future. In fact he’s been hinting that he considers Elhessar quite a bit more impressive than Artesz.-

Urak wondered whether he should be honest with Hartz. In his opinion Elhessar was in fact a lot more impressive than Artesz. Not because of their old blood status of course. Istar alone was one truly impressive figure, one of the greatest commanders of his generation, Nemesis’ oldest friend and leader of the Cats of War, clan Elhessar’s warrior elite, for over three decades.

He shuddered once again at the thought of the Cats of War. Trained to favour guerrilla tactics they hit their opponents hard and brutal. Unlike the rest of the Outrider troops they were specifically taught to use all sorts of dirty tricks. ‘Success is the only true honour’ was their motto, survival as much a goal as victory. That might sound cowardly at first glance, but had often proven to be a recipe for success. The Cats were considered the most aggressive and dangerous fighters among the Outriders. And unlike the blademasters’ their training was definitely intended for practical use in real combat.

-You do realise he’s a Cat as well, don’t you?- Urak asked Hartz suddenly.

Hartz looked confused. To him the question had come right out of the blue. -Who is?-

-Jean Claude.- Urak answered softly as if saying it too loud might bring them charging. -The children of their leader always become Cats of War themselves. I think they don’t even get a choice. Even the position itself is hereditary, if I remember correctly.-

Hartz nodded slowly. -Yes, I think I read something like that somewhere. There was more than just that to it, though. The Cats are tied inextricably into the clan’s power structure.-

He got up and walked over to one of the back shelves. Curious Urak followed him and watched as he scanned the rows of books for almost a minute until he finally picked one out.

-This is it. ‘Elite Fighting Troops of Today and their Strategies’.- Hartz read out the title, then quickly opened the book. -Yes, there it is: ‘The leader of the Cats of War is traditionally also weapons master of the clan. He is not eligible as Afrar, but there are usually close blood ties between the two. This results in the Afrar usually being a Cat of War himself and as such answerable to their leader, while the weapons master is of course still answerable to the Afrar. This unique power structure has occasionally hindered both the clan and the Cats of War, but usually assures an amount of coordination between the house and it’s troops that is rarely seen elsewhere.’ The devil’s son might be even more important than I realised so far, but how aware of these mechanisms and traditions is Jesse?-

-And you are worried that Elhessar might be out to steal our new commander for themselves?-

-It is at the very least not appropriate for a member of our house to have close ties to the old blood beggars and Jesse’s loyalty is . . . Well, he claims not to have any loyalty to us at all. We need him to form other friendships, ones that tie him closer to us and might be able to influence him more positively.-

-And Cain is not old enough to manipulate anyone.- Urak agreed.

-Precisely.- Hartz confirmed. -I am too old, however. Cozz does not suit Jesse at all, but he wasn’t entirely disinclined to a conversation with Lussar. Still neither the boys, nor Lussar, nor Marzze or Laxus have gotten any true respect from Jesse. I was thinking that somebody like you, who is closer to his age and experiences would have better chances. You and Jean Claude are almost the same age and both were very successful at the academy. That might mean he’d find you similarly interesting.-

-So what do you expect me to do? Walk up to him and tell him I want to be his best friend?-

-Oh, no, nothing that blunt. He'd probably bite your head off.- Hartz laughed. -Nor can I introduce you. He's quite distrusting of me, since my first attempt at manipulating him.-

-He noticed?-

-I wasn't cautious enough.- Hartz admitted. -It is tempting to treat him as a naive child, because he is so young and a stranger to our world, but growing up among Fleshlings has probably taught him to look for hidden motives in people. Lussar sent him straight to me and I tried to force my assistance on him. We should have waited for him to decide to take a look at the library on his own and then I should have just casually offered to help him should he have difficulty to find what he was looking for and left him alone.-

-So how do I approach him without approaching him?- Urak wasn't a spy and had no idea how to arrange a coincidental meeting.

Hartz flashed a triumphant smile at him. -You will approach him, but not of your own or my will. You will search Jesse out and tell him that Afrar Hirez assigned you as his driver, should he at any time during his stay desire to explore the countryside or take a trip to town. Then you will tell him where and how to find you and leave him alone. Curiosity will do the rest.-

Thus, just half an hour later Urak found himself walking through the regions of the house he usually avoided after all. He'd wanted to ask Carszt for Jesse's whereabouts, but to Hartz's surprise the boy hadn't been in the library at all.

So Urak had had to knock on the door to Jesse's room, but nobody had been home. He'd found Cato and Ferzze in the garden, but they hadn't known where Jesse had gone and Marzze had had no idea either and answered rather brusquely obviously insulted at being addressed by a commoner.

Garz had been practising under the watchful eye of Laxus, who'd greeted Urak rather fondly, but might have been displeased at an interruption of their work.

Makett regretted not having had a chance to speak with Jesse, yet. He was quite impressed with his performance against Cozz, which spoke volumes for Jesse's abilities, and would have welcomed a chance to discuss the finer points of Outrider and Fleshling fighting styles.

-He was trained by Fleshlings, of course, but it looked to me like he's picked up some of our moves as well.- Makett explained. -With some traditional training he might be able to refine them and truly blend both styles into something entirely new. Just think what we could do with our own newly developed fighting style!-

Urak politely extricated himself from Makett and finally ran into Caibe on his way to Cain's room. And Caibe did indeed know where Jesse was.

Urak returned to the library torn between laughing out loud and kicking the wall in frustration.

-Your plan has a little flaw, I'm afraid.- he informed Hartz.

-Oh? Well, what is it? I'm sure I can come up with a solution.- Hartz declared confidently.

-Caibe just told me that Jesse has taken Cain and Carszt to town today. Carszt to buy some new books and Cain probably to get a new toy.-

-To town? Who's driving them?-

Urak couldn't hold it back any longer. -Jesse! He can drive himself.- he forced out through his laughter.

Luckily Hartz was just as amused. Urak was beginning to think that he should visit the library more often after all. The librarian was a great person to chat with.

-We need to come up with a new plan.- Hartz finally announced. -I don't think going to congratulate him on his victory over Cozz would be a very good idea especially since you didn't witness the fight.-

-I don't want a war with Cozz, if the news get back to him.- Urak added.

-Right.- Hartz confirmed. -Maybe you could ask him to spar with you? Your usual training partner might be busy.-

Urak thought about it. -You know, Makett just told me how much he'd like to work with Jesse. Maybe there's a way for him to invite both of us?-

Hartz grinned. -I like the way you think, my boy.- he declared fondly. -Yes, that would be perfectly innocent and Makett is so easy to play. An excellent fighter, but no head for strategy at all. He's like an open book, almost totally honest about his intentions. Jesse will probably consider him a little simple, but getting a proper training partner should be tempting and that is exactly what I will tell Makett. He might be able to convince Jesse to work with him, if he finds him a worthwhile partner. Makett will bring up a few names. I will bring up reasons against them and with a little luck you will even be his own idea.-

 

-No Mhenk, Fleshlings, not flesh eating plants.- Carszt declared exasperatedly. -They're an alien species that looks just like people and we've been at war with them for almost twenty years. What rock have you been under?!-

The poor bookseller was quite out of his depth. He'd led Carszt, whom he knew to be an excellent customer, to the biology section of his shop, but hadn't come up with anything that had the word Fleshlings in the title.

Aliens weren't exactly his speciality, in fact he'd never even seen one in his life, so he wasn't at all sure where to look and the alternative topics he'd recommended had all met with utter disdain from Carszt.

At the other end of the shop a stranger that Carszt referred to as his big brother was helping Carszt's youngest sister search for books on sword fighting and blade masters.

Mhenk was quite convinced that that was not the right reading material for a child not even ten years old, but Carszt had stopped him from any attempts to offer some proper children's books.

-Cain's curious.- he'd said. -When she sets her mind on wanting to see what older people are reading, the best thing to do is let her have it. She'll tire of the game then. If you take it away, it only gets more interesting.-

Now Carszt was looking their way too, though.

-Jesse!- the boy yelled suddenly. -Do you think I'll find anything on Fleshlings in a book titled 'Amazing Wildlife of the Outer Zones'?-

-No chance.- the big brother answered and both of them came over to take a look at the offending book. -That might be something for Jenny in a few years, if her fascination with aliens holds.-

-Are you sure there are no Fleshlings in there?- Cain asked.

-The outer zones are in this dimension, right?- Jesse asked back.

Cain scrunched up her face. -Yes, of course.-

-Fleshlings live in the Fleshling dimension.- Jesse stated calmly.

Apparently the older boy did know what he was talking about.

He was a little spooky, though, especially that weird accent. And what sort of accident could lead to the loss of both ear tips?

-Ah, I have some excellent books on other dimensions in the Universography section!- Mhenk beamed. -Follow me.-

-Finally we're getting somewhere.- Carszt stated more to himself.

-We'll see.- Jesse said more cautiously. The bookshop wasn't that big and considering all the space travelling Outriders had been doing for thousands of years, there had to be a lot of planets they had explored. If all that information had to be stuffed into the small space that had been reserved for Planetography, Jesse doubted there would be that much information on any single one.

-There.- Mhenk announced proudly. -This is the very latest release. 'Amazing Discovery'. It's all about the Fleshling dimension.-

The bookseller beamed at them. Finally he had found something that sounded like it might meet his customer's demands and the book wasn't all that cheap either.

Maybe the misshaped ears weren’t due to an accident after all? The boy might be suffering from some birth defect that affected both his ears and his tongue. That would explain the accent and also the fact Mhenk had never seen him before. The clan was probably ashamed of his affliction and had been hiding him away as much as possible.

Carszt accepted the offered volume, gently ran his hands over it, then flipped it open.

The first page showed a picture of the milky way with lots of information on its form and possible history. Not quite what they had been looking for, but Carszt did seem interested.

-That's the Fleshling home galaxy.- Jesse confirmed when the boy shot him a questioning look. -We're getting closer.-

The next few chapters were dedicated to different solar systems and gave mostly geological information on their planets, but then followed a first description of the alien plant life and a look at some of the animals.

There was a picture of a human which named it the apparently dominant life form and noted its close outward resemblance to an Outrider, but then the text went on comparing biological and mechanical animals and speculating over the reasons for the mechanical copies.

Carszt flipped a few more pages and finally found a chapter about humans.

-That's not much.- Jesse frowned, despite Carszt's obvious enjoyment of the book. -I wish I'd brought one of Jean Claude's old school books along.-

Jean Claude had shown him one on how to blend into Fleshling culture once, which had been truly amazing. The Outriders knew almost everything there was to know about Humans, but where was that information to be found?

-School books?- Mhenk picked up, but a trip to the school book section of the shop yielded no results. They were mostly for Cain's age group. The books required at the warrior academy were usually bought on the war world or two other worlds that had smaller academies.

-They dislocated some of the students, because the war world just doesn't have enough room.- Carszt supplied. -Those students that continue into officers' training from there are moved to the war world for it, though.-

A sudden squeal of delight from Cain interrupted their conversation. Cain had wandered off a little to peruse the army section of the children's books sector and was now waving at them excitedly.

-Look Jesse! You're in a book!-

What the?! Jesse exchanged a quick incredulous look with Carszt, then walked over to check what was really going on.

Cain turned out to be right, though. There was indeed a picture of Jesse in the book she was holding. Right next to pictures of Nemesis himself, Gattler, Razzle and Grammis.

'Commander Jesse.' it said under the picture. 'Little is known about this brilliant young strategist who seems to have come into the high command from out of nowhere.'

Jesse blinked, then checked the inscriptions beneath the other pictures. They mainly listed the full name and graduation year of the people shown and sometimes added a fact about their military career.

-Can I have this book?- Cain pleaded. -Please!-

Jesse checked the cover. It was meant for children, preferably boys, from age twelve to fifteen and gave a very simplified report on the progress of the Fleshling war. Cain had probably picked it up, because it promised detailed descriptions of battles, though the author's opinion on what exactly 'detailed' meant apparently diverged rather widely from Jesse's.

All in all the thing looked more like a recruiting attempt than serious information. Then again Cain was only nine.

-It doesn't look all that interesting to me.- he commented.

-But it has all the latest information on the war and the battle descriptions and the newest renegade models! And your picture!- Cain argued.

-I can give you a better picture. Autographed, if you want.- Jesse smirked. -The information on the war is about a year old, the battle descriptions are so shortened that they don't even make sense and I'm sure there's books with more information on renegades. Maybe we can find a catalogue of toy models to collect.-

Carszt nodded eagerly. -There's a magazine for those. We can pick up the latest issue at the toy store across the road.-

Cain's eyes lit up at the word toy store, but she still wanted that book.

-It even has that Fleshling Renegade, look!- she turned another page and indeed there was Ramrod alongside rather bad pictures of the Star Sheriffs. -And these are Fleshling soldiers.-

-Ramrod is not a Renegade, Cain.- Jesse reminded her. -It's a primitive robot that requires four pilots to work at optimum efficiency.-

Cain's eyes went wide. -Four pilots? But how can they coordinate their manoeuvres?-

-They're a well practised team, but coordination is indeed Ramrod's weakness. That and their tendency to occasionally misplace a pilot or two. One alone can fly the ship, but the robot requires the whole team to fight properly.-

-It's defeated a lot of Renegades, though.- Cain pointed out.

-It's a heavy machine and carries a lot more ammunition than most renegades and its pilots are clever. They've surprised many pilots with unexpected strategies.-

-I thought Fleshlings are primitive.- Cain frowned. -How can they be clever then?-

-Primitive doesn't mean stupid.- Jesse smiled as he remembered his history teacher at the academy who had probably said that exact sentence to them a thousand times. Well, in English, of course. -Fleshings haven't discovered how to jump dimensions, but their culture isn't nearly as old as the Outriders'. They've probably just not had the time to work on it, yet.-

Carszt held another book out to Cain. -Maybe Jesse would be willing to buy this for you, if you like it.- he suggested. -It looks much more accurate.-

This one turned out to be a little older than the one Cain had discovered and was meant for children of at least fifteen years, but it had diagrams of different possible battle strategies and even tried to explain the inner workings of a Renegade.

There was no picture of Jesse, nor was his name mentioned at all and most of the events described had occurred while he'd still been at the academy, but it did offer a rather detailed looking biography of Gattler and a picture of Saber Rider on Steed just about to ram his saber through some unfortunate soldier.

At the sight of that Mhenk squeaked something about a little girl like Cain probably getting nightmares from pictues of such monsters, but Cain was delighted with the renegade pictures. Especially the one that showed its insides.

And in the end Jesse bought the book as well as the one from the Planetography section. After all Afrar Hirez had assigned him a surprisingly large amount of pocket money, that he didn't really want. Not that he had anything against money, but that money was from the clan and taking it felt almost like accepting the family. Spending it on Cain and Carszt, who were members of the family made a lot more sense.

As promised Carszt led them to the toy store next, originally only intending to get the Renegade Model Collector’s Magazine for Cain, but somehow they ended up in the stuffed toy section admiring all the fluffy toys there.

Jesse felt oddly drawn to what looked like a midnight black sabre-toothed tiger. The toy had actual claws and a mouth full of sharp looking teeth. When he tested them with a finger he found that they couldn't actually cut, though.

Carszt kept looking longingly towards what might have been a cross between a bat and a dragon, but declared loudly that he was too old to play with stuffed toys when Jesse offered to get it down from its high shelf, so Carszt could touch it.

Cain knew no such restraints. She picked up and cuddled almost fifty different toys and begged Jesse to buy her some weird looking bird, but Jesse remained firm and she finally put it back down. A little stuffed cat couldn't hold her attention, despite Jesse informing her that it was a Fleshling just like him.

Jesse took it with him anyway when they finally moved on to the model toys. Cain might not like it, but Jenny most certainly would and from what he'd seen even toys were a lot more expensive on the war world. Jenny most likely didn't own nearly as many stuffed toys as Cain.

The model toys weren't bad either. There weren't just renegades, but also space ships, armoured vehicles and even civilian cars. Jesse found one that looked exactly like Gattler's car and regaled Carszt with the story of his first attempt at driving.

-Figures that he'd have that model.- Carszt commented. -They're the most expensive by far.-

-Laxus doesn't have a car like that, though.- Jesse pointed out a little surprised.

-Laxus doesn't drive.- Carszt shrugged. -And besides we're not Uthene. An ordinary limousine does it for most of us. Afrar Hirez has one of those over there.- he nodded towards another model car, that looked only a little smaller than the Gattler car model. -They're almost as good and not quite that expensive.-

-Gattler isn't an Afrar, though, is he?- Jesse asked suddenly.

-No,- Carszt admitted. -But he is a Commander and an Uthen. I'm not even sure which one of those earns him the car.-

Jesse looked around a little more hoping to be able to show Carszt the model he'd learned to drive in, but Jean Claude's car was nowhere to be seen.

-They can't have every model in here all the time.- Carszt tried to console him. -They'd run out of room. The more ordinary cars on display change once or twice a year when they get new shipments.-

Cain meanwhile had fallen in love with a blue renegade, a model of the war world that was larger than her head and a space battleship. Jesse somehow managed to negotiate her down to buying only the spaceship and told Carszt that he too had a toy wish free now.

Carszt looked embarrassed for a moment and Jesse just knew that the boy was thinking of that dragon-bat thing again, but in the end he picked a small science kit.

-Only if you both promise not to tell Afrar, though.- he cautioned. -He doesn't allow us any science toys.-

Jesse nodded his agreement. He could very well imagine the problem. Wisely he refused the little carrying box with the toy store logo the cashier offered him and put the science kit at the bottom of the bookstore's box, with the battleship model right over it, the little stuffed cat sitting on the corner that still looked out and the books draped right on top.

Now all that anyone glancing into the box could see were books, the cat and the box of a model toy. Most likely they would automatically assume that the books were Carszt's and the toys for Cain.

-Why'd you buy the boring cat?- Cain asked with a frown at the stuffed toy.

-It's for a little girl I know back on the war world.- Jesse explained. -She likes alien creatures.-

-There were a lot bigger and cooler animals there.- Cain pointed out.

-But also more expensive.- Carszt told her. -Holiday souvenirs should never be too expensive, especially if they're just for some commoner.-

-Jenny is not a commoner.- Jesse hissed. -But I don't know her all that well and a bigger gift might mean too much.- He didn't want to say that he was worried about giving her something her own family wouldn't have been able to afford at all. Jenny did own at least one stuffed toy, so a small stuffed cat shouldn't seem like too much of a luxury.

Cain insisted on one more stop at a sports equipment shop, but Jesse declared that two gifts were quite enough for the day and she could only look at all the sword-fighting gear.

-It's all too big for you anyway.- Carszt stated after a glance. -It's made for older kids.-

-We could get you something.- Cain blinked up at him innocently. -Some nice sword sheaths for example. Those over there are really pretty and look just your size.-

-I don't sword-fight.- Carszt reminded her.

-You could start.- Cain pointed out. -You're old enough and you really shouldn't go to the academy without knowing how to use swords. Cozz says Commander Istar would tear you to bits.-

-From what I've heard he'll tear you to bits anyway.- Jesse commented. -At least that's what the soldiers talk like.-

-Is he really that bad?- Carszt asked looking at Jesse.

Jesse shrugged and tried to remember what Jean Claude had told him about his father. Not much, now that he thought about it.

-I've never really met him.- he told Carszt. -That's, I've seen him, but never spoken with him. Jean Claude says he's strict, not abusive, but then he really beat Jenny a lot for coming home late.-

But beating children was considered normal among Outriders. Even the children themselves didn't seem to think much of it from what Jesse had seen. If you misbehaved you got a beating and the matter was done with.

Jesse had been a little shocked at that at first, but then most of the children he knew were going to be soldiers someday and perhaps the Outriders just considered it good preparation? Hadn't Jean Claude said something like that sometime?

He'd have to ask him when he returned to the war world. Asking anybody else didn't seem like a good idea. They probably wouldn't understand the question. Only Jean Claude knew the Human culture well enough to realise the difference and understand Jesse's problem.

 

Next: Jesse and Urak fight, we meet a forgetful driver and there’s a stowaway on the ship home.


	14. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesse’s going home, but somebody has decided to tag along and they end up in the lion’s ... er ... cats’ den.

Chapter 14: Going Home

Jesse saved himself with a quick backward roll and kicked out hard, but Urak was already gone. He managed to get up to a crouching position, before the Outrider launched at him again. This time his kick hit home, but the manoeuvre threw him flat onto the mat.

Another roll finally brought him back to his feet, but Urak, too was back up again and Jesse was just in time to deflect his fist from his head by throwing his lower arm against Urak's.

He'd learned pretty fast to avoid taking any blows from Urak's fists. The force the Outrider put into his attacks was enough to make Jesse's arm go numb for several seconds, if he took the full hit and that was nothing compared to his kicks.

Of course Urak's strength was nothing compared to what Grammis’ probably was. The young officer's stature reminded Jesse more of Gattler, though he suspected that Gattler would have made short work of Urak, if he'd been there. From what Jesse had seen so far, Gattler was as fast as he was and speed was his main advantage over Urak.

Then of course there was Razzle. Jesse suspected that he could match Razzle for strength, but the old rat struck fast as a snake. You never saw Razzle's blows coming in time to block, but then they weren't so hard.

For the first time since his arrival in this dimension, Jesse felt tempted to spar with his fellow commanders. Up until now he'd been content with wiping the floor with an uppity subcommander from time to time and had usually trained alone. Sparring with Urak, however had stirred his interest.

Should he ask Jean Claude to play with him when he returned? He'd gotten the impression that dorm mates usually trained together and he didn't like the idea of Razzle watching him lose. He ought to be able to take Jean Claude, he thought, but then there were the things Urak had mentioned about house Elhessar.

Urak openly admitted to having had 'the misfortune to be taught by the Devil' in his academy days.

-You can't beat that man.- he'd said. -No matter what you do. If you even get close to touching him, it's because he's let you. When he decides the fight is over, you're flat on the floor within seconds and can count yourself lucky, if you're still able to crawl out on your own afterwards.-

That was Jean Claude's father, who, as far as anyone knew, had trained his children all their lives. He had trained Gattler as well, and some people claimed even Nemesis.

Jesse managed to trip Urak, but he twisted as he fell and landed on top of Jesse. Bad news. He was too heavy to kick away, the position didn't give Jesse a chance to flip him off and there was no winding out of it either.

-Got you.- Urak panted.

-Fuck you.- Jesse hissed up at him.

-No, thanks.- Urak answered calmly.

That was another thing Jesse liked about Urak. He wasn't bothered by his curses. They just bounced off of him, like badly aimed fist blows.

-Want to try a sword fight?- Urak offered.

-I don't sword fight, Urak.- Jesse told him once again. -I'm not made for it.-

-Why not?- Urak insisted. -You just need two swords and I'll show you the basic moves.-

-I've got the Fleshling inability to use my hands completely independently. Fleshlings sword fight with only one sword.-

-I've seen you use your hands independently.- Urak argued.

-But not to the same extent as you do. My left hand isn't as strong or precise as the right one. It gives me problems when driving, so you can guess how well I’d do with a sword.-

-You could try fighting Fleshling style.- Makett suggested, ever helpful. -I'd like to see.-

-We'd need Fleshling swords then.- Jesse argued. -And I promised to spend my last afternoon here with Cain.-

-Oh, conquering the toy chest again?- Urak teased.

-That toy chest is an enemy space station.- Jesse informed him. -She's learning strategy that way. I bet you didn't know to secure a landing area before landing troops at her age.-

-I still wouldn't want to waste an afternoon playing make believe with an idiot little girl.-

-She's not your idiot little sister girl.- Jesse pointed out. -Anyway, could you do me a favour?-

Urak raised an eyebrow. -What?-

-Just a little shopping trip to town. My siblings would want to come along, if I went myself, and I want to surprise them.-

-And I don't get a going away surprise?- Urak mock-pouted. -I thought I'm your friend, too.-

-I don't have any friends.- Jesse said forcefully. -I don't need any friends and I don't want any either. And you'll get your surprise when you come back to the war world.-

-Oh?-

-Yes, and now get off!-

Jesse realised with a touch of surprise that he had almost enjoyed his holiday. He was glad to get away from Hartz' and Hirez's scheming and wished he could leave Marzze and Laxus behind along with them, but he would miss Cain and Urak, maybe even Carszt. He got along well with Caibe and suspected that he'd gotten as close to the twins as he could ever hope to.

Catzze and Cairo apparently found everything they needed in each other. They simply had no use for anyone else.

Cato remained afraid of him, though he was by now able to sit beside him at meals without freaking out. Cozz of course remained Cozz. Jesse still hadn't found anything useful or worthwhile about his older brother. Why couldn't he have been a little more like Urak?

Then again it didn't matter. Tomorrow at this time he'd be on his way back to the war world never to return. The planet was okay and Jesse was beginning to think that maybe he was indeed more Outrider than Human, after all, but this wasn't his home. He belonged on the war world.

 

Urak fulfilled his mission perfectly and after his official leave-taking from the Afrar and the rest of the family dignitaries Jesse had a nicely wrapped present for each of his siblings.

The Human custom of wrapping gifts proved to be half the fun. It would never have occurred to an Outrider to do that and Caibe, who was first to receive her parcel, stared at it in fascination for quite a while before finally, cautiously peeling the paper off. Inside were coloured pencils for drawing which Jesse had discovered Caibe secretly enjoyed.

The twins each received a pair of new sword fighting shin guards, blue leather for Cairo, green for Catzze.

-This is supposed to help people remember that you are two different people.- Jesse explained when he saw their confusion about the different colours. -You don't want them to treat you like only one person for the rest of your lives, do you?-

That thought was clearly new to them, but Jesse was confident that they'd think about it whenever they saw their new shin guards.

For Cato, Urak had picked a novel. No horror had been Jesse's only stipulation for that gift.

Apparently the story Urak had chosen met the boy's taste. Well, Urak had a brother that age. Maybe that's how he knew.

Cozz received a book about basic fighting techniques written for ten year olds.

Cozz glared.

Jesse glared back. -From the way you fight, I think you can learn a lot from this.-

-Why you little ...- Cozz started, but caught himself.

-Much as I'd love to wipe the floor with you once again, I unfortunately don't have the time.- Jesse smirked. -Look me up when you return to the academy, won't you? I'm sure I'll be able to arrange a fight. We have lots of nice training rooms at the base and the soldiers will be only too happy to move aside, if I tell them what a good laugh watching you fight is.-

Cozz grinned. -You won't get out of this so easily. I'm returning with you.-

It was an effort to hide his exasperation. He'd have to share the shuttle with not only Laxus and Marzze, but Cozz as well? -Ah, then right when we arrive? No wait, you'll have to give me time to invite Jean Claude and for the soldiers to equip themselves with refreshments for the show.-

That did it. Cozz paled and made a hasty retreat. Making a fool out of himself in front of actual fully trained soldiers wasn't high on his list of priorities and the reminder that Jesse was friends with his combat teacher's oldest son did the rest. Cozz wanted no part of this 'show'.

Carszt and Cain had decided to accompany the group to the space port and would receive their presents there. Some commoner had been elected as their driver. She turned out to be an elderly woman who was hard of hearing and a little forgetful.

-Now where did I put the key card?- She dug through her pockets coming up with all sorts of tiny objects, but no car keys. -What am I looking for again?-

-You were going to drive us to the space port, Sarsze.- Laxus informed her kindly.

-Ah yes.- Sarsze nodded happily. -Which car are we using?-

-I think it's the one standing right in front of the door.- Cain declared not as innocently as she sounded. -The one with all the luggage inside.-

-Oh, oh yes. That could be it.- Sarsze nodded again. -Climb aboard everybody!-

There was some jostling until everybody had the seat they wanted. Luckily Afrar Hirez had been thoughtful enough to provide a big car with two rows of passenger seats which allowed Jesse and the children to sit separately from the clowns as Jesse had dubbed his travelling companions.

-Where is my key card?- Sarsze asked the moment they had settled down. -Where did I put it?-

-I think you already inserted it.- Carszt pointed out.

Indeed the slit next to the driver's seat looked decidedly full.

-Oh excellent. Now, where are we going again?-

-Space port.- Jesse ground out between clenched teeth. -Is this some kind of a joke?-

-No, Sarsze is just getting a little forgetful in her age.- Marzze announced. -She's still an excellent driver.-

-I used to be Afrar Armet's personal driver long before any of you were born.- Sarsze agreed. -Where did you say we were going.-

-Space port.- Cain sang. -We're going to the space port, space port. Going to the space port ...-

Jesse would have told her to stop the annoying sing song, but then he feared that without it Sarsze might get them lost. Cain seemed to have similar doubts as she didn't stop singing until the car was finally parked safely outside the space port.

Jesse took one last look at the blue landscape before going inside. It was a pretty world despite the idiots that lived here.

Their shuttle was already waiting and there was very little time to say good bye. Jesse hugged his little siblings one last time and handed them their presents. There was no time left to watch them unpack. Carszt would find that stuffed toy he'd liked so much on their shopping trip in his parcel and Cain another model war ship. Hopefully they'd enjoy their new toys.

Two minutes later the shuttle lifted off and Jesse watched the planet get smaller and smaller on the monitors. A short beeping sound announced the moment they left the atmosphere and again an hour later when they took up speed and rushed out of the solar system. Two more days and he'd be back at home. He wondered what Jean Claude had been up to all this time.

And had Gattler gotten better? Had he and Razzle managed to drive Brunhilda and Point out of their minds? Had somebody remembered to tease Nemesis a little for him? He hoped he didn't find his Nastiness completely bored to death.

Behind him the door to the bridge slid open. Jesse turned around expecting to see Cozz as he knew from the first trip that Marzze and Laxus never bothered to show up here.

-So, when's lunch?- Cain asked looking extremely self satisfied. -Oh and thanks for the ship. It's really great. Almost as exciting as this one.-

She had every reason to be satisfied. They had come much too far to turn around and take her back. There was no way they could prevent Cain Marzzesz Arthesz from visiting the war world.

The pilots stared at her wide eyed. Cain smiled her cutest innocent smile and pointed at the model ship in her arm. -My big brother bought this for me. Isn't it cool?-

-Cain.- Jesse gasped. -How did you get in here?-

-Through the luggage hatch.- Cain answered as if that were obvious. -I want to see the renegades.-

-But you have an entire chest full of renegades.- Jesse reminded her.

-Toy ones. I want to see the real ones.- Cain stated. -And I will.-

Marzze's only reaction to the news was to slap Cain and decide that she was not going to get any dessert at lunch which Cain accepted with a shrug.

Laxus buried his face in his hands and groaned and Cozz looked absolutely scandalized.

Jesse couldn't help wondering how a proper Outrider parent would have reacted. And where would Cain sleep tonight?

In Jesse's bed, it turned out. Snuggled comfortably against him and not caring in the slightest that he couldn't possibly sleep with another person that close to him. Well, it was only for two days ...

 

The next problem arose when they reached the war world. Marzze stepped off the ship and excused himself to accompany Cozz back to the academy. Laxus disappeared without bothering with an excuse leaving Jesse and Cain standing alone in the huge hangar.

-Oh look, Jesse! Is that a battle ship?- Cain squealed excitedly apparently not caring about being deserted by her father at all.

-No, that's just a supply ship from one of the colonies.- Jesse sighed. -The armed ships land on a different level.-

-Oh.- Cain made a little disappointedly. -Can we go see them?-

-Not now.- Jesse decided. -First I want to unpack.-

Of course his quarters were extremely interesting as well, but ...

-Don't you get lonely with nobody else in the room? And why's the furniture so weird?-

-This is how Fleshlings live. Fleshlings like being alone and having such furniture.-

-Why do you live like a Fleshling?-

-Because that's what I'm used to.-

-It looks uncomfortable.- Cain declared and let herself drop onto the bed to test the hypothesis. -Yep, uncomfortable. How are we going to sleep here?-

-You're not going to sleep here.- Jesse returned. -We'll find somewhere else for tonight and tomorrow you're going home.-

Cain looked up at him with calm conviction. -Am not.-

Jesse decided that he needed some advice on how to get little stowaway girls back to their home planets. The first possible source for such information that he could think of was, of course, Jean Claude. But they were still officially on holiday, so where to look?

Their next stop was Jesse's office where they found subcommander Ramszet trying to arrange the duty schedules. Trying being the operative word.

Jesse quickly grabbed pen and paper away from him. -I'll do that.-

Ramszet looked relieved.

-You’ll watch her.- Jesse pointed at Cain who was currently inspecting the computer terminal for tactical simulations.

Ramszet's face fell. -A child? What do I do with her?-

-She's my sister.- Jesse explained. -I don't know. Keep her busy. Show her how to run a simulation, tell her a story. She loves anything that has lots of renegades.-

He started to work on the schedules. How had Ramszet managed to make such a mess of this? Some people had guard duty in two different places at the same time, while others didn't have anything to do at all. And why were five people required to guard an empty corridor?

A crashing noise caused him to look up. Nothing broken was in sight so apparently Ramszet had only hit something. The terminal most likely.

-I think you have to switch it on first.- Cain recommended helpfully.

-It's the big green button, Ramszet.- Jesse added anticipating the next problem.

-I knew that.- Cain declared.

-Well, he tends to forget it.- Jesse explained and returned to the schedule. One guard for the empty corridor, two outside his office, but not the ones that had the night shift in the hangar right before ...

This time it was a chirping sound.

-I think that's only half of the projection.- Cain commented.

Indeed half of planet Yuma was hanging in the air above Jesse's head.

-The blue button on the left, Ramszet. That activates the second projector. And try to get the hologram on the projection desk.-

Two seconds later Yuma appeared right in Jesse's face. He had to close his eyes against the blinding light.

-Ramszet?-

-Um, yes, Commander?-

-Anywhere but there would be much appreciated.- Jesse growled.

-Um, yes, Commander.-

The light grew more intense.

-RAMSZET.-

-I think it's this lever.- Cain's voice declared and the light disappeared.

Jesse cracked open an eye and found Yuma on the other end of the room and Cain at the projector controls.

-Much better.- he admitted. -But it belongs right over that table.- He pointed and Yuma began to clumsily drift through the room in the general direction of the projection desk.

-This is fun.- Cain declared.

-Excellent. Keep doing it.- Jesse decided. -Ramszet, do you have any idea where Jean Claude is?-

-On holiday?-

-I see.-

That left Jesse with two options. Go looking for Jean Claude at the dorm where he wasn't allowed to go and probably much less allowed to take Cain, or visit Nemesis to inform him of his return.

He chose Nemesis. Maybe he'd tell him where to find Jean Claude, if he asked nicely.

As soon as the schedules were repaired he grabbed Cain by the hand and led her to the strategy room. He was in luck. Nemesis was there and he also got the satisfaction of seeing Razzle, and every other commander present, struck speechless.

Cain looked around wide eyed while Jesse bowed properly. -Oh wow, renegades!-

Jesse looked up and indeed there were two renegades visible on one of the monitors. -Later.- he admonished. -Now, bow to his Nastiness.-

-Huh? Oh yes.- Cain bowed doing her best to imitate Jesse, but unable to pull it off as gracefully. Apparently this would require some practise.

"Jesse." Nemesis acknowledged. "What is that?" He pointed at Cain.

Cain apparently got the gist of it. At least Jesse was quite sure that she didn't know any English.

-Hi, I'm Cain Marzzesz Arthesz. I want to be a renegade pilot.- she declared. -Uh ... I'm not quite sure how one talks to you?-

Snickering in the background. Did that really come from Razzle's direction?

-In my experience it helps to say 'your Nastiness' a lot and bow whenever he looks like he's getting angry.- Jesse advised and this time it definitely was Razzle snickering.

-Oh, okay then. Hi, your Nastiness.- Cain repeated. -I'm Cain, your Nastiness, and I want to be a renegade pilot.-

-You might be a little young for that.- Nemesis declared. "What is she doing here, Jesse?"

-Um, sorry, your Nastiness. I don't understand whatever that is you're talking.- Cain looked a little confused.

-Cain stowed away on our shuttle, because she wanted to see some renegades. It was too late to take her back by the time we discovered her.-

-Yes, can I see the renegades, your Nastiness?-

-She can not possibly stay on the base.- Nemesis switched back to the Outrider language hoping Jesse would tell him, if he didn't understand something. -It's for military personnel only.-

-I'll send her back with the next ship that goes to her home world.- Jesse promised.

-The supply ships run twice a year.- Razzle added placidly. -So unless some relative of yours is going on holiday sometime this week you might have a problem.-

Cain beamed. -Told you I'm staying.-

-Not on the base.- Nemesis insisted.

-But what else can I do with her?- He had to stay here himself and he couldn't just put a nine year old in a hotel room alone, could he?

-That is your problem. Find somebody who'll take her.-

-Where is her Afrar anyway?- Razzle offered helpfully. -Shouldn't he have returned with you?-

-Taking his oldest son back to the academy.- Jesse reported dutifully.

-Can't your darling brother find his way alone?- Razzle teased.

-Lamp-post-guy is not my brother.- Jesse growled. -And he's a mixture of Marzze’s and Laxus’ weak points, so maybe he can't.-

-She's your sister, though?- Nemesis nodded towards Cain.

-Yeah well, I like her.-

-So you're just picking siblings at random now?- Razzle asked.

"They're half siblings." Jesse had to return to English for that sentence. Despite the many different words Outriders had for types of relatives, he hadn't learned a term for half siblings, yet. -So I can be siblings with half of them.-

Nemesis looked to Razzle who just shrugged at him.

-What?- Jesse demanded slightly confused.

-You're switching languages.- Razzle pointed out.

-So?-

-It's hard to follow.- Mohawk declared from somewhere to Jesse's right.

Jesse regarded him with a raised eyebrow. The guy was usually so quiet that you tended to forget he was there.

-You find the alphabet difficult to follow.- Jesse remembered and Cain sneered at Mohawk.

 

-Can we go see the renegades now?- Cain begged as they left.

-No, we have to find Jean Claude.-

Jesse decided to try the training areas before checking the dorm. At least he was allowed in there. Jean Claude wasn't there either, though, but they found Gattler who was going through complicated looking sword exercises.

Cain was fascinated. She tried to imitate his movements with two pieces of plastic she'd found somewhere. Jesse only hoped they weren't part of anything important.

The earnestness and concentration with which Cain applied herself to the exercise surprised him.

Gattler however was not impressed.

-What are you doing here?- he hissed at the girl without ever hesitating in his movements.

-I want to be a blademaster.- Cain answered trying, but failing, to do the same. Her 'blades' collided and she dropped one.

-She's my little sister.- Jesse explained.

-And why the hell did you bring her in here?- Gattler hissed. -Is she even stazzess?-

Was Cain what? Jesse had never heard the word before, nor could he come up with any similar word that would have made sense.

-Oh right, you wouldn't even know that.- Gattler continued furiously.

-Look Gatt, I'm just looking for ...-

-Don't.- hissed Gattler. -Just get her out and keep her away from me.-

-Alright, alright.- Jesse decided it was better not to tempt fate. He'd have risked the confrontation out of pure pride, if he'd been alone, but Gattler looked angry enough to attack Cain. -Come on Cain, we're leaving.-

-But I want to learn.- Cain insisted tears in her eyes.

Gattler calmed down in a heartbeat. -When you're older. Look me up when you start the academy and maybe I'll show you a move or two.-

-Why not sooner?- Cain begged.

Jesse dragged her out. -You're not good enough for him, yet.- he guessed. -He can teach you something more difficult after you've learned the basics.-

That seemed to satisfy Cain and she followed Jesse to the next lift without complaint. Jean Claude wasn't in the dorm either, but Grammis informed him that he hadn't returned from his holiday at all, yet.

-You're early, Jesse.- he reminded him with a grin.

Jesse stared down at Cain. What was he supposed to do now?

-You don't happen to have a supply ship schedule?- he asked Grammis expecting to be asked whether he mistook this for an information desk.

-On the kitchen table.- Grammis pointed into the room behind him.

Jesse hesitated, but then entered followed by a very curious Cain. Grammis simply turned around and disappeared into the bedroom without paying them any further attention.

The kitchen was empty, but there was indeed a stack of papers on the table. Jesse dug through them.

A bus schedule, theatre program, two newspapers, the menu for the entire month.

This was quite a treasure trove. Imagine to actually know what was for dinner before you got there!

Opening hours of the various facilities of the base and some of the shops in town, road maps, ... There it was, the supply ship schedule.

-Your next possible ship home arrives in four months.- he informed Cain.

-Great!- Cain beamed. -I get to stay here for months.-

Get to stay here, yes, but where?

-Hey Grammis?- Jesse stuck his head through the bedroom door. It looked pretty empty in there as well. Apparently Grammis was the only one home.

-What is it now? You have to talk to Razzle, if you want your own key card. He's the dorm elder. I just live here.-

Huh? Why would he want a key card? Key card for what?

-Do you know a place my little sister can stay for four months? Some school or something, perhaps?-

-Why would she stay in school for four months?- Grammis seemed to find that about as logical as Jesse found his remark about getting a key card.

-Because Nemesis said she can't stay on the base and there's no ship to take her home until then.-

-You can't leave such a small child at the academy.- Grammis stated.

-I know that. Isn't there a school for children her age?-

-Not one to live in.-

-Oh, some other place?-

-Her clan.- Grammis said as if it were obvious. -A child that young belongs with her clan.-

-But her clan's on a different planet and she can't get there now.-

-Another clan.- Grammis declared. -You'll have to make one of the local clans take her.-

-Great and where do I come up with a local clan in a few hours?-

Grammis thought for a moment. -Ask Razzle.-

-I don't want a key, Grammis. I need a place for my sister.-

-Razzle's clan lives here.- Grammis explained patiently. -Maybe he can convince them to take her. I know Gattler sometimes stays there.-

-Razzle hates me.- Jesse grumbled. -Why would he do me a favour?-

-Does not.- Grammis shook his head. -That's just the way he is. He ... he's had it hard, Jesse. He had to be hard to make it. But if you'd rather try your luck with Elhessar, or ...-

Jean Claude! -That's it! I have to talk to Jean Claude anyway.-

-Jesse wait! Elhessar is a bad idea. They ...-

But Jesse was already gone, pulling Cain behind him. He was half way to the car park when he remembered that he didn't have a car.

It took half an hour to bully subcommander Lasze, one of Jean Claude’s staff who just happened to walk by, into lending him his car. Jesse had never driven that model before, but he had no time to be picky and it wasn't that difficult after having driven cars so different as Gattler's and Jean Claude's.

Driving on the small roads of the war world with their thick traffic again was quite a change after the wide empty country roads that led to town from house Artesz. Cain stared out the window wide eyed and Jesse was once again reminded of how different the architecture of the two worlds was.

Remembering the way at least was easy. The roads seemed familiar, even though Jesse had only been here a few times. Only when they stopped and he looked up at the high thin tower that Jean Claude called home did Jesse get a little nervous. Jean Claude had always refused to let him enter the house. What would he say, if Jesse just walked in?

He looked over at Cain again. This was an emergency. He couldn't wait until Jean Claude came out. He had no way of knowing whether he was planning to leave today at all.

He got out of the car and took Cain by the hand again.

-It's all metal.- Cain said. -Where are the bushes and trees?-

-Welcome to the big city.- Jesse grinned. -This place has no room for trees and bushes. There are too many people.-

Did Outriders have doorbells on their clan houses? Would they hear a knock?

That problem solved itself before Jesse could even give it much thought. There were door guards. Two of them and they didn't look friendly.

-Hi.- Jesse tried to act natural. -Is Jean Claude home?-

One of them nodded.

-Who are you?- demanded the other.

-Jesse. Commander Jesse.-

The guards' eyes widened. They exchanged nervous looks.

-It's it.- whispered the first one.

-Are we allowed to let it inside?- asked the other.

-How should I know? The boss didn't say.-

In that case Jesse decided to make the decision for them and simply pressed the door opener. It worked. The guards just gaped after him as he stepped into a small anteroom.

Cain pressed herself closely against Jesse. The black metal walls looked bleak and cold. There was a single door on either side of the room and a stairway in the middle. Which way to take?

One of the guards darted past them and ran up the stairs. Jesse decided to follow.

Doors opened. People looked out or ran down the stairs.

-Jesse!- Jenny raced down from the third floor. -You're back!-

-Hi Jenny.- Jesse smiled which Jenny took as an invitation to jump up and hug him.

Cain glowered. -He's my brother.- she informed Jenny.

-He's my alien.- Jenny returned.

-I thought I already told you, I saw him first.- Jean Claude walked up to them in a much more dignified manner.

-I really am Cain's brother, though.- Jesse admitted. -But I brought you something that's all yours.-

-A gift?- Jenny's eyes brightened in anticipation. Gifts indeed seemed to be rarer for her than for Cain.

-A gift.- Jesse pulled the small parcel out of his pocket. -It's a Fleshling custom to cover them in coloured paper.- he explained. -It makes for a bigger surprise.-

Jean Claude looked a little embarrassed. -You shouldn't have.-

-Why not?- Jesse asked. -It's just a little toy I picked up on a shopping trip to town.-

Jenny had meanwhile pealed the paper off and discovered the little cat inside.

-Oh, an alien!- she squealed in delight. -An alien cat of war! But it has no fangs?-

-It's a Fleshling cat.- Jesse explained. -Humans keep them as pets to catch small vermin.-

-They are much smaller than our cats of war.- Jean Claude added. -You can hold an adult cat in your arms and carry it about. Their fangs are very short and thin and they don't tend to attack anything bigger than them.-

-That one is still a baby, though.- Jesse pointed at the stuffed toy.

Jenny clutched her cat to her chest tightly. -It's wonderful.-

-What are you doing here?- Jean Claude hissed into Jesse's ear. -Haven't I told you often enough to stay outside? They don't want you in here.-

Jesse took a closer look at all the curious faces. They really didn't look very friendly.

-It's not that I'm not happy to see you.- Jean Claude amended. -But it might have been better, if you'd waited until I return to the base.-

-This is an emergency.- Jesse explained. -I need your help.-

Jean Claude suppressed a sigh. Hadn't he been worried about Jesse not needing him anymore once he could speak Outrider?

-Okay, what's the problem?-

-Cain.- Jesse pointed at his sister.

Jean Claude looked down at the girl who beamed up at him wearing her best innocent little girl look.

-Cute.- Jean Claude decided. -But I don't see anything wrong with her.-

-She stowed away on the shuttle.- Jesse reported. -Nemesis doesn't want her on the base. There won't be a ship to take her home for four months. Grammis says there's no place to put her other than with one of the local clans.-

Jean Claude stared at Cain in shock. -No, you can't. They'll never. Jesse I can't possibly take her. Can't you ask somebody else?-

-Who? The only one Grammis could think off was Razzle. As if Razzle would ever do me a favour.-

-Gattler would.- Jean Claude was breathing again. -We'll just ask Gattler to ask Razzle.-

-Gattler doesn't like children. He kicked us out of the room the moment he saw Cain.-

-He got really angry.- Cain added sadly.

-He kicked you out of the dorm?- Jean Claude asked incredulously.

-No, the gym.-

-Ah, okay, that makes a little more sense.-

It didn't make sense, if Gattler threw Jesse out of a private room on a level he wasn't allowed to set foot on, but did make sense, if he threw him out of the public gym? Sometimes Jesse still didn't understand Outrider logic. This wasn't the right time to ask, though. He had to convince Jean Claude to take Cain.

-Look, I'll come up for all costs. I'll pay one of your commoners to watch her. I just need a place for her to stay.-

-Where's Mar ...- Jean Claude broke off in the middle of the word. -Oh no.-

Jesse followed his gaze and saw three men headed towards them while the crowd of curious onlookers had shrunk back. The only one he recognised was Istar, the devil, himself. The other two seemed to be no less intimidating to the crowd, though, and they all looked angry.

-Who...- Jesse started, but Jean Claude interrupted him.

-Cain, get behind me.- he ordered.

Jenny had already done so and was clutching her new cat tightly.

-Please, be polite for once.- was the only thing Jean Claude could tell Jesse before the group reached them.

-What is going on here!- barked the one in the middle. Jesse had no idea who he might be.

-Just a visit from a friend.- Jean Claude declared hastily. -I'm sorry, if we disturbed you, Afrar.-

Afrar? Aha, considering that Jesse knew that Istar was Jean Claude's father, that cleared up the situation, even if it didn't explain why Jean Claude looked so nervous about it. He faced the Star Sheriffs more stoically than this.

-I believe you were ordered to have nothing more to do with that thing.- the Afrar continued.

Ordered? Thing? Jesse took a step forward, but Jean Claude grabbed his arm and held him back.

-And I believe I refused that order.-

Now it was the Afrar who had to hold back Istar. Was that a flash of humour in his eyes at the mirroring gestures?

He turned to Jesse. -You are not welcome here.-

-That's unfortunate, because I have to talk to you.- Jesse returned calmly. -And I take objection to being referred to as 'that thing'. My name is Jesse.-

-Of clan Artesz, I'm aware of that.-

-No, just Jesse, no clan.-

-According to Afrar Hirez you are an Artesz.- the Afrar returned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

-He says that, yes, but he didn't ask me before deciding so. I believe it is my choice what and who I am and I choose to remain the son of the mother that actually loved me.-

-You'd choose to be a Fleshling?- the Afrar fixed Jesse with an almost frighteningly intent stare.

-Not would.- Jesse told him. -I do.-

-And you wish to talk with me?-

-I do.- Jesse said again.

There was a moment of silence as the Afrar contemplated his next step.

-Afrar ...- Istar started, but a quick movement of the Afrar's hand silenced him.

-Why did you come here, then? To visit Jean Claude, or to see me?-

-For ... several reasons.- Jesse decided. -Those are two of them.-

-He brought me a gift.- Jenny announced holding up the cat.

-A toy ... animal?-

-It's a Fleshling cat.- Jesse explained. Ups, he'd forgotten that Jenny's family didn't approve of her love of aliens. -Jean Claude mentioned that his sister was fond of stuffed toys and I thought this one was rather cute.-

-You should have spent your money on your own siblings.- Istar hissed.

-I got a model toy.- Cain said. -And Carszt a science kit. We wouldn't have wanted no stupid cat.-

Jesse shrugged at Istar. -What can I say? They're spoiled.-

-Colony upstarts.- the Afrar stated. -So you want to talk to me?-

-Yes.- How often was he supposed to answer that question?

-Very well. Come.- he turned and started up the stairs again.

 

Next: Jesse has a talk with Afrar Irozz, meets Jean Claude’s little brother and tries to survive a dinner conversation with Istar.


	15. Among the Cats of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesse makes a deal with Jean Claude’s family. But was that a good idea?

Chapter 15: Among the Cats of War

The Afrar led him into a small one person bedroom, which quite surprised Jesse. From all he'd seen so far Outriders seemed to prefer sharing rooms. The room looked cosy, though.

Istar followed them, but the Afrar shooed him out with a single gesture. -And close the door.-

Istar glowered, but complied.

The Afrar glared at Jesse. -Want to comment?-

-On what?- His treatment of Istar?

The Afrar glanced through the room, but didn't answer the question. -Well, sit then.- He nodded towards a small table next to Jesse.

Room was tight in here.

Jesse took one of the chairs and Cain sat down beside him placing herself as close to him as she could without letting on that she was nervous. 'Well done.' Jesse thought.

The Afrar sat opposite from him and regarded him for several seconds. Was he trying to unnerve him? Two could play that game.

Jesse leaned back and waited.

-You are a very strange creature.- the Afrar stated at length.

Jesse shrugged noncommittally. -I'm quite comfortable with myself. You don't seem, to be, though.-

-It is unnatural that a people as advanced and highly developed as ours should mix with such primitive creatures as Fleshlings.-

-Your race is older.- Jesse conceded. -I've read a little about your history. As for intelligence, there isn't much difference. I'd say. Judging from the personnel Nemesis gives me, you might even be the less intelligent, but then he openly admits to giving me the biggest idiots to baby sit.-

-It is unnatural.- the Afrar repeated. -You are unnatural. An insult to our race.-

-Tell that to Marzze. I was quite happy with myself when I thought I was human.-

-Marzze?-

-My biological father.- Jesse explained. -And only biological. My mother had a husband who was quite happy to raise me. Marzze is not.-

-I can understand his reasons.-

-His reasons are laziness and disinterest in most of his children.- Jesse informed him. -Which brings us to the reason I'm here.-

The Afrar's questioning look reminded Jesse so much of Jean Claude that it almost startled him into smiling.

-My sister accidentally ended up on this planet. There most likely won't be a ship to take her home for four months and Nemesis will not allow her to stay on the base. Marzze disappeared on us, leaving me with the problem of finding her a place to stay. I do not know any civilians on this world, so I was hoping you could help me out.-

-You want us to adopt the little colony brat?- The Afrar sounded scandalised.

-No, Marzze might not care, but I know several other relatives that most certainly want her back. I'm only asking you to keep her as a guest and I'm willing to pay for all costs that may cause you.-

-You're offering to pay us like common servants!-

Ups, wrong turn. -I'm offering to pay whatever servants you entrust with her care. You have to have someone to look after Jenny. Cain could be a playmate for Jenny and I'll pay for the extra work of your servant.-

-Jenny is a pure blooded Outrider noble, descendent of a line as old as our history.-

-I'm aware of that. I've read about your clan.-

-Then you will understand that I cannot allow my house to become contaminated by something as filthy as you.-

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. -Contaminated? Cain is a pure blooded Outrider noble as well. Her lineage might not be nearly as old, but I'm sure your clan does have commoners just like any other. You don't forbid Jenny contact with those, do you?-

-She is a colony brat.-

-Jenny will meet others like her at the academy, if not sooner, and maybe my friendship could be of use to you.- Jesse bluffed.

All he had to offer was his connection with Nemesis and that was nowhere near as good as Istar's. As for his knowing the other commanders, well, Jean Claude shared a dorm with most of them. Maybe he had aimed too high with this request. A lesser clan would be eager to get a commander's favour. Perhaps he could ask his subcommanders whether any of them had family on the planet?

-You are quite convinced of your own potential, aren't you?-

-Nemesis hired me, didn't he?- Jesse challenged. -He had lots of commanders and thought I was a Fleshling at the time. Still he hired me. Have you ever wondered why?-

-Nemesis is soft. House Elhessar is not. We take pride in our race and traditions. You are an insult to everything we are.-

-But Cain isn't. I'm willing to agree not to burst into your home like that ever again. I only meant to get your attention.-

-You would do better to stay away from Istar and his children.-

-I want nothing from Istar.- Jesse declared. -What I've heard about him so far doesn't endear him to me. I don't think we'd get along. Jean Claude and I work closely together, though. Staying away from him might prove difficult and a hindrance to our success.-

-You want my personal unofficial opinion?- the Afrar asked suddenly. -Jean Claude will not stay away from you. He has made that quite clear and he is at least as stubborn as his father. The trait runs in the family. For Istar that is another in a series of disappointments. He has had little luck with his children. His oldest chose to become a scientist which is practically unheard off of a Cat of War. Jean Claude too went against his wishes, when he chose to become a spy and none of us are happy about his fascination with a primitive alien language. We know it is a very special talent, but we would have preferred if he had ignored it. Now all Istar has left are his two youngest children. Jatt has an unfortunate fascination with technology and is better at computer programming than hand to hand combat and now Jenny is showing signs of developing a similar fascination with aliens. Istar is quite upset and worried and doing everything to stop it. Your little gift is not exactly helpful.-

-It was just a toy.-

-Unfortunately an alien one. And you are an alien as well.-

-And quite happy that way.-

-And quite impertinent.-

Jesse smirked. -I do my best.-

-Fine, forget Istar's wayward brats.- the Afrar said suddenly. -You're offering a favour?-

-Yes.- Jesse nodded. So he'd changed his opinion about what he wanted? -Got something in mind?-

The Afrar grinned at him. -No, I'd rather you owe me.-

It took Jesse a moment to assimilate that. After all the Afrar did have something he wanted. He'd even asked for it, then taken it back. Considering that Jesse didn't think he had anything to offer the man in the first place, this was a very unexpected development.

He raised an eyebrow at the Afrar. -You don't want me to stay away from Jenny?-

-Do whatever you like.-

In other words he thought Jenny was a lost cause anyway.

-Fine.- He just wished he knew what he was agreeing to.

-You'll be staying for dinner of course.-

What?

-I thought I wasn't welcome here?-

-You cannot leave a child alone among strangers like that. Give her some time to get to know us.-

Jesse nodded. -Sure, if you can put up with me.-

-I also expect you to check up on her. Daily, if possible.-

The Afrar wanted him around? Jesse wondered what might come next. Would he ask him to spend more time with Jean Claude? Become blood brothers with Istar? Marry Jensz?!

-Anything else you wanted to talk about?-

-Not at the moment.- Right now the last thing he needed was to make any more agreements with this man. First he'd better find out who he actually was and what he wanted.

-Then I'd better make some arrangements for our guest and break the news to Istar now.- The Afrar smiled. -The later might take a few hours. Tell Jenny to show Cain around in the meantime.-

The group of watchers outside seemed to have grown. The Afrar walked past them as if they weren't even there.

Jesse on the other hand took a moment to locate Jean Claude and Jenny.

-What happened?- Jean Claude asked right away.

-I'm staying.- Cain answered instead of Jesse.

-What?- that seemed to be the last thing Jean Claude had expected.

-As Jenny's guest.- Jesse explained.

-Afrar's going to kill you both.- Jean Claude groaned. -How did you do that?-

-I promised him a favour.-

Jean Claude's eyes narrowed. -What favour?-

-I don't know, yet.- Jesse admitted. -At first he wanted me to promise to stay away and then he took it back, asked me to promise him a favour, invited me to dinner and told me to visit everyday.-

-Jesse!- Jean Claude stared at him. -Do you even know what you've done?-

-No, I don't even know who or what that guy really is. All I know is that he thinks I have something he wants and all I have he's got double.-

"He's the head of my clan." Jean Claude explained switching language to avoid being overheard by curious relatives. "What do you think he might want?"

"My connections with Nemesis, but your father's are better and he doesn't have to give him anything in return. My status as commander, but he has commanders of his own. I can't figure this out."

"Interplanetary politics, Jesse." Jean Claude groaned. "As a commander you're also a variable in our political movements. Considering your standing with Nemesis and Laxus' isolation you are the main representative of your planet and most likely will become the biggest player in that region of space once the other clans accept you. That will make you one of the most influential figures in the colonies and that is something none of our clan can ever be. With that favour he is opening the door to either prevent a united action of the colonies, or tip a vote in favour of the old blood and you can be sure that he won't waste it on a minor decision. He can make you act against your clan's interests."

"I don't care about the Artesze at all."

"And you let him know it." Jean Claude sighed. "You are playing a dangerous game, Jesse. Artesz might not be that big without you, but they do offer a certain protection. Your independence will be your downfall. You can't survive on your own in this culture. We're not made that way."

Jesse shrugged it off. "I want to know more about your Afrar. You say he sees that favour as a political tool so I assume he's quite the political mastermind, but why does he suddenly want me to stick around? He says it's for Cain's benefit, but somehow ..."

"I don't know." Jean Claude frowned. "It's as if ... as if he's not sure what to think of you either. He's a hard man to interpret, cleverer than my father, but more ruthless than my other uncle."

"Your other uncle?"

"Irstz. The last of the trio that assaulted us downstairs. He's the Master of Ceremonies. The quiet one, extremely traditional and the most clever, but he can't act to save his life. He's the planner, the other two are the executioners. I'd call him the most harmless of the three. My father is the one for the rough work, brutally efficient. Face him with a problem and he'll solve it with his fists, then perhaps sit down to consider whether a different approach might have been more efficient. Afrar Irozz is the politician. He deals in intrigues and opportunities. And don't think that my father can't act and manipulate. He just needs someone to tell him to do so first."

"Hartz." Jesse mumbled.

"What?"

"The Artesz power structure." Jesse explained. "You would have made Hartz Afrar rather than Hirez."

"And who's Hartz?" Jean Claude asked sounding slightly amused.

"Officially? The librarian." Jesse shrugged. "Unofficially I think he's Hirez's secret service. They form quite an efficient team together."

"Which is useless as long as they depend on Laxus to represent them most of the time." Jean Claude nodded. "If they're really as good a combination as Irstz and Irozz ... Have they ever met?"

"Who?"

"Our Afrars. Is Afrar Irozz aware of Hartz? He has to know Hirez and Laxus, but Laxus would be ignorable even, if he were in a position to wield actual political power. You say Hirez is to be taken seriously, though?"

Jesse nodded. "He was quite a surprise after meeting Laxus and Marzze. Hartz is the one that gets really dangerous, though. Hirez knew he wanted me from the start, but it was Hartz that actually took action."

"And that's why I want to know whether my family is aware of Hartz." Jean Claude agreed. "They wrote Artesz off so far because of Laxus, but with you Nemesis just gave Artesz a new representative. Until now our trio were only concerned with your bloodline, but I think Afrar Irozz just figured out that you're no Laxus. You have the potential to play Hartz's schemes and that might give Artesz the chance to form a triad equal to our own. lf Afrar Irozz is aware of Hartz's existence he has good reason to want to get a closer look at you."

"I'm no Istar. I had the chance to spar with one of his former students who was quite sure that he wouldn't have lasted five minutes against Istar. No thanks."

"We don't fight fair." Jean Claude commented with a shrug. "And he's been doing nothing but fight all his life. That's only what makes him famous, though and that fame gives him influence. Laxus doesn't have the ability to use such influence, but you do, perhaps even more so than my father."

"But I don't have his influence."

Jean Claude gave him a sideward glance. "You're half Fleshling, which is quite the sensation. Your word has more weight with Nemesis than Gattler's and my family does go out of it's way to avoid colliding with house Uthen's interests."

Jesse laughed. "I've seen Gattler and his blades. I wouldn't even know how to hold those things."

-Want to learn?-

-What?-

-Do you want me to teach you how to use our swords?-

Jesse held up both his hands and regarded them thoughtfully.

-You could at least try.- Jean Claude suggested.

-To beat Gattler?-

-Forget it. Gattler's ability isn't just talent. He's been training since he could walk. None of us could take him down.- Jean Claude laughed. -I suppose he'd find it slightly interesting, if we made it a team effort. Three on one or something like that. But that's not what makes Gattler a challenge to Afrar Irozz.-

-No?-

-No, Gattler's influence is based on clan Uthen's money. My Afrar's is based on his fame and friendship with Nemesis. Razzle's strength is his honour and the fact you just can't discourage him. He built his career on his military successes. Point's position is inherited. Ettar has a private army at his back.-

-Who?-

-Ettar? He's in charge of the war in the Sarej system. A side effort right now, but his power over the troops there is almost absolute.- Jean Claude explained. -But that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to show you is that each of them has a different power base. It doesn't matter how you get there. What's important is what you can do with it and with a strong Afrar for your partner and a good strategist to fall back on you can do almost anything.-

Jesse thought about it. For all of three seconds. He didn't want a partnership with Hirez and thought it best to stay as far as possible away from Hartz.

-You know,- Jean Claude stated. -I don't think we're really needed here.-

Jesse had to agree. Cain and Jenny had loaded the stuffed cat into the space ship model and were just preparing to land it on the banister. Jesse had a feeling they'd bring in renegades any moment now. Or was the cat the renegade?

-I promised to stay for dinner.- he reminded Jean Claude.

-But not on the stairs, did you? You could come up to my room, tell us about your holiday.-

Jean Claude's room turned out to be another typical Outrider room. It was smaller than the one Jesse had shared with Cato, Ferzze and Garz, but held six beds, which left very little room to move.

Only three of Jean Claude's roommates were actually there, though, Jean Claude's little brother Jatt and his cousins Taret and Taiden.

Jatt was a bit of a surprise to Jesse. He had beige, almost white, hair and green skin. Not the light green that hadn't startled Jesse anymore since he'd first met Razzle, but a deeper green that made Jesse wonder whether Outriders actually practised photosynthesis. He was sure he'd never encountered that colouring before. It was hard to tear his eyes away from the boy, and Jatt was a boy, even though he was two years older than Jesse.

Jean Claude realised too late that he should have warned Jesse about his brother's rare skin colour. Then again a lot of people stared when they first met Jatt even though they'd heard of the colour variant before. There were currently only three members of the clan that had it and only very few other clans were as likely to produce the trait at all.

Eager requests for pictures and tales of blue skies with actual clouds, bushes and fruit trees soon distracted Jesse, who began to realise that Jenny wasn't the only one who had a fascination with other worlds. She just took it a little further than the rest of the family. Even Jean Claude got that big begging look when Jatt first asked after pictures.

Another surprise was how comfortable Jesse felt with the group despite Taiden's occasional racist remarks. He was almost sorry when they went downstairs for dinner, but was rewarded with a quite impressive sight.

The room was, like everything here, smaller than in house Artesz and mostly black but the back wall was decorated with two huge banners each depicting a huge striped sabertooth cat in mid-jump with it's maw wide open and claws out and finally Jesse made the connection between the stuffed animal he'd admired in a toy shop and the feared warriors of house Elhessar.

-Beautiful.- he commented. -Do they really exist?-

-We used to have some of our own.- Jatt answered sadly. -The last two had to go when our Afrar was a small boy.-

-They're too expensive to keep on this world. They require meat and there's nothing to hunt here.- Jean Claude explained. -Most of the colonies have a small population, but they originally lived on the home world.-

-Someday when we have a real planet of our own again, we'll start breeding them again.- added Taret, the youngest of the group.

Jesse wondered what it would cost to buy a pair of such huge and rare animals and transport them through space. Did the Elhessare actually have a chance to pull this off? Taret's older companions were suspiciously silent.

Jesse was placed at the head table between Jean Claude and a stunningly beautiful woman, who turned out to be Jean Claude's sister Jensz, for the meal. One glance at her and Jesse began to reconsider his hasty words about dating her. She might be a little older, but...

-She seriously doesn't have a boyfriend?- he whispered to Jean Claude.

-She's a Cat.- Jean Claude grinned. -What do you expect?-

Right, Outriders did not like being overpowered by their women.

Cain and Jenny sat at one of the side tables with the other noble children. Jesse noted that though at the same table as the girls, Jatt and Taret were decidedly closer to the head table. Age had a clear influence on the seating order.

The food was little better than at the base, nothing like what was served in house Artesz. No fruits fresh from the bush on the war world.

Jesse watched the three brothers at the center of the table out of the corner of his eyes. He had a very good view of them from his seat, as Istar obviously kept his adult children close. He was far from being treated as a child here, Jesse realised, maybe Jean Claude hadn't been that far from the truth, after all, when he'd said Irozz saw Jesse as a rival for Istar.

Istar himself was unimpressed. He glowered back at Jesse whenever their eyes met.

Jesse tried to judge his age. Istar looked like a man in his prime, but then, according to Jean Claude Jensz was already thirty and he doubted that she had been born illegitimately. This clan clearly would not have shrugged that off the way the Artesze did Marzze's liaisons.

An Outrider couldn't take a wife until he became a legal adult at the age of twenty and Istar was a commander meaning he'd spent another five years at the academy. Clan Artesz had not allowed Marzze to finish that education after Cozz's birth. Then Istar had probably been at least twenty-five when Jensz had been born making him ... fifty-five?!

Jesse reviewed his assumptions. What if the match between Istar and his wife had been a political strategy, a child wanted as soon as possible? Then the clan would most likely have accepted that Istar would continue his education Jensz would be left in her mother's care most of the time.

So Istar had married at age twenty, Jensz had been born and Istar was now ... fifty? He didn't look the part, but he just couldn't be any younger than that.

The conversation wasn't all entirely pleasant. There were a lot of hidden jabs at Humans and interbreeding with other races mixed in with the general dislike for the colony lords. Jesse did his best to strike back with biting comments without offending the Afrar himself. Istar was the most difficult opponent there. He was just too close to Irozz and did he ever have a poisonous bite!

He'd soon figured out that Jesse had no inclination to defend Marzze's honour and after a few shots at Jesse personally he zeroed in on his mother.

Jesse bristled. Should he just forget the damn politics and hit the guy?

Irozz had stopped eating and was watching them.

-I really don't see what such a little Fleshling female ...- Istar started.

-It does not become us to speak this much of creatures we have never met.- Irozz declared calmly. His voice carried seemingly effortlessly through the entire room. -If there were something to discuss about them I am sure Jean Claude would have enlightened us. I believe the academy's shooting tournament is coming up, though. I wonder whether any of ours have a chance to win. What do you say, Istar? Who do you think will participate?-

The topic was apparently very interesting. Everyone was eager to hear what Istar had to say about his students, which ones were capable, which he judged to be good shots. He didn't teach the subject himself, so some of his comments were rumours, others assumptions based on what abilities students had shown in his own classes.

At the far end of the table bets were being made, while on the other end boasts and tales prevailed. Nobody paid any more attention to Jesse.

Jesse leaned back. -Jean Claude?- he whispered.

-What?-

-How old is Istar?-

-Fifty-six. Why?-

-Just curious.- Jesse answered hiding his surprise. -He'd have to teach Cozz in hand to hand combat, wouldn't he?-

-How old is that Cozz?-

-Twenty-one.-

-Yes, then he'd have to.- Jean Claude confirmed. -He doesn't teach all the children, but the adults all have him.-

-Think he'd give me an honest answer, if I asked him something?-

-That depends on the question, but if it only concerns Cozz ...-

-Oh Istar?- Jesse asked casually.

Istar raised an eyebrow at him. Was that look a more defining family trait than the green hair? They all seemed to have it down perfectly.

-You teach Cozz Marzzesz Artesz hand to hand combat?-

-Yes.- Istar hissed.

-I was just wondering how he measures up against the rest of the class.-

Istar took a deep breath. -Why?-

-I had a little ... well, he called it a fist fight, with him recently. I've never been to your academy so that's the closest idea I have of what can be expected of a newly graduated soldier. It makes it a little hard to judge the quality of new recruits.-

-He does all right by the academy's standards.- Istar chose his words carefully. -For staring at empty space beside dear old Laxus it will suffice.-

-He's not exactly talented then?-

-If you ask me, it hasn't occurred to him to try and find out, yet. Your whole clan is so lazy there's no telling what potential any of them might have, if they ever decided to make an effort.-

-You didn't think much of Urak either then?-

Istar opened his mouth to continue his tirade, closed it again, thought for a moment.

-Urak was a commoner.- he stated finally.

-Meaning?-

-I haven’t had that good a student in a while, but he's not the best I ever taught. Best Artesz has ever had most likely, though.-

-Only I didn't know Urak when he was twenty.- Jesse sighed. -What of Jatt? How does he compare to the rest?-

That might have been a bad question, Jesse realised too late. Jatt was Istar's own son. Why should he answer him?

The devil laughed. -Do not compare the Cats of War with the academy students, little animal. We are a different breed. Even Jenny already knows more about hand to hand than Cozz will ever learn.-

-Fine, Kitty-Cat, bad choice, I admit.- Jesse searched his brain for any other about twenty year old Outriders he knew. There weren't any.

-K ... what?- Istar looked puzzled.

-Uh ...- Jean Claude wouldn't meet his eyes and tried to act as if this whole conversation didn't concern him.

Irozz on the other hand looked extremely interested.

-Kitty-Cat.- Jesse repeated with a pleasant grin. -Or would you prefer Pussy-Cat?-

-What's Kitty and Pussy?- Irozz asked sounding more amused than anything.

-Well, on it's own Kitty is a form of Catherine.- Jesse’s grin widened. -A popular name for Fleshling girls. Kitty-Cat and Pussy-Cat however are both baby talk for an animal Fleshlings like to keep as a pet.-

-An animal similar to our cats of war?- Irozz asked.

-The stuffed toy I gave Jenny.- Jesse grinned. -Its size is almost accurate for a kitten, in fact. They're known to be very cuddly and play with balls of wool. Occasionally they kill and eat tiny mammals or small birds.-

Jensz snorted, Istar glared.

-I guess you just became a little animal as well, brother.- Irozz remarked drawing the glare to himself and averting another disaster.

Cain came over after dessert and climbed into Jesse's lap.

-I don't like the food here.- she complained.

Jesse as usual played with her ear tip without actually being aware of it. -Well, you absolutely wanted to visit the war world. Now you'll have to put up with preserved food. They don't grow fresh fruit here.-

Cain frowned. -Why not?-

-Because it wouldn't grow well. Plants have certain needs that a metal planet travelling through space can't meet. There are better things one can do with the room than try to grow sickly plants.-

-Say you ... what was your name again?- Istar fixed the little girl across the table.

-Cain.- she beamed at him. -I have a picture of you in one of my books at home. It's an old picture, though.-

-I see.- Istar wouldn't let a little girl hurt his feelings. -So what are your interests? Is there something you particularly like to do?-

Cain nodded eagerly. -Sword fighting. And renegades. I want to be a renegade pilot someday. I've got almost a hundred renegade models and Jesse also gave me two space ships to land them on enemy planets. He even showed me how to write a real battle plan.-

-I see.- Istar said again. -And what about hand to hand combat? Know anything about that?-

-I watched Jesse fight Cozz.- Cain reported. -It was a little boring, though. We had to wait for Cozz to get up most of the time.-

-That wasn't hand to hand combat, Cain.- Jesse remarked. -That was lamp post guy demonstrating what an idiot he is.-

-Well, I always had lessons when you fought Urak.- Cain pouted. -I've seen my sisters do hand to hand once, but that was just a game.- she told Istar.

-How about shooting?- Istar continued his interrogation. -Do you own a throwing knife?-

-Uncle Makett doesn't hand out real weapons.- Cain pouted. -It was hard enough to get him to teach me sword fighting.-

-Well, I suppose I can teach you on one of my own knives.- Istar decided. -Though, they are a little too big for your hands.-

-A throwing knife?- Jesse asked.

-We could ask Afrar.- Cain suggested. -He'd probably be happy to buy himself out of taking care of me.-

-For the price of a knife?- Jean Claude asked. -That seems hardly appropriate.-

-And the permission to own it against our weapons master’s rule.- Cain added.

-She needs a way to protect herself on this world.- Irozz explained. -This city's streets aren't as safe and peaceful as the village roads she's used to.-

-I'll see whether I can catch the clown duo when I get back to the base.- Jesse agreed. -You'll make sure she knows how not to cut herself, before she gets the knife?-

Istar nodded. -I'd like to pick the knife myself, in fact. I'm not sure Laxus knows what a good knife looks like.-

-So all we really need are Laxus' permission and Marzze's money? I believe that can be arranged.-

Istar raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

-The clown duo are easy.- Jesse explained. -All you have to do is annoy them and let them pay you to stop.-

By the time Jesse got home it was too late to go looking for Marzze and Laxus, though. Chances were they were already bothering serving girls at some bar in the city.

So Jesse decided to finish unpacking and go to bed. He was just about to put Jean Claude's dictionary on its shelf when he remembered Gattler's outburst. Whatever was stazzess?

It took him surprisingly long to find the word as it turned out not to be a base form and irregular at that. Stazzr - to vaccine, stacess, accordingly, vaccined.

Vaccined?!

 

Next: Not entirely sure, yet. Jesse either goes knife shopping, or on the mission. We might also meet the Star Sheriffs, but don’t expect too much: Colt’s on duty.


	16. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Istar turned out unusually friendly in this chapter. I don't know what's wrong with him, but maybe he was afraid of disobeying Irozz's wishes right in front of his eyes. Then again Jean Claude doesn't seem quite convinced that that is sufficient protection ...

Chapter 16: Knives

Laxus and Marzze just gaped at Jesse when he first informed them of Cain's need for a throwing knife.

-You arranged what?- Laxus finally got out.

Ah, so maybe he'd left them behind a little before he'd gotten to the knife part.

-I arranged for Cain to stay at Elhessar house.- he repeated patiently. -There are other children there, they're a noble house and she can go to school with Jenny.-

More gaping.

-You got Elhessar to agree to ... to ...- Laxus took a deep breath. -How?-

-I told them Cain would be a good playmate for Jenny.- Patience, patience. Dealing with idiots required lots of repeating of very simple information.

-Who's Jenny?- Marzze had apparently been able to follow the conversation after all!

-Jenny Istarsz Elhessar.-

-Istarsz!- that was both of them at the same time.

No wonder those two got along so well.

-She's Jean Claudesz little sister.- Jesse explained. -And just Cainsz age. They'll make great friends.-

-Istar.- Marzze mumbled looking to Laxus for help.

-You dragged the Devil into this? How could you convince him of all people?- Laxus was indeed able to translate it into a coherent sentence.

-I didn't.- Jesse shrugged. -I went straight to Afrar Irozz and only spoke with Istar at dinner afterwards.-

-He ate with them.- Marzze whined.

Jesse didn't quite understand what he meant to say and Laxus ignored him, so Jesse decided to stick with Laxus.

-Istar insists that we buy Cain a throwing knife, though. He has agreed to teach her to use it.-

-Cain isn't even ten, yet.- Marzze stated. -She has no use for a knife.-

-Jenny has one and she’s still eight.- Jesse declared. -So do all the other children in the city.-

He had no idea whether that was true, but Istar had seemed to assume that it was only natural for a little girl to walk around with a knife in her pocket.

-This is a disgusting world.- Laxus commented. -Even the children are armed.-

Jesse blinked. Was there perhaps more to Commander Laxus than one saw most of the time, after all?

-It's a matter of Cainsz safety.- he told them. -Whether we like it or not doesn't have anything to do with it. She is stuck on this world until we can get her on a ship back home and she will have to adapt.-

-She's too innocent.- Laxus sighed. -Much too innocent.-

-Not as innocent as she seems.- Jesse grinned. -She plays with renegades and swords, Laxus.-

-Toy renegades and toy swords.- Marzze snorted. -She sets her renegades up around a table and lets them talk. She might as well be collecting dolls.-

-Actually, she uses them to act out the battles described in her books.- Jesse informed him. -And she was delighted when I showed her how to make up a realistic new one.-

-He is corrupting my daughter!- Marzze yelped.

-I thought you want her to grow up into a good officer?- Jesse was getting frustrated. Was he really related to that ... that ... clown for lack of a better word. -I was only trying to further her military interests.-

-You grew up in a warlike culture that has little respect for childhood.- Laxus stated. -Fleshlings are quite brutal and unloving with their young, as are many primitive races. And Elhessar isn't much better. I don't like what their influence on Cain might do to her. It didn't do you much good.-

-Elhessar is strong.- Jesse stated. -So are the other old blood houses I've seen. Artesz is losing influence, because it is weak. Ehessar's influence can only do Cain and Artesz good.-

-Are you saying that the old blood beggars are better than the real lords?- Marzze hissed.

Jesse stopped to think for a moment.

-Not in general, no.- he decided. -I was talking about the Artesze. Uthen for one seems anything but weak.-

Gattler's word held more weight with Nemesis than Jean Claude's at least, though that was probably due to their age difference. Razzle still outweighed Gattler by quite a margin.

But then Razzle was clever. Gattler had sharp swords, but not a sharp mind. Neither of them would be lounging about in a bathtub at this time of the day, though.

-Oh, forget it!- he yelled at Laxus. Marzze wasn't worth the effort anyway. -Just go on being everybody's fool. We need something to laugh about, after all. Enjoy your drink. I'll be up in the gym where the real Commanders go.-

Too bad Outrider doors were usually sliding ones. He'd have liked to slam one on the way out.

It really seemed to be the favoured training hour of Razzle's dorm Jesse discovered when he reached the gym.

He hesitated in the door for a moment. Yes, he usually trained here the same as they did, but he'd never mingled with any of the groups before. Aside from the times he'd taken on one of his subcommanders he'd always trained alone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He was just about to turn around and find someone who'd lend him a car when Gattler called out to him.

-Want to play? I could use an opponent.- He was doing his sword exercises again.

-Not that game.- Jesse returned. -I'll shoot with you, if you want, though.-

-Oh, come on.- Gattler was baiting him teasingly lowering his swords a little ...

-I don't play that game, Gatt.- Jesse repeated. -I never learned. My sister's the swords fanatic.-

-Stick-girl's cute.- Gattler granted. -But I was thinking of exercising, not babysitting.-

-I'll shoot.-

Jesse shot around. Point. Point, the Snappersnake, as he'd heard the soldiers call him.

Well, a shooting match was harmless enough. Jesse nodded despite the rather dangerous gleam in Point's eyes.

 

It had been a bad idea, Jesse decided on the way back to his quarters about two hours later. He was probably going to be sore for several days now.

He'd won the shooting match, though just barely and he knew that he'd have lost clearly, if they'd been playing for time. Point was fast, damn fast.

He had lost the subsequent hand to hand fight, however. Point wasn't just faster, he was also taller, with longer reach, and heavier. Not to mention stronger. He might not look that strong, but he was pretty wiry. And he had the stamina to go on for an hour or more, if he had to.

Jesse had decided it was time to check up on Cain before Razzle warmed up. He'd teased more than enough as it was, despite the fact that it hadn't had the usual bite. Not that Jesse thought he'd been pulling his punches. He'd probably just been distracted with something else.

There was a small bag dangling from the key reader on his door. Jesse stared at it for a moment, then carefully pulled it off and checked its contents. Quite a lot of coins and a note?

Jesse grinned and pulled out the note.

'For Cainsz knife' was all it said. The handwriting looked suspiciously like Laxus' rather than Marzze's, but Jesse had almost expected that.

The clowns weren't as alike as he'd thought. Laxus was soft and unworthy of his rank, but he had earned that rank somehow.

On the way to Elhessar house Jesse couldn't help mentally reviewing his family.

Marzze was a loser, that much was obvious.

Irzhe however had to be intelligent to have made it through the science academy. It wasn't as prestigious as the warrior academy, but was known to be a lot of hard work. He'd heard that some children chose the warrior academy over the science academy purely out of laziness, so Irzhe was neither stupid nor lazy, a bad fit with Marzze.

Cozz was quite obviously his father's son. No, he wouldn't become a Commander, Cain was right about that. He'd do surprisingly well to finish the officer courses at all. Once he graduated he'd be competing with people like Urak for promotion. Where Urak found it hard to advance, Cozz had no chance.

Next there was Cato. Irzhe's son by blood as well as in name and quite obviously he'd inherited her talents. He would definitely have done well, if he'd gotten the chance to attend the science academy as he wished, but the family would force him into the warrior academy instead. Cato was healthy enough to be able to take the physical training required there, intellectually he wouldn't find much challenge. After all Jesse had some real morons among his troops that had all passed the academy. The question with Cato wasn't whether he had the potential to do well, but whether he could get over the disappointment enough to put in the effort.

Catzze and Cairo certainly had the will to become soldiers, but probably not the ambition to continue through the five additional years to become officers. As girls they wouldn't be expected to either. They didn't have their father's laziness, but Jesse didn't think they were particularly bright. Maybe not taking after Marzze, but after their biological mother whom Jesse didn't even know the name of.

Carszt was obviously even more intellectual than Cato. Jesse was surprised Irzhe couldn't see that. The boy had a huge potential for science. And also for strategy. He'd never be a good soldier, but if he got through the physical classes ... Carszt would have to finish all ten years of the academy. He'd be the better the higher he rose in the ranks. He'd make an excellent Commander, if only he managed to get there despite his physical inferiority.

-I'll have to take his career in hand.- Jesse told the car controls. -If he's assigned to my troops, I can promote him. If I'm convincing with Nemesis maybe even up to Subcommander. He should be able to prove himself on his own then.-

The controls had no opinion to offer and remained silent.

Caibe, the girl with the gun. She too was Irzhe's child by blood, but Jesse wouldn't have noticed, if he hadn't been told. Like Cato she wasn't lazy, but she didn't have his intelligence. She had a feeling for people, though, that Jesse had seen in neither of her parents. He'd have assumed that it came from Irzhe's family, if it hadn't been for Cain, who, despite her age, knew so perfectly well how to pull people's strings.

Caibe was much kinder than Cain however and she didn't know how to use the talent to her advantage. Caibe wouldn't make a good soldier. She simply wasn't ruthless enough. If it had been up to Jesse he'd have tried to steer her towards medicine. She might not have the intelligence to become head doctor, but she'd definitely make a good nurse, maybe a lower ranking doctor depending on how far her intelligence could take her.

Cain had it all. She was almost too intelligent for her own good, ambitious like only one other child Jesse had ever known, energetic and ruthless. Best of all however was her ability to manipulate people. Once she learned to use it with more subtlety, she'd be unstoppable. He'd help Cain as much as he would Carszt, but he wasn't convinced she'd need that. She had more than enough potential to find herself supporters in the right position already.

The friendship with Jenny definitely couldn't hurt. Jenny would draw attention for her name alone, if Urak was right. A child of Istar Elhessar didn't need an ounce of talent to make it to the top, Urak had said, they were born there.

Was that why Jensz had chosen the science academy, to have a chance to build her career on her own abilities?

Elhessar was definitely a force to be reckoned with and Jesse practically had their agreement to foster Cain. Why hadn't he realised that yesterday? Outriders adopted children by simply taking the parent role. Apparently they had a tendency to form tight bonds. Cain would have the power of two houses behind her when she started her career. Artesz might not have much to offer besides Jesse himself, but Elhessar had made more Commanders than any other.

 

The guards let him pass without a word, though they glared a little. Jesse smiled at them as he walked by. Not seeing anybody around, Jesse decided to visit Afrar Irozz to announce his arrival, but then met Jatt on the stairs.

-Jesse!- Jatt beamed and for a moment Jesse feared the boy would hug him.

Boy? Jatt was two years older than him and about a head taller, but he still seemed so naive.

-Hi, Jatt.- That skin colour was weird. Jesse once again had to try hard not to stare.

-Jenny and Cain are in the gym.- Jatt volunteered. -I'll show you.-

-I need to see Istar as well.- Jesse remarked. -About that knife.-

-That weakling Marzze doesn't like the idea, I suppose?- Irozz had appeared out of nowhere. Had the guards reported Jesse's arrival after all?

-No, but I've got the money anyway.- Jesse shrugged. -I suspect it might be from Laxus, though. He's more susceptible to ... reason.-

-I'm sure.- Irozz confirmed deadpan. -Shall we go shopping today then?-

-You're going with them?- Jatt gaped at Irozz.

-Close your mouth. That's undignified. I'm not leaving those two alone together, yet.- Irozz stated calmly.

-You mean Afrar doesn't like Jesse?- Yep, definitely naive.

-I'm a Fleshling.- Jesse reminded him. -A lot of people don't like me.- He smiled at Irozz. -I can take care of myself.-

-Still, call me curious. I'd prefer, if you got along.-

-Istar seemed to like Cain well enough.- Jesse commented. -Even though she's from the colonies.-

-He's had students from the colonies before.- Irozz shrugged it off. -He would have taught her at the academy anyway. This way he's just starting sooner.-

-She's either going to enjoy this, or suffer a culture shock.- Jesse decided. -Laxus always ignored her.-

-She was already studying sword craft.- Irozz commented.

-Under her uncle Makett, not the weapons master.- Jesse explained. -She enjoyed it, but I doubt Makett was as serious about it as Istar. He'd never worked with one that young before.-

-She looks happy enough.- Jatt remarked.

That was true. They'd entered the gym by now, which was probably the biggest room in the entire house, actually bigger than that of house Artesz. Cain was on the mat right in the center wielding a pair of obviously too long wooden swords against a common boy that was perhaps slightly taller than Carszt.

Jenny was standing by, cheering her on, and most of the other occupants of the room seemed to have interrupted their own training to watch. Istar apparently hadn't noticed, or was ignoring them as he was too busy yelling at the poor boy.

-Keep your feet in line! Eyes on your opponent! Damnit, you could have ducked that move! Keep your swords up! That move left an opening of at least an ota! A slightly more advanced opponent would have slaughtered you for this! Block!-

The poor boy looked desperate. Apparently he'd never fought a smaller opponent before and didn't quite know what to make of Cain's angle of attack.

-And you girl, are too overeager. Watch your balance!- Istar snapped as Cain stumbled a little in a fast forward move.

-The swords are too long.- Jatt commented. -She can't balance them correctly, which reduces her reach.-

-She'd win anyway.- Irozz returned. -Artz isn't even trying to attack, but we'll have to cut this short. Istar!-

Istar turned around at the shout. -Afrar?-

-Jesse's come to go knife-shopping.-

Istar nodded then turned towards the rest of his audience. -What are you lazy fools gaping at? Get back to work! Cain, Artz, enough! Go get dressed!-

-That no good father of yours gave you the money?- he asked Jesse a moment later.

Jesse wondered idly whether he was expected to take that as an insult.

-I suspect it's Laxus' money, but he is the weapons master.- he answered with a shrug.

-On what grounds did they pick him exactly? I didn't know idiocy was a criterium.- Istar mumbled.

Jesse shrugged again. -He is their highest ranking officer. Marzze would probably have made the position, if idiocy were the decisive factor. In fact ...-

-In fact what?- Irozz asked when Jesse didn't continue.

-In fact, I'm not sure Laxus is that stupid. He gives a new meaning to the word lazy, but there's got to be a reason they made him a commander.-

-They made you a commander.- Istar commented unimpressed. –And even Mohawk.-

-And there were reasons for that, too.- Irozz said softly, but didn't elaborate.

 

The weapons' shop was in another thin, dirty looking building and rather shabby at first glance. Only once they were inside Jesse realised that it held several underground levels.

The shopkeeper sprung to attention right in the middle of adapting a young woman's armour when he caught sight of Irozz. Apparently it was not everyday that a noble Afrar strolled casually through his door.

Irozz generously waved him back towards his customer, though and Istar lead them towards a side table where several throwing knives were on display. They all looked much too large for Cain.

Istar picked one of them up and weighed it in his hand for a moment before setting it back down and taking another.

This one seemed to please him more. He smiled, whirled around and hurled it into a large target at the other end of the room. Jatt immediately went to retrieve the knife.

-These look very different from the ones I learned on.- Jesse commented to Jean Claude who'd shown up just in time to join them on the trip.

-They aren't nearly as popular among Fleshlings as they are here.- Jean Claude returned. -Their development is given a lot more attention.-

Istar raised an eyebrow at Jesse's comment. Ignoring Jean Claude's answer he simply held his hand out to Jatt to reclaim the knife, then extended it to Jesse. -Want to give it a try?-

Jesse accepted the knife and weighed it for a moment. It was a big weapon with a broad, plump grip that felt very heavy in his hand. Still, he attempted the throw. It hit the lower rim of the target and Jesse frowned.

-Well?- Istar demanded.

-Too heavy.- Jesse declared.

Istar looked Jesse up and down slowly. -Yes, I suppose it would be. Tarkaz!- he yelled out to the shopkeeper who was just leading the woman out. -Something lighter.- He pointed at the knife which Jatt was just pulling out of the target once again.

-Of course Lord Istar.- Tarkatz bowed and hurried over to claim the knife. -Just a moment. I will have to get it from downstairs.- he added after he'd taken a look at it.

Meanwhile the girls had wandered off a little. Out of the corner of his eye Jesse saw Cain pointing out a pair of long swords that were mounted on the back wall to Jenny, who appeared much more interested in a heavy laser gun. Neither weapon was appropriate for one of the girls, but there couldn't be any harm in letting them look.

Tarkatz soon hurried back in carrying a whole tray of knives, all the same model that had originally caught Istar's attention, but in different sizes. He set it down on the display table and held one of the knives out to Istar, who passed it on to Jesse.

It didn't feel much better, Jesse decided, and once again it hit the target far too low.

-Lighter.- Istar demanded again without even waiting for Jesse to comment. -Much lighter.-

Tarkatz gave Jesse a measuring look, then picked out a knife from somewhere in the middle of his tray.

This one felt better and struck a little closer to the center, but Istar shook his head once again. -No, still too heavy.-

-It feels better. I'm out of practise.- Jesse declared. After all they had come to buy a knife for Cain.

Istar still shook his head. -No, if it is the proper weight class, the knife's flight path at this distance should be almost entirely straight. This one dropped almost an ota before the target. That's not a practise problem.-

Jesse had to try five more knives until the last finally hit too high.

-Too light.- Istar diagnosed. -The one before was the right weight class.-

Tarkatz brought out that knife again.

-How does the handle feel?- Istar asked Jesse next. -Comfortable in your hand?-

-Not really.- Jesse admitted. -I'd prefer something thinner.-

And Tarkatz went back down into his storeroom. Jesse was surprised at the variety of knives he brought back, but soon found that this didn't nearly satisfy Istar's demands. When they'd finally found a knife whose handle was neither too thick nor too thin, Istar declared that it was too long. It had to fit Jesse's hand exactly.

Tarkatz brought out two more trays without a single complaint and Jesse soon found a knife with a perfect handle, but when he threw it, it didn't hit the target properly and cluttered to the floor.

With a threateningly dark look Istar turned to Tarkatz. -We'd like to see a properly balanced knife, if you don't mind.-

Tarkatz paled and assured him he'd file a complaint with the manufacturer.

Ten minutes later Jesse finally found a knife that felt just perfect. It hit the target straight in the center, too.

-Not so out of practise after all.- Irozz stated.

Istar simply turned to Tarkatz once again. -Much better. Now lets try out a slightly thinner and longer blade ... with a serpent curve, perhaps ...-

Next Jesse had to try a straight blade with a double edge, then a winged blade ...

In the end he decided to buy a knife with a slightly curved blade that felt so perfect he just couldn't bring himself to leave it behind. Tarkatz beamed when he heard the decision, probably as much out of relief that the try outs were finally over as about the successful deal.

-Now, what did we originally come here for, again?- Istar's eyes gleamed with sadistic joy. -Oh yes! We'd like to see some children's knives and then the young Ladies need to be fitted with training swords.-

Tarkatz' smile faltered, but he didn't even groan. -Of course, Lord Istar.-

He brought up three trays of tiny knives and an assortment of wooden swords.

-Excellent.- Istar said. -Now why don't you start on Jenny's swords, while we determine the right weight class for Cain?-

Tarkatz had to go downstairs three more times before Istar was finally done picking knives. Then he started hackling about the quality and balance of Jenny's new swords.

-There aren't that many swords of that length on the market, Lord Istar.- Tarkatz pleaded. -These are all I have.-

Istar frowned and demanded a lower price due to inferior quality and then it all started over again with Cain's swords.

-We've never given a child this young swords before.- Irozz asked Istar while Tarkatz was busy measuring Cain. -Why now?-

-Because I never thought they were able to master the complex moves.- Istar returned. -Cain however shows remarkable coordination for her age. I believe this must be the result of her sword exercises. If the same turns out to be true for Jenny, I'm planning to start sword training earlier with all the children in future.-

-That will be costly. You do realise how fast they will outgrow their swords, don't you?-

-But the swords should still be good enough to be passed on to a younger child when that happens. They don't necessarily require new ones every time.- Istar wouldn't be deterred from his plan. -Better coordination means they will be able to learn more complicated moves in other disciplines as well which will distinctly improve the quality of our fighters at the moment they start at the academy.-

-They already are top of most of their physical classes.- Jean Claude pointed out.

-And they will be even better.- Istar snapped back at him.

Jesse watched this exchange with slight worry for several reasons. Istar's idea sounded nice at first glance, but did the Elhessar training schedule really need improving? The house was already feared for its deadly warriors as it was.

Had Jesse perhaps caused a decisive step that would affect the political balance? Would better Elhessare be a threat to his siblings' future careers? What if he ever found himself on the opposite side from them?

And then there was the tone and look with which Istar had responded to Jean Claude's statement. It had seemed almost menacing to Jesse, a veiled threat to stay out of the conversation and Jean Claude had withdrawn right away.

Was he actually afraid of his own father? As a legal adult he had every right to ask for an explanation of even his Afrar's decisions, but it seemed almost as if he didn't dare voicing a question to the weapons master at all. Instead he'd formulated it as a statement and Istar had taken offence.

Or maybe Jesse was misreading the Outriders. These subliminal messages that passed between people had always been difficult for him, even when it concerned Humans. Outriders were a completely different race and much of these things was purely instinctual. An alien's instincts had to be very different from a Human's.

On the other hand Razzle at least seemed to have no problems reading Jesse himself, even though he didn't have Jean Claude's extensive special training for it.

Razzle seemed to have a natural talent for determining when he'd scored a hit with one of his barbs, but from what Gattler had mentioned it went much deeper than that. Razzle could sometimes interpret Jesse's motivations even when Jesse couldn't explain them himself.

It was a little frightening that it was the very Outrider that Jesse got along with the least that saw through him like that. And just why did all his colleagues keep sending him to Razzle lately?

 

It was almost impossible to ever be alone with someone in Elhessar house. Usually both Irozz and Jatt attached themselves to Jesse before he could find Cain and she was always in the company of Jenny and more often than Jesse liked Istar as well.

At least Jean Claude's presence felt so natural by now, that it didn't bother Jesse.

Several days passed until Jesse got the chance to speak with Cain alone. Well, alone except for Jean Claude, but he didn't count anyway.

-The school is weird and my cute trick doesn't work on them.- Cain complained when Jesse asked her how she liked the Elhessare. -Lord Istar even hit me when I tried to get him to lend me his dagger.-

Jean Claude laughed at that.

-I don't think that's funny.- Jesse hissed.

-Oh it is.- Jean Claude insisted. -You'd look quite different, if he'd really hit you. Whatever you got can't have been more than a casual swat. Count yourself lucky and forget the matter.-

-Well Cain, I think Istar is a bit more perceptive than Makett.- Jesse tried to explain. -If you are going to manipulate people you have to make sure they don't notice until you've got everything you want from them, because when they notice they tend to get angry.-

-Cute doesn't work on him anyway.- Jean Claude added. -You're better off telling him frankly what you want.-

-And then he'd give me his dagger?-

-No, but you won't get any bruises either.-

-Charming.- commented Jesse.

-I've told you before: He has good reasons.- Jean Claude returned rather defensively.

-That doesn't mean I have to like it.- Jesse declared.

-He's cool, though.- Cain announced. -You should see him in action. He wiped the floor with Jatt and the other boys. Took on three at a time.-

-You should see him in class.- Jean Claude commented quite unimpressed.

-Why doesn't Uncle Laxus ever train us like that?-

-Because he leaves the job to Makett in the first place, perhaps?- Jesse suggested.

-Because it's actual work.- Jean Claude declared. -I've never seen Laxus work unless someone forced him to. Colonists simply have no work ethic.-

-I suppose someone forgot to tell Gattler, then.- Jesse returned after a moment of stunned silence. He'd never heard Jean Claude talk like that before. He'd always seemed rather neutral about the old blood-colonists prejudices.

-Well, maybe just some clans.- Jean Claude allowed.

-Don't take Hartz and Hirez too lightly.- Jesse warned. -The problem lies only with the soldiers of the clan and not even all of them. Urak could have made quite an impressive Commander.-

-Urak's a commoner.- Cain said dismissively. -None of the nobles are even promising.-

-Carszt is.- Jesse decided to take a first step.

-He can't even shoot, yet.- Cain dismissed him as well.

-I didn't say he was promising as a soldier.- Jesse agreed. -He'd make a good Commander, though. He has the brains and patience for grand scale strategy.-

-And that's the best you have?- Jean Claude snorted.

-No, Cain's my best hope at making Commander, but Carszt is older.-

Jean Claude looked Cain up and down then gave Jesse a sideward look. -You should marry Jensz after all. That combination should produce some material to actually work with.-

To Jesse's surprise that less than serious remark excited Cain. -Really Jesse? Are you going to marry the chemistry Lady?-

-No.- snapped Jesse.

-She's got a really mean punch.- Cain apparently considered that a mayor argument in favour of marriage. -And you should see her high kicks.-

-She's good with all kinds of blades and heavy lasers as well.- Jean Claude added. -And Afrar Irozz seems to really like you. He could probably be convinced to sell her.-

-Sell?- Jesse yelped.

-Well, Artesz would be robbing us of a noble and an excellent scientist. That usually requires compensation. Normally that's given in form of a second marriage, but financial compensation isn't unheard of and would be more useful to both sides. You wouldn't want to marry one of yours into a dying clan. We'd get the assurance that our main bloodline will survive through you, though.-

-Oh, is that what you want?- Jesse demanded. Finally there was a hint of a logical reason for Jean Claude's attempts to set him up with his sister even though Jesse didn’t quite see why they’d allow human blood into their precious main bloodline.

-No, I just want both of you to have some sweet little kids and be happy.-

-Part animal kids?-

-You're not an animal, Jesse, you know that as well as I. And you have to have children sometime.-

-Why? I'm perfectly happy without.-

Both Jean Claude and Cain stared at him in disbelief and Jesse began to wonder whether remaining childless was somehow wrong by Outrider mentality. He didn't really know any definitely childless adult Outriders except for Jensz and Jean Claude. And Jean Claude seemed to be absolutely fascinated with the thought of having children.

-Now honest, what would I do with them, if I had children? Nemesis would probably throw the tantrum of his life, if I kept a baby in my quarters.-

-You'd keep them at home of course.- Cain lectured. -Just like me. ... Well, like you wanted to do with me.-

Jesse looked from Cain to Jean Claude who nodded in confirmation. -That's what you have a clan for, after all. Or else you can take a holiday, become temporarily inactive until your children start at the academy.-

-That'd be a fifteen year holiday.- Jesse pointed out.

-Yes.- Jean Claude confirmed obviously unaware of any problem with that.

-You guys are crazy.- Jesse decided.

 

Next: We finally start the mission to find the other half fleshling children, the Star Sheriffs get to enter the story and yes, Colt is on duty.


	17. Another Fleshling Space Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Most of you might have noticed hat I’ve mentioned another plot hedgehog I am going to write, a fic called Nemo. The story has so much in common with this one, that I have now decided to make Nemo the sequel to Both or Neither. The only change that will make to Nemo is Jesse being half Outrider, but Nemo’s plot caused a problem with the time line in BON. It took me several times of drawing it out, but I finally came up with a version that works for both fics. However this story is definitely AU now and the difference ... Well, the difference concerns Nemesis, but I’m not saying exactly what’s up with him, yet. It’d spoil the surprise.

Chapter 17: Another Fleshling Space Station

Hermes was a small space station that had been built half way between Yuma and the Kingdom of Jar. Its main purpose was to be a refuelling station for spaceships, but it also provided a break in the monotony of long space journeys for the crew and passengers of the ships and served administrative purposes.

The large computer in its central customs office was capable of processing and storing an incredible amount of data. It had to be as it was used not only to track and assure the origin and destination of all the goods exchanged between Jar and the New Frontier, but also the people themselves.

It checked passports and visa, freight lists and trade permissions, even health certificates of animals, looked for wanted criminals from both sides of the border, supervised traffic and space ship safety and maintenance. In case of an emergency it also had to be able to check medical records from over 50 different worlds in order to be able to stop the spreading of dangerous illnesses of people, animals and even plants and it was constantly on the look out for drugs and contraband. It was doubtful whether even Cavalry Command's central computer on Yuma was as busy as Hermes Customs, as it had been nicknamed by the locals.

Saber Rider had given the Ramrod team a ten minute speech on the importance of Hermes station when they'd arrived. All because Colt had mentioned that he didn't see why Ramrod was required to patrol an area of space that was clearly within human territory and contained nothing except for one tiny space station without any military purpose.

Colt had to admit that once or twice the station had been able to identify, or rather not identify, Outrider spies that had tried to sneak over the border and he accepted the need to keep a group of Star Sheriffs on hand in the area to guard the station and surrounding space, but Ramrod was definitely overqualified for simple monitoring duty. They'd be much better used guarding one of the Outriders' real targets. A science lab or weapons depot, for example. This was just plain boring. If the Outriders were ever going to attack Hermes Station they'd send a small group of spaceships, the kind of attack force Bronco Buster alone could do away with in five minutes. Ramrod was not needed.

Colt yawned, leaned back in his saddle unit and crossed his legs on top of his console. Yes, this was more comfortable.

He regarded the ceiling for a while. It was just as entertaining as the empty space on his monitor. Might as well cover his face with his hat and take a nap. With a little luck April wouldn't even catch him as she was busy giving Nova a complete overhaul. Being caught by Saber or Fireball wasn't a problem. They'd just grouse, sigh and perhaps land him with more monitor duty as a punishment.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get to sleep. After three weeks of nothing but monitor duty he simply wasn't tired enough anymore.

He sat twiddling his thumbs for about a minute. What an idiotic thing to do!

He took out his guns and checked them over, but they were already sparkling clean.

A little beep from his console reminded him to check the monitor again, but it was just another freight ship passing Ramrod on its way to the docks of Hermes Station. Most of its crew was probably already getting ready to disembark for a nice evening in the space station's bar.

Colt however was still stuck staring at empty monitors and watching civilian ships land and take off. Wasn't there anything here that he could kill some time with?

He got up and walked around the control room. There were some scratches on Fireball's console where he tended to scrape against it with his armour whenever he was in a hurry.

Boring. Colt had seen them a hundred times before. He fumbled for the car magazine Fireball usually kept under his seat, but no luck. Either the Turbofreak hadn't got this months' copy, yet, or he'd taken it with him when Colt had relieved him two hours ago.

Saber's saddle unit was sparkling clean as usual. It looked practically unused. Out of pure curiosity Colt checked under that seat as well. It was probably empty. Mr. correct probably didn't even realise that one could store anything down there.

But wait! What was that?

Yes! Colt triumphantly pulled out a magazine and let himself drop into the saddle unit to read. He pulled a bubble gum out of his pocket, dropped the wrapper over his shoulder and folded his feet on Saber's console ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head that warned him that the boss would not be pleased to find the bubblegum wrapper and the footprints.

It turned out that Saber's emergency reading material happened to be some science mag. Colt tried to read several articles, but they were all double-Dutch to him.

Disappointed he threw the magazine back into its hiding place, stuck his gum under the seat as well and went to check out his last hope: April's saddle unit.

There was a technical magazine open on the console, but Colt knew it would be no more interesting than the science one. Instead he stuck with his successful method of searching under the seat.

A bottle of perfume. Pretty. Colt spent a few minutes regarding the way it reflected the light when he turned it in his hand.

Lipstick and eyeliner. If he found a mirror as well, he could amuse himself by painting his face. He'd always liked to pretend to be a clown as a child.

There was no mirror however, which despite Colt's disappointment was probably lucky, as April would definitely not have understood the man's urgent need to ruin her make up.

Instead Colt found a book. A pink book titled 'Love under the Stars' with a kissing couple on the cover, but at least it was something to read and it couldn't be difficult to understand.

In fact Colt soon found himself quite compelled to like the heroine. He always loved young naive girls that lacked boyfriends. The only downside to Desira was that overprotective father, but luckily he was on his deathbed by the end of the first chapter.

Another beep announced the arrival of yet another ship. Colt didn't quite feel like getting up and walking back to his own saddle unit to check it out.

Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep!

That sounded like an entire fleet. Most likely the sensor was broken. Or had the ship drifted into the path of a meteorite shower?

In that case he might have to correct their course before Ramrod got scratched up and April got angry with him.

Colt dog eared his page in the book and walked over to his saddle unit. He flopped in and glanced at the monitor. The Badlander gave him a nice flash of its underside as it turned into a perfect textbook attack dive at Hermes Station.

Wait a minute ... Badlander?!

What the hell could Jesse Blue want with Hermes Station?

Several other small Outrider ships whisked by while in the background a large battle cruiser was gliding along at a much calmer pace.

One, two, three .... sixteen, seventeen ... That was a veritable armada!

Colt hit the alarm button.

"Get up here, guys! We've got Outriders on the monitor!"

This felt completely unreal. Colt doubted he'd ever seen that many Outrider ships at once before and they weren't all the usual standard models they normally saw in space skirmishes with Jesse's troops.

A sleek midnight black battle ship materialised right in front of the hidden camouflaged camera and imitated the Badlander's earlier manoeuvre.

Colt had seen that ship before. Twice in fact. It had a tendency to be in the same place as a certain Outrider.

"Jean Claude." Colt hissed and pressed the fire button.

The ship, though bigger and less agile than the Badlander, evaded the shot nicely and Colt remembered too late that he should have waited for the rest of the team to reach their battle stations before giving away Ramrod's position.

The huge battle cruiser's gun ports snapped open and it began a slow turn towards Ramrod.

Colt gulped. That thing had at least as much firepower as a Renegade.

The black stealth ship however continued its path towards the space station. Badlander fell into formation beside it for a moment after pulling back up out of its first attack.

The black ship wiggled a little. It looked almost as if it was waving at the Badlander.

Colt had no time to watch it further as the rest of the team finally rushed in and didn't see it weave its path through the smaller attacking ships and once again become almost invisible in the blackness of space, then glide slowly and silently towards the space station.

No Colt was much too busy ...

"Whatever's gotten into you?" Fireball asked as he arrived. "I thought you'd been waiting for some Outriders to dispatch."

"Some." Colt agreed. "Not the entire Outrider army."

Fireball's eyes widened at the sight of the screen.

"I've identified the Badlander and what I suspect is Jean Claude's ship and isn't that Gattler over there?" Colt reported.

"Gattler's dead." Saber returned in his usual calm tone. "At least our strategists are 90 % sure of that. The ship might belong to another commander now."

Then his eyes fell on the battle cruiser and he fell silent.

"Wow that thing is big." Fireball commented while steering Ramrod through a sudden evasive manoeuvre as the battle cruiser opened fire.

That seemed to snap Saber out of his trance.

"April, radio for backup." he ordered. "Fireball, try to draw as many of the attackers as possible to us. The best thing we can do for the station is to keep the number of its attackers low."

On Hermes station itself things weren't going much better either. They too had sent out an SOS, even before Ramrod and were firing everything they had at the approaching Outriders, but there were far more than the station was equipped to handle and they were all attacking from one side not giving the defenders a chance to make use of the guns mounted on the other end of the station.

The successful limitation of the station's firepower seemed such an obvious strategic advantage that nobody wondered why the Outriders weren't even trying to spread their forces and give them more room to manoeuvre.

Jean Claude's black stealth glider meanwhile had gone around the station at a comfortable pace. Haste could only threaten its mission.

Ramrod had almost fouled the entire plan when it had noticed and fired on the ship. They didn't have a reserve team for its mission. If the stealth glider vaporised before performing its task the entire mission would be a failure.

Luckily the ship had gotten away, though and with Laxus' monstrous battle cruiser on its case Ramrod wouldn't have the time to go looking for a small, only lightly armed ship.

The detour through Jesse's fast strike attack fleet hadn't been part of the original plan. It had been an emergency manoeuvre Jean Claude had ordered in the hopes that the humans would lose track of the ship. Ramrod might be busy, but the attention of some of the station's defenders might have been drawn to the ship Ramrod had so unexpectedly attacked giving up what seemed to be an attempt to let the entire Outrider force go past and then attack it from behind.

Jean Claude was quite convinced that Colt had taken that shot at him against orders. The cowboy knew his ship. Damn! That certainly limited his ability to set traps for the annoying Star Sheriff.

The detour seemed to have worked to convince the Fleshlings that the black stealth glider was part of Jesse's mass attack, though and nobody had fired at it as it had slipped back out of the formation at the other end and taken up its solitary path once again.

Jean Claude watched the monitor with an icy stare that would probably have spooked Jesse, if he'd seen it, but of course Jesse had never seen Jean Claude in battle before. He probably wouldn't be that trusting towards him, if he had.

Not that Jesse had anything to fear from Jean Claude. The Outrider was honestly fond of the little brat from Yuma. It took a lot of guts to just waltz in on Nemesis and demand to be made a commander and Jesse had proven that he could back up his claims.

Now was not the time to ponder his relationship with Jesse, though. The main battle had disappeared from the monitor as the station had slipped between them.

-Change of course. Head directly for the station.- Jean Claude ordered without looking up.

-Should we increase speed, boss?-

The ship's crew was rather informal with each other. The stealth ship was built to carry a team of five and Jean Claude had handpicked his team. He had to be able to completely trust each of them with his life when they went undercover deep in enemy territory. They were partners more than subordinates.

-No, we don't want to be seen under any circumstances.- Jean Claude smiled at the monitor as the station slowly grew. -We're in no hurry.-

Meanwhile Ramrod had managed to send about twenty of the middle sized ships and two of the smaller ones back to the vapour zone, but still they kept on coming and the battle cruiser didn't look very impressed.

It was keeping a certain distance from the human ship, that allowed it to shower it with shots of its long range weapons while it remained out of the optimal firing range of Ramrod's own weapons.

It wasn't like Ramrod couldn't bring its own long range weapons to bear, but they did a lot less damage and were less accurate at this distance than if they'd been just a little closer.

"Just how many of them are there?" April demanded exasperatedly when two more ships suddenly dove at them.

"A lot." Saber stated calmly. "These are the united troops of several commanders, April. Of course there would be more ships than if we were facing only Jesse Blue."

"I don't think Jean Claude has much of an attack force." Colt commented. "I've never seen him with more than ten Outriders under his command, probably less."

"Yes, looks to me like he's in charge of a small special task force, not a space fleet." Fireball confirmed. "He's probably just been temporarily attached to Jesse's troops."

"Gattler's old ship is definitely a command vessel, though, and it carries quite a large crew by itself." Saber explained his reasoning. "Whoever commands it now is quite a big number in their hierarchy and the battle cruiser most likely carries another commander."

"Do you think Nemesis might have actually decided to make a personal appearance?" April asked.

"The ship's certainly impressive enough, but no, I don't think so." Saber said. "I've seen this ship before."

"What? Where? When?" The only one that didn't seem surprised at the statement was Colt who never bothered with intelligence reports.

"I didn't even know they had anything this big and I read all the reports back at Cavalry Command." Fireball added.

"All the recent reports." Saber corrected. "This one looks exactly like the very first Outrider ship we ever encountered almost twenty years ago."

"The one that attacked Juno station?" April gasped. "But that one was never seen again!"

"Maybe they only use it when attacking space stations?" Colt suggested.

"I saw the recordings of the security cameras." Saber insisted. "It looked exactly like this ship. Down to its colour scheme."

And the colour scheme definitely wasn't the standard Outrider one. It seemed to be individual and individuality seemed to be a right reserved for Outrider commanders.

Fireball initiated another evasive manoeuvre and tried to bring them closer to the battle cruiser at the same time, but once again a smaller craft forced him to move over to the side.

"They're working together." he complained. "How come there are several commanders out there with no infighting?"

"They're definitely not Brunhilda and Mohawk." April commented. "Maybe some of them actually do get along."

"To the point that even Jesse cooperates?" Colt sounded doubtful.

"Maybe this operation is so important to them that they've put all personal schemes aside." Saber suggested. "Try to take out that small one on the right, Colt."

Seconds later the ship disappeared, but soon two others took its place.

"Those came out of Jesse and Jean Claude's attack group." April reported.

"Good, then we are drawing them after all." Saber concluded.

"What could be so important about this attack. What could destroying Hermes station gain them?" Colt asked.

"Breaking up the alliance between the New Fronteer and Jar." Saber assumed. "Without Hermes station only the really large ships that can carry sufficient fuel and supplies for the entire journey will be able to keep up the contact. They're planning to isolate us, then attack each of us separately."

On the other side of the station Jean Claude was executing a very different plan, though.

-We're close enough. Launch the pod.-

-Pod launched.- came the report only seconds later. -He's on his own now.-

Jean Claude nodded in confirmation, but remained standing watching the descent of the small black capsule his ship had just fired at the station until it touched down.

-Vaporise.- he ordered once he felt sure that the capsule had not been noticed.

The black stealth ship flashed out of the Fleshling dimension unnoticed by either side.

Down on the station the black capsule had attached itself to the wall next to one of the air docs. It took Raketz a while to hack into the controls unnoticed and stop them from reporting the opening of the hatch to the docking computer.

The docking computer controlled mechanical functions like the opening and closing of air shots and automatic doors and was connected to the defensive systems rather than Hermes Customs and would gain Raketz little. He could shut down the station's defences from here now, but that would only alert the Fleshlings to his presence.

Raketz needed access to Hermes Customs to fulfil his mission. The Outriders actually winning this battle would mean failure of their plan.

He slipped inside, activated the capsule's vaporiser via remote control, then returned the docking computer to its original state. Then he brushed his long hair over his ears to hide their tips and walked out into the corridor.

The fifth dock he checked was closed for repairs. Raketz smirked in triumph and checked the passenger checkpoint. It was deactivated, but not damaged. Hacking and activating it was the work of five minutes. Sneaking into Hermes Customs via it took only a little longer.

He connected the computer to a cable in the wrist of his armour and leaned back while the programme downloaded.

Fleshling computers were slow, but finally a soft beeping sound informed him that the download was complete.

Raketz broke the connection, deactivated the passenger checkpoint, sent out a quick radio message to Commander Laxus and vaporised with the deep feeling of satisfaction he got whenever a mission had gone perfectly according to plan.

Meanwhile Ramrod had finally managed to duck in close to the battle cruiser, but the ship wasn't exactly harmless at close range either. Ramrod was taking heavy damage.

"Finally!" April suddenly yelled out. "Two squadrons from Jar have arrived to help us!"

The battle cruiser immediately vaporised when the new defenders turned to meet it, the smaller ships weren't far behind and the Badlander took off at maximum speed.

If Ramrod hadn't been that badly damaged, Saber would have ordered Fireball to follow it in hope of finding out Jesse's hiding place. He was beginning to suspect that Jesse had some way to enter the vapour zone, but so far they lacked proof.

The Badlander definitely had never shown the ability to vaporise, which led the Star Sheriffs to assume that it was the pilots that vaporised their ships along with themselves. It was generally assumed that Jesse went to the vapour zone for strategy meetings with Nemesis, though and that meant there had to be some kind of door he used.

In the condition Ramrod was in it wouldn't be able to keep up with the much faster Badlander, though, and Saber definitely didn't want to risk sending out Colt in Broncobuster without backup. Jesse's hideout had to be well defended.

By the time the help from Cavalry Command arrived all that remained from the attack was the damage to Ramrod and Hermes Station.

The space station hadn't suffered much, though and remained fully operational. The repair crews would have it fixed within a few weeks.

Ramrod however was ordered back to Yuma where it was repaired and its crew was commended for the successful defence of Hermes Station.

The visual recordings of the battle that Ramrod brought back kept Cavalry Command busy for a while, though. Saber had been right: The battle cruiser did match the one that had attacked Juno station almost eighteen years ago exactly.

There was a lot of debate about the meaning of that discovery, but no clear decision was reached and the Star Sheriffs were asked to remain on the look out for that particular ship and report any sightings immediately.

Exactly fifteen days after the attack a programme activated within the memory banks of Hermes Customs and a list of names was sent out to the main residents registration office of every planet on the New Frontier and in the Kingdom of Jar.

With the next transmission a request went out to the central police computer on Yuma asking it to identify a woman by a physical description and the suspicion that she'd been on the planet five years ago.

A similar request went out to Jar at the same time and then one to New Wichita. The programme wouldn't choose to contact the same police computer twice on one day, but the police computers were quite capable of requesting help from each other, if they didn't find the information in their own databanks and there was always the next day. The programme had a deadline, but it left ample time.

Most of the computers in the Kingdom of Jar came up empty, even after exchanging requests and two days later the first requests quite officially returned to Hermes Station to be passed on to Yuma.

There the sudden increase in the amount of requests for the identity of New Frontier women that came from various planets in the Kingdom of Jar caused some amusement among the staff, who joked that Jar must be suffering from a shortage of pretty women. Nobody actually believed it to be more than a strange coincidence, though, and Cavalry Command never learned of it.

A week later the library of the Yuma City University received a request for data about the aftermath of the attack on Juno Station, especially population data. How many people had left the station of their own accord after the attack and where had they moved to? How many had been moved by the authorities after the official decision to shut down the station? Where had those been taken to? Were there any data on the number of children born to these people afterwards? Did the university have names and addresses?

The request didn't seem unusual at all. Apparently someone was writing a thesis about the effects Outrider attacks had on the population. It was a well known fact that the number of children born often increased about nine months after their parents had gone through life threatening events and the scientist in question would be very likely to want to contact some people to hear their personal accounts and opinions.

Whenever a woman's name and address were confirmed, the programme requested her entire file from the police computer closest to her place of residence. This was part of Hermes Station's standard passport checking procedure, so it wasn't even brought to the attention of the human personnel at all.

The programme checked each of the files for any children born within a year after the Outrider contact and deleted those that came out negative. The rest were stored and another request sent out for the child's medical file. This was addressed directly to the computer of the hospital the child had been born in to avoid attracting the police computers' attention due to too many messages. Because of its possible need to help control plagues Hermes Customs was capable of directly accessing the medical network, after all.

A list of mothers and children was slowly compiled hidden deep within Hermes Customs' vast memory banks.

 

On the War World life returned to the way it always had been. Well, almost the way it always had been.

Laxus was still hanging around with his impressive collection of lazy officers as their mission wasn't yet completed and Jesse still visited Cain almost every day to check up on her well-being. He was beginning to consider buying a hovercar, so he wouldn't be so dependant on Jean Claude anymore.

Jean Claude had also insisted on teaching him how to sword fight. To Gattler's endless amusement he'd decided to hold the lessons during the dorm's usual training hours.

Surprisingly some of the others had decided to join the sword exercises as well and occasionally Gattler's comments even turned out to be useful advice for the more advanced fighters.

Somehow Jesse ended up spending more time with the group than he suspected was wise. They were beginning to know his weaknesses and he found that he wasn't as superior to them as he'd always thought.

Back at the Star Sheriff Academy he'd been the best in all his classes, but Outrider commanders clearly weren't Fleshling cadets. Nor were Jean Claude's friends the type of fools Nemesis usually gave Jesse as troops. These were fighters with Urak's level of talent and training and, in most cases, a lot more experience.

Jean Claude, the youngest and least experienced of the group, was feared not only at hand-to-hand, but in all close range disciplines. The usually so agreeable and friendly Outrider got downright brutal even in a training fight.

The next in line, Point, beat Jesse by pure stamina, while he'd discovered that Gattler was even stronger than he looked. And he really knew how to make use of that strength.

Grammis was simply too heavy. Whenever he had the feeling that he was losing the advantage in a fight Grammis tended to simply let himself drop on top of his opponent and Jesse just couldn't push him off. It was hard enough to breathe with Grammis' weight on top of him, even though according to Razzle Grammis was deliberately avoiding putting his full weight on him for fear of harming him.

All Jesse could do when 'playing' with Grammis was use his speed and agility to slip away as often as possible until Grammis caught him. It prolonged the fight, but didn't give him much of a chance to win.

Then again he'd seen Point use the same method quite successfully to wear Grammis out before taking him down in a surprise attack. The surprise attack never worked for Jesse, though.

The one Jesse actually saw a chance of beating at hand-to-hand was in fact Razzle himself. They appeared to be almost evenly matched for speed and stamina, though Razzle's experience showed all too often. He'd rarely use the same move twice and when he did, or appeared to do, Jesse almost always fell for the trap.

It was frustrating and humiliating.

And challenging. Jesse just couldn't believe that he couldn't beat any of them.

-You really should eat more.- Grammis advised him one day after another embarrassing defeat. -You're just too tiny to have much of an effect on my balance.-

-Won't help much.- Razzle commented, charming as always. -Fleshlings are too small to develop much weight and he isn't even fully grown. Fat would only slow him down. Got to wait it out.-

-Oh yeah?- Jesse had to challenge his dismissive remark or give up his image once and for all. -I almost beat you yesterday.-

Of course almost didn't count in Outrider society and he fully expected Razzle to tell him so.

Instead he just shrugged. -Only proves that I'm getting too old for one on one battles.-

Gattler actually started at that remark. -You aren't considering retirement, are you?-

Razzle laughed. -Oh, and what would I do then? I love my job too much to quit.- He paused. -Sooner or later that'll get me killed.-

Gattler didn't seem to like that outlook any better than the first, however.

-Listen Razz, I'm sure ...- he started, then apparently changed his mind. -The Puppy didn't even actually beat you. Come on, it was probably a fluke. Try me on and we'll see ...-

-But Razzle waved him off. -I don't need cheering up, Wolf, but if you want to humour me, I feel like seeing you lose. Hey Angelo, want to skin the Old Wolf for me?-

Jesse always felt a little out of his depth when they started talking in nicknames, even though he did recognise them by now. In the dorm each member had a nickname that was different from the one his soldiers used.

Razzle for example was One Eye to his friends and called the Bastard behind his back by the soldiers. Both for obvious reasons.

Point was Snappersnake, which had also turned out to be self explaining when Jesse had first fought him.

Old Wolf, or Wolf referred to Gattler. Jesse wasn't entirely sure what characteristics Outriders associated with wolves, but they were wild hunters, so maybe that made sense as well.

The name it had taken him longest to place and whose origin he just couldn't figure out was Angelo, which was in fact Jean Claude. He supposed a Human name made sense for an expert on Human culture, but why Angelo, the angel?

And then there was the annoying fact that they'd taken to calling him Puppy. Even Jean Claude used the name to tease him with.

Jesse supposed that he should consider it a sign of the group's acceptance that they'd nicknamed an outsider at all, but a baby dog? Did he seem harmless and cute to them?

Then again Angelo, the angel, was indeed showing every intention of skinning the Old Wolf. Gattler actually cried out in pain as a fast kick expertly found that delicate spot right between his legs.

Jesse winced. Jean Claude fought dirty and didn't even seem to see a reason to apologise for it. It wasn't personal either and Jean Claude would react extremely surprised, if Gattler held a grudge against him afterwards. He simply delivered such kicks as a matter of fact.

It wasn't a short fight despite Jean Claude's tactics, though. Gattler could take a lot of abuse. With a backhanded swipe from him Jean Claude crashed hard onto the mat.

The landing looked painful, but by now Jesse had seen enough of Istar's teaching methods to know that it was nothing to a Cat of War. Jean Claude's back would be a mass of bruises in the morning, but the only people who'd ever guess it were the ones who actually got to see them in the shower. Jean Claude himself would probably barely notice. He definitely tended to forget where he got his bruises, if you asked him later.

Gattler wasn't that lucky, though. He'd most likely keep one of Moku's nurses occupied for a while after this.

Both fighters were down on the mat now after Jean Claude had hooked his foot behind Gattler's knee and gone for a spin.

That appeared to be another manoeuvre that was typical for the Cats of War. Jean Claude didn't just pull your leg out from under you with one fast yank, he curled up and rolled off with it in a way that sent you tumbling after and over him without control. Jesse suspected hat Grammis was heavy enough to be able to resist the movement and if he found someplace to anchor himself Gattler probably was as well. If they wanted their legs broken, that was. They might be able to stay upright on the other leg, yes, but what then? Better to take a fall, but keep a functional limb for the next move.

This time Gattler managed to free himself from the grip when he landed an unaimed kick to Jean Claude's ribs. Jean Claude released the leg and rolled with the momentum of the kick, then jumped fluidly back to his feet while Gattler pulled his legs under him again and jumped up into a crouched ready position as well.

He was bleeding in several places, Jesse noticed only now. Nothing serious, just tiny drops of blood. Apparently Jean Claude had bitten and scratched him.

-Angelo, eh?- Jesse commented to Razzle nodding towards the fight. -Very angelic.-

-The soldiers call him Janus.- Point volunteered. -And he is the sweetest thing when he isn't fighting.-

-You've met his father, haven't you?- Razzle shrugged. -I shared a dorm with him during almost his entire active time. Jean Claude's my little angel after that experience, believe me.-

-Kitty-cat?- Jesse asked. -He hisses, but he doesn't bite.-

Razzle raised an eyebrow at Jesse. -Then he's been told ‘paws off’. The Devil bites as hard as Angelo, Puppy, only more often.-

-Istar enjoys hurting people.- Grammis specified. -Jean Claude does it, because it's efficient, but is actually rather kind underneath. Istar really is a monster.-

The strange thing about that was that Jesse was actually beginning to like Istar. He enjoyed their verbal sparring and it was interesting to watch him train his students. Unlike Laxus Istar was a very active weapons master and worked with almost everybody. Children of pre school age, adult soldiers, scientists, commoners, even the family doctors routinely had to visit the gym to get kicked about for about half an hour.

Sometimes Jesse wondered where Istar found the time for it all.

Two weapons masters probably couldn't be any more different than lazy Laxus and always working Istar. But then two Outrider noble clans probably couldn't be more different than Atesz and Elhessar either.

-Who'd order him away?- Jesse asked Grammis. -Nemesis?-

-Maybe.- Grammis shrugged.

-Afrar Irozz.- Razzle stated. -Nemesis is more likely to take orders from Istar than give them. It's a sort of father - son thing.-

-But isn't Nemesis much older than Istar?- Jesse asked confused.

Razzle shook his head. -None of our business, Puppy. Better get back to work, before someone mistakes you for a practise dummy and hangs you from the ceiling.-

Jesse knew he shouldn't have attacked Razzle even before the blow connected. He was in no shape for another hand to hand fight.

Hours later he also recognised the taunt for the cover up it was. Razzle had let something slip that he wasn't supposed to and Jesse had been stupid enough to fall for the trick and let him off the hook. There was something Razzle knew about Nemesis that he didn’t want to tell.

There was little chance to get anything out of Razzle now after he'd recognised his slip-up, but maybe Jean Claude would talk.

-Say, how old is Nemesis anyway?- Jesse asked him on the way back after their visit at Elhessar house that evening.

Jean Claude frowned, then shrugged. -No idea. Probably pretty old, though. They wouldn’t want a green kid in a position like his.-

He didn't know, though and Jesse decided to check the library the next day. The result was surprising: The history books were out of date. Exactly 34 years ago Graszta Urlatsz Anghess had become the supreme Outrider leader and the end of his rule wasn't mentioned in any of the lists.

For a while Jesse thought that he'd reached a dead end, but then Ramszet handed in the monthly duty report. The whole document was rather boring as Jesse could very well remember everything his troops had done that month, but that wasn't the point of the report anyway. It was a summary of events that could help you, if you were looking for a particular event years later and had forgotten the exact date.

The reports were stored for decades, so Jesse decided to at least attempt to spell check it as best he could.

At the very beginning of the report there was a standard formula that Jesse hardly ever paid any attention to, but that should probably be spelled correctly as well: For the honour of His Nastiness Nemesis Dareksz Mhithgarth ...

Jesse almost laughed out loud at the discovery of Nemesis' full name even though he couldn't have said what was so funny about it himself.

Then he realised something else. These reports stated exactly who the Outrider leader was at the time they were written and every independently operating unit wrote one every month. All he needed to do was check the reports to find out what year Nemesis had come into power. In fact, he could find out the exact month!

It wasn't as easy as it looked at first glance, though. He could access all the reports he had filed himself, or that had been filed in his name directly from his computer terminal, but those didn't go that far back and other reports he had to request from the central databank. It wasn't a big deal, but it might draw attention and Nemesis might find out what he was digging into.

Therefore he had to request files that didn't seem unusual.

Those of his own troops would make sense to everybody. They couldn't find it strange, if he showed an interest in the performance of his own units under an earlier commander.

He didn't think any of those units were very old, though and he probably wouldn't be able to trace them back any further than to their days under Gattler. Would nosing around in Gattler's past be a good idea?

Probably not. Someone might think he was looking for a weakness to exploit and Gattler would get defensive. Also Gattler wasn't that old either. If Graszta had ruled only a very short time and Nemesis had taken over only a year or two after him, it would have been before Gattler's time.

In that case Razzle's reports would be the most promising. He was the oldest active commander and obviously knew something.

Jesse had no innocent excuse for digging around there, though. It would definitely arouse questions. Who else was old enough to possibly know something?

Istar!

An interest in the man who was training his sister might be explained away, but then again Istar was political dynamite. He was Nemesis' closest ally and a member of the most deviously cunning clan Jesse knew of. Who knew what he might stir up, if he dug through the Devil's past?

And then Jesse remembered Laxus. There couldn't possibly be any more boring and innocent reports than those of Laxus the guardian of empty space. The man was much too lazy to take any measures, if by some miracle he actually noticed that Jesse was interested in his reports, nobody would expect him to look for any politically relevant data in there and Nemesis had officially promised him that he could take his pick from among Laxus' officers once their current mission was complete.

What would be more logical than to want to find out the history of the most promising candidates? He could even casually mention in public that so-and-so seemed to be too much of a disciplinary problem judging from the records. Then nobody would be surprised to find evidence of Jesse looking into such records.

As an alibi and because he really needed to make up his mind about whom to pick, Jesse requested Laxus' records of the last thirty years including the very newest.

A very embarrassed assistant archivist called him back two hours later stammering that he could only get the data of the last fifteen years. The five years before then had been on the flagship when a suicidal Fleshling pilot had crashed his ship right into it and Laxus hadn’t been a commander for very long before then. The computer's memory banks had been destroyed in the explosion. Jesse could have the records of some units from his predecessor, though.

-But I thought Laxus wasn't even part of that offensive.- Jesse argued.

-That's true, Commander, but His Nastiness had taken all the reports of five years with him on that ship.- the pink skinned man explained. -I'm terribly sorry.-

-Then send me the last seven years of reports from before then, no matter what commander they served under at the time.- Jesse decided. -It's better than nothing.-

It didn't require much acting to demonstrate dismay at this point and he had even found an excuse to go back further than would be expected of someone wanting information on the current performance of soldiers.

When the reports arrived a few days later Jesse went through the data from the back and all the reports from twenty or more years ago cited Graszta's name. The real bomb didn't drop until Jesse got to the oldest report of the younger group, though. This one had been written only days before what the archivist had referred to as ‘the incident' and apparently the flagship had already departed by the time it was turned in.

For the honour of His Nastiness Graszta Urlatsz Anghess

Jesse blinked at the words for over a minute before it fully sank in and he hastily opened the next month's report. Graszta had apparently died in the explosion! So Nemesis had taken over right after that and ...

For the honour of His Nastiness Amiss Usztesz Gusten ...

Amiss? Yes, something was indeed amiss, or rather missing, here. Where was Nemesis?


	18. Mind Games – Word Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter wasn’t planned like this. It just started out with an idea for a scene that I thought I’d include before getting down to the business of abducting Fleshlings. Then it lead to another idea, which led to another and ... We’ll abduct some Fleshlings next chapter, okay?

Chapter 18: Mind Games – Word Games

-

-

-Damn!- Jesse glared at the computer screen.

This was a disaster. His troops were never where he wanted them to be and somehow the enemy always showed up in their backs. Not that the other side was doing much better on the whole. They never did much damage and once Jesse finally got his tanks turned around the fight never lasted long.

-Huh? What the?- Across the room Gattler blinked at his own screen. Clearly he hadn't expected this encounter any more than Jesse had.

-You know.- Jean Claude commented to Razzle between two bites of a sotesz. –This might have worked better the other way around.-

-Gee, you think so, Angelo?- Razzle sneered back at him.

-Jesse would have enjoyed playing with Point's Flying Vipers and Gattler loves your troops.- Jean Claude explained. –This is just too far from what they're used to.-

-In case you hadn't noticed, that's the point of the exercise.- Razzle declared. –And right now they're both disappointing me.-

Jesse risked a quick angry glance at Razzle. The old coot was looking decidedly smug. Jesse just barely stopped himself from hissing –bastard- at him. That might not be the right casual insult to use on Razzle.

The simulator gave another squeak of alarm and Jesse quickly returned his attention to the monitor. It took him a moment to recognise the cause for the alarm. His right wing was stuck in a forest! They weren't even under enemy fire, but simply tangled up in the trees and vines!

-Damn tanks!- Couldn't they even think to go around the trees? He gave the simulator console a heartfelt kick.

-If you break anything, you repair it.- Razzle stated with an undertone of ... laughter?! ... in his voice.

-You can't do that.- Grammis reminded him.

-Sure I can.- Razzle returned. –I'm dorm elder and as level tech officer it's my job anyway. I can delegate.-

-Jesse isn't allowed to know our technology.- Jean Claude threw in.

-That rule concerns Fleshlings.- Razzle grinned. –And as you keep reminding us the Puppy's not one after all.-

-He doesn't know the first thing about it.- Jean Claude said.

-I've got a manual.- Razzle remained unimpressed. –Maybe I'll even explain it, if I feel nice.-

-Better explain why your damn tanks can't go round a simple group of trees.- Jesse hissed. –They're stuck again.-

Those things had more firepower than any other ground vehicle short of a renegade, but they kept ending up in the weirdest predicaments!

-You've never commanded heavy infantry before, have you?- Jean Claude grinned.

-Because they're too heavy.- Razzle answered Jesse's question to everybody's surprise. –The armour and heavy weaponry are perfect for heavy fire fights, but they pay for it in reaction time and mobility. Their engines are strong enough to reach passable speeds, but the faster they go the harder they are to steer. At top speed they simply barge straight ahead, which is fine as long as they can waltz over anything that gets in their way. When they run into a too strong wall or tree however ...- he nodded towards the struggling tanks on Jesse's screen. -They get stuck."

-Passable speeds?- Jesse repeated angrily. -They take forever to get moving and even then they're holding up everything.-

-You clearly have no experience with Fleshling infantry either.- Razzle commented. –They're much worse.-

-Maybe you should adapt your strategy to favour more stationary battles.- Jean Claude suggested. –Let Gattler come to you.-

-Not fair.- Gattler complained. –You're helping him.-

-You want advice?- Razzle grinned. –Keep moving.-

-I can't.- Gattler whined. –They always dash off and disappear off the screen and ... Hey, how did he get up there?-

-Turbo thrusters.- Point commented. –What's the problem with that? He can dive back down any time he likes.-

-He's ... never mind. I lost him.-

-There.- Point pointed. –In the riverbed.-

-How did he get there? He was almost in orbit a moment ago.- Gattler complained.

-Was not.- Point protested. –He was just a little above the mountains. He can go higher than ... Watch it! You're heading straight at Jesse's ... never mind, too late.-

-I'm beginning to think one could shoot your flyers down with a hand gun.- Gattler frowned at the fireball on his screen.

-With a lot of luck and good aim it's possible, but it doesn't happen often.- Point admitted. –They're too fast for efficient targeting. Unless, of course, you fly them straight at a tank's main canon.-

"Commander? ... Eeek!"

English? This had to concern him, Jesse decided and turned around very slowly.

The young soldier he'd been using as a secretary lately was standing in the door looking as pale as a pink skinned Outrider could, eyes flickering from one commander to the next nervously.

Jesse raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes, which one exactly?" Razzle practically purred. "And who might you be anyway?"

"J ... J ... Jesse. Comm ... ander Jesse, please?" the soldier stuttered.

"Oh? what was that again?" Razzle was clearly enjoying this new victim. "Of my own soldiers I demand full sentences, but complete words would be a first step."

-His name's Azpet.- Jesse decided to step in. –I sort of permanently borrowed him from Kerost.-

-Give him back.- Razzle advised. –He's a liability.-

-He can spell better than Kerost and I'm not sure any of the others can write at all.- Jesse returned.

-I thought Nemesis granted you some hotshot new subcommander?- Point threw in.

-Did he? I haven't heard anything about it.- Jesse shrugged trying not to let the others see how much it bothered him that Point might be better informed about his affairs than himself.

-Well, did you, or did you not request one of Orat's officers for subcommander?- Jean Claude demanded. Apparently everyone had heard about it.

Jesse blinked. They were all staring at him eagerly. What was so special about his request for Urak? Other commanders did such things all the time, didn't they?

-Yes. So what?- he asked. –I haven't heard anything back, yet.-

-You're not really expecting him to turn down a promotion like that, are you?- Razzle sneered.

-As far as I know Nemesis and Orat both have some say in that first.- Jesse reminded him.

-Nemesis already promised you better personnel.- Jean Claude said. –He'd need a really good reason to go back on his word now.-

-And I'm telling you it already went through Nemesis' office.- Point added impatiently. –Orat can make the guy a counter offer, but he doesn't have an opening. That officer would have to be really good for him to go to the trouble to create an opening.-

-If he does, request the guy he kicks out.- Jean Claude recommended. –Orat's got a pretty sharp team.-

-Orat's not one to make a fuss over a commoner, no matter how good he is.- Razzle declared. –You'll get your toy, Puppy.-

-Urak isn't a toy.- Jesse glared at Razzle. –He's the most promising young officer Artesz has to offer and the only one that has any battle experience.-

-Aww, furthering the family, Puppy? How endearing.- Razzle again, of course.

Jesse snorted. –Furthering my own interests. I need some talented officers around.-

-You still made him an offer above his station.- Grammis hinted.

-Not compared to the level of the people I currently have.-

-They might be idiots, but they're at least noble idiots.- Jean Claude stated. –And you have nobles ranking below subcommander.-

-I prefer competent commoners to noble idiots, thank you.- Jesse bowed to Jean Claude, then turned to Azpet, who happened to be a talented commoner as well. At least he was quite clever when he wasn't awed into confused stuttering by the presence of high ranking nobles. Well, he was young enough to grow out of that. –So, what did you want?-

-Y ... your Afrar want's to see you, commander.-

-Marzze, the fool? Let him stew.-

-N .. no, not that Afrar.-

Jesse blinked. –Hirez is here?-

-Yes, commander.- Azpet nodded eagerly. –And he brought other nobles. I offered them what refreshments we had and tried to make them comfortable in the officers' meeting room.-

-They could have waited in my office.- Jesse frowned. –Without refreshments.-

-B ... but they're noble dignitaries!-

-They are a nuisance.- Jesse corrected. –What do they want?-

-To talk to you, commander.-

-Well, what do they want to talk about?-

-I ... I don't know.- Azpet stuttered. This really had to be getting to him. –He's an Afrar! I couldn't just ask him!-

-Your clan isn't noble, is it?- Jesse finally realised.

-Noble? Gods, we're cobblers!-

-I see.- He'd have to find a way to get Azpet used to the presence of nobles. Maybe he should take him along when he checked up on Cain a few times? If he survived Istar and Irozz Elhessear, nothing short of a meeting with Nemesis himself would be able to shake him anymore.

 

Even Jesse himself grew a little nervous when he saw who was gathered in his most elegant meeting room however. He'd expected Hirez to have brought Marzze and Laxus, maybe his secretary Tokkem.

Neither Tokkem nor Marzze were anywhere in sight, though and Laxus seemed to be unusually subdued. Instead Jesse found Hartz and Maket flanking Hirez. Was this a conscious effort to present a more impressive image? Hirez was no fool and probably knew what members of his clan Jesse had found a modicum of respect for.

-You've come to pick up Cain, I suppose?- This was his territory. Back on their planet they might have been able to pass him over as a child, but here they would dance to his tune.

-She will return with us.- Hirez confirmed. –But we'll be staying for several weeks. Maket will take her until then.-

-You'd do best to discuss that with Afrar Irozz first.- Jesse decided. –I think dear old Istar has taken a liking to the girl. He might not be so ready to give her back and frankly, the training she's getting from him might be worth leaving her to Elhessar for a little longer.-

-I will not tolerate those old blood beggars to ...- Maket started, but Hirez silenced him with a quick wave of his hand.

-You believe the training of one so young could be of advantage to the clan?- the Afrar demanded.

-Definitely of advantage to Cain.- Jesse amended. –How well that serves the clan as a whole remains to be seen, but the girl has potential.-

-Istar is a more experienced teacher than both Maket and I.- Laxus granted. –I wouldn't be surprised, if Cain progressed faster under his guidance.-

-She's still learning only the basics.- Maket argued. –She's much too young to be able to develop any house specific style. She won't be bringing home anything new.-

-The Cats of War have always started their specific training very early.- Hartz spoke softly and slowly with no particular force behind his words, yet they were impossible to miss. –And even without any actual physical advantage Cain is gaining much from this.-

Hirez blinked. –How?-

-Istar is one of the most problematic teachers at the academy.- Hartz continued in the same tone as before. –He has driven out and downgraded more students than any other, I believe. Forming an early bond with him will give her not only ties to one of this world's most influential houses, but also the backing of the teacher most likely to stand in her way. Even more than that. Few houses have as many commanders as Elhessar and almost all of them are in excellent positions. Their favour might well earn Cain a spot under one of their commands. A pity she's only a girl. If it had been Carszt in her place ...-

-Carszt doesn't have the potential.- Jesse interrupted. –Don't get me wrong. The boy is clever enough to make quite some career, but Istar isn't one to appreciate or even notice that. He would have ignored Carszt. It was Cain's eagerness with the sword that gained her his attention.-

Hartz nodded conceding the point. –It might also have been more difficult to convince Elhessar to take in a boy.- he allowed. –You passed her off as a playmate for Istar's daughter, didn't you?-

-Jenny.- Jesse confirmed. –They are only one year apart in age and appear to have similar interests.-

-You advise to leave the girl, then?- Hirez demanded.

Hartz nodded again. –Not without checking up on her, of course, but we ... should not separate her from the only playmate she has on this world.- he finished with a smirk. –Quite a nice move, but it seems to come at a very low price for us.- he fixed Jesse. –Or could it be that there's something else, that we do not know, yet?-

-That is between Irozz and me.- Jesse said sharply. –I made a deal for the profit of my sister as well as my own advantage.-

-What?- thundered Hirez, but Hartz waved his objection aside without even giving up eye contact with Jesse.

-You build your ties on either side of the political fence.- the librarian commented calmly. –A double security net, but it can turn out to be a double risk as well.-

-I've told you before, I'm not impressed.- Jesse stated.

-You would betray your own blood to the stinking cats?- Hirez shouted.

-I have an interest in the future of my youngest siblings.- Jesse allowed. –As long as their interests coincide with those of the clan, you can rest assured that I will not act deliberately against you.-

-Slippery ground.- Hartz commented.

-Afraid of falling?- Jesse returned.

Hartz looked to Hirez.

-You prefer to be a wild card, then?- the Afrar finally stated. –Very well, it's your risk. I propose an alliance nevertheless.-

-An alliance?- Jesse prompted.

-It is in your interest, is it not, that the half Fleshling children Nemesis is collecting should be recognised as Outriders by the council.- Hartz took over again. -Considering that most of the older ones are probably of Artesz blood it would mean an enhancement for our clan and is therefore in our interest as well.-

-Not to mention how shamed you would be, if they were classified as animals.- Jesse smirked.

-There is that as well.- Hartz allowed. –As a commander you have a seat in the council under the banner of your house. We propose that you claim it and make a good show for it. That will not only give you a chance to add your vote to ou... your side, but also serve to illustrate our point. An animal should not be able to claim a command position, much less a political one.-

While Artesz would gain the prestige of having two commanders and three council seats, but Hartz had to be aware that this could backfire on them as well, if their seats no longer spoke with one voice from now on.

-You will back that claim?-

-Of course.- Hirez confirmed. –As will Laxus.-

Jesse would have to officially claim the name Artesz, though. Ties on both sides indeed.

 

-The ship just jumped.- Urak's voice greeted Jesse as he entered his office the next morning.

-What ship?- Jesse feigned ignorance.

-That sleek black one that sits next to yours in the hangar.- Urak said just as innocently. –Noise dampened thrusters, low energy engine, both rather big for its size, armed to the teeth ... If I ever saw a spy craft ...-

-That's Commander Jean Claudesz stealth glider.- Kerost realised. –Only a five man ship. She's out then?-

-Well, from what I've heard we're about to receive certain data from a Fleshling computer.- Urak smiled. –And it might require a spy to retrieve those.-

Kerost gaped. –Huh?-

-Not bad for starters.- Jesse decided.

Of course he had a few more details. In fact, the most likely reason that Urak had been here before him was that he'd taken a little detour through the hangar to see Jean Claude off. He'd almost accepted the invitation to come along, but the council meeting was in only two days and if Jean Claude's mission was only slightly delayed, he might return too late to join it. Sometimes you had to set priorities.

-And by the way, welcome to the team.-

-He doesn't speak English!- Kerost remembered all of a sudden. –How could his Nastiness make an oversight like that?-

-It's not an oversight.- Jesse snapped. It was not for moronic subcommanders to criticise his Nastiness. That was Jesse's job. –We have more English speaking personnel than we need. What we lack is people with brains.- he grinned at Kerost. –Do tell me, if you should ever meet any.-

-My cousin just graduated from the Warrior Academy.- Kerost replied immediately.

-Your cousin?- Jesse repeated. –I think not.-

-He has quite excellent grades.- Kerost pleaded.

-In what?- Jesse asked.

-Er ... Well, Shooting and he took the Medicine course as well.-

-What does Commander Lutaz think of him then?- Urak asked.

-Do I look like I usually chat with Computerbrain?- Kerost snorted. –I went though that weirdo's required courses as unnoticed as I could manage and never looked back. He's ... he's ... weird!-

Jesse had never even heard of Commander Lutaz before, but if he was a teacher at the academy ...

-Never mind.- he declared. –I'll just ask my dear friend Istar.-

-I ... I ... Istar?- Kerost paled. –The devil's not coming here, is he?-

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. –Say Kerost, did you get along with any of your teachers at all?-

 

Jesse was surprised at how smoothly his presence was accepted in the council. In fact neither any of the commanders he was familiar with, nor Nemesis seemed to consider it anything at all out of the ordinary.

Jesse himself was hard pressed to act unimpressed by the council hall. It was big, and it had to be. Jean Claude had already told him that the council consisted of Nemesis, the Afrars of all noble clans and the commanders. What Jesse hadn't realised was that that included the temporarily inactive and the retired commanders as well, nor had he realised just how many noble clans and commanders there really were.

Jean Claude still hadn't returned from his mission and Jesse had to admit to himself that he felt a little lost without him. Everybody he knew seemed to stick close to their Afrar making Artesz and Elhessar the only groups he really recognised. Not that he wanted much to do with the first and he suspected he wouldn't be welcome if he tried to join the second.

Well, he was currently allied with house Artesz. Might as well pretend he belonged there.

To his surprise Hirez and Laxus were quite willing to engage him in small talk and share some gossip about the present dignitaries. Laxus even pointed out the mysterious Commander Ettar to him, a tall blue skinned man with deep dark eyes and a stern look.

-You could call this his council face.- he added. –He's said to be rather easy going normally, but in here he's one of the hardest opponents.-

Everybody in the room seemed to be considered an opponent. Jesse wondered whether it was just a particularity of this warrior culture's language or a sign of true aggression between the houses. Despite their habits of passing the blame and insulting their fellows the Outriders he usually consorted with were a lot more mellow with each other.

In fact, now that he was beginning to get an idea of who really belonged where Jesse could even see a distinct pattern in the bickering. There was some old blood – colony lords aggression visible in the daily squabbling among commanders as well as the similar by-play of his subcommanders, but the most clearly drawn lines were found between dorms.

Razzle might snap at Jean Claude or Point from time to time, but he wouldn't get them in serious trouble with Nemesis. Mohawk and Orat on the other hand were fair game to all three and they seemed to enjoy ganging up on one of them.

Not that they were without support. Most commanders seemed to live in one of two dorms, the one Jesse was more familiar with led by Razzle, the other by a massive guy called Cuthz, whom Jesse had thoroughly underestimated at first.

Cuthz was cleverer than he looked at first sight, though he couldn't really compete with Razzle on the intelligence level. He favoured a violent approach to any problem and was just a little too stubborn to accept when he got stuck. Physically he was more than a match for the much lighter Razzle and should his own strength prove insufficient he could always call on Mohawk for support.

Orat and Vanquo appeared to be the main thinkers of that group and Cuthz did know when to make use of them.

And Jesse's recruitment of Urak constituted a challenge to Orat. Jesse had seen those connections too late and stumbled into something he hadn't planned on. He'd been too confident that he could handle Orat on his own to consider possible allies. From what he knew now, though, Orat was quite capable of bringing Cuthz or any of his friends into the fight.

Would Jean Claude and Laxus help Jesse out in an emergency? Could Gattler perhaps be convinced?

A sudden move from Nemesis brought the room to order and Jesse expected his Nastiness to speak opening discussion the way he did on war councils, but Nemesis just stood there letting his eyes roam over the gathering, then sat back in his chair.

Razzle's Afrar jumped to his feet right away.

-What is that supposed to mean?- he thundered pointing right at Jesse. –That thing is a Fleshling, isn't it?-

With a start Jesse realised that he didn't even know the name of this, clearly very influential Outrider who was ranting about him without showing any sign of stopping. How exactly should he silence him, if his only ammunition was Razzle's unknown father? Would an attack from that angle even hit its target? Was it worth pissing off Razzle? That could set Gattler against him, whom he needed on his side in case Orat brought reinforcements against him.

After almost ten minutes the speaker finally seemed to run out of air. He drew a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue.

-With all due respect, Afrar Thek, could you please get to the point? I believe many of us have important things to do today and I for one still don't see what exactly you're trying to say. Maybe you could cut the rhetoric and formulate the question?-

Afrar Thek actually blushed, shut his mouth, turned to face Razzle and made a rather comical hand gesture towards Jesse.

Razzle glanced at Jesse, then raised both eyebrows at Thek. –What?-

-He ...- Thek stopped apparently at a loss for words.

Considering how easily they'd flowed from his lips only moments ago it was probably quite a feat to render him speechless. Then again Razzle had to know him very well.

-Jesse?- Razzle prompted.

-Well, whatever his name is.- Thek allowed.

-You mean you've been ranting for half an hour, because you want to be introduced to Jesse?- Laxus groaned.

That turned out to be a bad move. Thek might have been unable to come up with an explanation for Razzle, but he had no such problems with a pushover like Laxus.

He whirled around stabbing a finger at the general direction of the Artesz group. –No, I demand to know what the hell he's doing in here!-

-Representing his clan.- Nemesis stated. –What else would he be doing?-

-We haven't even established whether that thing is even an Outrider.- Thek returned. –How then can he represent ...-

-Actually,- Razzle interjected casually. –According to the codex the qualification required to hold a seat on the council is the status of head of either a noble clan or an independently operating military unit. Nowhere does it say anything about having to be fully, or even part, Outrider.-

-The representation is also tied to clan allegiance, though.- Orat shouted over the resulting murmuring.

-Which is determined by the father.- Irozz added. –And, as all of the currently existing half Fleshlings to our knowledge do have an Outrider father their clans can be determined. Jessesz clan is known. He has the necessary status and ability. I do doubt whether it is wise to entrust one so young with such responsibilities, but that is between His Nastiness and Afrar Hirez and it is not for those who do not even know Jesse to question their judgement in this matter.-

This was getting more and more surprising. At first Jesse had wondered whether Jean Claude had cut some deal with Razzle, but he doubted that either of them had the power to influence Irozz. That one seemed to listen only to his brothers and even they couldn't guarantee that he'd act on their advice.

Did Elhessar actually see an advantage in having him on the council? It seemed to be the only possible explanation considering their usual racist attitude. Irozz was going against his own politics in this.

And it had an effect. With Thek ridiculed thanks to a member of his own house, their figure head Nemesis refusing to acknowledge their point and the hard-liners of house Elhessar falling into their backs the right wing faltered and gave in once Jesse got up to personally defend his position.

It was almost too easy, Jesse thought. He would have needed to win on his own merits, not the support of unexpected allies. This way his place might be secured, but he hadn't earned any respect from the people that didn't already know him and that was more than half of the council. It weakened his position in all future discussions.

Could it be that that had been Razzle's intention from the start? Such underhandedness didn't seem like him, but then one should never underestimate Razzle. Jesse had come to the conclusion that at least that one Outrider did understand his tactics very well. Razzle had a nose for other people's feelings and knew exactly how to hurt them. The fact that Jesse had never caught him using that talent for subtle manipulation, didn't mean that he couldn't or wouldn't do so, if it suited his purpose.

Razzle preferred straightforward tactics in battle, training and the everyday bickering. Everyone knew that and would assume he'd take a similar approach in politics as well. A weapon used sparingly was one your enemy wouldn't expect and maybe Razzle was simply too good to get caught.

Jean Claude slipped into the room in the middle of the half-Fleshling discussion, sent Jesse a triumphant grin and quietly joined his family.

Both Istar and Irozz looked slightly disgruntled at that and Jesse felt a touch of worry. That look was just so untypical for Jean Claude. Something big had to be going on to put him into such an obviously good mood. He couldn't possibly already have seen the data he'd retrieved, could he? Then again relief at not having a half Fleshling bastard might explain that smile.

Or had Jean Claude actually wanted one? The way he'd talked about the issue had been extremely weird.

Ettar's Afrar was on his feet now going on about the Fleshlings' animal status. Hirez stepped in with the argument that that classification was in the grey area from the start.

-According to my house scientists Fleshlings are capable of space travel and have colonised several planets.- he declared. Hartz must have worked overtime in the Warworld's own library as there was no information on the race available on his own world at all. –They were classified based on the level of technology currently available to them, but without consideration of their currently very fast development. In the few years that have passed since that qualification alone they have learned to construct primitive renegades and significantly improved their space technology. In fact, our exo-biologists are extremely interested in studying them, because they believe that we are facing a culture in the process of developing from animals to people. It has been theorised that some individuals of the species might already have reached our own intelligence level thereby deserving to be recognised as people. Therefore it must be assumed that mixing in Outrider genes would help to speed up said development process and half-Fleshlings hence are people.-

Was any of that true? Jesse had never seen any evidence of Outrider scientists actually studying human behaviour or mental abilities, but then he'd never paid much attention to Outrider scientists in the first place. He mainly associated with warriors, who considered scientists beneath them.

-The Fleshlings remain incapable of inter-dimensional travel, though.- someone argued.

Jesse jumped up. It was time to start making an impression. –That may be so, but it might be connected to a lack of incentive. Their own dimension still offers them more than enough room to expand and many of the younger colonies are still too thinly populated. There's a lot of exploring still to be done in and beyond the region they call the New Fronteer. They have seen our dimensional gates and know that the easiest target for their first jump will be our dimension, where all worthwhile planets have already been claimed by us, a hostile and technologically superior culture. They do not know where our troops are stationed over here. If they attempt the jump, they run the risk of arriving right in the middle of one of our best guarded sectors, which would put them under attack before they even have time to orient themselves in their new surroundings. To really have time to explore our dimension they'd have to send a large fighting force to protect their cartographers. I doubt they want to invest the necessary resources when they need them to defend their own planets against us at the same time. They will most likely file any such development ideas away for further research at a more opportune time. That doesn't mean that they wouldn't be capable of developing dimensional travel, if interested, though.-

-Whether they can't do it, because they're not bright enough or because they don't want to makes no difference.- Istar declared. –As long as they can't jump dimensions they are animals by definition.-

-Well, Pussycat, maybe then it is time to revise the definition, because that doesn't make much sense, does it?- Jesse smirked. –Or don't you realise exactly what the purpose behind it is?-

Istar growled, a sound Jesse by now recognised as the only warning he gave before an attack.

Jesse looked at him. He couldn't back down now. It would look bad in front of the council and anyway, his pride wouldn't let him. He refused to be afraid of one ordinary Outrider.

-No? Well, then I suppose I'd better exp...-

-The status of the race as a whole is of no current relevance to the topic.- Irozz snapped once again preventing a confrontation between the two. Jesse was beginning to suspect that it had become a sort of hobby of his. –In fact the Fleshlings are of no relevance at all. It is the Outrider half of the half Fleshlings that we have to decide on.-

-But is it not that other half, that bothers you?- Jesse asked the room at large.

Irozz took it as a personal question. –Frankly, no. The question to me is whether those things are of any value to our society and I think not. We are overpopulated as it is. We do not need to import more people when we don't have enough room for the ones we already have.-

-We have a moral obligation towards them, though.- Razzle threw in. –As stated earlier a child's allegiance is determined by the father. It is the father's duty to provide for his child. Since we have also determined that all the half-Fleshlings have Outrider fathers, they are our obligation, whether they are people or not.-

-How can we have an obligation towards a bunch of wild animals?- an Outrider Jesse didn't know challenged.

-Yes, explain that, Razzle.- Thek demanded in an obvious attempt to get back at him for the earlier humiliation.

Razzle smiled. –But they aren't wild animals. An animal is only truly wild, if it can live without the involvement of people. Without the involvement of their fathers, those animals wouldn't have come to be alive at all. I'd say that makes them pets by definition.-

-Word-games.- Istar hissed. –You're using the wording of a definition not meant for these circumstances.-

-Just like you did with the dimension jumping.- Jesse smirked.

-I'm willing to accept our responsibility towards them, if they are people.- Gattler's Afrar declared. –But not towards animals. I want that issue cleared up. Are they animals or people?-

-I believe that that question might not have a general answer.- Irozz announced calmly.

-What?- There were exclamations and murmuring all over the room causing Nemesis to finally step in and call for silence.

-Enough!- he shouted. –We cannot agree on anything, if everybody is talking at once. Sit down! All of you! ... Excellent. Now, Afrar Irozz, if you would please take the floor and explain your reasoning?-

That was actually quite respectful, Jesse thought. Did Nemesis have a weak spot for Irozz as well as Istar?

-My reasoning is simple.- Irozz stepped into the middle of the room. –And I have no doubt that you all will agree. As Afrar Hirez mentioned earlier it is believed possible that individuals can be people even if their species is not. How much more difficult must it then be in the case of creatures where one parent is a person and the other an animal? Is it not very likely that some will take after one parent while others take after the other? Based on the available evidence alone, I believe we would have to classify the half Fleshlings as people, but if we look more closely at said evidence, how much of it do we really have? The only half Fleshling we have even seen is Jesse, one single individual. What leads us to assume that he happens to be typical for their kind?-

Irozz waited for a moment, but nobody reacted.

-Indeed, we don't know that.- Irozz confirmed. –In fact, most of us haven't even met Jesse and are forced to rely on others' judgement. I have been lucky enough to have gotten a few occasions to talk with him, though, and those have led me to doubt his use as an example of his kind very much. From what I've seen Jesse appears very intelligent. More intelligent than some Outriders I know, in fact. That doesn't fit in with the picture of an average half-animal. It looks like an exceptional talent that we will not find in the other half-Fleshlings. Therefore I propose to decide the status of each half-Fleshling individually based on his or her individual abilities.-

-You're calling Jesse a person then.- Jean Claude stated.

Irozz hesitated for just a moment. –Yes, but I'm also warning against generalising. He might be the only half-Fleshling deserving of that title.-

-To judge each half-Fleshling individually we would have to get to know all of them very well, though.- Point's Afrar stated. –That means we have to bring all of them here.-

-Why do we have to know?- someone asked. –Why can't we just leave them where they belong.-

-Because, if they are people, they belong with us.- Nemesis answered.

-Do they indeed?- Point's Afrar questioned. –I'm not trying to negate a father's responsibility towards his children, but these children have been living with their mothers for all their lives. Most of them are probably teenagers by now. They have formed bonds with their fellow herd members. Or whatever groups Fleshlings live in. Bringing them home now would tear them away from everything they've ever known. They'd be put into an unknown world, surrounded by a completely different culture. They lack the education of their peers, don't even speak the same language. Might it not be more responsible to leave them in the world they are used to, where they are happier?-

-Happier?- Razzle snapped. –They are stuck among primitive animals there, without the chance to realise the full potential of their intelligence. They are probably bored to death with the stupidity of the ordinary Fleshlings, frustrated because nobody understands them. They are dependent on the primitive medical care those animals can give them ...-

-And that's not even the worst of it.- Jean Claude added. –Fleshling culture doesn't know the concept of clans. Their families consist only of parents and children and these children have only one parent to start with. There is nobody to take care of them, if their mothers should die. At only fifteen they are considered adults and have to fend for themselves in that primitive world. Just ask Jesse how happy he was there all alone without a family or proper home. We need to bring our children home.-

-We should at least make sure that they are happy where they are.- Gattler suggested. –And take those that aren't back with us.-

-It's not as easy as that.- Jesse told them. –There's a danger present in those children. Up until now the Fleshlings have no idea what they are, but should they find out they will use them against us. If they get their hands on enough half-Outriders' genes, they might be able to reconstruct the entire Outrider genome, which would enable them to construct a weapon designed specifically to kill Outriders. I'm talking about biological or chemical warfare here, weapons that could kill thousands. We cannot allow the enemy to gain such knowledge.-

-And there is no telling what they would do to the children in the cause of such studies.- Jean Claude continued the thought. –Fleshlings can be very cruel and they probably wouldn't consider the children Feshlings anymore, if they knew. They might even define them as Outrider prisoners.-

-But they are only children.- Point's Afrar argued. –Surely they wouldn't ...-

-The oldest are seventeen.- Nemesis reported. –And according to Fleshling custom have been adults for two years. They are not likely to receive any mercy due to their age. No, we definitely have to get all those children out. The problem we are facing is that we have no way of identifying them for sure without a medical examination. That means we have to bring all possible candidates here.-

-Just how many children can we abduct without Cavalry Command getting suspicious?- Jesse asked. –They will look into each case. If they find the connection they will go after the children themselves.-

Nemesis nodded. –We will have to make sure that we have all the children before they do, then. But that is an issue to be addressed in the actual mission planning. We do not need the entire council for that.-


	19. Sugar, Tea and Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hm ... Is it just me, or is Colt channelling Starscream at one point in this chapter?

Chapter 19: Sugar, Tea and Disappearances

-I don't see why exactly we need this many men to capture a five year old.- Ramszez declared while folding a star ship out of an empty candy wrapper.

-Because his Nastiness said so.- Kerost threw another wrapper at Ramszez.

Jesse groaned. He was seriously beginning to regret his choice of companions for this mission, as well as taking that detour to the sweets shop. The sugar was having a very weird effect on Jean Claude and Urak. Luckily at least Azpet hadn't touched the stuff.

-Because,- one of Jean Claude's men who was apparently called Mikar stated and promptly dropped the disk he'd been balancing on his nose. –The brat lives in some weird place that belongs to the Star Sheriffs.-

-The orphanage belongs to Cavalry Command.- Jesse corrected. –But they are known to have had personal contact with the Ramrod team and, if we don't take her in our first strike, there won't be a second chance without giving ourselves away.-

-So who cares?- Urak's speech was definitely beginning to slur.

Could one get drunk on sugar?

-We don't want to tip the Fleshlings off that there's anything special about those children.- Mikar fished for the disk under his console clumsily.

Its rim caught in a crack as he pulled it up and it snapped in half. Mikar stared at it stupidly.

Jean Claude giggled.

Jesse decided that his team looked definitely high. He only hoped that the disc hadn't been anything important.

-I think you've had enough of that stuff for today.- he declared snatching the bag of sweets away from Jean Claude and hiding it behind his back. –We need to concentrate on our mission.-

And their pilot looked like he was about to pass out. Jesse wasn't sure he could fly Jean Claude's ship, especially as overloaded as it was with ten men onboard.

Did Azpet have a flying license? If he'd taken the required academy courses, he probably was more qualified than Jesse and he was still sober.

-Aww, Jesse.- Jean Claude begged.

-No. Remember the mission, Jean Claude?- Jesse demanded.

-Yeah, wrong child.- Jean Claude pouted.

-What?!-

-Janus wanted to abduct his own.- Raketz sniggered.

-His own?- What the?

-I've got a daughter.- Jean Claude announced dreamily. –A sweet little baby girl.-

Jesse just stared at him.

-Her name's Susie.- Jean Claude explained. –Don't want no Lulu.-

-Hey, the monitor's blinking.- Kerost noticed.

-What?- the pilot stared at his screen stupidly.

-That's our signal.- Jesse reminded him. –The older children are leaving for school.- A quick glance through the crowded bridge of the stealth ship made it quite clear to him that his team was in no shape to abduct little Lulu. –Azpet, with me. The rest of you, wait here.-

'And please don't blow up the ship while we're gone.' he added in his mind.

He had little choice but to strike now. In order to give the Star Sheriffs as little chance as possible to foil their plans it had been decided that all the children were to be taken on the very same day and right now, while they were taking the older kids to school was when there was the smallest number of adults present in the orphanage's main building. They didn't want to risk Lulu's life in a fire fight with her Fleshling guardians.

His partner and their backup were in no condition to perform, though. Jesse doubted Raketz or Kerost were even able to shoot their lasers anymore and the rest of them couldn't be trusted to aim correctly, forget hiding them in the bushes as they had planned to do. He'd just have to manage without them. Hopefully Azpet's culture training was good enough that he'd manage Jesse's part in the original plan, because Jesse would just have to take Jean Claude's.

That shouldn't be a problem for him, though, Jesse thought as they walked up to the door. Maybe it was even better that he'd be the one to do this. After all he really was human. This was his home.

Yes, it was good to be back. Finally he saw green grass and familiar trees again. It'd be wonderful to talk to another human, even if it would be only for a few moments.

Azpet followed him rather nervously. –Are you sure I should go in there with you?-

-You have to.- Jesse told him. –None of the others are in any shape for it. Just keep your mouth shut and silence the girl, if she starts protesting. Let me handle the Fleshlings.-

He strode confidently to the main entry and rang the bell.

A young woman with long dark hair opened the door.

-Good morning.- Jesse announced. –We're here to collect my niece, Lulu. I know I'm a little early, but I have been looking for her so long and I just couldn't wait.-

But instead of expressing her surprise at not having been informed of Lulu's impending departure as Jesse had expected, the woman paled and took a step back one hand going to the wall somewhere next to the door, the other grabbing the handle.

Azpet's blaster came out in a flash and Jesse recovered just in time to keep the door from slamming shut on them.

He cast a quick glance towards his secretary. Whatever had gone wrong?

-Wrong language.- Azpet mouthed at him.

What? He couldn't possibly . . . but yes, he had, Jesse realised with a shudder. He'd addressed the woman in Outrider. How could such a mistake happen to him of all people?

But there was no time to think about that now. They had to get the girl and run before the Fleshling could call for help.

"Step back." Azpet ordered the woman and she did indeed back away giving them enough room to enter.

Jesse closed the door behind them hoping that no passers by had noticed Azpet's blaster. With a little luck they might remain oblivious to the events behind the closed door. As he did so his eyes fell on the emergency button next to the door, though.

Damn! So that was what the woman's hand had been doing there.

"Where's Lulu?" he demanded whirling around to face the woman once again.

"Leave her alone!" Her eyes were wide with fear, but she seemed determined.

No time to search. The Star Sheriffs were no doubt already on their way.

Jesse slapped her. Hard.

She cried out and pressed a hand to her stinging cheek, but actually looked less afraid as she glared back at him.

"All we want is the girl." Azpet explained. "We won't harm her and won't hurt you or the other children either, if we don't have to."

Jesse shot him a glare. They were giving too much away. Now the Fleshlings definitely knew that they were after that particular child. Soon they'd find out about the other abductions and look for a connection.

Maybe he ought to shoot the woman.

"Miss Sincia?" Two frightened little girls had appeared in an open door to the right and that hair ...

It had to be Lulu, no doubt about it.

Two fast steps took Jesse to the girl. She turned to run, but it was too late. He already had her and picked her up easily enough despite her struggles.

The woman launched herself at Azpet. Jesse heard the Outrider's blaster go off, but somehow the woman had managed to push it down and it burned a hole into the plastic tiles on the floor.

Still Azpet was a lot stronger than the frail woman and threw her off with a single swipe of his arm.

Jesse threw open the door and dashed out with the wildly kicking girl in his arms. He heard the door slam shut again and knew that Azpet had followed.

They'd made it!

No, they hadn't. There were people running towards them from the other buildings carrying whatever makeshift weapons they had had on hand and in the distance Jesse could see what looked suspiciously like the silhouette of Bronco Buster coming closer.

-Run!- he yelled at Azpet. –To the ship!-

He only hoped they'd reach it before the Star Sheriffs reached them.

On second thought, he also hoped that the pilot was still able to fly. They'd have to take off fast.

Lulu somehow managed to twist in his arms and sink her teeth into his hand, but there was no time to spare and he just ran on.

Tires squealed behind them as the Red Fury Turbo shot out from behind a corner much too fast Steed right behind it. A shot just barely missed Jesse, but then they'd reached the hatch and dove into the ship.

-Take off!- Jesse yelled, but now Bronco Buster was upon them.

The ship shook under a heavy hit and the whole world seemed to spin away. Jesse screamed more from fright than pain as it slammed back into existence right away and he bounced against the deck.

-What the?- he started staring up at Jean Claude who looked surprised, but pleased.

-Well, mission accomplished and we're back home early, too.- the Outrider grinned at him.

-Huh?- It took Jesse almost a minute to realise what had happened. But then he'd never actually been vaporised before.

 

"Looks like that was really all of them, Saber." Fireball reported with a relieved smile as the adrenaline in his system started to dissipate and he began to relax again.

Colt had already gone back to his lazy cowboy mode right after the Outrider ship had vaporised and was currently leaning back on a nearby bench with his eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face.

For Saber it wasn't quite that easy. Sometimes it seemed that the tension never completely left him even in situations like this when the danger was finally past. He tried to explain it as a consequence of being responsible for the lives of his team-mates, the fact that every tiny mistake he made as their leader could get one of his friends killed, but it had been like this even before he'd been made a team leader.

He'd learned very early on to shut himself off from his emotions once the adrenaline kicked in. It was a weird feeling, almost like an out of body experience, but it helped him keep a clear mind in battle no matter what happened, kept him from panicking in a crisis situation.

On the other hand it left him feeling oddly numb after the battle, though he was still aware of his feelings. They just didn't seem part of him until he'd calmed down completely.

More and more often that wasn't until the morning after the battle.

Of course it also helped with the clean up immediately after the fight. He was generally more efficient in this mode.

Right now he had to asses the damage to people and objects and reconstruct what exactly had happened.

"Any injured?" Those needed to be cared for first.

Sincia! something screamed behind that numb wall in his mind. He'd seen her run out of the main building earlier, her clothes torn and dirty and a bruise on her cheek. The active part of his mind had reminded him that there was no time to acknowledge that at that moment, though and that it couldn't be that bad, if she was still able to run after the Outriders that fast.

'Run after the Outriders unarmed!' the emotional part had screamed and the logical part had reminded it that that was only the more reason to concentrate on getting rid of the Outriders as fast as possible, before they could hurt her.

"I think Sincia's the only one who actually had any contact with them at all." the headmaster replied nodding towards the small group that had collected around the young woman.

His voice was still trembling, but apparently he'd already checked his people. Good man.

Saber wondered why his knees felt so shaky as he walked over to the group.

"Sincia? Are you alright?"

Instead of answering she just threw herself into his arms sobbing.

For a moment he was unsure how to react then gently took her by the shoulders. It simply wouldn't be proper to hug her, especially on duty and in front of everybody like this, no matter that it'd probably drive the numbness away. He still needed that numbness anyway, didn't he?

"Shush, it's alright." he soothed her. "They're gone. We sent them back to their own dimension."

She looked up at that and he could again see the bruise on her cheek.

"They ... They took Lulu." she whispered. "My sweet little Lulu."

"We'll do everything we can to get her back." Saber promised. "But first we'd better take you to a doctor. You can tell us exactly what happened on the way."

Luckily it turned out that Sincia had gotten away with only a few bruises and the shock. The part of Saber that could feel was at the same time proud and worried that she'd attacked an armed Outrider with her bare hands.

She was such a courageous woman, but there was also the feeling of guilt reminding him that she shouldn't have had to fight. She should have been safe here. It was his duty as a Star Sheriff to protect civilians like her and make sure that they didn't have to face the Outriders at all. Every time civilians were attacked by Outriders he felt like he had failed that he was inadequate and the Outrider threat just too big.

But he couldn't let Sincia know that, his logical part decided. She was frightened enough as it was and relying on him for support. The last thing she needed right now was to see him helpless and full of doubt.

So he shut the emotional part further away again, took Sincia back to the base, where he made her a cup of tea and asked her to repeat everything she'd told him about the events for his mission report. Then he started on a missing person report for Lulu.

Sincia was just trying to remember exactly what Lulu's dress looked like when the phone rang.

Saber kept one ear on the conversation as April picked up the receiver, then passed it to Colt. After all he was responsible for his team and Colt's startled exclamation of "Linda?!" quickly killed his hope that it might be just a friendly call from a lonely Robyn.

Great, girlfriend troubles again! When would Colt ever learn that a man had to be faithful to his woman? He just hoped that this one didn't have an irascible father with a big gun.

"Would you like some more tea?" he asked Sincia. Maybe redirecting her mind elsewhere for a moment would help her remember.

"Abducted?" Colt was saying in the back. "Wait a moment what Susie?"

Oh my, more than girlfriend trouble. They'd probably have to help this one out and he just couldn't leave Sincia in the state she was still in. At least not until he'd done everything humanly possible to find Lulu.

"Yes, please." Sincia nodded. "It helps a lot."

"Daughter? Oh Linda, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Colt sounded panicky, but then Colt's girlfriends caused him to panic a lot and he usually calmed down just as quickly once the situation blew over.

Saber refilled Sincia's teacup and placed it into her hand absently noting how soft her skin felt under his fingers. 'Stop it, that's not proper. The poor woman's hurt, frightened and worried for Lulu. You should be worried about comforting her, not the feel of her body.' Once again he shoved the returning emotions back.

"Oh, not mine." Colt was already sounding relieved. "Your husband's? I didn't know you had a husband."

Well, that wasn't really a surprise. Colt hardly ever realised his girlfriends had fathers, so why would he be aware whether they were married or not?

"Thank you." Sincia smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I see." Yes, Colt had definitely calmed down again. "Listen Linda, I'll do everything I can, but we've got a situation here as well and they might be leaving the planet right now, so you need to get someone who can start on the case immediately. It'll be best if you alert your local outpost. Make a missing person report. Maybe the local Star Sheriffs can rescue Susie before the abductors make good their escape and I'll get in contact with the interplanetary child trade specialists. They'll know where to look, if she's already been taken off planet."

"Another abduction?" Saber asked as Colt returned to the table.

"Yes, but no sign of Outrider involvement in this one." Colt reported. "Remember my old girlfriend Linda from Doreen City? Well, she went to the baker's this morning and since it's a small shop and there were a lot of customers parked her baby buggy outside. When she came back it was empty. Someone must have snatched the poor kid right out of her buggy."

"Oh, the poor baby!" Sincia exclaimed. "You have to get her back!"

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do except alert the experts." Saber shook his head. "We're trained to fight Outriders, not child smugglers. I wouldn't even know where to look, but we have a special department for it. Those people know all the usual routes and gangs."

"So will you pass Lulu's case on to them as well?" Tears were shining in Sincia's eyes.

"No, that's a completely different situation." Saber assured her. "Linda's child was abducted by human criminals who will most likely sell her to someone wanting to adopt through unofficial channels. Or maybe they intend to sell her to a gang of thieves, or as a work slave, but a baby seems a bit young for that. Lulu was taken by Outriders either as a hostage or because she knows something and Outrider hostages are very much our business."

 

"We've got an emergency." April reported the next morning. "It seems like over a hundred people were abducted yesterday and in twenty two cases Outriders were seen either in the act or suspiciously near the site."

"Don't people get abducted everyday?" Fireball asked. "I mean, over a hundred sounds like a lot, but considering the size of the New Frontier and its population I'd have expected the number to be bigger than that."

"Yes, but the run of the mill cases have already been deducted." April retorted.

"Run of the mill cases?" Fireball frowned at her.

"Oh you know, ransom demands, guardianship quarrels and runaways and all those where the abductors have already been identified as humans." April explained. "There's no doubt that some of the remaining cases are normal runaways or due to human abductors as well, but statistically their number should be around fifty, which means that we have another fifty people left who were taken by Outriders."

"Have they found little Susie?" Colt asked suddenly.

"No, she's one of the cases on our list." April confirmed his fears. "As is Lulu."

"Is there a concentration of abductions in any particular area?" Saber asked.

"Well, there's a slight increase in the less densely populated areas along the borders, but those always have a higher crime rate and the chance of finding witnesses is much lower there."

"Not to mention the size of the area a single Sheriff has to cover." mumbled Fireball.

"Right." Saber agreed. "Travel time is probably slowing down some of the investigations."

"So what do we do?" Fireball asked. "We can't personally investigate the scene of one hundred abductions spread all over the New Frontier."

"No," Saber agreed. "But we can read the reports of the local Sheriffs. April, get me all the information we have on the victims and their families. Tell me if you notice any common factors, even if not all of them fit the picture. Colt, I want you to talk to Linda and check out that bakery. Maybe there are witnesses that were overlooked, passers by that Linda doesn't even know perhaps. I'll send you the addresses of further victims in that area as soon as I get them. Fireball, re-check the site of Lulu's abduction. We know Outriders were involved there."

"Oh, and just what will you be doing, oh exalted leader?" Colt frowned at the prospect of that much work.

"I'm going to look for any traces of Jesse Blue." Saber returned with a sharp look at the cowboy. "He's the one that took Lulu, so maybe the victims were taken to his hideout."

"That might be the only chance we have." April agreed. "If they were taken into the Outrider dimension we can't reach them."

"After that I'll go over the material April finds and try to sort out the Outrider abductions from the regular disappearances."

His first task turned out to be extremely frustrating. There were no reports of sightings of Jesse Blue between the attack on Hermes station and the abduction of Lulu. It seemed the traitor had been lying low for quite a while as even before that few sightings were reported and several of those were suspected to have been false alarms.

So what to do? April was right about Jesse's hideout being the place they had the best chance of reaching. Of course there could be other Outrider bases in their dimension as well, but in the vapour zone the Outriders were almost untouchable to the humans.

Saber tried to run a search for the Badlander, but it had last been seen at Hermes station. Which reminded him of the black ship Jesse had used this time.

Colt had insisted that it belonged to his old enemy Jean Claude and the fact that it vaporised indicated that at least one Outrider had been aboard alongside Jesse. It could have been the one Sincia had fought with, but somehow Saber doubted that one had had enough time between the moment he'd jumped into the ship and the moment it vaporised.

Of course they didn't know for sure that vaporising an entire ship took an Outrider more preparation time than vaporising only himself, but it was a logical assumption.

That meant that somebody had been waiting onboard and vaporised the ship the moment Jesse and his partner had been safely inside with poor Lulu. If it was really Jean Claude's ship, that someone was likely to have been Jean Claude, or at least one of his people and if Jean Claude was working with Jesse ...

Colt's report that the black ship had 'waved' at the Badlander at Hermes station supported the theory. Though, the friendly gesture seemed strange to Saber. Jesse didn't tend to let people close and the emotionless Outriders certainly didn't have friends. Could it perhaps have been a taunt?

Saber ran a search for Jean Claude, checked whether Cavalry Command knew or suspected the identities of any of his subordinates and finally searched for sightings of that black ship.

Once again the result was disappointing. Sightings of Jean Claude were even rarer that those of Jesse, but then his face wasn't as widely known, so that didn't come as a big surprise. There was only one vague description of one of his men, but it wasn't enough to identify the Outrider in other reports. He seemed to be a very average looking guy.

The black ship had been reported only five times including Hermes station and Lulu's abduction. Apparently it was good at escaping detection. In fact, Saber thought as he regarded the picture taken from the Hermes station attack, she looked like she'd been built for it.

"A stealth ship, aren't you?" he murmured at the screen.

Of course the screen didn't answer and Saber inwardly chided himself for talking to a dead object.

By then all the missing person reports and primary investigation results had arrived at his terminal along with a note from April that once again stated that most of the abducted appeared to be children.

Saber accordingly sorted them into four categories.

The first, titled 'not related?', consisted of only the adult victims. If April's theory was correct and the Outriders were indeed abducting children, then these people were regular crime victims and should be removed from their further investigations.

The second group was titled 'related' and consisted of those victims where Outriders had been seen in the act, the third, 'likely', were those cases where Outriders had been seen at or close to the abduction site and the rest of the files went under 'maybe'.

Once they were all sorted Saber printed out the photos of the seven people under the 'related' category. Putting them side by side like this would help him associate the information he read with the person and compare them to each other.

He started with Lulu because he already knew her in person and had written the report himself. Still he re-read everything and made some notes to go with the picture.

Next there was Nicky, a sad looking nine year old boy from New Wichita with oddly misshaped ears. Father unknown. No wonder the poor child looked so sad. With those ears and the lack of a father he was probably teased a lot by his peers.

Elena was a little girl whose blue hair reminded him of Snowcone. She lived on the same planet as Linda and Saber sent a copy of her file to Colt asking him to investigate her after Susie.

Twelve year old Peter had been taken from an orphanage on Yuma. His mother apparently had given him up right after birth, because he'd been the result of a rape.

Angela was a millionaire's daughter who'd been kidnapped right out of her private limousine. Her driver had been transferred to the local hospital for a special treatment not available on his home moon. This file accordingly went to Fireball with a request to talk to the witness.

And then April's theory fell apart. Daniel and Monica both turned out to be adults, Daniel fifteen, Monica seventeen.

With a sigh Saber returned the files of the other adults to the 'maybe' list, then continued to read Monica's file.

The girl's picture reminded him of Jesse. Same eyes, same teal hair. Could it be that the two were related?

If so, was this really an abduction, or had the scuffle that an eyewitness had described actually been a simple disagreement between allies?

Saber sent out a request for Monica's family tree and started to sort the further information that April had sent in the meantime pairing it with the missing person reports.

Daniel seemed to have a very interesting cultural background. His mother was of Indian heritage, the father Chinese and he'd grown up in an Aborigines' reservation. Saber wondered which culture's influence might be dominant in the man's lifestyle. He thought of the Aborigine rites of passage. Had Daniel actually undergone those? They had changed little in thousands of years of History, only the age of passage had varied through time.

Then it hit him. Age of passage! Cultural History! He'd been looking at the abducted from a human's standpoint, but the Outriders had most likely picked them by their own criteria influenced by their cultural background. Could it be that what these people had in common was determined by Outrider culture?

April had suspected that the Outriders were abducting only children, but he had discounted that idea after discovering two adults in the group. Young adults, though. The youngest child taken by the Outriders was Elena at age three and definitely a child, the oldest, Monica, might have been an accomplice rather than victim leaving fifteen year old Daniel as the oldest definite victim.

From History lessons Saber knew that the New Fronteer's age of passage had originally been seventeen rather than fifteen. Other cultures and times varied widely. As a boy he'd read about thirteen year old adults as well as nineteen year old children in Historical novels. And all those had been human cultures.

Wherever might the age of passage lie in Outrider culture?

Unfortunately the exact ages of the Outriders they'd met were unknown to humans, but a quick check of their files for Outriders estimated to be in their teens came up empty. Jesse was seventeen, but he was also human and Saber was unable to recall ever seeing any teenage looking Outrider soldiers, so perhaps he was on to something there.

"April, do we have any information about the Outrider's educational system or basic military training?" he asked.

"What?" April looked up from her terminal confused at the seemingly unconnected question.

"How old does an Outrider have to be to join their army?" Saber specified. "When would he be considered an adult?"

"Fifteen, I suppose." April shrugged.

"You suppose, but do we know? Is there any evidence to support it?"

"I don't think so." April admitted. "It's not like we have any people who've actually lived among Outriders, so how would we know?"

"Then let's assume they have a longer childhood than we." Saber decided. "None of their soldiers look very young. Our oldest proven victim is fifteen, so lets assume he's still a child to them. Lets say they're abducting children and to them that means anyone under ... eighteen."

"Why eighteen?" April challenged.

"We have a victim that I think might have been an Outrider agent that is seventeen. With a limit of eighteen she still fits the pattern, even if she turns out to be a victim."

"It seems terribly old." April argued.

"It was a widespread age line in the twentieth century." Saber stated. "And Outriders might be longer lived than we are. Then they can afford a longer childhood. And it's better, if we set a too wide margin than to discount victims we shouldn't have."

"So we have an upper limit of eighteen." April agreed. "What about the lower limit? Lulu is only five."

"And Elena three." Saber stated. "If they'll take toddlers, I suppose they'll take babies as well."

"So we can't rule out that they have Colt's little Susie either." April mused.

"No, but she isn't Colt's, April. She was born almost a year too late for that."

"I'm sure Robyn will be glad to hear that."

A chime announced the arrival of Monica's family tree in Saber's computer, but there seemed to be absolutely no connection between her and Jesse. Well, they were both seventeen and their parents had once lived on Juno station, but neither of the children had been born by the time the station had been abandoned and there was no hint of continued contact between the families, not even any proof they'd been more than casual acquaintances.

Saber decided that Monica was probably a victim after all and started on the 'likely' files. That one contained another familiar name. Their young friend Miguel had disappeared leaving a torn piece of cloth behind that had been identified as part of an Outrider uniform.

He had also noticed Snowcone's name under the 'maybe' files, but hoped that that was a false alarm. Snowcone was a teenager on a thinly populated world. She probably knew a lot of hiding places to disappear to after a disagreement with her parents. With a little luck she'd show up once she got hungry enough to venture back into town to buy food.

The pattern held true for the 'likely' cases as well and Saber decided to leave the over eighteen year olds out entirely for now.

He was just working on the file of another seventeen year old when April came over to stand behind him.

"You should take a break." she advised. "You've been staring at the screen for hours."

She was right of course. They ought to at least eat something before continuing.

"Just let me finish this file and then we can have some lunch." he suggested. "Would you prefer to go to the pizzeria around the corner, or the Thai restaurant in town?"

"Pizza sounds just fine." April decided. "Hey, somehow this one looks familiar."

Saber looked up and saw that she was pulling the latest photo out of the printer.

"That's the woman I'm working on." he explained. "Barbara Meyerhofer from Yuma City. Seventeen."

"She looks like a female Jesse Blue with deep blue hair."

"I had similar thoughts about Monica here." Saber pointed at the picture. "But they're not related."

April put the two pictures next to each other. "Maybe the girls are related to each other, though?"

Saber checked. "No, but wait. Her parents used to live on Juno station too and all three were born in the same month."

"Are the other cases connected to Juno station as well?" April asked glancing over the other pictures on the desk.

"We'll have to check that when we get back." Saber decided. "Right now we should have lunch."

"A lot of them seem to have unusual hair colours." April remarked nodding at the pictures.

"A lot of young people dye their hair." Saber returned getting up.

April nodded grabbing her handbag.

"Did you know that Jesse doesn't by the way?" she asked casually. "His hair's naturally teal."

"Lulu's hair colour is a mutant gene as well." Saber told her. "I guess that's not so rare."

"Or maybe the Outriders had a hand in it." April suggested suddenly. "How long after the attack on the station were Jesse and those two girls born?"

"Nine months." Saber confirmed after a moment. "You think the Outriders conducted genetic experiments on those people?"

"And now they're harvesting the results." April nodded.

"But then all the victims would have to be seventeen." Saber reminded her. "The Outriders only held Juno station for a few weeks. They can't have been continuing the experiments for years and all over the New Frontier without us noticing. It requires a huge lab to ..."

"What if it doesn't require a lab at all?" April interrupted him. "Those are normal Outrider hair colours. Maybe they're simply breeding half Outrider children."

"They're aliens, April." Saber shook his head. "You can't even mix humans and chimpanzees naturally, even though they're closely related. Outriders are vapour beings. We're flesh and blood. They would need a lab for genetic experimenting and most likely facilities to perform surgery."

 

-Totally irresponsible.- Moku stated for about the sixtieth time. –And how the hell did you manage to let that tiny thing bite you?-

Jesse shrugged. -I didn't think it was a good idea to drop her in the middle of a fire fight you know.-

-That's deep.- Moku declared prodding the wound in Jesse's hand. –I didn't know Fleshling bites are that bad. Thought their teeth were very much like ours.-

-They are.- Jesse confirmed. –She just bit in and clamped down. I guess she didn't let go for several minutes.-

-That tiny thing?- Moku was not impressed. –Well, serves you right, feeding your troops with sugar.-

-They were just a few little bits of candy.- Urak defended him.

-Few little bits?- Moku stated. –More than enough to put all of you in a coma from the leftovers I've seen.-

Raketz grimaced at the reminder that their stash had been discovered and confiscated. Jesse was still hoping to get it back, though. Gattler might have decided that he wasn't allowed sweets anymore, but that didn't mean Nemesis would agree.

If he did get the sweets back, he'd be careful to only hand them out one piece at a time from now on, though. Outriders obviously couldn't be left alone with larger quantities of sugar.

-Where'd Jean Claude run off to anyway?- Jesse asked once his hand was properly bound.

-To find his Susie, of course.- Raketz sniggered. –I think our boss is in love.-

-With a baby.- Urak commented dryly.

Apparently he was sobering up much faster than Jean Claude's men. Or were they always such a bunch of misfits?

Indeed Jesse found the Outrider in the little nursery they'd set up in a quiet corner of the medbay.

-Doesn't look very Outrider to me.- he decided after a quick look at the baby Jean Claude was cuddling. –And she was born eleven months after you last saw her mother.-

-So she was a little overdue.- Jean Claude returned. –And she takes after her mother. I still think she's the cutest baby ever.-

-Adorable.- Jesse sneered. –I just don't think she's yours.-

-Yes, she is.- Jean Claude insisted. –Aren't you, Sweety?-

"Gu-gu?"

-I also don't think she understands you.- Jesse diagnosed.

-So what? She'll learn.- Jean Claude didn't even look away from the damn baby.

-We should report to Nemesis.- Jesse tried.

-Go and report, then.- Jean Claude said. –I'm not leaving my daughter.-

-She's not even yours.-

-Yes she is.-

 

In the next chapter: Jesse’s once again wondering what he is, Viperon needs advice and Razzle helps Jesse in a bad situation. ... Yes, Razzle. That’s not a typo.


	20. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This one’s short, but the next scene seemed to fit better in the next chapter.

Chapter 20: Friends and Foes

Jesse was in a decidedly bad mood. So bad in fact that he was completely aware that he was in a bad mood. Not that it bothered him.

At least the fact that he was in a bad mood by itself didn't bother him. As for the reason for his bad mood that was a slightly different matter.

He liked to think that it was his slip up with the human woman that was responsible for it all and to an extent it was. He didn't like having to acknowledge the fact that life with the Outriders was influencing him in any way. He was human.

Except he was not.

After trying to talk to Jean Claude this morning and finding his office empty once again he'd retreated to his own office to work, but all he'd been doing so far was stare at two pictures.

The first was an ordinary two dimensional photograph showing cadet Jesse Blue outside the Star Sheriff Academy. He barely even remembered the name of the man he was talking to in that picture, one of the instructors, he thought. When had this been taken? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

The young man in the picture looked definitely and completely human to Jesse despite the teal hair. He had something boyish about him as he stood there in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. It must have been a weekend since he wasn't in uniform.

And he felt like a complete stranger.

Not that he thought he could identify with the man in the other picture.

That one was an Outrider holopicture that showed Jesse Marzzesz Artesz coming out of a council meeting. Striding out of the room tall and proud wearing an elegant tunic in the colours of his clan the young commander looked older than his years, mature and regal. An Outrider of old and noble blood confident that he'd be able to defend his position against all comers. It was in his blood after all. The blood of men like Hartz, Hirez and Makett, of course, not Marzze or Laxus and thanks to the fact that he'd only been in one council meeting so far he knew exactly when it had been taken.

This was the brother Cain looked up to.

Was it also the man Jean Claude saw in him?

Was it who he was? Which of the two was him? The human Jesse Blue, or Jesse Marzzesz Artesz, the Outrider? They both were him and yet each of them was a complete stranger to the other and both to him as he sat there staring at their pictures.

He wished he could talk to someone about this, but who could he turn to? Most of his subcommanders were complete idiots who wouldn't even see the problem. Urak and Azpet had never really met Jesse Blue, Nemesis would definitely not agree to play agony aunt, Point or Gattler probably wouldn't see or want to see the problem.

Razzle would understand him alright, but the last thing he needed right now was to hand Razzle that kind of a weapon to use against him.

He'd come dangerously close to unburdoning his heart to Irozz once, but that would lead him nowhere, though the old spider, as Jesse secretly called him to himself, would definitely have been interested.

Irozz was clearly more fascinated with Jesse than Jesse thought was healthy. The man was a deadly predator sitting patiently in his net of intrigues, political connections and favours owed. He'd underestimated him badly at first. Istar was a more direct danger with his brutal aggression and fighting skill, Irstz seemed much more ominous and had the reputation of a schemer, but once you got to know them it was obvious that Irozz was the most dangerous of the three.

Everything the other two did was supervised and often directed by Irozz and in him Istar's brutality and skill and Irstz's cunning and knowledge flowed together. He had neither the impulsiveness that kept Istar from planning his actions, nor the reserve that kept Irstz from executing his ideas. Irozz knew exactly how to use his resources and planned in several directions and layers. And he apparently had the patience to wait for years to complete his schemes.

One did not drop a casual remark in front of Irozz and expect never to hear of it again, much less point him towards ones own insecurities and weaknesses.

No, the one Jesse needed to talk to was Jean Claude. Not only could he be trusted not to turn on Jesse at the first chance, but he was also the one with the best understanding of both cultures. He could give some truly valuable advice.

Unfortunately Jean Claude was a very hard man to get a hold of these days. Even his own team saw very little of him and he hadn't attended any meetings since the abduction of the halfblooded children. It was all Jesse and Razzle could do to distract Nemesis whenever his name came up.

What his Nastiness would do when he finally decided to tackle the problem was anyone's guess, but Jesse had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. Maybe Razzle had an idea, but Jesse didn't expect to get an answer, if he asked him.

He did know that Razzle had tried to talk sense into Jean Claude several times, but Jean Claude only had eyes and ears for a certain, quite obviously Fleshling looking baby.

Jesse had to admit that the Outrider made a good father, though. Little Susie was definitely the happiest and healthiest of their abductees. Until the abduction he'd hoped that Jean Claude didn't have a human child, now Jesse was seriously worried what would happen, if Susie turned out not to be his.

A soft knock on the door tore him out of his thoughts and Azpet stuck his head into the room.

-An agent Viperon wants to see you, boss.-

Viperon? Jesse couldn't remember ever hearing that name before. What did a simple agent want from him? He didn't think he was one of Jean Claude's men.

-Fine.- Jesse told Azpet. –Send him in.-

According to his computer file the guy did indeed not belong to Jean Claude's troop, Jesse discovered. He was one of his own people, but just barely above a common recruit. The man himself didn't look like much either.

Jesse regarded him silently from head to toe and waited.

-I'm sorry to intrude on you, Commander.- Viperon finally burst out. –It's just that I need some advice.-

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

-Desperately.- Viperon added.

-It might help, if you told me what this is all about.- Jesse suggested with a sneer.

-Well, ... um ... you see ... erm ...-

-No, all I see is you in my office.- Jesse snapped. –I'd like to hear what you think is important enough to bother me for advice with.-

-My son.-

Ah, another one of those. Only the day before the blood test results of the first Fleshling children had come in and Viperon was the third new father coming to Jesse for help. Why couldn't they all be like Jean Claude and just happily grab their children and leave him alone? What did he know about parenting?

-Might I suggest you turn to your Afrar with this?- And Jesse really didn't give a damn which one. Either was likely to have more interest and experience in the matter than he did. –To my knowledge we are in no way related, nor do I have any experience with being a father. Not much with being a son either, actually.-

-Bu ... but my case is special.- Viperon pleaded.

-How so?- Jesse asked impatiently. –You're not the only one with a halfblooded child and according to your file your English is better than most, so communication can't be the problem.-

-No, but I ... – Viperon sighed deeply. –I didn't know he was mine. A Fleshling I used to work with adopted him in my place and when he wouldn't co-operate anymore I ... I used the child as a hostage. I threatened to kill my own son. Do you think he'll ever forgive me?-

Jesse blinked. That problem was new indeed.

-How would I know?- he asked honestly clueless. –I don't even know your son, Viperon. I don't even know you. What do you expect me to do?-

-Well, would you forgive your Afrar?-

-Marzze the fool? No.-

Viperon winced.

-But that's a different situation.- Jesse continued. –Was your child's mother willing?-

-What?-

-Did you take her by force?-

-I don't think so.- Viperon shrugged. –I honestly don't remember her, but she appears to have been a team-mate of the boy's other Afrar. She was probably bargaining for some advantage.-

-I wouldn't tell him that, if I were you.- Jesse decided.

-Then what should I tell him?-

-Say ... say that she was pretty and you had a thing for her for a while, but then your job drove you apart.- Jesse suggested.

-And then he'll forgive me?- Viperon asked hopefully.

Jesse shrugged lightly. –I don't know. Depends on the boy, I guess, and whether he likes you.-

-Likes me? He's afraid of me!-

-Well, you're an Outrider, he thinks he's a Fleshling. You're big, he's small.- Jesse stated with exaggerated patience. –Makes sense, doesn't it?-

 

Several of the abductions did indeed seem to be connected to Juno station, but all of those victims were seventeen year olds. The other cases showed no hint of a relation with the station or its former inhabitants.

"Only five more cases today." April remarked as she sent them on to Saber. "I think that ought to be about all of them."

Not all disappearances had been reported right away. Some of the victims had been living alone, some were in the habit of staying out overnight without calling home and others had been away for the weekend. By now they should all have been expected back at work or in school, so the flow of new cases could be expected to die down.

"Any luck finding Outrider connections in the other cases?" Fireball asked Saber.

"No problem with Miguel or Snowcone." Saber nodded. "Lulu's parents were killed by Outriders, but so were those of most of the children at the orphanage and only she was taken. Colt's friend Linda appears to have dated Jean Claude for a while and some of the others' parents seem to have been Outrider informants as well, some knowingly, others not."

"How can you not know you're betraying your race to the Outriders?" Fireball frowned.

"Quite easily." Saber returned. "You mustn't forget that some Outriders look almost exactly like humans. Remember Gattler and his cut ears? Without the ear tips an Outrider with human-like skin colour might even pass a cursory medical examination without being recognised. Linda dated Jean Claude for several months and thought he was human until by some coincidence Colt saw his picture in her photo album."

April shuddered. "That must be terrible. Imagine sleeping with a man and then you find out he's actually some alien monster who only wanted to pump you for information."

"Eww, I don't even want to imagine that." Fireball fled from the room.

"What?" April asked surprised. "I didn't know he's that touchy."

"I think he took your suggestion a bit too literally, April." Saber commented dryly.

"Why, what did I say?"

"Imagine sleeping with a Man." Saber quoted.

"Oh!"

Saber shook his head at the antics of his friends, but had to smile nevertheless. So typical for April to make an oversight like that and for Fireball to take it literally. If Colt were here he'd be teasing both of them mercilessly now.

Colt was still off investigating disappearances, though and Saber had his own work to do. The children of former informants were a possible clue, but why hadn't there been any demands yet? If they were trying to use the children as hostages for information, why did they wait? And what about Lulu?

The search for Jesse's hideout was running in circles as well, but Saber was hopeful that it must be close by. Else why would he have come personally to abduct Lulu and left the abduction of the most likely more difficult adults to others?

 

Jean Claude remained missing even through lunch time. It seriously bothered Jesse that that bothered him. Having lunch with Jean Claude was becoming too much of a habit, but Urak and Azpet had already eaten and he'd rather eat alone than ask Ramszet or Kerost to join him. Conversation with them was dangerously stupid.

Thus he happened to pass by Commander Cuth's table on his own not seeing anything wrong with that until Orat stepped into his path.

Jesse glared at the Outrider over his lunch tray.

–You're in my way.- he informed Orat.

-No Fleshling, you're in my way, I believe.- Orat returned. –And your kind don't belong here in the first place.-

Jesse snorted. Orat had not even been on the way anywhere. He'd stood up right in the middle of his meal just to get in Jesse's way. On second thought, maybe that should have warned him to proceed with caution.

-Last time I checked this room could be entered without restrictions, though vermin like you probably should be kept out for sanitary reasons.- He moved to step past Orat, but the Outrider's fist in his face stopped him.

Jesse threw the lunch tray at his opponent and dove after it, but another fist hit him from behind. Cuth, Mohawk and one of Cuth's subcommanders had joined the fight.

Jesse kicked at them in an attempt to drive them far enough away to allow him to get back on his feet and bring a wall into his back. There was no way he could fight them off, if they managed to surround him.

A hard kick from Mohawk caused him to cry out in pain. With unexpected results.

Mohawk actually swayed and almost fell as Razzle jumped on him from behind. Cuth turned just in time to meet Gattler full on. Orat and the subcommander drew back as more of Jean Claude's dormmates followed their dorm elder into battle.

Unfortunately that only lasted a moment before more of Cuth's friends arrived and a real bar room brawl ensued.

 

Even Jean Claude appeared when Nemesis summoned all commanders to his strategy meeting room ten minutes later. He took one look at the condition his fellow commanders were in then closed his eyes and sighed. –Oh no.-

Jesse wished he'd had at least a moment to wash the blood off his face. Hopefully that was only a nosebleed ...

-They started it.- Razzle said both in explanation to Jean Claude and in greeting to Nemesis. He didn't seem to mind the large bruise on his cheek at all.

-We did no such thing.- Cuth declared loudly. –Razzle attacked Mohawk from behind. I only defended my dormmate.-

-Who was kicking Jesse about in complete innocence.- Razzle returned sarcastically. –A friendly little sparring session four against one in the middle of lunch. Of course.-

-The Fleshling attacked Orat.- Cuth stated. –And he doesn't concern you in any way.-

-Eh?- Jesse made. –Seems to me like it was the other way around.-

-They had no business getting involved with the beast.- Cuth continued undaunted.

Apparently the rest of his dorm was subject to some sort of no speaking rule, because Orat was clearly bursting to say something, but remained quiet.

-I believe it is still my choice who I get involved with or not.- Razzle stated just as calmly.

-I don't remember anybody else claiming the Puppy.- Gattler added.

-Nor does anybody have a better claim than we.- Grammis insisted.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at them, but nobody seemed willing to explain what they meant by claiming or claim.

Nemesis waved them off.

-Unfortunately,- he declared once he had their undivided attention. –I'd suffer a severe shortage of commanders, if I stuffed the lot of you into vapour chambers for this. Therefore I'll be merciful this once. You are restricted to your dorms during all off hours for the next month. All of you.-

-But I didn't do anything.- Jean Claude protested. –My daughter needs me!-

-Then you can thank your dormmates for this.-

Jesse thought he could almost see the grin on Nemesis' mask as he said that.

-Alright Fetchstorm.- Jean Claude hissed at Jesse the moment they were out of the meeting room. Nemesis had kept Cuth's group behind to prevent another fight from breaking out. –What did you do?-

Jesse blinked at the unusual nickname. He knew that his troops called him that behind his back, but nobody'd ever done it to his face before. –Nothing.-

-And Orat just decided to attack you?- Jean Claude snorted.

-I might have called him vermin when he said I had no right to eat in the mess.- Jesse admitted. –But I swear he started up first. I was only getting my food. No idea what I might have done to anger him.-

-You took one of his officers.- Razzle stated. –Minor or not, the guy was promising enough that Orat would have preferred to keep him. If you're not looking for trouble, don't steal men from a foreign dorm.-

-Huh?-

-He means ask first.- Jean Claude translated. –You could have probably had one of his junior subcommanders for free.-

-Point's or perhaps Gattler's.- Razzle corrected. –Mine are heavy infantry. And our Puppy still can't handle those.-

Jesse threw a fist at him, but the movement hurt too much and only turned out to be a half-hearted swipe in Razzle's general direction.

-Orat might have been willing to trade.- Point added. –He doesn't like us one bit, but I've gotten favours from him before. Only depends on what you have to offer.-

-You think he wants illiterate idiots?- Jesse snapped.

-Maybe he'd like the cousin of somebody's cousin.- Jean Claude allowed. –None of your idiots are completely without political value, you know.-

-Right, I'll just stuff them into a box and drag them to your house for Irozzsz next birthday then.- Jesse sneered. –Maybe he'll reciprocate by sending me some of Istarsz better trainees in return.-

Jean Claude just groaned.

 

-Say Jesse, don't you ever relax?- Grammis had been watching Jesse play with Gattler's bedcovers for about half an hour.

Gattler had once again taken sick leave three days after the fight leaving his bed free for everybody's use. At least everybody was using it, so Jesse had decided that staring at the ceiling of somebody else's bed while plotting the Star Sheriffs' demise might relieve his boredom somewhat.

Considering how boxed in he was feeling already he decided it had been a good idea of the Outriders to have him spend his punishment with them in their dorm rather than alone in his quarters after all. At least here there was always someone to talk to.

-I am relaxing.-

-No, you're not.- Grammis insisted. –You're messing up the covers, kicking the wall and rolling around on the bed.-

-I don't think Fleshlings know how to relax.- Jean Claude commented.

He'd somehow managed to sneak little Susie into the dorm without Moku's people missing her. Maybe Moku was in on it Jesse suspected. Jean Claude seemed to have good relations with the doctor.

-Of course we know how to relax.- Jesse hissed. Being locked in was making him more and more grumpy. –I am relaxing.-

-No you're not.- This time it was Razzle.

Jean Claude gently laid Susie onto his bed and took two steps away from it.

-Look, can you do this?- he asked and crumpled bonelessly to the floor.

Jesse jumped up with a yelp of alarm.

-I'll take that as a no.- Jean Claude declared calmly from the floor.

-You should try it.- Grammis told him. –It helps.-

-Helps what?- Jesse watched Jean Claude rather unsure what to do. –Doesn't that hurt?-

-No.- Jean Claude declared, but then Jean Claude's definition of the word hurt was slightly different from everybody else's.

-Try it on the bed, if you're afraid of bruising yourself too much.- Grammis advised. –Like this.-

He dropped back onto his bed.

-Or you can do it from a sitting position.- Point demonstrated by sitting down on the floor, then collapsing.

-The idea is to be able to do this from any position at any time.- Razzle explained. –Very useful, if you have to play dead.-

-In that case it's always a good idea to drop on top of each other.- Jean Claude added. –And of course you have to keep at it, when moved.-

He dropped once again, much to Jesse's discomfort. It might be just playacting, but it looked damn real.

-See now I can step over him, or step on him, or pick him up ...- Point demonstrated first walking over Jean Claude, then pulling him around by one leg.

Jesse felt more and more alarmed.

-Come on, just try it.- Grammis coaxed. –You'll like it.-

-Fine.- Jesse seriously doubted that, but if it would make Jean Claude stop playing dead, it was worth a shot. He let himself drop back onto the bed. –Happy?-

-No, no, you have to let go completely, not just drop down.- Grammis protested.

-Just let all your muscles drop.- Jean Claude advised.

At least he was 'awake' again and coming over to stand beside Jesse.

-Try from standing.- Grammis insisted. –It might be easier, if it's less like lying down.-

Jesse hesitated. Apparently all Outriders could do that. Would they look down on him, if he couldn't?

–You've got no idea what you're doing.- Razzle told Grammis.

-Off course we know what we're doing.- Grammis insisted. –We're teaching Jesse to relax.-

-Yes, but you're going about it all wrong.- Razzle pushed him aside. –You don't just tell a beginner to let himself drop. You've got to teach him how first. Slowly.-

-Oh yeah, and you know all about it?- Jesse sneered at Razzle.

-I taught this at the academy for a while.- Razzle retorted.

-Huh? When was that?- Jean Claude demanded.

-Twelve years ago.- Razzle shrugged. –Got burned in an explosion. Teaching was something to do while I healed.-

Jesse regarded him with distrust. Acting lessons with Razzle? Just how much could go wrong in that? Unfortunately his three other would be teachers backed down.

-Give me the blanket.- Razzle demanded. –The bed is a bad place to start, so we'll just move it to the floor.-

Jesse glared at him. What the hell did that have to do with it.

-At the academy we worked on standard training mats, but I don't think His Nastiness will see our absolute need to go to the gym outside of our usual training hours.- Razzle explained. –And you don't want to give up your fighting training for this, do you? So the blanket will have to do for now.-

-Forget it.- Jesse decided. –I'm not interested.-

-Damn it, Puppy, I'm not even going to ask you to drop. It's just just ... We're going to sit on the floor and try to relax individual muscles. No falling.-

"Meditation exercises." Jean Claude supplied.

-I'm a soldier, not a Buddha.- Jesse declared. –No need to play missionary.-

-This has nothing to do with religion, Jesse.- Jean Claude hissed at him. –It's important.-

-To be able to play dead?- Jesse sneered.

-To be able to relax.- Razzle corrected. –It reduces stress and exhaustion.-

-How do Fleshling soldiers get by without it?- Point asked Jean Claude.

Jean Claude shrugged. –No idea. Maybe they are naturally more resistant.-

-See, I don't need this.- Jesse concluded.

-Yes, you do.- All the present Outriders seemed to agree on that.

-According to your soldiers you are impatient, overly demanding ...- Razzle started.

-Short-tempered.- Point threw in.

-Aggressive.- Razzle continued.

-Tend to get in trouble and drag the people around you with you.- Jean Claude still hadn't forgiven him their house arrest.

-And disrespectful.- Razzle finished. –All stress symptoms.-

-Nonsense.- Jesse got up and walked to the door. Hopefully they'd leave him alone in the kitchen.

-This is a mandatory course for all Outrider soldiers.- Razzle continued calmly. –Your education is seriously lacking.-

Jesse stopped in the door to glare at him.

-Fleshlings stuff most of the training of their soldiers into one single year.- Jean Claude remarked. –They've got to cut a lot of corners to manage that.-

The others stared at him.

-One year?- Grammis asked incredulously.

-One year.- Jean Claude confirmed gently picking up the sleeping Susie again.

-What about officers?- Razzle asked. –You did do officers training, didn't you?-

-No, he can't have.- Jean Claude shook his head. –They don't have it. Every Fleshling starts out as a common soldier and then there are occasional seminars they can take to help them advance, but most officers are just picked out of the more experienced soldiers.-

That shocked them even more.

-I get by fine with what I learned.- Jesse declared into the ensuing mumbling.

-You can't possibly have the same knowledge and abilities we do after ten years of training.- Razzle returned. –We'll have to find a way to test that.-

-What?!- This was getting alarming. The last thing Jesse wanted was to make the Outriders aware of his weaknesses.

-Don't you see?- Jean Claude asked him. –That wouldn't just tell us where you need to catch up, but also might show us general weaknesses of the Fleshlings. It could be the key to beating them.-

-I'm not your guinea pig.- Once again Jesse wished Outriders had more doors one could slam shut.

There was a game of arbhes on in the kitchen. Jesse didn't remember who'd suggested the tournament, but it served as a distraction and almost the entire dorm participated. Unfortunately Jesse still didn't know the rules. All he saw were coloured stones on a pyramid-like structure.

So he just rushed past the players and made himself a fruit bowl. Maybe he should try making fruit salad one of these days. All the cutting and slicing sounded appealing when he was angry. The only thing holding him back so far was his suspicion that the Outriders might find it interesting to watch him cook. Jesse didn't like being watched.


	21. Unusual Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This one did an unexpected turn on me, but *snickers* I like it.

Chapter 21: Unusual Requests

-It's unnecessary, Moku.- Jean Claude stated glaring at the doctor. –She's my daughter anyway.-

-That's possible, but unlikely.- Moku returned. –It is my duty to determine whether it's true or not.-

-It is true.- Jean Claude hissed hugging the baby more tightly to his chest.

Susie gave a little cry of protest and when that didn't bring the desired result began to wail.

-See, now you've upset her.- Jean Claude accused Moku even though he knew it was most likely his own tight grip that bothered her.

-All I need is a little bit of her blood.- Moku argued. –She's the only one of the children that hasn't been tested, yet. Nemesis is getting impatient. He wants results. And I doubt you are unaware of your Afrarsz opinion on the matter.-

-I don't care.- Jean Claude hissed back. –Susie is mine.-

-I still have to test her blood!-

Of course Moku had no chance to take anything from Jean Claude against his will. He was a doctor, Jean Claude a combat specialist, trained specifically for hand to hand fighting.

He didn't like the idea of taking the problem to Nemesis, or having another talk with Istar. Requesting an audience with Afrar Irozz was definitely out of the question, so who else could influence Jean Claude? Commanders were difficult when they were unwilling.

One person he could usually turn to was the Commander's dorm elder, but right now he'd prefer to avoid Razzle. Gattler wasn't doing so well and that tended to make Razzle short tempered with the medical personnel in charge. Two of the nurses had already complained about him and Moku was expecting Razzle's complaint about them at any moment. Not that he intended to do anything about either of the complaints. If he managed to ignore them until Gattler recovered, the matter was solved.

However there was no ignoring the complaints, if he ran into Razzle, even less so, if he required a favour from him.

Who else was left that might be able to influence Jean Claude?

Of course! Jesse!

Moku didn't owe Jesse anything. He'd even treated him for the flu once. The halfblood Commander was known to be quite sarcastic, but rarely sent someone to medbay for talking to him the wrong way and according to the rumour mill he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

At the very least it was confirmed that he wasn't afraid of Nemesis or the Devil. If nothing else, he might be convinced to take the problem to Istar. Jesse was a soldier. He ought to survive the conversation.

Of course, Jesse's office wasn't any easier to find than Jean Claude's had been. Moku decided that he needed to get an up to date map of the base sometime soon. And keep it updated. Last time he'd been here this had belonged to one of Grammis' staff. Or had that been in the next corridor? He rarely had business on this floor.

Jesse was busy explaining a rather complex battle plan to two particularly slow individuals with the aid of two holo projectors, a whiteboard and several paper aeroplanes which required three men to move them about demonstratively.

Only one of the three members of the demonstration team seemed to enjoy the game. Jesse looked like he was going to explode any moment and his secretary appeared to be mortified at having to make motor sounds while moving about two paper constructs.

-As you see it would be fatal for the entire plan to start the attack before this plane is in position.- Jesse was saying. –Do you get that now?-

The two subcommanders exchanged puzzled glances. –Yes?-

-So what are you going to do, Kerost?- Jesse apparently was wise enough to doubt that answer.

-Take my squadron from there to there and attack.- Kerost answered proudly.

-No!- Jesse groaned.

-Take my squadron from there to there, then there and then there and then to there and attack?-

-No!- Jesse shouted.

-Well, yes.- the amused subcommander amended. –You forgot to do only one more thing. You went around the Fleshlings' radar to your position and ...-

-He means: What do you do next when you're there?- Jesse asked again.

-Attack.- Kerost stated.

-Commander, could I talk to you for a moment?- Moku interrupted.

This was going nowhere right now and he needed to get back to work sometime within the next hour.

Jesse nodded towards his secretary's office. –Okay, you've got five minutes. Urak, Azpet, demonstrate again while I'm gone. Maybe Kerost will get it, if he plays his own planes.-

-It's not going to work.- Moku told Jesse as soon as the door slid closed behind them. –He's never going to understand the plan. He just doesn't have the mental capacity.-

-I need him to participate.- Jesse explained. –Nemesis won't let me demote him and his men aren't going to accept Azpet as their commanding officer. He's a common soldier.-

-There's no need for him to understand why he's doing something.- Moku advised. –Just like 'go from there to there, to there' you can tell him 'wait for that, then attack'.-

-What if he forgets? If he doesn't understand the logic behind what he's doing, how is he going to remember everything in the correct order?-

-He will.- Moku assured him confidently. –He got through the academy somehow, didn't he? Those types usually have a great ability for memorising even long nonsense sequences. If you want logical thought, you have to go to the scientists.-

-Nemesis can think logically.- Jesse pointed out. –So can Urak and Azpet and Jean Claude. Razzle too I suspect and Gattler isn't entirely stupid either. Those are all soldiers.-

-I don't know your Urak and Azpet.- Moku allowed. –Concerning Jean Claude you should remember that he's Irozzsz nephew. The Elhessare lords are definitely not average. Razzle wouldn't be where he is, if he weren't a lot better than everybody else and Nemesis is more scientist than soldier anyway.-

Jesse blinked. –What do you mean?-

-That none of your examples are average warriors, or even average officers.-

-Not that.- Jesse shook his head. –What do you mean about Nemesis? Why is he more scientist than soldier? He went to both schools?-

-No, no, you can't do both at once and in fact, Nemesis graduated from neither in the end. His goal was to be a scientist, though, not a warrior. Sending him to the warrior academy was a last minute decision of his family and I think the idea was always to transfer later. He never got the chance, though.-

-He never graduated?- Jesse repeated incredulously.

Moku shrugged. –Happens a lot. Usually when a student decides to become a common soldier after already starting officers training. They have the requirements, but never undergo the ceremony. I didn't come here to discuss education with you, though. I need your advice.-

-Don't tell me you want parenting tips as well.- Jesse groaned. –You're the Fleshling children expert, Moku.-

-What? No, I need advice on how to handle Jean Claude.-

-From me?-

-You're the one of his friends I know best.- Moku explained. –And I'd prefer to avoid involving his family in this.-

-I don't have any friends, Moku. I don't believe in friendship.-

At least he had Jesse's attention. Better act now, before the commander's thoughts went back to the problem of communicating strategy to his subcommanders. It seemed that Jesse spent more time on that than developing a strategy in the first place.

-Jean Claude refuses to let me perform the genescan on his pet Fleshling.- he explained. –And it's the last one left. Nemesis wants the results complete before deciding what to do with the leftover Fleshlings. I promised them to him by the end of the week, which means I have to get a blood sample from that final Fleshling today.-

-So what's the problem?- Jesse asked. –Just go and take it.-

-Jean Claude won't let me touch her.-

-Then do it while he's not around. It takes merely a second.-

-Yes, but he never leaves her alone for an instant anymore. At least not where I can get at her. I've tried to explain that it won't hurt her, but I don't think that's what's bothering him.-

-Then what do you think is the problem?-

-He wants to keep her.- Moku explained. –I suspect he just loves children and has been wanting one of his own for a while, so now he's determined not to lose her and if it turns out that she isn't his, which is very likely, his family will never allow it.-

-But what's the point in keeping an alien baby?- Jesse asked. –If he wants a child, why not have one that really is his?-

-That's not so easy on the war world.- Moku reminded Jesse, but then realised that he probably didn't know. –This planet's badly overpopulated.- he explained. –Therefore the clans that are permanently living here are much more restricted than those on the colony worlds. Only a certain number of children may be born each year and to assure that you need to obtain permission for having a child. As Jean Claude isn't even married he has no chance to get that permission.-

-Wait a minute, I thought Razzle was an unintentional pregnancy and he's from the war world. Why wasn't he ...- Jesse hesitated. –Why was he allowed to be born?-

-Well, it's too late once the woman is pregnant, isn't it?- Moku grinned. –A certain number of such accidents is calculated into the planning every year, but the clans are severely punished. That's what I was referring to when I said Razzle wouldn't be where he is, if he weren't so extraordinarily good at it. He was never supposed to have a chance at a post like that.-

-So Jean Claude's worried about his child's future, if it were illegitimate?-

-As well as his own future.- Moku confirmed. –The half-Fleshlings come without that restriction, though, as there was no way their afrare could have known they needed to take precautions against pregnancy at the time. Their half blood status will probably cause them to meet with dislike and even disgust from others, but they currently still have the same rights as any legitimate Outrider child.-

-Fine, so why doesn't Jean Claude get married and apply for permission together with his wife?-

-He needs his clan's permission to marry. Maybe Irozz has other plans for him at this point. Jean Claude is still young and his brother still in school. It is possible that they intend to continue only one of the lines and are waiting to see which one is the better candidate.-

-So there's a real chance that Jean Claude will never have a child of his own at all?-

Moku nodded. –And maybe he'd rather adopt somebody else's than have none at all.-

-So why can't he just decide to keep Susie?-

-There's a difference between a half Fleshling and a Fleshling.- Moku stated. –I doubt Nemesis would allow it and you can bet house Elhessar won't stand for it for an instant. They're extreme purists. I'm surprised they haven't killed the baby already, but I guess they do respect that it might be their own blood.-

-I keep hearing how racist the Elhessare are.- Jesse stated sitting on the desk. –But I've hardly ever seen them be anything less than polite. In fact, most of the time they're downright friendly.-

-Have you seen much of them?- Moku asked surprised.

Jesse nodded. –Chatted with Afrar Irozz, watched Istar give sword fighting lessons, had dinner with them, been asked to tell stories to Jean Claude's cousins, played with his little sister ...-

-You wouldn't perhaps feel like visiting them today and mentioning my little problem?-

-I'm under house arrest, Moku. No visiting anybody. Talking to Irozz sounds like a good solution, though.-

Moku shuddered.

-He doesn't bite, Moku.- Jesse claimed. –And Jean Claude will obey him.-

The doctor nodded sadly and left to talk to Razzle after all. Assigning some different nurses to Gattler would probably be a lot easier on his nerves than a conversation with the head of house Elhessar and the replaced nurses would most likely even be grateful for the change.

Jesse on the other hand remained in Azpet's office for several more minutes trying to sort out all the new information hidden in the conversation. The most interesting was that Nemesis had not completed officers training and in fact never intended to become a warrior in the first place.

To add to that Moku had been paying close attention to his words when he'd spoken about Nemesis not having graduated as if he'd been trying to go around part of the information. In fact, his explanation of the reasons for leaving the academy without graduating had been remarkably general. He'd spoken of 'most cases' there, but not mentioned the rest at all, nor specifically stated that this was the case with Nemesis.

So what did that mean? Had Nemesis been kicked out? Failed his classes? Left even earlier as Jesse had done from the Star Sheriff Academy?

And why had he started the warrior academy in the first place, if he'd meant to attend the science academy? Had his family forced him into it as was happening to Cato? Why hadn't he transferred to the science academy after not graduating from the warrior academy?

Then there was Jean Claude's situation with his family. Jesse had known that they weren't perfectly happy with his career choice, but that they were actually disappointed enough to just hold him in reserve in case Jatt didn't do better was a shock. What would happen to Jean Claude, if Jatt fulfilled his family's expectations? What would happen to Jatt, if he didn't? Jesse felt oddly worried for them both.

Another surprise had been the restrictions on reproduction. So far it had seemed to Jesse that all children were very welcome to the Outriders as long as they had a father. He'd known that Razzle's bastard status was frowned upon.

Cozz on the other hand had been considered illegitimate at birth, but acceptable, because he'd been officially accepted and taken in by his father. He'd then become legitimate when Marzze had married Irzhe and Irzhe had officially accepted him as her son as well.

Cato and Caibe were legitimate, of course, since their parents were officially married when they were born. What was more surprising, though was that Cain, Carszt and the twins counted as legitimate from birth, because their father was married to Irzhe, even though she wasn't their mother by blood. According to Jean Claude Irzhe's acceptance of them was considered a nice touch, but not an absolute requirement.

Jesse wondered whether Razzle's mother had ever married. Had Razzle remained illegitimate, because her husband hadn't been his father by blood, had the man simply not accepted his wife's earlier child like Irzhe could have done to Cozz, or had she never found a husband? Perhaps nobody wanted a woman with an illegitimate child? Was it due to the fact that Marzze's bastards were living with their father, while Razzle had grown up in his mother's family? The Outrider society was obviously strongly patriarchal, so maybe the mother didn't count that much.

Considering the dislike the Outriders had for bastards and the restrictions against unplanned births it was surprising that Razzle hadn't simply been aborted or murdered at birth. Were there laws against that?

Moku's comment that there was nothing one could do once a woman was pregnant indicated that abortion was illegal even in the early stages of pregnancy, but why uphold such a law, if you were struggling with overpopulation? And why not abort secretly before anyone outside the clan finds out about the pregnancy?

He had to ask Jean Claude about that, he decided and picked up his dictionary. If he was going to discuss abortion with an Outrider, he should at least know the Outrider word for it. Describing it as he'd had to do with Moku would only slow them down.

The word, however, was missing. For the very first time his dictionary failed Jesse.

 

Jesse spent most of the rest of the day looking for Jean Claude.

Officially they both still were under house arrest, but Nemesis seemed to have forgotten about it by now and they were mostly just avoiding drawing any attention to themselves during off hours. That had made it possible for Jesse to move back into his own quarters and allowed him to stroll through most of the base in his search, but it also made Jean Claude much harder to find.

He wasn't in his office. He wasn't in the gym. Wasn't in the hangar. Didn't come to dinner.

Jesse decided to check the dorm.

-Will you finally just get a keycard.- Grammis snapped as he opened the door for him. –You're driving us up the walls with having to let you in all the time.-

-Jean Claude here?- Jesse ignored the familiar grumpiness. He had come to the conclusion that one of his biggest problems in interacting with the Outriders was that he couldn't read them properly. There appeared to be a very subtle difference between insults and friendly teasing.

Grammis was not his enemy, he concluded, so this was probably teasing and he shouldn't make a fuss over it. After all even most of Razzle's acerbic comments were teasing according to Jean Claude.

-He really likes you, Jesse.- Jean Claude had insisted. –He just doesn't like to admit it.-

-Nah, haven't seen him since he fled after Mokusz visit.- Grammis shrugged. –Are you coming in or what? There's a game on in the kitchen. Point against Razzle.-

-No thanks, I've got to find Jean Claude.- And Razzle was still after him about those relaxation exercises.

If Razzle was playing arbhes in the dorm, this was a good time to visit the med bay, though.

Gattler didn't look good. They were actually giving him infusions which Outrider doctors usually avoided almost religiously.

Most Outrider medicines were either salves or meant to be swallowed Jesse had discovered. Except for some that made Jesse seriously nervous. Those were either crystals or gels in small see through tubes that the patients wore like wrist bands. Only that there were two needles leading into their veins that allowed the blood to circulate through and absorb some of the medicine on the way. According to Gattler who seemed to be quite knowledgeable about all things medical those were more practical than infusions, because they didn't hinder the patient's movements. An infusion on the other hand required the patient to hold his arm still in order not to tear out the needle.

-Hey.- Jesse greeted Gattler sitting down on the bed beside him.

-Hi.- Damn, that sounded really week and he looked feverish, too.

-I thought you guys didn't do that.- he nodded towards the tube leading into Gattler's arm.

-Only extreme cases.- Gattler whispered.

-Extreme cases?-

-That particular medicine has to go directly into the bloodstream and the dose doesn't fit into an absorption wristband.- Moku explained having apparently overheard at least Jesse's end of the conversation. –Don't pester him. He's not up to much talking right now. Not entirely coherent anyway.-

That was unexpected. Jesse had thought that Gattler was just being overcautious about his health, maybe even slightly hypochondriac, but this didn't fit the picture at all.

-What's wrong with him?- he asked the doctor.

-Don't worry, he's not dying.- Moku turned back to his work.

Or was he trying to avoid Jesse's eyes?

-What is that medicine?- Jesse tried a different avenue. Maybe if he told Jean Claude what the treatment was the Outrider would be able to identify the illness.

-An antibiotic.- Moku said vaguely.

-It's just that I've never seen this before.- Jesse dug deeper. –Don't you use antibiotics much?-

-Not this one.- Moku sighed. –It's one of the strongest medicines we have and takes quite a toll on the immune system. In most cases a lighter antibiotic is much better, so we hardly ever use this one.-

Jesse didn't recognise the Outrider word for immune system and by the time he'd found it in the dictionary Moku had left. He stayed with Gattler for a few minutes longer, but the Outrider really didn't seem up to having visitors and he still wanted to talk with Jean Claude.

After another futile trip through most of the base Jesse began to consider further violating his house arrest to the point of actually leaving the base and checking with Jean Claude's family, but decided against it in the end. There'd be another strategy meeting in the morning which Jean Claude would have to attend. The abortion question could wait until then and if Jean Claude hadn't left the base and Jesse got caught, Razzle and his dormmates would probably kill him for getting them all in trouble again.

Even if he liked you, Razzle still had one hell of a temper.

So Jesse decided to return to his quarters and continue his investigation of Nemesis and recent Outrider history. That was another thing he wished he could discuss with Jean Claude, or maybe even Afrar Irozz. He was sure that there were a lot of things implied in the information he had already found that were invisible to him, because of his extremely limited knowledge of the political landscape. He simply didn't know where the various clans stood, even though he'd begun to compile a list of noble clans and their homeworlds. Maybe he could get a picture of their alliances and connections by studying their voting habits in the council, though.

His door was unlocked!

Jesse pulled out his blaster before peeking inside.

Little Susie was asleep in his bed while Jean Claude was playing with the picture of his dead human parents which normally stood on his bedside table. Hadn't he just recently changed the access code?

-I have to get a better lock.- Jesse announced stepping into His quarters.

Jean Claude looked up with a smile apparently not feeling guilty at all. –Hey Jesse, can I stay in your room for a bit?-

-What?- Jesse stared at him aghast.

-They forced me to give Susie to Moku.- Jean Claude explained. –So now we're hiding from them and this is the one place to sleep they'd never think to look for us.-

Ah, so Moku had gotten his blood sample after all. It must have happened during his visit to the dorm after which Jean Claude had 'fled' according to Grammis. Had Razzle forced Jean Claude into surrendering the baby? If he was pouting over that, it would explain why he didn't want to sleep in the dorm.

-Ever heard of privacy?- Jesse demanded.

-Huh?-

Apparently not.

But then a private bedroom was something only Nemesis and the Afrars had in this society. The dorm was an almost public place and even the civilian Outrider bedrooms were always shared. Bathrooms and showers were shared.

And Grammis thought Jesse needed a keycard for the dorm. Maybe Jean Claude really didn't see anything wrong with entering Jesse's living space uninvited after having shared a dorm with him for several weeks.

-In Fleshling society we just don't let ourselves into people's bedrooms when they're not there and we don't play with their personal belongings without asking either.-

-Oh.- Jean Claude still looked a little taken aback. –Didn't think that went for dorm mates. ... Okay, well, Fleshlings don't have dorm mates. Family then, I guess.-

-You're not family.- They were dorm mates now? When had that happened? Jesse didn't challenge that point, though. Dorm mates were important. –And with some items and, yes indeed, bedrooms it goes for family as well, yes.-

Jean Claude looked down at the photograph in his hands, then realisation dawned.

-It's because they're dead, right?- he asked. –You don't have that many pictures of them, do you?-

-Just that one.- Was that it? Would he be less put off, if his parents were still alive?

-Sorry,- Jean Claude held the picture out to him rather than put it back in it's place and Jesse realised to his surprise that he didn't want to put it down after taking it from him. –I was just wondering what they looked like, so when I found myself alone with the picture, I just meant to get a closer look. I wouldn't have harmed it.-

-It's just ...-

What? He'd been looking for Jean Claude all day and the Outrider hadn't harmed anything in the room. He'd just acted in accordance with his culture and Jesse hadn't minded him seeing the picture when he'd visited before. What was the problem? He should let go of this.

-This is my home.- he decided to say instead. –I really want to help you, but where do you expect me to sleep? There's only one bed in here.-

-Well, I thought you weren't actually sleeping here anymore, but if you don't want to use your bed in the dorm, the bed should be big enough to share.-

-Wha...? No way!- Jesse stepped back in alarm. –No, I'll just go back to the dorm then.-

He fled picture still in hand. Now he'd have to expose it to an entire dorm full of Outriders who wouldn't see anything wrong with touching it at all.

 

Jean Claude was seriously confused now. He'd thought Jesse was over the being afraid to touch an Outrider thing by now. At least he never showed the slightest problem with touching Cain and Jean Claude also remembered him touching Jenny a few times.

Surly he was closer to Jesse than Jenny! He just couldn't be afraid of touching him.

But if it wasn't the touching Jesse had a problem with, then it had to be the sharing the bed itself and that just didn't make sense.

Fleshlings did share beds sometimes, Jean Claude was sure. He'd shared a bed with Linda when they'd ... Oh! He'd almost forgotten the Fleshlings' preference for doing That in beds.

To Jean Claude's mind bed was a very strange place to do it. After all a dorm mate could walk in on you at any time.

But then Fleshlings didn't have dorm mates.

Had Jesse actually thought he was proposing to ... No, he couldn't have!

But what if he had? How could he ever explain? Would Jesse even be willing to be alone with him long enough to talk this over?

Probably not. He'd have to get somebody else to intercede on his behalf, someone who understood Fleshling culture well enough not to make a complete blunder of it either, which ruled out all the easy candidates they were both comfortable talking to like Jatt or Azpet.

He considered using someone from his team for a while. Mikar was an excellent strategist and would know how to proceed with caution, but Jesse hardly knew Mikar. Would he take him seriously? Would he even hear him out?

No, the best choice was probably Gattler. Gattler had experience with both Fleshlings and Jesse and considered both of them his friends, though maybe not particularly close ones. The best thing about Gattler, though was that he was a field medic. That made him almost a doctor in Jean Claude's eyes. It was always easier to discuss that kind of thing with a doctor. Gattler probably wouldn't even be embarrassed to broach the subject with Jesse.

There was just one tiny little catch. Gattler was in med bay and that was the last place in the universe Jean Claude wanted to go right now. Moku was there. Moku who wanted to take Susie from him.

He could wait until Gattler got out of course, but what if Jesse found himself a new best friend in the meantime? He was terribly close to that Urak fellow already and Jean Claude wasn't so sure whether Azpet couldn't turn out to be a serious rival as well.

Maybe Point or Grammis could help out? Jesse liked to spar with them and Jean Claude had shared a dorm with them for years. They might tease him about his blunder, but he was quite sure they'd be willing to help him out.

And most likely make a blunder of it themselves. Neither of them tended to be very subtle. What if in their well meaning blunt way, they made things even worse? No, he just couldn't trust either of them with a tricky task like that. He needed someone who could anticipate Jesse's reaction, perhaps even steer it ...

He was going to have to talk to Razzle again after all.

And he just knew he'd be teased mercilessly for this. Besides the fact that everything was Razzle's fault in the first place. If Razzle hadn't made him let Moku take a blood sample of Susie none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have come here to hide from Razzle and he wouldn't be in danger of losing Susie and he most definitely wouldn't have to slink back to Razzle with his tail between his legs to beg for forgiveness like a helpless little puppy.

-Oh damn it. He's going to gloat.- he told the sleeping Susie.

 

Razzle did not gloat when a very meek and nervous Jean Claude showed up in his office the very next morning. He was glad the foolish boy had apparently decided to stop sulking early.

Not that he'd really been worried. Jesse's return to the dorm after two days of absence just on the day Jean Claude disappeared had been a dead give-away of Jean Claude's hiding place. If Jesse had been able to live there for over a year, Jean Claude would be okay for a few weeks.

He'd been surprised that Jesse had agreed to give up his retreat, though. Unlike the rest of the dorm Razzle was quite aware of Jesse's need to have a place where he could be alone from time to time. More than just a Fleshling custom this seemed to have something to do with Jesse's personality as well as his inability to relax even in the company of friends. Jesse was a bit of a lone wolf, but Razzle unlike Cuthz didn't mind individual traits in his dorm members.

Yes, it was no end of trouble when everybody you dealt with had a completely different unusual personality trait often at odds with that of another, but then Razzle was quite aware that he was a very difficult personality himself and he had complete confidence in his ability to keep his dorm and troops in line without having to kick out the oddballs.

Jean Claude's apology came too easily, though. He might be used to rough treatment, but he also had his pride. In fact he was one of the most stubborn people Razzle knew besides himself. No, Jean Claude wasn't apologising because he'd seen the error of his way and he definitely wasn't weak enough to cave after spending one measly night in isolation. He wanted something desperately enough to give up on a lost cause that he wasn't really done with and Razzle was curious enough to find out what that was that he refrained from gloating.

Rubbing it in now would only make it harder for Jean Claude to come out with what he really wanted to say so Razzle just sat back and listened to him talk for a while. He watched Jean Claude apologise until most of his tension about just talking to him again had faded away. Then the boy started to grow more nervous again as he realised that he was just repeating himself and didn't know how to get the conversation where he wanted it to go.

-So what's this really about?- Razzle prompted before Jean Claude lost his nerve and ran out.

-About?-

-You did not come here first thing in the morning just to apologise for something minor like that.- Razzle stated. –Ergo, you want something else that can't wait.-

-Well, uh ... I'm not sure it's really that urgent, but ...-

-Something wrong with the brat?- But then he'd go to Jesse, wouldn't he? Razzle did not think himself much of a Fleshling expert.

-No, no, Susie's just fine.- Jean Claude shook his head. –It's Jesse. I need you to talk to Jesse for me.-

-You want ME to talk to JESSE?- Razzle repeated. –He much prefers talking to you, if you haven't noticed.-

-Yes, but ... I said something, yesterday.- Jean Claude hesitated, sighed and continued. –And I don't think he'll want to talk to me again until somebody explains that thing.-

They'd argued? But Jesse had let Jean Claude borrow his room. That didn't sound like that bad of an argument. Or maybe ...

-You insulted him and aren't sure how badly, so now you want my opinion on that?-

-No, not actually insulted.- For the first time ever Razzle saw Jean Claude squirm. –I just ... I proposed to share a bed for one night.-

Ah, finally it all made sense.

-Too close.- Razzle diagnosed. –Should have seen that coming.-

-What?-

-Jesse likes to ... maybe even needs to ... have a certain distance from people.- Razzle explained. –Haven't you noticed how he never calls anybody his friend? Not even the Fleshlings he used to live among. He doesn't even like it when somebody else mentions the word. He doesn't trust people, that's all. He'll calm down eventually and pretend it never happened, if you don't make a fuss about it.-

-No, that's not all.- Jean Claude shook his head. –Or at least I'm not sure it's all. I think sharing a bed has different implications in Fleshling culture.-

Razzle was beginning to get annoyed. He'd come to understand Jesse quite well in the time the halfblood had been here, but he'd never had much contact with actual Fleshlings. Most of what he knew about their culture he had learned from either Jesse or Jean Claude.

-What implications?-

Jean Claude blushed. Actually blushed!

-Uh, when you were in the Fleshling dimension, didn't you ever notice ... um ... what other than sleeping they like to do in their beds? You know, that thing? I ... I think that might be the only reason they actually ever let somebody else into their bedrooms for.-

Razzle stared at him for a moment before it sank in. He'd never even been in a Fleshling's bedroom, but he had watched TV occasionally while in their dimension. He burst out laughing.

-It's not funny.- Jean Claude pouted. –They're very touchy about these things. I think I really scared him and he won't want to be alone with me right now and I absolutely don't want to talk about that thing in front of the entire dorm.-

Razzle was still laughing. He just couldn't help it. It was too funny. For one thing there was the thought of Jean Claude and Jesse actually doing that, which was comical enough, then the thought of Jesse's most likely reaction to Jean Claude's innocent proposal and to top it all off the more subtle fact that it was Jean Claude of all people who'd made a blunder like that. Jean Claude who prided himself in his understanding of Fleshlings. He had to be so embarrassed about it.

-So why me?- he asked through the laughter. There were a lot of people Jesse would be more willing to talk to.

-Well, it's a delicate subject.- Jean Claude said staring at the floor. –I'd like to avoid any more misunderstandings. And you're good with weird situations like that.-

-Am I?- Razzle tried to sound serious. He did know what Jean Claude actually meant, but he wasn't about to admit it.

-Please?-

-Very well, I'll talk to him.- And maybe finally convince him to try the relaxation exercises. The accumulating stress was going to kill Jesse, if he didn't learn how to free himself of it soon.


	22. Cat-Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: No, Istar definitely isn’t a sweet little Pussycat ... and it’s time Jesse realised it.

Chapter 22: Cat-Fight

Razzle was sitting in Jesse's chair when Jesse returned to his office after the morning's strategy meeting.

-That's my desk.- he informed the Outrider coldly.

-You're late.- Razzle returned casually.

He'd taken a detour to check up on the badlander, but that was none of Razzle's business.

-Out.- Jesse pointed at the door.

Razzle eyed the door for a moment then got up and pushed the chair over towards Jesse. A small concession to pacify him.

-Jean Claude asked me to talk to you.- he explained nodding towards the chair.

Jesse folded his arms and leaned against the wall. –I didn't know you were talking.-

-Indeed.- Razzle confirmed taking the opposite wall. –The message seems to be rather important to him.-

-Fine, say your piece, then get lost.-

-Unlike Fleshlings we do not consider bed a good place to have sex.- Razzle continued in exactly the same casual tone.

-What?- Jesse gasped.

-We don't have sex in bed.- Razzle repeated. –That's my message. Need a translation?-

-No, I just ... I didn't expect ...- Curiosity won. -Where do you do it then?-

-Traditionally bathrooms, especially under the shower, small storage rooms, or large cupboards, which is considered particularly romantic. Personally I'd recommend taking her to your car, though. Set the windows to opaque and lock the doors and you can be sure nobody'll walk in on you.-

-And that she doesn't run off?- Jesse sneered.

-I assure you my wife does not run from the idea of having sex with me.- Razzle suppressed the impulse to turn that one around, pushed himself off the wall and turned to leave, but stopped apparently remembering something else. –You do know what to do with her once you've got her clothes off, don't you Puppy?- he threw over his shoulder.

Jesse blushed and glared. –Yes!- he hissed. –I have done it before, you know.-

-And how to prevent any accidents?-

-That's her business.-

Razzle shot around and glared right back. –Ever heard of a condom, boy?-

 

People soon realised they'd better avoid Jesse for the rest of the day. At lunchtime Point took one look at him, turned around and found himself a different table and Urak and Azpet actually sought out Kerost and Ramszet's company rather than sit with him.

Jesse distantly remembered that that might be bad news, but apparently Cuth's gang didn't care to try their luck. They weren't even looking his way. Maybe they too remembered the last time Jesse had eaten alone.

-Hi.- Jean Claude slipped into the seat opposite from him despite Jesse's glare. –Did you talk with Razzle?-

-Yes.- Jesse hissed. Sometimes all the hissing sounds in the Outrider language felt just perfect to express his mood. –Whatever made you send him?-

-He seemed like the best choice.- Jean Claude returned calmly.

Jesse glared.

-I know you don't like him, but he's trustworthy and not easily embarrassed.-

-I noticed.-

Jean Claude blinked. –What did he do?-

Jesse groaned. –I really don't want to talk about it.-

-He was just supposed to explain about beds, really.- Jean Claude hedged. –Nothing actually embarrassing to that from our point of view.-

-Well he also felt like talking about the actually embarrassing places. And how to do what makes them embarrassing.- Jesse conveniently forgot to mention that he had asked for the list of said places. –And some other things.-

It had certainly enhanced Jesse's vocabulary, but he wasn't about to give Jean Claude a demonstration.

-Ah well, I suppose he didn't mean anything by it. Sorry about that. I knew he could be quite lewd, but he usually understands delicate situations. He just likes to ignore them.-

-Right.- Jesse was still glaring. –I've got a delicate question for you then.-

Jean Claude winced. -Couldn't you have asked Razzle?-

-No, not that question.-

-Okay, I'll bite. What question?-

"Abortion." Jesse stated. –Can't find it in the dictionary.-

"Abortion." Jean Claude repeated. –The ending of an activity before it reaches it's natural conclusion?-

-No, the other kind.-

-What kind?-

-Well, you know, not ending an activity, ending a pregnancy.-

-Birth?- But Jean Claude apparently realised himself that that couldn't be what Jesse meant. –Miscarriage?-

-Sort of, but when you have a doctor do it on purpose.-

Jean Claude looked so confused, that Jesse decided to continue: -You know, when you don't want the baby, so you have it killed before it's born.-

-But, but ... That's murder!- Jean Claude looked horrified.

-No, it's not. Not in the early stages.- Jesse insisted. –It's usually done just after the mother finds out she's pregnant.-

-Fleshlings do such things?- Jean Claude gasped letting his spoon sink back onto his plate without leading it to his mouth. –But how? How could they get at the baby?-

Jesse hesitated. He'd never given the technicalities of the procedure any thought before.

-I suppose they have to cut open the woman's belly.- he decided. –Yes, that must be it, just cut her up and take the baby out.-

Jean Claude stared at him in wide eyed shock. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to ask him after all. Someone who wanted a baby as much as he did, but wasn't allowed to have one would probably feel offended by the idea of offing a perfectly fine baby like that.

-It's usually done because the mother's sick and wouldn't survive the birth, or because the baby's deformed, but sometimes in cases of unintentional pregnancy as well. That's why I thought it wasn't a good idea to ask Razzle. He might have thought I was asking why it wasn't done to him.-

Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea, though. He could have tried to just keep pushing Razzle for methods of pregnancy prevention until the question would have seemed like a natural product of their conversation. Or maybe Razzle would have brought it up himself after a while.

-I guess when the mother's life is threatened, it does make sense.- Jean Claude ventured finally, but still looking very green in the face. –You should ask Gattler. It's probably a very rarely performed emergency surgery only the experts really know about.-

-Gattler's not doing well at all.- Jesse decided to switch the topic. –They're giving him unusually strong antibiotics.-

-Oh?-

-Infusions, Jean Claude.- Jesse insisted. –Gattler himself told me that Outriders don't usually use that method, and Moku said something about the medicine having to go directly into the blood in much larger doses than normal. Do you know of any medicine like that, or an illness that requires it?-

-No, nothing, just that we don't use antibiotics much, because they weaken the immune system and it's better to strengthen it instead.-

-Yes, Moku mentioned something about that, too.- Jesse remembered. –Weird. If Gattler's so sick, you'd think they would want to hurt his immune system even less. Shouldn't it at least help the medicine fight the illness?-

-I'm not a doctor Jesse. I know how to bandage a wound in an emergency, but that's about it.- Jean Claude was stirring his food apparently wondering whether he had recovered enough to take a bite.

-Maybe they don't expect his immune system to have much of a chance against the illness?- Jesse mused.

Splash. Jean Claude's spoon dropped into his mashed fruit.

Jesse looked up from his own food at the sound and found that Jean Claude had gone pale again.

-What?- he asked.

-N ... nothing. Just thought of something, but it's really unlikely.-

-Oh, what was it?-

-There is an illness that, sort of, partially switches off the immune system, so it wouldn't have an effect on it at all, but it only infects children and there are vaccines against it. Every child gets them a few days after they're born.-

-And that's cured with strong antibiotics?-

-Treated with very strong antibiotics, yes. There isn't a really successful cure, though. Most infected children die as infants. Few live to adulthood, though they have better chances the older they get. Stronger bodies to fight back, I think.-

-Well, what about when you get it as a teenager?-

-You don't. Even before we had the first vaccine it never infected children over ten. I think the immune system is too strong for it to conquer by then. It used to be something the parents of toddlers feared. Killed off entire families.-

-It's genetic, then?-

-No, but very contagious. Usually if only one of the parents had it, all their children would be already born with it.- Jean Claude pushed his food tray away. He'd completely lost his appetite now.

-But you just said adults can't get it, so how could the parents have it?-

-I also said a few sick children survive to adulthood.- Jean Claude pointed out. –But usually they aren't cured. They keep on having occasional attacks of the illness and a weak immune system. They just don't die of it as easily as the children.-

-So Gattler could have that after all.- Jesse realised. –If he was born with it, the vaccine wouldn't have helped, but he was strong and survived. It would fit the picture.-

-If he was born with it, one of his parents must have it and then they wouldn't choose to have children in the first place. They'd only have to watch their babies die all the time. Not to mention the danger to the rest of the clan's babies. There's a certain time period you have to wait before inoculating a newborn and then another few days before the child is fully protected. If it gets into contact with someone who has the illness during that time, that'd be horrible and the more people in the clan have it, the bigger the risk of infection. That's how some clans died out, you know. One of them got it and it was passed on to a baby who passed it to the other children and within two or three generations almost all the clan's children were born sick and their numbers dwindled down until there was nothing left.-

Jesse nodded and returned to his food. Of course, once their numbers were already dangerously low, a clan would probably welcome even sick babies in the hope that at least some of them would live. Such a high infant mortality rate would be quite noticeable, though, he decided. He'd probably have heard something about it. In fact ...

-Jean Claude, you once told me that house Uthen has few nobles.- he remembered. –What about commoners?-

Jean Claude's eyes widened. He thought about it.

-I don't know.- he replied finally. –I can't think of any off the top of my head, but in the army nobody pays much attention to a commoner's clan and I've never been to Arthame. They probably don't visit here much. The war world isn't much of a tourist attraction and their goods are usually marketed by house Garmiz.-

-Garmiz?- Jesse had never heard of them.

-A common trader clan. I think they have their main home on Arthame as well, but keep small houses in several systems with a strong fleet of transport ships running between them. I wouldn't like to be split from my clan like that, but I guess it's necessary for traders.-

-Know any Garmize?- Jesse asked with a smirk.

-Not very well, why?-

-Because I'd really like to chat with them. They have to know everything about house Uthen, if they live on the same planet.-

-They don't.- Razzle had snuck up on them. –They have an outpost there, but it's mostly warehouses with only two or three people running them. What's with the separate tables?-

-No idea.- Jean Claude shrugged. -I assumed they had their main house there.-

-They used to, I think, but moved it to Rouven over a century ago. Easier to reach from their more distant outposts, I guess.- Razzle said lightly. –Quite a nice world, too.-

-But not nearly as beautiful as Arthame.- Jean Claude insisted.

-It has a cooler climate on most of its continents, though.- Razzle said. –A lot of people don't take well to the heat on Arthame. Why were you discussing Garmiz by the way? They're a completely unremarkable bunch of commoners. Dead boring, if you ask me.-

-I was just trying to teach Jesse a little economy and planetography.- Jean Claude lied. –He should know where his lunch comes from.-

-The kitchen.- Razzle pointed. –Forget those idiot traders, Puppy. It's the warrior clans that're just waiting to snap at your heels. Arthamesz only noble clans are Uthen and Goura. Can't stand each other, but are both rather harmless. Uthen's too small for big political ambitions and the Gourae are complete losers. Mohawk's the best they have to offer.-

-So you don't think Gattler's any good?- Jesse raised an eyebrow at Razzle.

-I don't think he has any grand ambitions to get in anybody's way.- Razzle corrected. –He's happy where he is, has all the money and prestige he wants and as much political influence as a small house like his can dream of. Rouven is really a much more interesting place to look at. It has a good strategic position and four strong clans that feel room is getting a little tight over there. Zystin has grown much over the last two generations, but holds the smallest domain there. They are getting restless, but can't really go up against their neighbours. I'd keep an eye on Ettar, if I were you.-

-He's our dorm mate.- Jean Claude protested.

-Not Jessesz.- Razzle stated calmly. –And it won't mean much, if Zystin goes on the attack as a clan. Ettar is a very hungry young eagle with a whole private army and no actual supervision. Right now the Sanej war binds him, but without that he'd be a disaster waiting to happen.-

-Despite all his recent successes Sanej is still a big system.- Jean Claude argued. –Such wars can take years.-

-Don't underestimate him. He's clever and has weeded out all the fools in his team quite thoroughly. Trust me Puppy, you will clash with the Ice Bird sooner or later and he's no Orat. He might just be good enough to beat you at your own game.-

Jesse shrugged. –What I've seen of Outrider strategists so far, wasn't that impressive.-

-You've seen a lot of fools, but remember that the Fleshling dimension has a lot of fools as well. It's the one genius in the mass of fools that'll get you.-

Of course there was Irozz. And Razzle himself.

-If you ask me Mijak is where the trouble will come from.- Jean Claude interrupted. –Full of pirates and fundamentalists that place.-

-Small, poor clans that are always at each other's throats.- Razzle countered. –Of course it would be a good idea to send in some troops to clean it out, but they'll never amount to a serious threat unless they actually join together.-

Jesse suppressed a sigh. So he'd better check up on house Uthen's birth statistics, a clan called Zystin, Commander Ettar and a place or clan called Mijak. Pirates and fundamentalists, eh? He hadn't even known they knew the concept of piracy in this dimension and fundamentalists of what?

Shouldn't the fundamentalists be most likely to be found among the old blood right here on the war world? Or should he perhaps add Outrider religions to his research list?

 

Less than a week later Jesse once again found Jean Claude waiting for him when he returned to his quarters. This time he was clutching Susie tightly in his arm, though and didn't appear to have touched anything other than the chair he was sitting in either.

-Something wrong?- Jesse asked trying to remain friendly. After all the Outriders never said anything when he visited their dorm. Nobody had even looked surprised when he'd moved back in for a night.

-Gene scan's negative.- Jean Claude mumbled.

He sounded strange. Had he been crying?

-Well, I told you she looked human and she's too young.- Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Jean Claude still didn't look up. –It's good news, anyway.- Jesse tried instead. –It'll make your family happy and I bet you have better chances with the girls, if you don't already have a child.-

-There are people saying we should kill the Fleshling children off.- Jean Claude said. –They want to murder her, Jesse.-

-People?- Jesse asked feeling a touch of worry. He didn't really care about a bunch of children, did he? He'd killed enough humans in the service of the Outriders. What difference did it make how old those humans were? –What people? I haven't heard anything like that from anybody I've spoken to. Nemesis certainly hasn't mentioned it.-

-The common soldiers.- Jean Claude replied. –And of course they wouldn't say it to you. You've got to listen to what they talk about when they think you're not paying attention. According to the rumour mill both house Zystin and house Lareth are intending to propose killing the children. I know Afrar Irozz will go along with it. And why should Nemesis care?-

-Lareth?- Jesse repeated. –Razzlesz clan? Don't you think he'd know what his own family's up to?-

Of course remembering Razzle and Afrar Thek from his first council meeting maybe Razzle really hadn't been informed.

-If that's something Afrar Thek is planning, he just might find himself shot down from within his own house again.-

-That was a one time thing.- Jean Claude shook his head. –Razzle had already claimed you before it ever came up in the council, so he had to stick with his position. Theksz mistake was that he didn't discuss it first.-

-Well, if he had discussed something like this with Razzle, don't you think we'd know?- Jesse asked. –Razzle knows you'd want to be warned. Has he said anything? No? Well, then it's probably a false alarm.-

-You don't go talking about these things to other clans.- Jean Claude insisted. –And anyway, I want to keep her.-

-She's not even yours.- Jesse pointed out. –Don't you think her real father wants her back?-

-He's just a Fleshling.- Jean Claude shot back. –She'll have a better life here.-

-On this filthy, cold, dying world? She could live on a real natural planet.-

-A planet we intend to conquer. She could be killed in the war.-

 

Things only got worse from there on. Moku wanted to put Susie back with the other human children. Jean Claude refused. Razzle tried to take her away by force. Jean Claude kicked, bit and scratched and finally broke his arm, then moved into Jesse's quarters again.

Jesse packed up a change of clothes to take down to the dorm and trudged to med bay to mend fences before Razzle voted to kill the children just to get back at Jean Claude.

He found Razzle at Gattler's bed with his arm in a sling, but looking pleasant enough. Well, as pleasant as Razzle ever got.

Gattler was sitting up and looking much better, though still a little pale and thin. Hopefully that'd put Razzle in a good mood.

-Hey Puppy, seen Jean Claude anywhere?- Razzle greeted him.

-Maybe.-

-So he's hiding again.- Razzle stated calmly.

-Why did you do that?- Jesse asked with a sigh. –Didn't you know how he'd react?-

-The longer he keeps the brat, the more attached to it he will become.- Razzle sighed. –It would be better for him to let go now.-

-What's it to you, if he wants to adopt?-

-Nothing as long as he adopts an Outrider. That thing is a Fleshling, Jesse.-

-The races aren't that different. Susie will grow up in this culture. She'll probably hardly ever notice she's different. She'll simply grow up to be a rather small and delicate woman. If she doesn't become a soldier nobody will care. She can even marry and have children.-

-And that's exactly the point.- Razzle snapped. –They would be half Fleshling children and we already have quite a number of those on our hands. We can't go polluting our blood even more by breeding in more aliens.-

That hurt. He'd really begun to think that Razzle didn't mind his origin.

-And what's so bad about being half Fleshling then?- Jesse demanded icily.

-I don't like what it might do to our race.- Razzle said. –And I'm not the only one. So far all the half Fleshlings appear to be healthy, but you're still young and there aren't that many of you. Fleshlings are a weakly and inferior race and all the mixed breeds are indeed smaller and weaker than normal Outriders. They're probably more vulnerable to injury and illness as well, might have a shorter life span. Should we want to spread those characteristics further over our population? Will there be genetic flaws that only show up at a certain age?-

-What's even worse,- Gattler joined in. –Is that just because you're feeling completely healthy we can't be sure that there aren't any genetic incompatibilities between Outrider and Fleshling DNA. You might have genes that can't really work together, but since you have two sets of all genes you don't notice, because the other pair happens to come from the same race and is working just fine, but your children might not inherit a functioning pair. They'd wind up born dead or with severe deficiencies. And that defect will be carried on through the gene pool for infinity, because the people who pass it on will not even notice any effects.-

-So you're saying a half Fleshling shouldn't marry another half Fleshling.- Jesse stated. –That's easy enough to prevent.-

-Right now it is, but their children could still all be carriers of such a gene and with every generation there'd be fewer people who we can be sure aren't. Sooner or later almost everyone will have a half Fleshling ancestor somewhere and probably not even know about it.- Gattler argued.

-So you want to castrate all of us?- Jesse yelled. Now Gattler was falling into his back as well?

-No,- Moku stepped into his way before he could run out fuming. –But we need to minimise the number of Fleshlings we allow to breed into our race. And that means Jean Claudesz pet has to go.-

Jesse clenched his fists. It wouldn't help him any to hurt either the doctor or Razzle.

-Promise me something then.- He turned back towards the bed to include Gattler. –Promise me that the children will not be killed. We will return them to their own dimension. Drop them on the Star Sheriffs as busywork to distract them from one of our operations, perhaps, or trade them for raw materials or information, but give them back unharmed.-

-We can't guarantee that.- Gattler said. –It's not up to us.-

-Jean Claude is convinced that it will be house Larethsz suggestion to the council.- Jesse stated looking straight at Razzle now. –I believe you can control that.-

-I haven't heard anything of the sort. Have you two been participating in drinking contests again?- Razzle snorted.

-I don't do drinking contests.- Jesse snapped. –Jean Claude appears to have it from your commoners, but that's beside the point. He believes it. Just give me your word that you'll shoot it down, if Thek does bring it up.-

-I can't silence my Afrar.- Razzle insisted. –He's the head of the family, not I.-

-You did so quite nicely when he attacked me.-

-That was different. He knew I had the better knowledge of the situation and you had the better cards anyway.-

-You startled him into silence.- Jesse stated. –You can do it again.-

-Which won't guarantee anybody else's silence. It's the obvious solution.-

-We can turn returning the children to our advantage.- Jesse insisted. –And Jean Claude won't hand over that girl, if he believes she's going to be killed.-

-We'll vote for returning them, then.- Gattler promised. –That much is our right.-

But that wasn't good enough. Jesse doubted he could win the children's freedom by trading for individual votes. There were too many on the council he didn't even know how to contact. Still he decided to try to get to as many as possible. Jean Claude's dorm mates could be convinced to do him a favour, Laxus didn't care one way or the other and would follow Hiretz. Hiretz wanted to get on Jesse's good side.

Maybe some of their subcommanders could influence their families and maybe there was a way to convince Nemesis. Jesse could at least test the waters there. If Nemesis was dead set on killing the children, there probably was no chance to save them anyway and Jesse would just be wasting favours by continuing his campaign.

Before he could get around to that, though, a new problem presented itself. It arrived in the form of Istar bursting into the mess at lunch time and demanding that Jean Claude hand over the 'filthy animal'.

The Devil looked furious, Jean Claude nearly hysteric.

-Hello Istar, old friend.- Razzle reacted calmly. –Why don't you sit down and eat with us.-

A good idea, Jesse had to concede. It could have served to calm down both of them and given them a chance to discuss the situation, if it had worked. Razzle however wasn't Irozz and Istar was in no mood to sit down and play nicely.

He made a grab for Susie and Jean Claude bit him and pressed the baby into Jesse's arms just in time before Istar backhanded him out of his chair.

Jean Claude rolled with the punch and sprang back a Istar.

-Now, wait a minute you two.- Razzle put his hand on Istar's upper arm still trying to get them to negotiate and earned himself an elbow to the face while Istar kicked Jean Claude in the stomach.

Jean Claude grabbed Istar's foot while Razzle fell back with a yelp of pain, but Istar jumped forward and landed on his knees right on top of Jean Claude eliciting a pained yelp.

The rest of the dorm was on their feet now, though they seemed hesitant to attack Istar.

One Cat Of War looks scary in a fight. Two fighting each other are a nightmare. The common soldiers at the neighbouring tables began to abandon their food trays and head for the door. Some of the braver ones retreated to watch from a safer distance.

This had to stop before anyone got seriously hurt.

-Hold that.- Jesse passed Susie on to Urak. He'd have preferred Azpet, but the young man was nowhere in sight.

-Listen Pussycat ...- he started stepping between the fighters.

Istar threw him aside the way one might swat at an insect and grabbed a chair to swing at Jean Claude. Jean Claude ducked under it and rolled into Istar's legs.

-Istar!- Razzle advanced again clearly angry this time. –Stop this!-

A table collapsed when Istar slammed Razzle right into it. Point went flying into a group of onlookers, Grammis collapsed after a hard kick to the groin. Two chairs were flattened when Istar fell into them, but he just rolled back to his feet ignoring the debris.

There was a commotion at the door. Apparently several people were trying to get out at once and blocking it. Urak had disappeared, which was probably for the best. Istar couldn't harm Susie, if he couldn't find her.

Jesse jumped at Istar from behind in an attempt to pull his arms back and hold him still. He wasn't tall enough to get a perfect grip and Istar probably knew how to break that hold, but the Devil didn't even try. Instead he let himself drop into a perfect roll backwards on top of Jesse.

For a moment Jesse saw stars and wondered vaguely how many ribs that had broken.

-Istar!- All noise in the room suddenly ceased. –I would thank you not to put all my commanders on the injured list.-

-I want that disgusting animal gone, Nemesis.- Istar's voice growled back.

-Well, so do we.- Razzle said with only a slight wheeze in his voice. –The thing belongs back in the wild, though. We can't just kick it out the door.-

-Yeah, no telling what that might do to the ecosystem.- Jesse said sarcastically. –You know, importing an alien species and all that.-

-Just wring its neck and be done with it.- Istar snapped.

-You can't do that!- Jean Claude yelled. –She's only a baby.-

-Cub.- Istar corrected.

-Well, either way, Jean Claude has grown attached to her.- Jesse managed to sit up and lean against the leg of a surviving table. –He wants her to have a good home. So can we just agree to return her to her mother? We'd be rid of her and everybody'd be happy. Really sounds like the best solution for all concerned.-

-Dimension jumps are costly.- Istar snapped. –A single little animal isn't worth that much.-

-Furniture and Commanders cost money, too.- Nemesis hissed pointedly taking a look around the room. –Might be cheaper to pay for one jump in the long run.-

-So we've got your permission to take her back?- Jesse asked hastily while Nemesis was still in the mood to humour them.

-Just don't forget any of the brats when you go.- Nemesis snapped. –In the interest of cost efficiency.-

-Where's Susie?- Jean Claude demanded of Jesse the moment Nemesis and Istar had left.

Jesse took a slow, deep breath. Yes, his ribs still hurt. The shoulder was probably just bruised, though.

-Jesse!- Jean Claude shook him.

-Ow! I fell on that arm, you know.-

-So what? Where is my baby?-

-Not yours.- Jesse reminded him. –We just promised to give her back.-

-You promised.- Ups! He looked angry about that.

-Better than to let Istar kill her.- Jesse pointed out.

-But where is she?- Jean Claude yelled.

-I don't know!- Jesse hissed back and tried to move one leg. That one didn't report back any problems, but there was something wrong with the other knee. –I gave her to Urak.-

-And where's Urak?-

Jesse shrugged. Testing his shoulders as well as as an answering gesture. –Probably took her to safety.-

-Lets start looking in your office, then.- Jean Claude held out a hand to pull Jesse up.

Jesse shook his head and found that that hurt and made him dizzy. –I think I might have a concussion. I need to have that checked out first.-

Anyhow if Urak was in there it would be open. If he wasn't, Susie wouldn't be there either. Jean Claude would manage on his own.

The world stopped wobbling and Jesse pulled himself up using the table for leverage. A sharp pain in his ribcage and more wobbling were the immediate result. He closed his eyes and clung to the table to keep himself upright.

-Should I carry you?-

-What?- Jesse opened one eye. Yes Jean Claude really was still there.

-You're pretty small and light.- Jean Claude explained. –I think I ought to manage for a few minutes.-

-Thanks, I'll manage. I just need a moment to regain my breath.-

-Well, if just standing up has exhausted you ...-

-I jostled my broken ribs.- Jesse snapped. –I'll be fine as long as I remember to hold them still.-

The injured knee made him stumble once he tried to walk, though and he ended up leaning on Jean Claude in the end.

Urak was waiting for them in medbay, Susie still in his arms.

-Switch?- he offered holding her out to Jean Claude and nodding towards Jesse.

-I think I'd better just put him on a bed.-

-I'm fine.- Jesse protested, but it was a relief to be able to sit down. –What are you doing here anyway?-

-Waiting for you.- Urak returned happily. –Thought you'd want the Fleshling back.-

-Here?-

-Well, where else would you look for people who just were in a fight with Istar?-

-It's wonderful how much confidence you have in my abilities.- Jesse tried to sneer, but he was feeling dizzy again, so it probably turned out more of a grimace.

-It's got more to do with Istarsz abilities than yours, you know.- Urak sat down beside him and started to inspect the more obvious cuts and bruises.

-He's heavy.- Jesse complained after a moment.

-You really shouldn't have tried to jump him.- Jean Claude commented. –You're just too light to unbalance him.-

-I wasn't trying to. I just meant to grab his arms.-

-You what?- Jean Claude groaned. –That's even worse. Hasn't anybody ever told you you can't hold a person that's taller, heavier and stronger than you in a move like that? That's suicidal.-

-I thought he'd just tear his arms forward after a moment, but I'd have had him for a second or two.- Jesse argued. –Somebody could have landed a good blow in that time.-

-And you really expected him to allow that?- Jean Claude shook his head at him. –Really Jesse, that'd have left you free in his back. When fighting alone against several opponents your main goal has to be to take out as many of them as possible as fast as possible. You have to aim to maim, or at least knock out, no time for finesse.-

-I was taught to pull forward.- Jesse said a little sulkily. –I'd never even seen anyone drop backwards like that.-

-Taught?- Jean Claude snapped. –Taught! Who the hell does only what they've been taught on the battlefield? In a real fight you do whatever works. You've got to think about what you're doing.-

Urak raised an eyebrow at that. –I was taught there's no time to think in battle.-

Jean Claude snorted. –Wrong, you just have to think really fast. Not thinking's for the walking mountains like Grammis or Mohawk. The smaller you are, the less you should rely on automatic responses.-

-Frankly, I think the best survival strategy is not to get between Istar and his target in the first place.- Urak declared poking at Jesse's discoloured upper arm. –Oh, that's a big one.-

-Are you actually going to do any good here, or do I start looking for Moku?- Jean Claude snapped at him when Jesse yelped at the sudden pain.

-Operating Pointsz splintered shoulder.- Urak reported. –Might take a while.-

-Well, I suppose another doctor should do as well.- Jean Claude mused. –At least Moku said the differences between you and a full Outrider are minimal. Shouldn't make any difference in bandaging wounds. And this place is full of doctors. I'll find one.-

He did drag up a doctor in training after a few minutes, a slim woman who looked terribly young and inexperienced and turned out to be shy about touching Jesse on top of it, but after some hesitant poking and exchanging a few insults, she did manage to establish that only two of Jesse's ribs were actually cracked.

There was a huge bruise forming on his chest, though, for which she produced some salve and a bandage to hold his ribs still.

The salve also worked on his other bruises and the cuts disappeared under liberally applied band aids. Most likely she'd decided that band aids could definitely not be harmful and hence were a safe treatment method to stick with.

After some insecure frowning and hopeful looking around for anyone with something approaching experience she put a metal cuff over the injured knee, which was supposed to allow Jesse to walk without stressing the joint.

Jesse found that the thing did indeed bend, but with a lot of resistance and not as far as he'd have liked it to.

The woman refused outright when he asked her to do something about the dizziness. It was way out of her league, she decided.

About half an hour later Moku had a good laugh about her handiwork, loosened the knee cuff until it was halfway comfortable and gave him something to drink against his headache.

-No fighting for at least a few days and the dizziness should wear off on its own.- he declared. –Just take it easy and allow your body to heal itself.-

-That's all?- Jesse asked surprised. –No admonishments, berating, complaining?-

-It wouldn't be any use.- Moku declared frowning. –Istar will have his brawls no matter what you or I do. He enjoys it. Nemesis won't control him and nobody else can.-

-Oh well,- Jean Claude sighed. –Do you think they've repaired the mess by now? I'm kind of hungry.-

-Very well, lets see whether we can get some new lunch.- Jesse agreed and limped out of the medbay between Jean Claude and Urak. He just hoped Istar had already left the base.


	23. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Final chapter. For those who read the first version or temporary version, I’ve restored the chronological order and deleted Monica. It would have been too difficult to explain why she thought Jesse was a prisoner like herself.

Chapter 23: Homecoming

The thought of going back to the Fleshling dimension made Jesse nervous this time. He'd messed up on his last visit. Messed up in a way he'd never thought possible.

If he was still truly human, how could it be that he'd spoken Outrider without even thinking about it? How could an alien language feel so natural?

But if he wasn't human anymore, did that make him an Outrider then?

There was so much he didn't know about Outriders and their culture and it scared him.

Of course he'd made himself at home on the War World and he didn't really see much of a chance to ever return to the New Frontier. He'd be arrested and locked away for the rest of his life the moment they recognised him, if he tried.

Still the War World was alien territory and as long as he was there it was easy to pretend that deep down he was human and longed to return to his own kind.

Faced with an actual trip into the Fleshling dimension, however, Jesse had to admit that he felt uneasy about the place. If he was entirely honest with himself Yuma was now just as alien to him as the War World. He didn't completely belong in either world anymore.

-What's wrong?- Jean Claude asked for probably the tenth time since they'd set out to return the Fleshling children that morning.

Now he was even thinking of them as Fleshlings!

-Nothing.- Jesse snapped for probably the tenth time that day, maybe sounding just a little more irritated than the first time.

-You're brooding.- Jean Claude accused.

Jesse had to concede that it was quite an achievement for the Outrider to care about that while he was preparing himself to give up the girl he thought of as his daughter. Maybe he should give him something to work with, if only to distract him from his own problems.

-Do you really think I'm an Outrider?- he asked after about a minute of silence. –If you're completely honest about it?-

-Of course you are.- Jean Claude tried to smile, but didn't quite manage. –His Nastiness said so, didn't he?-

-He said ...- Nemesis had said that he was both, but Jesse still didn't feel at home with either race. –Razzle said I was neither.-

And that was certainly what it felt like.

-Razzle just said that, because he knew it'd hurt.- Jean Claude returned with conviction this time. –He likes to hurt people's feelings. It doesn't mean that that's what he really believes.-

-He's clever, though.- Jesse stated still staring out at the same monitor watching the stars glide by as the ship took them ever closer to ... a planet that should not feel that alien. –Gattler's right about that. Razzle's only able to hurt people so well, because he understands them better than they do themselves. Nothing cuts as deep as the truth.-

-Jesse.- Jean Claude hesitated. Was he lost for words? –Razzle likes to play with you. You were always convinced that you're human though and you're at least as much an Outrider as a Human. It's both in your blood, don't you get that? It's all a matter of what you choose to be.-

-No, it's not. It's a matter of what's in my heart. And I just don't know my own heart.-

-You mean ...-

-That I have to have a side in this war. One of the races might well be destroyed in this and who am I routing for?- Jesse finally turned around to face Jean Claude. –I grew up down there. It's everything I know. I don't understand Outrider culture. Not really. Not completely. Only, I don't understand Humans anymore either and I can't go back there. I'm not welcome anymore.-

Jean Claude laughed, though it sounded rather bitter.

-You're growing up.- he said. –That's all. The world isn't as easy as children think it is and there comes a time for each of us when we have to realise that. You don't need to have two races for it either, or dead parents, or anything. You can grow up safely in a happy Outrider clan, go to Outrider school, the Warrior Academy ... and then you graduate and you still find it's not all that glorious in the army and just what kind of fools are the people you've always looked up to and how can you really belong with these strangers you've grown up with. It's just ... We're all aliens, because everybody's different. You just have to decide who and what you want to be. Others will fit themselves around that, believe it or not.-

-Huh?- That didn't make any sense to Jesse, especially not in the context of his own problem, so he tried to apply it to Jean Claude's situation, which made even less sense.

-You said yourself that you can't return to the Fleshlings.- Jean Claude pointed out. –So your side's chosen for you, really. Just say you're an Outrider and move on. We've already adopted you anyway, Fleshling parts included, so stop worrying over it.-

-You've adopted me?- Jesse laughed. –What, house Elhessar? Artesz still thinks they own me, you know.-

-Of course, and in a way they do. You'll always be Marzzesz son whether you like him or not, but I'm not talking about that. I didn't mean adopted into any clan, but into our race.-

-Can you do that? Get a whole race to adopt someone?-

Jean Claude shrugged. –Nemesis can do whatever he wants.-

-So Nemesis decides I'm an Outrider and that's that?-

-It's not just Nemesis.- Jean Claude stated. –There's others, too.-

-What, you and Marzze and Laxus?-

-And Gattler, and Razzle ... the whole dorm, really. You're part of it, even if you keep running off all the time. We don't mind. Like I said everybody's different.-

Jesse turned back to the 'window'. He was part of the dorm? In a weird way that made sense considering the Outriders' behaviour, but what did it entail? Razzle as dorm elder had some sort of authority over the other members. Jesse wasn't sure that he could live with that. He'd never been good at deferring to anyone and he and Razzle just couldn't get along. Or could they?

-Afrar Irozz too in a way, you know.- Jean Claude stated into the silence.

-Irozz?-

-Irozz.- Jean Claude confirmed. –Which is actually quite amazing. It's not like him at all to go this far against his principles.-

-Istar still hates me, though.-

-Not as much as it seems.- Jean Claude said. –He doesn't like many people, anyway. Can't beat them as much, if he likes them, you know.-

This conversation was moving into dangerous waters. Time to give it a lighter turn.

-Jean Claude, somehow I don't think I can bring myself to like your Dad.-

-Well, I suppose you aren't the only one. And you don't have to have much to do with him anyway.-

 

Linda was trying to concentrate on cooking dinner. She might not have much of an appetite ever since Susie had been abducted, but she still had to eat and feed her husband. Colt had reminded her that it wouldn't help any, if they starved themselves to death. And he was doing everything he could to find her. If anyone could save Susie it was the Star Sheriffs. She just had to trust in that.

The hardest part was that there wasn't really anything she herself could do. She was just a simple house wife, had been a secretary before she'd gotten married and had Susie. She'd never learned detective work or how to fight Outriders.

She knew how to fire a laser to protect herself, of course. Everybody knew that much, but what help was it when there was no Outrider around anymore to shoot at? How did one find those monsters once they'd taken what they wanted and gone?

She'd never learned that, but Colt had. He knew what he was doing. She was lucky to have him for a friend, wasn't she? The mothers of the other abducted children didn't even have that.

A loud hiss reminded her of the water she had on the stove. Oh no, it'd boiled over. At least she hadn't put the noodles in, yet.

She quickly pulled it off the hot plate and turned down the heat.

There. She'd put it back on in a moment and set the clock when she put the noodles in. And try to concentrate on what she was doing this time.

The doorbell rang.

She wasn't expecting anybody, so it was probably just the mailman, or the old woman from next doors wanting to borrow some cooking utensils again. The poor woman wasn't able to walk very well anymore which made it hard for her to do her own shopping.

Linda just couldn't ignore her, even if she didn't feel like company.

She turned off the stove and went to open the door.

"Hello Linda." Jean Claude said. "I'm sure we've worried you a lot, but I'm really sorry. I ... Well, I brought Susie back for you and I swear I saw that she wasn't harmed in any way. I've been taking good care of her, you see. She's an adorable child and ..."

"He means he wishes she were his own." explained the other Outrider on her doorstep. "He's always wanted a daughter just like her and he'd love to stay and chat about her all day, but we've got to go before we get caught and they start shooting at us."

"Jean Claude?" Linda gasped. That was the last thing she'd expected. "You ... you stole her back for me? I ... when Colt told me that you're ... well, you know, I thought it was all a lie, that I'd never meant anything to you at all."

She held out her arms and Jean Claude actually kissed Susie's forehead before carefully handing her back.

"Mam!" Susie made happily waving her little arms.

Linda clutched her close to her chest. She really did seem to be unharmed. She hadn't even been crying in the Outrider's arms. But then that was Jean Claude and Jean Claude had always had that way of making her feel safe.

"I ... It was just business. Colt told you the truth about that." Jean Claude stared down at Susie not meeting Linda's eyes. "I suppose you have a right to know that. I was trying to track him down at the time and I used you, but I never meant to hurt you. I tried not to. I never loved you, but I ... I'd like to consider you a friend. ... And ... Take good care of Susie, good bye."

He turned away abruptly and the two Outriders walked away. Was he crying? Over giving back a baby?

"Azza!" Susie said stretching her arms after him.

Linda beamed down at her baby. She was back, she was safe and she seemed to have learned a new 'word' even though she had no idea whatever an Azza would be. Could it be Outrider baby talk?

She had to smile at herself. Outrider baby talk. As if. Susie's 'words' as she well knew were only nonsense sounds so far. She was still just experimenting with making sounds, not giving them any meanings.

"Well, come on, Sweety. Lets go inside and phone Daddy and then we'll take you to the nice doctor and make sure you're really okay."

All of a sudden Linda felt like hugging the entire world ... and perhaps a few Outriders as well. They couldn't be all bad. At least Jean Claude and that friend of his seemed to be quite decent guys. She hoped that they didn't get in too much trouble for returning Susie.

 

Saber had retreated into the hangar to groom Steed. He needed time alone to rebuild his shields.

He'd snapped at Colt this morning. Nothing too unusual, but this time he'd meant it. He'd actually wanted to slap the cowboy and not just for oversleeping and being late. He'd wanted to yell about Colt putting his feet up on his console during monitor duty last night and for wearing his hat at breakfast.

For a moment he'd even been irritated by Colt's smile!

He'd glared at Fireball and April for their happy banter and when he'd stalked out Fireball had looked after him with that hurt and confused kicked puppy expression.

"Don't let it get to you." he'd overheard Colt comment. "Saber's just being moody today. Bad day, I suppose."

But as team leader he couldn't afford to be moody.

Well, maybe with Colt he could. Colt took everything too lightly anyway. April could be hurt more easily, though, and Fireball's performance often depended on Saber's calming influence.

It had never been a problem before. Saber had always been the rock in the ocean no matter how bad the situation. With his ability to shut away his feelings he'd always been able to cope and keep his team functional.

And now all of a sudden he couldn't control his feelings in a normal everyday situation.

Of course there was the emotional stress of still not having found the abducted children and the knowledge that their chances were dwindling with every day that passed.

Could he really be that worried about Lulu?

"Saber!" the intercom blurted out in April's voice. "Alert. Jean Claude just landed his ship less than ten miles from the base."

Saber was sprinting for the control room before April was even finished talking, but the message sank in on the way and he hesitated in the corridor outside the hangar, then stepped to the next intercom unit.

"Fireball, Colt, no use starting up Ramrod for a ten mile trip. Send the co-ordinates to the vehicles, April." he ordered.

Red Fury Turbo and Bronco Buster had navigation systems to guide them even if Steed did not. Saber would just have to follow one of them there.

April's voice was back in their ears before they were fully off the ramp. "News flash: He just vaporised himself without any apparent cause. What do you make of that?"

"Apparently he already accomplished whatever he came to do." Saber concluded. "Maybe we can find a clue and do some damage control once we reach the landing site."

"I can see it now." Colt reported shortly later. "There are people down there."

Due to Bronco Buster's ability to fly he could establish visual contact earlier than the slightly faster, but ground tied, Red Fury Turbo. Fireball had an easier time checking out things on ground level from up close, though, so Saber wasn't surprised when he cut in a moment later.

"Saber, you're not going to believe this." Fireball said. "It's the children."

"What? What children, Fireball?" Steed was a lot more agile than either vehicle, but due to the lack of a protective cabin he couldn't reach the same speeds and was still out of visual range.

"The ones we've been looking for, of course." There was a hint of laughter in Firebal's voice. "They gave them back."

"That can't be all of them, though." Colt commented more soberly. "Maybe a third, half at the most. Do you see any babies Fire?"

"Is Lulu there?" Saber asked eagerly.

"No, neither. And I can't see Miguel, either, but there are too many of them to sort out on my own."

Saber forced himself to return to business mode. "Lets concentrate on getting them back to the base right now. We don't know why the Outriders just gave them back. Maybe it's some kind of Trojan Horse operation. April, alert medbay that we're bringing the children in and suggest to quarantine them until we've assured they are all healthy and human."

They should have brought Ramrod after all. It mightn't be all the abducted children, but neither Red Fury Turbo nor Bronco Buster were built to transport more than two or three passengers. On Steed he could carry one, provided that said person wasn't afraid of horses or heights.

One of them would have to remain with the children while the other two ferried them out in small groups. Well, maybe he could use that time to find Lulu.

 

Jean Claude was very quiet on the way back to the war world. At first Jesse enjoyed the silence, but after a while it began to feel unnatural.

-Are you okay?- he finally asked when they were leaving the ship.

Jean Claude shrugged. –I'll live.-

-I'm sorry.- Jesse conceded. –But you couldn't keep her. It just wouldn't have worked and this was best for her.-

-I know. I just need some time to get used to it. It feels kind of ... lonely.-

-Then we'd better do something about that. Don't you think?-

-Do something about it? What do you think you can do about something like that?-

-Well, you want children, right?-

-Right. And I don't have any.-

-So you've got to make some.- Jesse grinned. –It's supposed to be half the fun.-

-I'd need permission.-

-And to get permission you need a wife, I know. Moku told me.- Jesse agreed. –So that's where we'll start. We're going to find you a wife.-

-Oh, and where are we going to do that?-

-I thought we could start looking at that bar Marzze likes so much.-

And all of a sudden Jean Claude grinned. –Not likely. Not if you're looking for a decent woman. I'll show you a better place.-

 

A few weeks later Saber sorted through the abduction file one last time. He was still having problems switching between his emotionless and normal modes, but the irritability had died down. Maybe he'd just had too little sleep at the time. Being unable to do anything about a situation always got to him.

Lulu had not been among the returned children, but half an hour after they'd finally established that Linda had called Colt to tell him that Jean Claude had returned Susie out of the goodness of his heart.

Colt very much doubted that motive and Saber had to agree. Goodness of heart was not something either of them associated with Outriders. They most likely didn't even have hearts in the human sense of the word.

Susie was healthy, though, which was the most important thing. Her cholesterol levels had been unnaturally low, as was the case with the older children as well, but it wasn't anything to worry about.

The rescued hostages all agreed that they'd been fed mostly on fruits and vegetables, some bread and very little fish. Saber concluded from that that the Outriders had meant to take good care of the prisoners. They probably had seen a few too many health food ads and gotten some misconceptions about what constituted a good diet for Humans.

Susie's cholesterol levels were harder to explain. She clearly hadn't gone hungry, Linda had assured them. She'd gained weight nicely, in fact. Whatever they'd fed her, though, hadn't been cow's milk.

"Nor was it goat's or sheep's milk either." the base's doctor had declared after studying the test results which Susie's doctor had kindly mailed to them. "These values would be normal for a vegetarian diet, as we have seen in the older patients, but what vegetarian substitute is there for mother's milk?"

"Soy milk?" April had suggested. "Or maybe rice?"

The doctor had shaken his head, though.

"You don't think they fed her vapour food, do you?" Fireball had asked fascinated.

"I doubt it would have agreed with her." the doctor had returned. "Their metabolism is completely alien after all. Their food is most likely poisonous to us and I doubt they wanted to risk experimenting. They seem to have paid good attention to the prisoners' health, even treated slight colds and every small scrape."

"One could almost think they like children." Colt had joked.

"Maybe they do." April had said. "They must have children of their own. Maybe they're loving parents when they're not at war."

"They can't love, April." Saber had reminded her. "They don't have any feelings."

"But then how do they keep their race alive?" the doctor had wondered. "They have to have and raise children in order to maintain their population."

"Maybe they grow them in glass tanks." Colt had suggested.

"Maybe they don't age." Saber had countered. "Maybe they're immortal."

"Now you're making them out to be some kind of gods." Fireball had laughed.

"Not gods." Saber had tried to explain. "But if they are really made of vapour, and killing them only makes them disperse and re-condense in their own dimension, what could be able to destroy them?" He didn't know whether Fireball had understood the difference.

"That's only a theory, though." the doctor had remarked. "We don't really know how vaporisation works. Maybe they are just as physical in their own world as we are here. The prisoners said they seemed completely real, just like normal people."

"Are we sure they were held in the vapour zone, though?" Saber had asked. "All we know is that they vaporised with Lulu and after returning the prisoners. And we didn't get Lulu back, so we can't ask her what it as like. Maybe the others were taken to a hidden base in our dimension."

From the descriptions it had to have been a very big base, though. The prisoners had seen an extensive medical facility as well as a gigantic space port full of ships and lots and lots of soldiers. Saber almost hoped that they had been in the vapour zone after all after sighting all of the material. It was a scary thought that the Outriders might have all that hidden somewhere close by.

Another question that remained unanswered was why the children had been taken in the first place and why they had been returned. At first they'd expected another delivery releasing more prisoners, but as the weeks had gone by without any further information it had become more and more obvious that the Outriders were keeping the remaining children.

According to the reports the prisoners had been sorted into age groups once they'd arrived at the Outrider base. Fifteen to twenty of them had been put into a room together. They'd been given toys and clothes and those guards who spoke English had even seemed friendly and helpful.

Occasionally one prisoner had been taken away and not returned, but the guards had said that they'd only been moved to a different room and were fine.

This was confirmed by a boy called Carl, who'd had the bed next to Miguel, until a big Outrider had come and taken Miguel away. A few days later Carl had been taken to what seemed to have been a medical check-up and had met Miguel who was just getting his hand bandaged.

"I was stupid and stuck my hand inside a holo-projector." Miguel had said grinning ruefully. "I wanted to see how it worked. Viperon even warned me not to, but I was just too curious."

Saber was a little worried that the poor boy had had to deal with Viperon again, but apparently the Outrider hadn't harmed him at all. Carl had said that he'd waved good bye happily as he'd left on the hand of a tall Outrider. It was the last time anyone had seen Miguel.

A few days later two Outriders, or so the prisoners had assumed, had gone through the rooms with a list of names and gathered up a large group that had then been herded back to the space port and into a scary black ship.

From the descriptions Saber suspected it was once again Jesse and Jean Claude.

They had been a little gruff with the older prisoners, but told them not to be afraid and that they wouldn't be harmed. Jean Claude had carried a baby in his arms the whole time. Obviously that had been Susie.

The black ship had taken off within minutes after they had boarded it and made only two stops. The prisoners didn't know what had happened during the first one, though according to their time estimates it coincided with the time Jean Claude and an unnamed companion, perhaps Jesse again, though Linda too had insisted it had been another Outrider, had returned Susie.

At the second stop they had simply opened the door and told the prisoners to get out and step away from the ship. Once they had all done so the door had slid closed again, the ship had flickered and then disappeared with a hiss leaving the prisoners all alone in an empty field where Fireball and Colt had found them.

Almost two thirds of the original number of abducted Humans still remained in the Outriders' hands, but at least they had a definite list of names now. The freed prisoners had provided the names of all their room-mates including those that had been taken away before they were set free as well as those of the ones who'd been left behind by Jesse and Jean Claude.

A child psychologist had shown the freed toddlers a photo album including the pictures of the other missing children and asked whether they recognised any of the people in the pictures. Those children they had been able to name correctly had been added to the list of people definitely abducted by Outriders. Declarations like 'I know him.' however were not sufficient proof according to the psychologist.

"The child might mean 'I want to meet this boy.' or mistake him for somebody else." the psychologist had said. "Toddlers just aren't mature enough to answer a question like 'Are you absolutely sure.'."

Thus there remained a little group of maybes among the missing toddlers.

There was also a small possibility that there had been one or two groups of older children from which no member had been returned to them, but it was considered unlikely due to the very large age differences between the remaining missing people.

What they still had no clue about was the babies. Susie had probably seen them, but she was much too young to identify them or even pronounce their names clearly enough.

Saber wished they had at least a clue what had happened to the ones who'd been 'moved to another room'. None of the prisoners had reported anybody being added to their group after the first day, so they had apparently formed new groups with them.

Perhaps they'd found that the prisoners were too tightly packed in and decided it would be better to have smaller groups? But then why had nobody from one of the new groups been returned to them?

Carl's sighting of Miguel proved that they hadn't been just taken out and killed at least, which was a relief since Lulu, too, was on that list.

So was Monica. She apparently wasn't in league with the Outriders after all as her fellow prisoner and temporary friend Lucinda had reported that she'd tried to lead a revolt and attempted several break-outs. Saber felt a touch of regret at having suspected the brave girl.

"We'll keep their pictures on the notice board." he decided even though Cavalry Command was officially ending the search by declaring the remaining prisoners dead. "Maybe someday we'll discover the base they're being held at after all."

It was a small hope, but better than believing them dead.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Everything hurt when Jesse woke up. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found that he was tied to the bed. He couldn't even roll over onto his side. Most likely it would have been too painful anyway.

It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. How Nemesis had taken the entire War World into the Fleshling dimension and set it on a collision course with Yuma.

He remembered his horror when he realised what destruction the impact would cause on both worlds, how many people would be killed. He hadn't seen a chance for anybody to survive on either planet.

So he'd made for the hangar to take the Badlander and flee while he still could.

Then he'd remembered Urak, Azpet, Jean Claude, Cato, Cazze, Cairo and Carszt. The last two had only just started the academy that year. ... If he left now, they'd all be killed. No way could they evacuate the whole planet in time, though maybe the soldiers and the academy ... Civilians like Jenny definitely wouldn't have a chance to make it onto a space ship in time.

At least Cozz had left the War World three months ago when he'd suddenly decided to give up officers' training and marry some merchant's daughter. Suspiciously she was already expecting, but it still had raised Jesse's opinion of his older brother. To the point that he actually thought of him as a brother now. The girl wasn't noble or an Artesz, so the family probably wouldn't have forced the marriage. Still Cozz hadn't waited to hear their verdict. He'd done what he knew was right.

The right thing for a soldier to do was to protect his people.

So Jesse'd returned to the computer and attempted to reverse the planet's course. Instead he'd given the Star Sheriffs an opening to get in and blow up the main computer. Just before the fire of the explosion had swallowed him Jesse had felt the jolt that always heralded an emergency vaporisation.

It was like a kick in the gut when he realised the implications. The whole planet had been equipped to vaporise, if damaged, which meant that it would have done so upon impact with Yuma. The damage to both worlds would have been bad, but not total, after all. Nemesis must have counted on that.

Damn, he'd probably had measures in place to protect the population from the impact, but would those have worked as well against an explosion from within?

Jesse almost wanted to cry. He'd meant to save his peoples and had destroyed the old blood's last hope instead. Not to mention all the damage had been done to his own side. Nemesis was probably furious. It was a miracle that they hadn't killed him right away. Even more surprising was that they'd obviously been treating his wounds.

 

Moku was very careful in treating Jesse and it was several days before he was allowed to have a visitor.

To Jesse's surprise it turned out to be Gattler. He'd expected Jean Claude, or maybe Urak.

-What happened?- he asked the Outrider anyway. –Moku wouldn't tell me anything except that the explosion caused a shock-wave that struck the entire planet.-

Gattler looked uneasy, but relented after a moment of hesitation.

-It wasn't as bad as it could have been.- he assured Jesse. –A few walls collapsed and the city will require a lot of renovation, but the shields absorbed the worst of the shock-wave. We were expecting an impact, after all, though it should have been in the engine section.-

-The engine section?-

-Yes, Nemesis had programmed the planet to turn just before hitting Yuma. The engines would have taken some time to rebuild, but the area around them is uninhabited and the personnel had already been evacuated.-

-There's an uninhabited section that large on this world?- That was a surprise.

Gattler nodded. –Razzle says the engines' heat and exhaust make it uninhabitable and there's no way around that.-

-Oh.- Jesse supposed that made sense. Razzle usually did when he bothered to explain things. –So it wasn't that bad? How many people were killed?-

Gattler sighed. Jesse saw his eyes flash to the straps that tied him down.

-Over two million.- he admitted. –The shock-wave wasn't that bad, but we weren't prepared for the fires. The explosion broke through into the civilian areas setting entire streets on fire.-

Jesse gulped. –I didn't mean to do that. I was trying to save them.-

-I know.- Gattler said just as softly. –They'd still be alive, if you'd just followed orders, though.-

He sat down on the bed and absently let one finger trail over the strap that held Jesse's left arm.

-They're not tight enough to hurt you, are they?- he asked after a moment.

-No, I just wish they'd let me move just a little.-

Gattler shook his head. –Nemesis would probably have my head, if I let you slip away.-

Jesse shuddered. The thought of being killed by Nemesis was currently too real to dwell on, even if Gattler had probably been exaggerating. He'd be more likely to get sent to the vapour chambers for loosing a prisoner, no matter what said prisoner had done.

-I'd hoped to see Jean Claude.- he asked to distract himself.

-Angelo isn't here.- Gattler explained. –There were some relatives of his among the dead. Almost all the old blood returned to their families to mourn.-

Jesse wasn't familiar with Outrider burial rites, but soldiers who had to bury a family member usually got a month off not including travel time.

-Do you know which of his relatives died?- There was a clear picture of the dining hall of house Elhessar in his mind all of a sudden. He'd shared enough meals with them to know almost every noble's face.

Gattler shook his head. –Nobody we knew. The fire never reached their home and the military installations weren't affected very badly either, so most likely they were some of the children. Some walls collapsed at the academy and a lot of younger children got caught in the fires on the way home from school.-

Jenny! Jatt! Jenny still went to that cursed public school way too far from her house instead of having a proper in house teacher as befitted a noble. And Jatt had to have been attending his classes at the academy just like Cato, Caibe and Carszt.

Surely Moku would have told him sooner, if any of his own siblings had been harmed, though.

Jesse fought back tears. If one of Jean Claude's siblings had been killed, he'd never forgive him. After all Jean Claude was much closer to his family than Jesse and just the thought that Carszt or Caibe might have been killed ... Jesse shuddered.

-Oh, come on, just some children you never met.- Gattler had apparently noticed.

-You might not have met them, but I had dinner at house Elhessar quite a few times. The children were all there. I talked with some of them, I'd recognise most of their names.-

-I'll try to ask Razzle.- Gattler promised. –Maybe he remembers some names.-

Jesse nodded.

-Point asked me to tell you that Urak, Ramszet and Azpet send greetings. They wanted to see you in person, but Nemesis sent them on a mission to Nieste. Might take a while.-

-He sent out my troops?- Jesse demanded momentarily angry. Where in the universe was Nieste, anyway? He'd never heard of the place. –Under whose command?-

-Pointsz.- Gattler said. –Though Kerost and his flyers went to Razzle.-

A wave of loneliness and abandonment hit Jesse. His troops were gone, Jean Claude probably hated him for what he'd done ...

-Face it, you're not going to get a chance to command anybody for a good while. You're probably headed for the vapour chambers as soon as you're well enough to leave here. Did you really expect Nemesis to keep your soldiers on hand until it's official?-

-Think I'll ever get them back?-

-Why not?- Gattler actually sounded surprised at the thought. –Not all the units, of course, but if you remember to ask first I'm sure Point and Razzle will let your people go. Some of them might like their new assignments better, though.-

If Nemesis let him live and keep his rank ... and he actually got back from the vapour chambers within their lifetime. Jesse didn't estimate his chances to be very high. If all the old blood clans were in mourning as Gattler had said, Nemesis' own family was probably affected as well. He'd be in a right state.

 

Razzle showed up in person the very next day, though he didn't stay long. He just came to inform Jesse that it didn't goddamn matter whether he'd known Jean Claude's dead relatives, or not. They'd meant a lot to Jean Claude and now they were dead.

It also didn't matter whether he'd known any of the other children that had been killed in the fires.

-They were only children, they're dead and it's your fault.- Razzle hissed. –Do you think it makes a difference to their clans whether you knew them? Think about that for a while.-

Jesse did think about it. It seemed that he couldn't think about anything else, in fact. Especially at night when nightmares of Cain, Carszt and Jenny burning and screaming for help kept him awake.

Moku was rather displeased with Razzle, even though he never found out what he'd said to upset his patient so much and Jesse never confessed what his nightmares were about either. All Moku knew was that after Razzle's visit Jesse had suffered a relapse and the lack of sleep was slowing down the healing process even more.

Gattler made some unsuccessful attempts to get to the root of the problem, but Jesse didn't feel like talking to him much anymore and then he fell sick again and had to stop visiting.

Razzle tried to take over Gattler's visitation rights, but Moku refused to let him anywhere near his patient after the result of his first visit and so Jesse was mostly left alone with his thoughts and fears. He had by now convinced himself that he had indeed killed Jenny and Jatt and that Istar was out to get revenge, if by some miracle Nemesis should leave him alive.

Nemesis was sure to have him tortured to death very slowly, though, since he probably killed ... and here Jesse's imagination thankfully had to give up, because Jesse had never met a single member of His Nastiness' family and had no idea who might be the worst possible person Nemesis could have lost. In fact all he knew was that Nemesis' family was called house Mithgath. He'd never come across any further information on them.

 

When Moku finally pronounced him healthy he also informed him that he'd have to stand trial the very next day.

Jesse didn't answer. What was there to say? He should have expected this.

-It is tradition to ask somebody to accompany you to the trial.- Moku told him once he realised that he wasn't going to get a reaction. –If you tell me whom you want, I'll inform them.-

Jesse laughed bitterly. –Who'd want to accompany me after what I did?-

-I'm sure there are a lot of people who would.- Moku said not really convincingly in Jesse's opinion. –But it's not a matter of choice on their part. They can't refuse.-

So he was supposed to make somebody trot along to his trial and ... do what exactly?

-What for?- he asked Moku.

-Whatever you want them for.- the doctor returned. –Usually you‘d pick a friend whose presence will calm your nerves, but occasionally people show up with witnesses. Some have even resorted to bringing their Afrar to fight the battle for them.-

So who to choose? Was there anybody he wanted there with him?

Jean Claude, but Jean Claude was still off burying his relatives and hating Jesse for killing them. He wanted Jean Claude the way he was before this whole mess.

-Ask Razzle for all I care.- Jesse snapped and turned his face to the wall. –It won't make a difference.-

-Are you sure?- Moku asked. –You wouldn't perhaps want Jean Claude?-

-No.-

-If you ask for him the trial has to be postponed until he gets here.- Moku hinted. –The same, if you ask for someone from another planet, your mother for example. Or you could ask for Gattler. It'll be about three weeks before he's well enough to leave medbay. Point and his officers would probably be expected to finish their mission first.-

-I said it doesn't make a difference!- Jesse snapped and Moku finally retreated.

 

Moku did indeed ask Razzle to be Jesse's companion.

Jesse took one look at him and felt even more guilty. Maybe he should have asked Moku to come along himself.

-I wasn't really serious, you know.- he told Moku. –I actually meant I'd go alone.-

-You can't.- Razzle stated. –That'd be refusing the only advantage you get.-

-You're supposed to be an advantage?- Jesse didn't quite manage a proper glare. He'd much rather curl up on the bed for ... a century felt about right.

-My function in the trial is to prevent you from suffering a nervous breakdown and I have the right to do just about anything I deem necessary to that end.- Razzle explained. –Looks like I've got quite a job on my hands.- he added with a sneer after looking Jesse up and down. –Try not to fold the minute we walk in there, will you.-

Jesse sighed and trudged out the door. He supposed Razzle would know where they were meant to go.

And Razzle did. He led Jesse to a small meeting room shooting him quick glances from time to time. Jesse kept his eyes on the floor and thanked whatever higher beings there might be that they hardly met anyone on the way.

-That's it then?- he asked when they stopped outside the door of the meeting room.

-Yes.- Razzle confirmed.

Jesse lifted a hand to the door button to enter, but Razzle stepped in his way.

-Stop.-

Jesse stopped and looked up at Razzle in confusion.

Razzle regarded him for a moment, then lifted one hand, pushed Jesse's hair behind his shoulders, then nodded. –Okay, lets go.-

What the? Razzle had never touched him before. ... Well, unless you counted sparring matches. Whatever had that been about?

He was so confused that it barely registered in his mind when he entered the room and sat down in the chair Razzle indicated. The trial began while he was still orienting himself.

It was nothing like a Human trial, but he should have known that the moment Razzle had stopped outside this room. It was one of the smallest meeting rooms and could hold only about ten people. No jury or spectators had any room in here and apparently there wouldn't be any witnesses either.

Currently there was a single table in the middle of the room with Jesse and Razzle sitting on one side of it and Nemesis and two strangers on the other. Jesse thought he'd seen the man on Nemesis' right side at council meetings, so he was probably an Afrar. The one on the left however he'd never seen before.

Behind Jesse was the door flanked by two silent guards and behind Nemesis sat Moku and two others on three chairs that had been set up right against the wall.

They somehow didn't seem to be part of the trial any more than the guards, but still there had to be a reason for their presence.

One of them was Iktrz, who'd occasionally accompanied Moku when he'd come to check up on Jesse. Moku had introduced him as a colleague, though he'd never participated in the treatment in any way. He'd seemed like a nice guy and Jesse had actually talked a little with him. His unusually gentle voice had a strangely calming effect, he remembered.

The third was one of the top guys in renegade development, Jesse knew. They'd never had any direct contact, but he'd seen him around. What did he have to do with anything?

For about an hour Nemesis and his two companions kept asking questions and Jesse answered them. Most of it was boring really. Especially the two strangers seemed to be mostly interested in details of Jesse's early life and how he'd come to join the Outrider army after growing up among Fleshlings. It took him a while to realise that they were trying to determine whether he'd acted out of loyalty towards his other race, but then the one he didn't know at all started grilling him about it in earnest. He suggested that Jesse was a traitor, or maybe had been a plant from the very start.

Jesse hissed back that he wasn't and had always been loyal.

Then all three of them started up about every single time he'd spoken positively of Fleshlings, or lost to the Star Sheriffs.

This morning Jesse had thought that he didn't care what became of him, that he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him afraid when they sentenced him to death, but now he felt panic well up inside him. He couldn't keep track of all the questions anymore. It seemed like they were all three talking at once and their words were all blending together. How could he answer them, if he didn't even know what they were saying anymore?

-Enough!- Razzle barked into the mess of words slamming both hands onto the table. Jesse hadn't even noticed when he'd stood up. –I demand a time-out. Jesse's getting tired.-

Nemesis looked to Iktrz.

-I agree.- Iktrz said. –He could use a break.-

Nemesis shot a look to Razzle, then back to Iktrz and turned to Moku. Apparently he didn't like the answer.

-He's supposed to be completely restored.- he stated when Moku didn't react.

-Healed, Your Nastiness.- Moku conceded. –He was confined to bed until yesterday, though. We can't expect him to be back to full strength overnight.-

-Very well.- Nemesis agreed.

-Come on, Jesse. Lets go for a walk.- Razzle didn't give Jesse time to respond, but grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards the door.

Most of the dorm was waiting outside, but Razzle sent them scurrying back with a glare and a snapped –Lay off.-

They walked past the group that was shooting them questioning glances, turned a corner and then Razzle pushed Jesse into another meeting room.

-You alright?-

Jesse nodded. –I just didn't know who to concentrate on anymore. I didn't think they'd doubt my loyalty.-

-I don't think they do.- Razzle commented. –At least Nemesis doesn't. They're just poking around at random.-

-Who are the other two? Do you know them?-

Razzle looked surprised at that question, then nodded slowly.

–Afrar Krot and Lord Gearth.- he explained. –I'd almost expected Afrar Irozz or even Commander Istar instead of Krot, but then Elhessar is still mourning. Nemesis probably had to hastily recompose his team when you chose me over Jean Claude. That was a very unexpected move on your part.-

-So how bad is that?-

-Not at all. Krot works in your favour. He's a quiet one who doesn't like taking risks, while the Elhesare are hard-liners and emotionally involved. They might have pushed Nemesis to extreme measures, while Krot was never a friend of extremes of any kind.-

Jesse nodded. –What about Gearth? He seemed to take the lead in there.-

-He's the legal expert.- Razzle explained. –Another stand in, I suspect. Usually you'd be facing Lord Alghe, but he seems to have chickened out. He never was the courageous type.-

-Why? What does he have to be afraid of?-

-Some people may have paid him little visits yesterday evening.-

-And?-

-I think, I saw Istar leave when we arrived. And he had no business being there while in mourning. Alghe couldn't please both sides, so he left the problem to Gearth whom neither side had time to get at. He might want to prove himself here, but he's at least neutral ground.-

-What about the three in the back? Why are they there?-

-Did you prepare for this at all?- Razzle hissed angrily.

-Um ... no, not really.- Jesse admitted. –I was tied down the whole time, you know. Didn't have access to a computer.-

-It's not like Moku couldn't have answered questions, though.- Razzle pointed out. –He's sat in on a lot of these. The 'three in the back' are expert consultants. Moku for all medical questions that might arise, Iktrz for Psychology, of course and Rakfar for Technology.-

-How dangerous are they, then?- Jesse asked.

-If you're going to bring on any arguments that might lead to a technological question, you might want to warn me first.- Razzle suggested. –You know nothing about our machines, while I was specifically trained. Most soldiers know nothing about technology, but Rakfar is an expert indeed.-

-Could you trick him?- Jesse asked more out of curiosity than any concrete plan. He couldn't quite claim that the triton matter had forced his actions, after all.

-No.- Razzle stated without hesitation. –You could call me a maintenance worker, he's a real engineer. I can only stop you from making any obvious blunders. It wouldn't do your case any good to be caught at a lie.-

-I'm not planning on lying.- Jesse snapped. –It seems quite pointless under the circumstances. Moku and Iktrz?-

-Moku's fond of you.- Razzle brushed that concern away. –And Iktrz works for me. Unofficially of course. For some reason he doesn't like contradicting me and this time I'm actually paying him.-

-You're buying jury members just because I asked you to be my companion?-

-No, I bought him in Gattler's name after he fell ill.- Razzle said as if that were obvious. –Just to check up on you. That he's in the trial is just an added bonus.-

-You sent a Psychologist to check me?- That was going a bit too far, Jesse thought.

-Gattler was worried about your mental state.- Razzle explained. –So when he couldn't visit you anymore he asked me to keep an eye on it in his place. But Moku wouldn't let me in claiming worries about your mental state as well. I don't put much faith in Gattlersz opinions about such things, but doctors' training includes the basics of psychology.-

-So you sent me a shrink? Just like that? Without even asking?-

-Moku told me it was my fault and Gattler offered to pay.-

-You spend your friend's money very generously.-

-He doesn't even feel it. And he'd have done it himself, if he'd been able to.-

-What's the point when they're going to kill me anyway?- Jesse snapped.

Razzle blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it again. It was the first time Jesse had ever seen him at a loss for words.

-What?- he finally managed.

-Like you said, I killed those people, lots of them children. That's a fact I can't weasel out of in any way. I am going to lose this trial.-

-Of course you are, but ...- Razzle broke off as a new thought occurred to him. –Do Fleshlings kill people as punishment?-

-Usually only in some cases of intentional cold-blooded murder, but mass murder is different territory.-

-Well, we don't.- Razzle said forcefully. –I'd have to research this to be sure, but I don't remember it ever happening, though Nemesis probably would have the right. Death sentences come from the council, not a three men court.-

-The council decides law suits?- Jesse asked surprised. He'd never seen that happen so far.

-No, but it does deal with threats to the empire and in that capacity has occasionally ordered the assassination of rebel leaders. Never the death of a prisoner, though. I don't think you can pose enough of a threat to warrant it once you've been captured.-

-So I'm really going to end up in the vapour chambers.-

-Maybe.- Razzle allowed. –I've got some good arguments against that, though. It wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. As punishment they don't make much sense anyway.-

-They don't?-

-It's like being unconscious. You don't feel anything. Sort of like time travel, I suppose. Where's the punishment in that?-

-A lot of people are very afraid of it.- Jesse stated.

-Which is probably why it's done in the first place. It serves as a good deterrent. Maybe it'd appease some people, but it won't do you either good or bad. I'd rather they come up with something productive.-

Jesse wondered whether 'something productive' would constitute something good or bad from his point of view.

 

The trial continued after the break with Jesse feeling a lot more sure of himself. Sleeping away several years wasn't exactly high on his list of things he'd like to experience, but the thought didn't really bother him much either. He'd miss Cain growing up, but then he wasn't expecting to see her again until she started the academy anyway. He might even be out before that and who was he really close to? It wouldn't matter much to him, if he woke up to find a generation or two had passed him by, he thought.

There were a few more questions concerning his relationship with the Fleshlings, but then Nemesis started asking very concretely after Jesse's actions during the battle. They accepted his explanation that he'd been worried for the safety of the civilians on the planet and unaware of the security measures in place to protect them, so Jesse avoided mentioning his own safety, or that of his troops.

-The people's well-being is my concern, though.- Nemesis stated finally. –I believe you are aware of that.-

Jesse nodded. –Yes, Sir.-

-And you knew I had ordered the collision course.- Nemesis continued.

-Yes, Sir.- Jesse nodded again and risked a quick glance over to Razzle who seemed completely relaxed at the direction the trial was taking as well as Jesse's reaction. Then again there was a reason Razzle had once taught relaxation exercises at the academy. He was probably quite able to fake it.

-So why did you think you had to concern yourself with the safety of the civilians?- Nemesis demanded. –Shouldn't you have left that to me? Didn't you realise I couldn't possibly take such actions without proper safety measures in place?-

-No, Sir.- Jesse whispered meekly. –I didn't. I ... thought you'd forgotten or didn't realise the extent of damage the collision would cause. Or maybe you'd decided victory was worth that many lives.-

-What? I assure you I have much better knowledge of the war world and it's abilities and limitations than you could imagine.- Nemesis seethed. –You do not understand the first thing about our technology or obviously about me.-

-Ah, but that's the point.- Razzle interrupted him. –The situation would have required Jesse to trust you. Unfortunately he is incapable of trusting anyone, though.-

-Incapable of trust?- Nemesis hissed.

-So he is.- Iktrz assured him hastily, then, after a glance at Razzle, continued: -A very unusual condition that is originally the result of the early loss of his first parents and the Fleshling culture's failure to provide an appropriate replacement. I suspect he has had further experiences of betrayal, though such details haven't come up during this trial. It takes a lot more time than we have right now to make a complete assessment. Commander Razzle has known Commander Jesse for a while, though, and is a very good judge of character. He probably has a much more detailed understanding of the problem than I.-

-It might interest you that Jesse refuses to acknowledge his friends as such.- Razzle stated looking at Iktrz.

-I don't have any friends.- Jesse snapped automatically.

-See what I mean?- Razzle continued calmly. –Friendship requires trust, so he refuses it.-

-Trust in ones superiors is an absolute must for a soldier.- Nemesis hissed.

Apparently the implication that he'd sacrifice his people was a bigger insult to him than anything Jesse had ever thrown in his face before. And Jesse distinctly remembered accusing him of not having a brain inside his 'bucket' of a mask.

-Indeed, but we have never addressed the issue and now we have to deal with the results.- Razzle agreed. –Maybe it's time Jesse learned trust.-

Nemesis looked to Lord Gearth. –Perhaps a reminder of that is in order?-

Gearth nodded his agreement and Nemesis turned to Afrar Krot who hastily agreed as well. Gearth pulled out a knife.

-Put your hand on the table.- he instructed Jesse pointing at a spot that looked ... slightly different from the rest of the surface. –Palm down.-

Jesse hesitated for a moment. Razzle had leaned back in his chair again, apparently satisfied with the result of his intervention. He didn't look worried despite the knife. Of course it wasn't his hand either.

It seemed to be some sort of ceremonial knife, not at all like the throwing knives Jesse was used to.

Jesse complied offering his left hand, just to be sure.

A metal bar sprang out of the table fixing the hand tightly to the table and the guards stepped forth each putting a hand tightly on one of Jesse's shoulders to hold him in his chair.

At first he instinctively pulled away, but the metal wouldn't give and with one hand tied down Jesse saw no chance to get out of the guards' grip. Not at the angle they had him at.

Razzle offered him his hand and when Jesse put his right hand in it squeezed it tightly, though he never left his relaxed position otherwise. Yep, definitely fake.

Gearth calmly handed the knife to Moku.

Oh no, that didn't look promising at all. Jesse didn't even want to know what sort of damage a trained doctor could do with a single well placed cut of a knife.

Moku gave Jesse a single curt nod of his head, then put his left hand over Jesse's fingers and leaned down on it hard. There was no way Jesse could move his hand now.

The first cut burned like fire and Jesse bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. He would not scream, he thought, anything but that. Instead he probably crushed Razzle's hand, but the old coot made no attempt to free himself.

It didn't stop at that one cut, though. Apparently Moku was drawing a pattern and Jesse's resolve didn't last through the entire procedure, though he didn't scream outright.

It didn't seem to bother anyone either. Moku just finished his 'artwork', then matter-of-factly released Jesse and bound his hand.

The trial continued as if nothing had happened and Jesse's vague hope that that had been it died very fast. The 'reminder' was apparently meant to keep him from repeating his mistake, not as punishment for foiling Nemesis' plan and killing millions of people.

They turned to that aspect now, the consequences of his actions, and Jesse soon realised that both Gattler and Moku had tried to spare him a lot of details. The explosion had almost torn the planet apart and those regions where it had broken the surface had burst into flame instantaneously. The people there had never stood a chance.

-We all know what happened.- Razzle once again intervened when Jesse started to shiver at the images his brain conjured to illustrate it all. –We came here for a verdict, not a damage report.-

Afrar Krot jumped at the idea of a vapour chamber sentence.

Moku had reservations about trying that on a half-Fleshling.

Lord Gearth had reservations about sentencing a minor even though he wasn't sure whether Jesse actually qualified as such.

Razzle and his voice-piece Iktrz had reservations about it's effectiveness.

-Commander Jessesz age does indeed constitute an unprecedented complication.- Krot allowed. –Perhaps we are partly at fault for allowing him to fill a position meant for someone much more mature.-

-He'd already come of age by Fleshling standards while still living with them.-Nemesis argued.

-He is more mature than an average eighteen year old Outrider.- Razzle confirmed unexpectedly supporting His Nastiness. –There are probably twenty year olds who don't have his level of maturity, so I don't think we have to doubt his majority. The position of Commander however is legally reserved for people who are at least 25, due to the requirement of having finished officers' training and to my knowledge nobody has ever become a Commander straight out of the academy. Hence the question is, does Jesse have the maturity level of a 26-year old?-

-Definitely not.- Iktrz answered right on cue. –Though he does have the necessary battle experience. It's his social maturity that I doubt, not his military ability.-

-I don't need your opinion on military ability.- Nemesis snapped. –Any second year cadet would be more competent to judge that.-

-What I'd like to know is what maturity has to do with a vapour chamber sentence.- Afrar Krot demanded.

-Nothing at all.- Razzle confirmed. –That's the point. We want Jesse to mature, but in a vapour chamber he definitely won't. It'd effectively slow the process. If you are going to remove him from active duty, it might be more effective to give him that time to grow.-

-Lord Rjzen has recently complained about labour shortage in the mines.- Nemesis said out of the blue.

Jesse blinked. He'd never heard the name before nor did he know anything about mines. Other than the sort that exploded, of course. He knew quite a lot about those.

Mine work was supposed to be hard, though, wasn't it? Maybe he ought to remind them that he was rather weakly for an Outrider and probably not much use at hard physical labour?

But he didn't get to voice that thought as both Krot and Gearth seemed quite pleased with the idea and had the details worked out faster than Jesse had thought possible.

-You are hereby sentenced to one year of banishment to Ishara.-

Ishara? The ice world? Oh great! Jesse had noticed that Outriders generally were less susceptible to cold than Fleshlings, so just how cold did a world have to be for them to deem it uncomfortable?

He was not given time to ask any questions, though. The guards stepped forward and led him away right after the announcement and this time Razzle didn't follow.

No chance of escape that he could see right now either, but then he wasn’t even on Ishara yet.

One year in some cold mine wasn't that much considering that he'd come here expecting a death sentence, though. And perhaps they'd put him on light duty once they saw how small and skinny he was.


End file.
